Le lien le plus précieux
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Partie 2. Après leurs victoires contre Hécate, la vie à repris son cours et chacun des gardiens semble heureux. Mais quand les gardiens disparaissent mystérieusement et que Blanche se retrouve seule dans un autre monde à cause d'une personne, elle se rendra compte qu'un lien puissant la relie à celle-ci, et devra affronter un puissant danger pour sauver sa famille...
1. Une nouvelle vie

**_Hey! salut tout le monde! :D vous allez bien? tant mieux! ^^ moi c'est la joie car je poste ENFIN cette suite! oh que j'avais hâte! :D désolée pour l'attente depuis le dernier chapitre de ma fic " le vrai pouvoir du coeur" mais je me devais de prendre du temps pour la faire et pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de vos attentes! croyez moi vous allez pas être déçu! :D contente de tous et toutes vous revoir! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi qu'une bonne rentrée a tous! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Une nouvelle vie

Si je devais résumer ma vie depuis que je suis née, je ne dirais qu'un seul mot. Ordinaire. Mais depuis que j'ai connu l'univers des légendes, ma vie a totalement changé en si peu de temps. Et jamais un seul instant, je n'aurais osé espérer vivre tout ce que j'ai vécue ! si on m'avait dit que je vivrais tout ça en si peu de temps, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! ou du moins pas tout de suite. Pourtant, dans mon ancienne vie, je ne me sentais pas différente des autres. Non. je me sentais comme les autres personnes de mon âge et de mon entourage. Ordinaire.

Mais pour être franche et honnête avec moi-même, je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir laissé mon passé derrière moi, pour avoir rejoint le monde des légendes. Même si je ne suis plus visible aux yeux de tous ceux que j'ai connus depuis que je suis née dans la ville de Burgess, c'est-à-dire, mes amies Kary et Éva, nos amis, mes professeurs, mes voisins, les habitants et Mr et Mme Bennett.

Au début ça me chagrinait d'être invisible dans ma ville natale, mais je pouvais être présente parmi les gens de la ville. À ma manière. En tant que gardienne de la paix et sorcière blanche, je pouvais aider les habitants et limiter les dégâts et les conflits entre eux. Jamie m'avait un jour dit que j'étais une sorte d'ange gardien qui veillait sur tout le monde. Ça m'a fait rire et en même temps ça m'avait fait du bien. Jamie a toujours eu ce petit don pour remonter le moral de ses amis.

Ma vie à littéralement changer, je dois bien l'admettre. Bon c'est vrai que j'ai failli causer la perte des gardiens de l'enfance, du fait que j'ai été l'objet d'un complot et d'une convoitise par les ténèbres. Et si l'homme que j'aime avait cessé de croire en notre amour, et s'il avait abandonné l'idée de me ramener du coté où j'avais ma place depuis toujours, le monde des légendes et notre monde ne sera plus qu'un simple souvenir.

En y repensant, je n'osais imaginer ou même penser à ce que tout serait devenu si Jack avait échoué, si Hécate avait réussi à s'emparer de la totalité de mes pouvoirs pour retrouver toute sa puissance pour se venger et dominer tout le globe, et surtout si Pitch n'était pas venu me sauver à temps. Oui. il était venu car il tenait vraiment à moi, au point de se retourner contre son camp et son alliée pour se battre à nos côtés !

Bon c'est vrai que le tableau de l'ennemi juré qui rejoint le bien est peut-être inenvisageable et très dur à imaginer, penser où même accepter. Surtout pour Jack qui tenait surtout à rendre Pitch responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé, même s'il avait montré sa bonne foi aux yeux de tous en me sauvant trois fois lors de la bataille contre Hécate. Mais grâce à mon entêtement et l'amour que Jack a pour moi, une trêve a pu être proposé entre l'ombre et la lumière. Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir à cette époque.

Maintenant, tout va bien pour tout le monde ! je m'étais éveillé au monde en tant que sorcière blanche et gardienne de la paix et j'avais pris la décision de poursuivre le travail de ma grand-mère.

Jack et moi, on avait décidé de prendre du recul par rapport à notre histoire et à tout ce qui s'était passé. On avait tous les deux beaucoup discutés sur le fait que tout était allé trop vite, et que vu tout ce qui s'est passé, on avait tout repris à zéro. Mais malgré cette décision importante, nos sentiments mutuels étaient toujours présents ! on avait juste décidé de prendre le temps de se redécouvrir et d'apprendre à vraiment se connaitre. Comme un vrai couple de jeunes amoureux. Ce choix commun ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour nous deux et renforcer nos liens.

La journée, nous œuvrions à nos occupations de gardien et de sorcière chacun de notre côté. Lui continuer de faire ce qu'il a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant, tandis que moi, j'aidais au mieux les autres en leur apportant de l'aide pour régler les conflits. J'essayais de faire cesser les hostilités simples entre les gens de Burgess. Avant de m'aventurer dans les autres villes du monde, je commençais déjà par cette ville, en attendant que je sache vraiment maîtriser l'ensemble de mes pouvoirs.

Je désirais en apprendre d'autres qui pourraient m'être utile pour mes futures expéditions dans les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque du pôle. Je les prenais, les lisais, j'étudiais les sorts et j'allais les mettre en pratique à la salle d'entrainement.

Je m'entraînais defois seule, parfois avec Bunny pour perfectionner mon entrainement au combat rapproché, et aussi defois avec Pitch. Lui et moi on se voyait de temps en temps pour qu'il m'apprenne à savoir combattre les ténèbres, ne plus me faire influencer aussi facilement, canaliser mes peurs, savoir me contrôler et réagir dans des situations d'urgence, etc. Ces séances de combat avec lui nous permettaient de nous voir et de passer du temps ensemble, entre amis, comme on se l'était promis.

Je voyais qu'il appréciait petit à petit cette nouvelle vie, même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment aux autres. Mais moi, j'arrivais à le voir. Et j'avais même l'impression qu'il ne le montrait que quand il était avec moi. Comme j'étais la première à avoir vu sa vraie tristesse et lui avoir tendu la main, quoi de plus logique et naturel qu'il n'y a ce lien qu'entre nous deux ?

Je ne prétendais pas qu'avec les autres ou en temps normal, il était froid et distant. Non. il était toujours aussi réservé, mais différent, et garder une certaine fierté personnelle. Que je m'explique. Il continuait d'apporter les cauchemars aux enfants, mais plus de façon aussi cruelle et les gardiens prenaient le relais. C'était vrai. Les gens ont besoin des rêves, comme ils ont besoin des cauchemars et de la peur. C'était comme le bonheur et le malheur, la joie et la tristesse... tout devait avoir un opposer et un équilibre dans ce monde. Il venait de temps en temps au pôle pour être avec nous, et aussi pour me voir comme il me l'avait promis. Même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec eux, j'étais consciente qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y faire.

La seule personne avait qui il avait un certain comportement était vis-à-vis de Jack. Ce n'était pas de la haine, et ils ne se détester pas, mais... c'était comme de la fierté mêler à une certaine rivalité et respect. Les garçons que voulez-vous... Je trouvais aussi normal qu'ils aient ce comportement. Ils étaient ennemis auparavant, mais quand j'étais avec eux, je ne pouvaient m'empêcher de penser que j'étais entre deux rivaux ! un peu comme Jack et Bunny. Je trouvais ça un peu ridicule et drôle en même temps ! Bizarre...

Pour en revenir avec Jack et moi, je disais qu'on se voyait en amoureux lors de nos moments libres. Mais plus généralement le soir. Nous avions pour loisirs en ce moment de faire des balades nocturnes dans les villes du monde quand elles étaient illuminées. Quel spectacle... une ville différente à chaque rendez-vous ! en même temps on se raconter nos journées, notre travail, nos moments forts et drôle de la journée. Puis on parlait aussi de nous deux, de tout et de rien pour vraiment nous connaitre.

Et après avoir bien parlé, on s'asseyait sur des bâtiments en hauteur pour admirer les étoiles, la ville, les lumières, et après avoir échangé un regard, on finissait toujours par échanger un baiser. Puis quand le moment était venu de rentrer chez nous, il me raccompagnait toujours jusqu'à ma chambre, puis lui s'en allez dans la sienne.

On ne dormait pas ensemble, et on ne faisait pas ce que deux personnes amoureuses font en général quand elles s'aiment car on en avait discuté lors d'une promenade, et on avait compris qu'à ce niveau-là aussi, on était allé trop vite. Même si nous ne l'avions fait qu'une seule fois, cette nuit avait été magique et elle resterait pour nous deux un agréable souvenir et on ne la renieraient jamais. Mais on avait compris et décider aussi que si on devait le refaire, on attendrait un moment, le temps que notre projet principal soit terminé et concluant.

Si Jack et moi on travaillait chacun de notre côté, et qu'on se faisait nos balades nocturnes, on n'oubliait pas pour autant Jamie et Sophie ! on allait les voir de temps en temps, durant les moments de la journée pour jouer avec eux, discuter, donner des nouvelles, etc.

Même qu'on était invisible aux yeux de tous ceux qu'on croisait, avantage pour nos promenades dans les beaux lieux publics du monde, ça ne me déplaisait pas. Surtout pour mon travail de gardienne. Mais j'étais heureuse de voir que Jamie pouvait me voir. Sophie non. Elle était trop petite mais je savais que ça viendrait avec le temps. Et puis Jamie était l'exception incarnée !

Aux yeux de la famille Bennett et des habitants de Burgess, ils avaient était mis au courant que je déménageais pour aller voir le monde. Et l'excuse était bien passé. J'avais décider de laisser ma maison familiale libre pour une nouvelle famille et de laissais les meubles. Au pôle, je n'avais emmené que mes affaires personnelles et celles de mes parents. On avait ramené tout ça au pôle la nuit à l'abri des regards et des habitants via les portails magiques. Avec l'aide des yétis, ça n'avait pas pris longtemps vu que j'avais tout préparé avant.

Et puis ça me permettait à moi de tirer un trait sur mon passé, le coeur libéré de toute cette souffrance, et en paix.

Voilà. Ça fait déjà presque trois semaines que j'avais déménagé mes affaires et que je m'étais installer au pôle. Bien que je me souvenais avoir dit à Nord que je comptais rester provisoirement, je n'arrivais pas à vouloir aller ailleurs. J'avais commencé ma nouvelle vie, j'avais vite appris mon devoir de sorcière et de gardienne de la paix, et je savais que j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Les gardiens apportaient toujours leurs bonheurs au monde, et Pitch s'adaptait progressivement. tout se passer aussi bien que je l'avais espéré.

Je n'étais plus autant le centre d'attention de tous comme avant. Chacun me laisser la liberté de mes choix, de mes actions, sans qu'on me dicte ma conduite et sans que je me sente étouffé par une protection quelconque. À présent, j'étais à l'égale de tous. Un membre de leur équipe à part entière qui vit sa vie.

Mais dès maintenant, il y a une chose que je comptais faire. Une chose simple, mais essentiel. Profiter de la vie.

À ce jour, j'avais bien bouquiné sur un des sujets qui me préoccuper depuis un moment. Les sorts de soins et les techniques employés. J'avais tenté de les mettre en pratique à l'infirmerie. Même si Bunny m'avait plus ou moins appris à la faire, le sujet n'avait été que brièvement exploré, du fait de l'urgence et du danger qui planait sur ma tête. Mais comme il n'y avait plus de danger, je voulais avoir le temps, c'est le cas de le dire, de bien étudier le sujet.

Je voulais savoir soigner et guérir les os cassés, les coupures, les ecchymoses, les bosses, etc. Travailler sur un tel sujet aussi complexe demander beaucoup de temps, d'énergie et de concentration. Et ce soir là, après avoir fini de soigner les dernières blessures des yétis et des lutins, je n'avais qu'une envie. C'était de me détendre le plus possible dans un bain, ou mon lit, ou encore de voir Jack.

Mais comme il était absent pour une mission importante, je ne savais pas quand il rentrerait. Au bout de sept jours, ça oui, mais quand exactement, mystère.

Quand j'arrivais à ma chambre, bien fatigué de ma journée et des efforts fournis, et que j'avais fermé la porte, qu'elle n'était pas ma surprise de le voir ici, à m'attendre dans ma chambre et à me regarder avec son éternel sourire joyeux.

- Bonsoir Blanche.

- JACK ! m'exclamais-je heureuse

Même que j'étais fatigué, rien que le fait de le voir avait suffi à m'ôter cette fatigue. J'avais même la force de courir pour lui sauter au cou et embrasser ses lèvres irrésistibles pendant un court instant

- Contente de te revoir... murmurais-je tendrement dans son cou

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? riait-il

- Évidemment ! déjà qu'on t'a confier une mission obligatoire de sept jours pour consolider les glaciers afin qu'ils cause pas trop de problèmes pour l'environnement... sans compter la neige que tu devais apportais dans les pays froid... aprés une telle absence, c'est évident que tu m'aies manqué enfin! justifiais-je

- Je n'en doute pas Blanche.

- Surtout que je n'avais aucune nouvelle... ça m'a parut affreusement long...

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop t'inquiéter... c'était un jeu d'enfant pour moi de faire tomber de la neige !

- Je sais ! mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi...

- Parce que ?

- Parce que je t'aime idiot !

- Hin hin moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse... tu m'as manqué aussi. Ça était durant mon absence ?

- Oui. Très bien même ! affirmais-je avec joie.

- Ah ? tu me racontes ?

Il m'avait demandé ça en m'entraînant par la main vers le lit afin qu'on s'assied sur le rebord.

- Eh bien... en une semaine, j'ai aidé Bunny à son domaine pour trouver de nouvelles idées de décoration pour les œufs, je suis passé voir Jamie, qui va bien au passage, ensuite j'ai pris deux jours avec Pitch pour continuer mon entrainement face aux ténèbres et j'ai encore bien progressé. J'ai était en ville pour faire mon devoir de sorciére, et pour finir, j'ai beaucoup étudié les sorts de soins comme prévu et j'ai passé toute l'après-midi à les mettre en pratique à l'infirmerie. Voilà.

- Et ben... tu t'es pas ennuyé dis donc !

- Ah ça non ! riais-je

- Et comment ça c'est passer à l'infirmerie ? bien j'espère ?

- Oui heureusement ! mais je te cache pas que c'est crevant à faire quand tu n'as pas l'habitude ! soupirais-je

- De quoi ? pratiquer la magie ou soigner les yétis ? se moqua-t-il

- Les deux ! mais plus la magie. Ça va me demander encore du travail et de la pratique, mais j'y arriverais.

- Je n'en doute pas . tu arrives toujours à obtenir et réussir ce que t'entreprend. Me complimenta-t-il

- Merci Jack... souriais-je

- Et bon pour en revenir au niveau pratique, je suppose qu'avec les yétis, tu devais en avoir ?

- Ne m'en parle pas ! soupirais-je à nouveau

- À ce point là ?

- Ben oui ! ils bossent sans arrêt ! donc forcément, un bobo par ci, un bobo par là...

- T'a pas dû rigolais alors !

- Disons que même si c'était des petites plaies, ils venaient tous se faire soigner pour ne pas faire retarder le travail pour Noël.

- Ah ouais quand même.

- Mais je ne saurais même plus te dire combien de plaies j'ai soigné ! sans compter les lutins !

J'avais marqué une pause pour le regarder et lui montrer à travers mes expressions faciales l'ampleur du travail. Lui c'était mis à me regarder avec un sourire en coin et il riait tout bas.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense surtout qu'ils viennent là-bas parce qu'ils peuvent se faire soigner par une jolie infirmière aux doigts de fée

- Ah ah ! très drôle Jack. Riais-je un peu jaune

- Ça te fait pas plaisir ce genre de compliment ?

- Si bien sur ! mais disons que... l'infirmière, comme tu dis, et crevé de sa journée et a le dos en compote ! résumais-je avec un sourire

- En compote ? hum... voyons ça. fit-il avec une voix mystérieuse.

Il se releva rapidement du lit pour se mettre derrière moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Jack ? tu fait quoi ? demandais-je avec un sourire surpris

- Un massage pour te faire décompresser.

- Un massage ? répétais-je étonner

Ben oui, depuis qu'on se connaît, c'était la première fois qu'il allait m'en faire un.

- Oui... détend toi... me murmura-t-il en écartant mes longs cheveux de mes épaules.

- Ok...

Suivant ses instructions, je fermais les yeux avec un sourire et me détendais en focalisant mon attention sur les gestes de ses mains. Je sentais de légères et agréables pressions sur moi. et il avait raison en plus ! le simple contact de ses mains froide sur mes épaules, et qui pressaient ma peau, me détendait et je sentais toute la fatigue de la journée s'évaporer sans difficultés !

Savourant ce moment de bien-être et de détente, je souriais de plus en plus, laissant volontairement quelques très légers gémissements de plaisir se faire entendre, lui témoignant que ce qu'il faisait me faisait du bien. Je souriais toujours, mais je le perdis a moitié quand je sentais mes cheveux se dégager de ma nuque ainsi qu'une très douce pression glacée dessus. je comprenais en fait qu'il embrasser mon cou de plusieurs baisers très doux.

- Euh... Jack ?

- Humm ? fit il entre deux baisers.

- C'est inclus dans le massage ça ? demandais-je en frissonnant suite à autres contacts glacés sur ma peau qui commençait à chauffer.

- Disons que c'est un bonus de décompression...

- Un bonus ? répétais-je amusée

- Oui.

- hin hin... et c'est la seule raison ?

- Non.

- Ah.

- C'est parce que tu m'as affreusement manqué Blanche... avoua-t-il en poursuivant ses embrassades

- Toi aussi... soufflais-je en frissonnant à nouveau

Je le laissais continuer car je ne le cachais pas, j'adorais ce qu'il me faisait et ça ajouter un plus à son projet de détente qui fonctionnait bien. Mais il semblait avoir une autre idée en tête car cette fois-ci, je sentais qu'il attraper la fermeture éclair de ma robe marron, et la fit descendre jusqu'à un tiers de mon dos.

- Jack ! mais... ! m'exclamais-je d'une petite voix

- Détends-toi...

- Mais... je... fis-je de nouveau coupé par un frisson

Il avait donné libre accès à ma peau pour qu'il m'assaille de caresses fraîche, de baisers glacés, me faisant frissonner de plus en plus, et prendre un certain plaisir qui commençait à monter de plus en plus en moi. Il avait même attiré d'un geste de la main mon visage vers le sien, et c'était mis à m'embrasser avec passion.

Je ne résistais jamais à ces baisers. Et vu qu'il était parti pendant plusieurs jours, il m'avait manqué. Et comme j'avais souhaiter sa présence ce soir, pourquoi résister ? Même si j'avais voulu, j'y serais pas arrivé. Jack avait une sorte de pouvoir attractif indescriptible et mes lèvres en avaient fait les frais à plusieurs reprises...

Maintenant ma nuque de sa main, mes lèvres restaient scellées aux siennes, m'empêchant toute retraite. Il m'avait même entraîné dans sa chute vers l'arrière, nous faisant nous allonger le long du lit. Il poursuivait ses baisers allant de ma bouche et descendant progressivement vers le creux de mon cou.

- Jack... avais-je murmurer entre deux baisers

- Blanche...

Il avait cessé de m'embrasser, me laissant enfin la possibilité de reprendre mon souffle. Il avait relevé la tête pour qu'on puisse se fixer tous deux dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il semblait hésitant à me demander quelque chose.

- Blanche... répéta-t-il

- Jack ?

- Je... je voulais savoir si... ne crois pas que je ne pense qu'à ça, et que j'y ai pensé durant toute mon absence, mais je voulais savoir si...

- Si quoi Jack ? dis-je inquiète

- Ben je me disais que... vu que ça fait quelque semaines qu'on procède de cette manière pour nous deux, on pourrait... hésita-t-il

- Passez la nuit ensemble ? devinais-je

- L'idée de base est là, mais... faut voir si toi tu es d'accord.

- Jack... dis-je avec sérieux

- Aie...

- Quoi « aie » ?

- Je connais ce timbre de voix Blanche. Comprit-il

- Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! protestais-je

- Tu ne veux pas c'est ça ? devina t-il

- Si crois-moi ! mais je trouve que... enfin pour moi, c'est encore un peu tôt. Et sans que ce soit une excuse bidon, je me sens... fatigué...

- T'est fatigué ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs, ça fait un petit moment que ça dure, mais c'est certainement dû au travail que je fais. L'habitude viendra assez vite et j'arriverais à gérer mon énergie progressivement. Justifiais-je

- Hum hum. Je vois. Fit-il avec compréhension

- Et puis si on le fait ce soir, je risquerais de m'endormir en plein milieu et ça j'ai pas trop envie... trop la honte... ajoutais-je

- Oui je comprends tout à fait. Désolé, c'était peut être pas approprié comme demande. Même que j'ai était seul pendant 300 ans et que... j'ai jamais connue de fille dans mon passé, je... j'essaie de faire ce qu'il faut, d'être correcte et de prendre les bonnes décision quand je suis avec toi.

- Oh Jack... c'est vraiment adorable ! je sais que ce ne doit pas être évident pour toi, mais... ne t'en fait pas, tu t'en sort très bien. T'a pas a t'en faire la dessus. rassurais-je avec un sourire en caressant sa joue.

- Merci Blanche... et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben disons qu'après plusieurs jours de boulot crevant et de solitude dans les glaciers, j'espérais te revoir assez vite et pouvoir m'endormir et me réveiller dans tes bras. Expliqua-t-il

- Ooh Jack... désolée. fils-je avec peine

- C'est rien. Fit-il avec un petit sourire

- Mais ce que je peux te proposer... c'est qu'on dorme ensemble comme un vrai couple pour ce soir. Tu veux bien?

- T'est sur ?

- Je crois que ça me ferait plus que plaisir... murmurais-je tendrement

Après un sourire collectif, on s'embrassait de nouveau avec passion, et on se mettait à l'aise pour aller au lit. Moi je me collais contre son gilet bleu au niveau de son torse, et lui me serrer dans la fraîcheur de ses bras. J'inspirais et expirais longtemps, savourant le confort et le bien-être qui m'était offert.

- T'est bien là ? demanda-t-il tout content

- Oui... je suis dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Que demander de plus ?

- De jolis rêves et un programme en amoureux pour demain matin.

- Ah ? lequel ? m'étonnais-je avec un sourire

- Ah ah ! Surprise !

- Jaaaaaack ! allez dis-moi ! suppliais-je en riant

- Bon d'accord. Vu que nos ballades se font toujours le soir, je voulais t'emmener à Londres pour admirait la ville sous un beau lever de soleil.

- Vraiment ? à Londres ?

- Oui. Ça te plairait beaucoup ! C'est magnifique quand le soleil se reflète sur la ville et sur l'eau. Et que toute la ville se réveille petit à petit...

- J'en doute pas un instant ! j'ai hâte d'y être ! mais avant je compte bien savourer le fait que tu sois ici, prés de moi...

- Pareil... bonne nuit mon amour... me souriait-il

- À demain Jack... souriais-je en retour

Et après un dernier baiser, on s'endormait dans les bras de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_voila un chapitre assez sympa pour commencer, avec un résumer de ce qui c'est passer et le devenir de chacun depuis leur victoire. :)_

_une balade? à Londres? ooh oh! j'espère que ça vaudra le coup! vu ce que Jack a raconté, ça doit être magnifique! *w*_

_a plus tard pour le savoir! et à vous les reviews! __je veux savoir __ce que vous en avez penser ! en bien comme en mal! :D dites le moi ou je ne poste pas le prochain chapitre! XD non je plaisante bien sur! XDD_

_encore merci à tous! bye bye! ^^_


	2. Rendez-vous

**_Avant de vous laisser lire la suite, un petit mot de remerciement à tous les nouveaux lecteurs et aux habitués pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favoris dés le début du premier chapitre! :D ça m'a fait super plaisir de retrouver certains lecteurs, et d'en connaitre des nouveaux! ^w^ vos manifestations de joie m'ont fait sourire, rire, et j'espère que la suite de cette fic vous plaira autant que le chapitre 1! :D allez je vous laisse lire la suite! encore merci! bye! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Rendez-vous

La nuit fut des plus belles et reposante pour moi. Mon Jack était là, et prés de lui, je me sentais bien, protéger, aimer et heureuse. J'en avais même oublié toute ma fatigue et toutes mes douleurs ! Oh comme j'aurais aimé rester dans ces bras pendant encore des heures... je ne m'en lasserais jamais je crois.

Mais malgré mon état de bien-être, Jack me tira doucement de mon sommeil par des caresses froides aux joues. Le réveil était difficile au début, mais en me souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il me réveillait avant l'aube, je me réveillais et me levais avec un sourire.

- Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il

- Tu étais là. Donc forcément, oui.

- Merci du compliment. Dit-il avec un sourire

- Et toi ?

- Absolument ! après plusieurs jours à dormir seul dans des cavernes de glace, tout seul, éloigné de tout, de vous tous, mais surtout de toi, je crois que je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à dormir de ma vie.

- Merci du compliment. Disais-je avec un sourire

- Hé ! copieuse ! dit-il amusé

- Hé ! copieur ! dis-je amusée

- Ha haa ! D'habitude c'est moi qui provoque les jeux, mais pour cette fois je ferais une exception.

- Ha haa ! D'habitude c'est moi qui provoque les jeux, mais pour cette fois je ferais une exception. Répétais-je

- Très drôle, même si c'est bizarre.

- Très drôle, même si c'est bizarre. Répétais-je encore

- Bon allez Blanche, ce n'est pas que je veux pas jouer avec toi, mais si tu veux pas rater le lever de soleil sur la Tamise comme on a prévu, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. Dit-il sérieusement.

- Bon allez Blanche, ce n'est pas que je veux pas jouer avec toi, mais si tu veux pas rater le lever de soleil sur la Tamise comme on a prévu, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. Dis-je sérieusement

- Heu... Blanche ? s'étonna-t-il

- Heu... Blanche ? m'étonnais-je

- Le jeu a pour but de répéter ce qu'on dit mais en l'adaptant en fonction de la personne en face de soi tu sais ? rappela-t-il

- Le jeu a pour but de répéter ce qu'on dit mais en l'adaptant en fonction de la personne en face de soi tu sais ? rappelais-je

- Bon allez Blanche, tu joues pas sérieusement là. Dit-il

- Bon allez Blanche, tu joues pas sérieusement là. Dis-je

- Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête. Demanda-t-il calmement

- Ce n'est pas drôle, arrête. Demandais-je calmement

- Bon t'a gagné ! je joue plus et je dis plus rien. Bouda-t-il en détournant son regard

- Bon t'a gagné ! je joue plus et je dis plus rien. Boudais-je en détournant mon regard

Un silence s'installa entre nous du fait que Jack avait dit cette phrase. Je me sentais bizarre sur le moment, ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé. C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Blanche ?

- Oui ? fils-je timidement

- Tu répètes plus ce que je dis ? hésita-t-il à demander

- Euh... non. Je ne voulais pas en fait !

- Hein ? Mais pourtant tu... tu répétais tout ce que je te disais !

- Mais c'était plus fort que moi ! de plus je connais les règles de ce jeu, et je ne les ai pas respecté ! c'est comme si...

- Comme si quoi ?

- Comme si je voulais t'agacer pour te faire enrager et arrêter le jeu !

- Tu voulais gagner en fait ?

- Peut-être. Je sais pas. mais c'est comme si je ne contrôler pas ma bouche, ni ma voix ! plus rien en fait !

- Oula.

- J'en ai eu peur pendant un moment... et j'aurais voulu te montrer ma crainte, mais je ne contrôlais rien ! je pouvais pas !

- Et ça te prend souvent ? s'inquiéta-t-il

- Non. c'était la première fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a provoquer ça ?

- Je l'ignore... murmurais-je inquiète

Lui et moi ne savions plus trop quoi dire. C'est vrai que ce qui venait de se passer était étrange... je ne saurais dire si c'était volontaire, ou pas, ou si c'était dû à autre chose. Mais ça pouvait en être effrayant. Mais surtout incompréhensible dès le matin alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé !

- Blanche ?

- Hum ?

- Tu veux qu'on en parle à Nord ?

- Quoi ? le déranger pour ça ? non Jack je n'ai pas envie. Il est débordé de travail et je ne veux pas aller le déranger.

- Oui mais...

- Non Jack. Je veux plutôt aller faire notre promenade en amoureux. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ?

- Oui, mais...

- Alors on se lève, on se prépare, on mange un morceau et on y va. d'accord ? lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- D'accord. Mais... tu as déjà faim alors qu'il est super tôt ?

- Euh... pas vraiment. Mais je préfère avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac pour pouvoir nous téléporter sans problème, tu comprends ?

- Oui. Alors allons-y.

- Ok.

Et nous nous levions tous deux du lit. Jack récupéré son bâton tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour me passer la figure sous l'eau fraîche et pour me coiffer vite fait les cheveux. Une fois sortis de la chambre, ont constaté avec surprise que le pôle entier était à moitié plonger dans le silence et le noir ! les seules sources de lumières présentes étaient celles des bougies accrocher aux murs et des lumières du globe.

- Whaoooo... je n'avais jamais vu le pôle inanimé ! c'est dingue ! chuchotais-je

- C'est comme si c'était un bâtiment public avec des horaires d'ouverture ! murmura-t-il amusé

- Ouais... pffhihi... riais-je tout bas

- Allez viens ! me dit-il ouvertement

- Chuuutt ! fis-je avec un doigt sur mes lèvres

On se retenait d'exploser de rire, et ont continué tous deux d'avancer en silence, main dans la main, et plus ont avancé, plus ont constaté que c'était une chose incroyable que de voir le pôle vide, sans bruit, lutin, yétis, des clochettes de leurs bonnets, de ne pas entendre des ordres avec un gros accent russe où tout ce qui lui donnait cette ambiance de vie !

- On dirait que le pôle est à nous ! plaisantais-je

- Je ferais bien une course moi!

- Quoi ? non Jack ! on va nous entendre ! lui dis-je à voix basse

- Allez ! Blanche vient ! y'a personne pour nous gêner et le terrain est libre !

- On n'est pas là pour ça ! si je savais voler oui, mais la non ! allez viens ! riais-je

Je le tirais gentiment par le bras en direction des cuisines, mais il tirait une petite mou semblable à celle d'un enfant à qui on aurait interdit de faire un tour de manège. Arriver aux cuisines, déserte aussi comme tout le reste du bâtiment d'ailleurs, je me mettais en quête d'un truc à manger.

- Alors je crois qu'il doit y avoir des gâteaux ici... voyons... ah oui ! là ! m'exclamais-je triomphante

- T'est sur que c'est la seule fois où t'est venu en douce pour chercher à manger ? demanda Jack surpris

- Pourquoi ? tentais-je de dire la bouche pleine.

- On dirait que tu connais l'emplacement des gâteaux ! t'est déjà venu ici hein ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire... je fais pas de somnambulisme. Me défendis-je entre deux bouchés

Voyant que lui ne manger rien, je lui tendais ma trouvaille.

- T'en veux ?

- Non merci.

- Tu mange rien ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de manger. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de les manger. Souriait-il

- Pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je

- C'est les gâteaux favoris de Nord. Et tu es en train de tout engloutir. Souriait-il davantage

- Hein ?! oops... mais attend, il n'a pas les siens dans son bureau ?

- Si pourquoi ?

- Il peut se passer d'une boîte ! et puis personne n'ira moucharder ! hein Jack ?

- Pas sur. dit-il sournoisement

- Quoi ? tu me dénoncerez comme ça ? mais tu es un monstre ! pouffais-je

- Le pire monstre ici, c'est Nord. Surtout quand on touche à-ses-ga-teau ! Articula-t-il

- Pff ! même pas peur !

- Tu sais pas de quoi il est capable !

- Moi je sais de quoi je serais capable si tu me dénonces ! menaçais-je joueuse

- Me faire attaquer par une fille qui a plein de miette autour de la bouche ? tu parles d'une terreur !

- Ah ouais ? approche ! défiais-je en brandissant une...

Je m'étonnais et ouvris grand les yeux face à ce que j'avais saisi pour le défiais : une poêle ! pourquoi une poêle ?! rien ne pouvait être pire comme arme ! voyant l'objet dans ma main, plus la tête que je devais tirer, Jack avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche pour éviter d'exploser littéralement de rire. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se tordre de rire, les larmes coulant au coin de ses yeux et il riait de plus en plus fort !

- Jack ! chuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Suppliais-je

- Z'y peu rien... ha ha ! dit-il mort de rire

- Chuuut ! tu vas réveiller tous le pole !

- Non mais attend ! une poë-ë-ë-ë-ë-ë-lle... HA HAAAA !

- Hiiihiii... a...arrête ! suppliais-je mort de rire aussi face à ses rires

Mais tellement que cet idiot riait a s'en faire péter les zygomatiques, il reculait les yeux fermés, ne voyant pas ou il allait, et il perdit l'équilibre, atterrissant... contre sur le chariot ambulant derrière lui.

- Aaaah ! fit-il

- Jack ! m'exclamais-je les dents serres

Mais en essayant de se retenir à la table centrale pour amortir sa chute, il tomba sur le sol, et fit rouler le chariot jusqu'au mur, faisant fracasser le chariot en acier avec violence contre le mur, le faisant tomber au sol et étalant partout sur le sol les nombreux ustensiles en acier qui étaient posés dessus. Jack était à plat ventre par terre et regarder coupable, mais amuser, le désastre.

- Wooups... fit-il en riant

- T'as rien ? demandais-je inquiète en l'aidant à se relever

- Moi ça va. le chariot... non. dit-il avec une moue faussement désoler

- Idiot ! tu aurais pu te faire...

- Saperlipopof ! qui fait du bruit dans cuisine à une heure pareille !? fit une voix lointaine aux intonations russes

- Oh merde ! v'là Nord ! couinais-je

- Cours ! Ordonna-t-il en m'entraînant à toute vitesse par la main vers la sortie

On se comporter comme deux gosses en fuite face au surveillant d'un dortoir! Il ouvrit la porte du fond de la cuisine, et on se mit à courir vers l'extérieur, hilare. pendant qu'on courait dans la neige et sous les quelques flocons qui tomber, on pouvait tout de même entendre une grosse plainte dans le silence de la nuit.

- PAR LA LUNE ! QUI A DÉVORER TOUT MES PRÉCIEUX GÂTEAUX !?

- Il fait du somnambulisme aussi ? pouffa Jack

- Rhooo ! mais j'en fais pas je te dis ! rétorquais-je en courant

- J'aime te provoquer Blanche ! tu me fais trop rire !

- Gnia gnia gnia ! bon on peut arrêter de courir ? on est hors d'atteinte du glouton!

- Ouais... aussi c'est bon. Bon, nous y allons ?

- Oui. Donne ta main.

- Laquelle ? m'embêta-t-il avec un sourire

- Peu importe ! vite ! on va tout louper ! m'impatientais-je presser

Il me tendit sa main glacée, et en fermant les yeux, je tentais de visualiser clairement le Tower Bridge en Angleterre.

- C'est parti. Dis-je en signe de départ avec un sourire

Heureusement que je savais utilisais mon pouvoir de téléportation pour aller à des endroits que j'avais déjà eu la chance de visiter dans mon ancienne vie. En revanche, pour ce qui est d'aller dans d'autres pays inconnu, là, c'est autre chose. Il fallait que je regarde une photo ou que je me rappelle d'un lieu en rapport avec la ville concerner. Dès que j'aurai maîtrise les sorts de soins, je me concentrerais davantage sur la téléportation. Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ça en premier ?

On avait tous les deux atterri sur les hauteurs du Tower Bridge. Moi qui ai eut la chance de le voir depuis la terre ferme ou sur la Tamise, le fait de me retrouver percher à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, ce n'était pas courant. Surtout que c'était haut ! fallait pas avoir le vertige ! bon si y'avait une chute qui devait arriver, y'avais de l'eau en dessous. Quoique vu la hauteur... vive le plaquage. Bizarrement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder en bas pour juger de la hauteur.

- Que c'est haut... commentais-je impressionnais.

- Et encore ! on n'est pas sur la tour Big Ben ! là c'est encore plus haut !

- Ouais. Mais la tour Big Ben est moins haute que la statue de la liberté !

- Ah non c'est le contraire! Elle est un peu plus haute. Mais la plus grande, c'est la tour Eiffel !

- C'est vrai... 324 mètres de haut pour la tour Eiffel contre nos 65 mètres de haut sur notre pont. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas à se plaindre... répondis-je

- Tu m'impressionnes ! t'arrive à me dire les hauteurs de tous ces monuments ? chapeau ! Me félicita-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Ça faisait partie d'un sujet au programme scolaire, c'est pour ça. D'ailleurs ? pourquoi on atterrit toujours sur des bâtiments en hauteur pour nos sorties?

- Parce que ce sont les meilleurs places pour assister au spectacle !

- Mais si on était mortel, on serait à terre !

- Oui, mais la non ! donc on profite de cet avantage !

- Jack... soupirais-je amusée

Je regardais le paysage que m'offraient les hauteurs du monument. C'est vrai que notre rang d'immortels et nos pouvoirs pouvaient nous permettre de voir de belle chose qu'on ne voyait pas trop à terre. La ville était plongée dans ce qui semblait être les derniers instants sombre de la nuit, et elle était couverte de centaines de petite lueur orangée et brillante qui se refléter sur la Tamise. Les lumières semblaient danser sur l'eau à cause du léger vent frais qui soufflait sur le pays. Le calme était présent, a part quelques agitations sur les routes par-ci par-là.

- Viens t'asseoir ! ça va bientôt commencer ! dit-il avec enthousiasme

- Humm ? ah oui. J'arrive. fis-je tirer de mes pensées

Je m'asseyais donc a côté de lui, sur les rebords d'une des deux tours du pont, bien sur les hauteurs. Jack m'indiquait avec enthousiasme dans quelle direction je devais regarder, et j'attendais. Mais pas longtemps car les tout premiers rayons du soleil se montrer à l'horizon et je vis progressivement ses rayons et ses couleurs se refléter et s'étendre avec grâce et beauté sur la Tamise et sur la ville, faisant disparaître petit à petit les lumières des habitations et des rues. Quel spectacle que celui que le ciel et le soleil m'offraient... un splendide panache de couleur froide et chaude... tout pour le plaisir des yeux !

- Whoua... c'est magnifique... soufflais-je émerveiller.

- Satisfaite alors ?

- Oui... Dis-je avec un sourire

Je me tournais vers lui. Il me regardait, le visage souriant et les yeux pétillant de joie, tandis qu'il était appuyé contre son bâton.

- Plus que satisfaite. Heureuse...

- Ah ?

- Oui. Car tu es avec moi. Merci de m'avoir emmené.

- C'est toi qui nous as emmenés je te rappelle !

- Oui, mais si tu n'avais pas proposé le lieu, je n'aurais pas pu voir cette merveille. Merci...

Je m'étais approché pour lui offrir un baiser, et il me le rendait en retour. Après, on continué d'admirer la ville. Moi je restais assise sur le rebord, mais comme Jack avait la bougeotte, il s'était levé pour faire des acrobaties pas trop rassurantes sur l'édifice. Et tout ça en me parlant.

- Tu voudrais aller ou la prochaine fois ?

- Euh... je sais pas. Peut-être... rhooo. Jack... s'il te plaît ! arrête de faire ça ! suppliais je en me tournant vers lui

- Ça quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment

- De faire l'équilibriste !

- Ne crains rien, si je tombe je vole et je reviens !

- Inconscient...

- Hein ?

- Non j'ai rien dis. Bon pour en revenir à ta question...

- Oui ?

- Je pensais aller voir le palais impérial de Saint-Pétersbourg en Russie.

- En Russie ? tu veux aller là ou il y a de la neige alors que tu vis dans un endroit où il y en a tout le temps ? s'étonna-t-il

- Je veux aller là où j'ai envie d'aller. Et puis j'aime la neige, tu dois le savoir.

- Pas faux. Alors c'est ok pour la Russie. Mais je sais pas quand on ira... dit-il sérieusement

- Ce n'est pas grave. Du moment où on sait où aller... rhooo ! Jack ! tu le fais exprès ?! m'exclamais agacée

- Mais quoi ? se plaignait-il lassé

- Je te demande de ne plus faire l'équilibriste, et la maintenant tu te tiens debout sur ton bâton sur une des extrémités du bâtiment ! me plaignais-je angoisser de le voir si prêt du bord

Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça ? c'est Jack pourtant ! je le connais ! il a toujours fait ça ! alors pourquoi je me comporte comme ça ! bizarre...

- Ben me regarde pas faire Blanche si t'a peur. Moi je profite de la vue à ma manière. Dit-il le dos tourné, indifférent au son de ma voix

- Sympa... murmurais-je

- Relax... il m'arrivera rien regarde ! je tiens tout seul ! woh oh oh woooooooooooooooah ! fit-il en se tournant vers moi pour tenter de me rassurer

Mais ça avait le mérite de provoquer l'inverse chez moi. je commençais à me sentir mal rien qu'en le regardant

- Jack... s'il te plaît arrête...

- Ooh t'est pas drôle la... on dirait Bunny ! lâcha-t-il en se retournant encore une fois vers la ville

J'avais un début de migraine rien qu'a le regardé perché sur son bout de bois. Moi qui étais encore assise, je décidais de me lever pour m'éloigner du rebord

- Jack ?

Pas de réponse. Bon j'ai compris, allez hop, je me lève. Mais à peine sur mes deux jambes, j'avais le tournis. Oh ça ce n'était pas bon... j'avais chaud, je voyais le paysage devenir flou et je voyais les reflets du soleil sur l'eau en double.

- Euh... Jack... ? l'appelais-je ne pas rassurer

Toujours pas de réponse ! non mais ! il s'en fout que je n'ai pas un ton de voix habituel ? ou du moins est ce qu'il ne sent pas que je ne vais pas bien .

- Jack... je... tentais-je de dire malgré l'étrange douleur dans ma tête

- Calme toi Blanche ça va, je vais descendre si ça peut te permettre d'arrêter de geindre comme Bunny. Soupira-t-il

- Non c'est pas ça... je... bafouillais-je en me tenant la tête

Et là en voulant avancer vers lui et pour m'éloigner du bord, je fis malheureusement un faux pas et je sentis la surface me quittait pour me laisser tomber dans le vide. Mon mental était dans une sorte d'inconscience et je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter ma chute. Je sentais le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles, mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché d'entendre la voix de Jack qui hurler mon nom.

Il arriva malheureusement trop tard, car mon corps entrer déjà au contact de l'eau, et après... le trou noir... mais je me sentais revenir petit a moi, et j'ouvris les yeux. Ma vision floutée m'indiqua que Jack était là, puis elle redevint claire et je pouvais à présent voir les détails de son visage. Jack me tenait dans ses bras et il était penché au-dessus de moi, le visage des plus inquiets, mais soulagé que j'ouvre les yeux.

- Jack... bafouillais-je

- Blanche... Dit-il avec un sourire rassurer

- Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je faiblement

- Tu es tombé du haut de la tour et tu as atterri dans l'eau.

- Ah... c'est pour ça que j'ai froid... compris-je à demi dans les vapes

- La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un plongeon dans le vide, dis-le-moi avant ! ou alors j'irais te chercher un élastique pour que tu reviennes vers moi ! plaisantait-il

- Très drôle ! Mais je n'ai pas sauté volontairement ! informais-je sévèrement en reprenant mes esprits

- Je me doute. Heureusement que j'étais là pour te repêcher ! souriait-il

- Oui, mais si tu t'étais retourné à temps ça ne serais pas arriver ! grognais en me rappelant ce qui s'était passé

- Comment ça ? je t'ai pas pousser dans le vide !

- Non mais j'avais mal, je t'ai appeler et tu t'es pas retourné ! me plaignais-je en me redressant

- Hein ? comment ça t'avait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il

- Oui ! j'avais une migraine et je voulais t'appeler pour te le dire, mais tu t'es pas retourné Jack !

- Mais je croyais que tu te plaignais encore de ce que je faisais ! se défendit-il coupable

- Oui aussi! mais je pense que ma migraine est venu à force de te voir faire le clown sur ton bout de bois ! où je ne sais quoi d'autre... râlais-je

- Ooh mince... désolé.

- Y'a de quoi ! tu m'as ignoré, je suis trempée et j'ai froid !

- Et t'a plus mal ?

- Non. c'est passer. on est de retour sur la tour ? demandais-je en regardant inquiète autour de moi

- Oui, mais on est plus au bord là. Rassura-t-il

- Cool. Je veux rentrer avant qu'il y ai un autre accident. Grognais-je déçue de cette fin de sortie

- Tu auras la force de le faire ?

- On a toujours le courage de revenir chez soi quand ça va pas Jack. Oublie jamais ça. lui dis-je calmement

- Ok. Alors allons-y. Rentrons chez nous...

Inspirant fortement et en me concentrant, je pris sa main et je nous téléportais vers le pôle, en espérant ne pas atterrir ailleurs.

* * *

_Bah alors Blanche ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? :o inquiétant quand même non ? :/_

_Dommage. Ça avait pourtant bien commencé. Y'a qu'à espérer qu'ils soient bien rentré au pôle ! manquerais plus qu'ils y arrivent pas ! _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :D je veux absolument savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, du rendez-vous et du... enfin des problèmes de Blanche ! :/_

_à demain ! hé hé ! eh oui ! demain, vous avez bien lu ! et de plus vous aurez un nouveau chapitre pour chaque jour de la semaine qui suit ! génial non ? :D_

_Je sens qu'il y aura des manifestations de joie en tous genres ! XD_

_Encore merci à tous ! à demain ! ^^_


	3. Bizarreries en tous genres

**_Hey! me revoilà! avec comme promis, un chapitre par jour! :D de quoi aider à supporter les longues journées de la rentrée non? ^^ bonne lecture et laisser un avis au passage! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Bizarreries en tous genres

Par chance, je ne m'étais pas planté dans ma téléportation. On était tous les deux de retour au pôle, entier, avec nos deux jambes et nos deux bras. Miracle. En revanche, j'étais toujours trempé. Bah oui ! se téléporter d'un endroit à l'autre n'annule pas ton statut actuel ! si t'est trempé au point A, tu seras trempé au point B. Jack lui n'était pas trempé, même si lui aussi avait fait le plongeon pour me sortir de l'eau, l'eau c'était transformer en glace ou en neige et il avait tout enlevé simplement d'un geste de ma main. pff...

On était aux environs de la salle principal du pole, mais prêt des cuisines ? pourquoi prêt des cuisines ?! je ne pouvais pas me téléporter directement dans ma chambre ? de plus j'avais eu un haut de coeur en arrivant.

- Oh crotte... soupirais-je la main à moitié sur la bouche.

- Pas grave t'a qu'a te déplacer à nouveau ?

- Et rater encore une fois mon atterrissage ? non merci. Je préfère marcher, ça ira plus vite. Le seule hic, c'est que je vais devoir passer dans cet état devant tout le monde. Grognais-je en faisant une moue

- Je peux te porter et t'emmener vite dans ta chambre si tu veux ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non merci. Je suis trempée ! et si tu me touches, je vais me transformer en glaçon !

- Ah. Comme tu veux.

- Allez en route... grognais-je en me serrant dans mes bras pour tenter de me réchauffer

J'entendais du bruit dans le pôle. Signe qu'il y avait du monde déjà au boulot. Priant pour qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible, je marchais vite et frigorifiais. Jack volait légèrement au-dessus du sol, à mes côtés. Mais comme les fenêtres laissaient passer le vent, je me pris une bonne brise glaciale dans le dos.

- Brrr... j'ai froid...

- Désolé.

- Tu peux être désolé Jack. Je n'ai plus envie de faire dès sortie là où il y a de l'eau moi !

- Désoler. Ou moins en Russie y'a que de la neige. dit-il gaiement

- Ouais. D'ailleurs j'en ai marre de me retrouver dans l'eau par accident ! depuis décembre, ça doit faire au moins...la troisième fois là ! m'exclamais-je exaspérer

- Trois fois déjà ?

- Ne balance pas de blague s'il te plaît ! ce n'est pas le mo... ment. Terminais-je en m'arrêtant de marcher.

- Oops. Fit-il

On était arrivé dans le hall d'accueil du pôle, là où tout le monde se retrouve quand on est convoqué. Et il y avait du monde. Beaucoup trop de monde... tous les gardiens étaient là. Même Pitch ! lui était dans son coin, les mains dans le dos. tous me regardaient avec un visage surpris tandis que, frigorifiée, je tentais de sourire et de paraître naturelle.

- Bonjour. Leur disais-je

- Salut ! disait gaiement Jack

- Bon... jour à... tous les deux. Dit Nord en nous regardant à tour de rôle avec des yeux surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fée en s'approchant de moi avec sa mini escadrille

- Disons que nous avons fait une sortie, et...

- Et votre rendez-vous est tombé à l'eau ? plaisanta Bunny en me regardant

- Hin hin... très drôle...vraiment. riais-je jaune

- Hé, c'est pour rire. Allez raconte.

- Pff... rien de grave. J'ai fait une petite chute c'est tout.

- Une petite chute de 65M de haut quand même !

Tout le monde avait déjà des yeux ronds mais là, ce n'était pas mieux. Merci Jack...

- Jack ! sifflais-je entre mes dents

- 65 mètres ?! vous êtes allez où ? s'étonna Bunny

- À Londres pour une balade et elle a chuté du haut de Tower Bridge. Expliqua-t-il

- Jack ! c'est bon arrête! râlais-je

- Mais quoi ? j'explique pour pas qu'il s'inquiète ! se défendit-il

- C'est justement en expliquant qu'ils vont s'inquiéter encore plus ! banane !

Mon insulte et ma réaction firent légèrement rire Bunny et esquissa un sourire à Pitch.

- Tower Bridge ? oula ! mais comment ça se fait ? demanda Fée en m'emmenant vers la cheminée

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose... mais c'est sa faute à lui ! désignais-je Jack d'un regard froid

- Jack ? tu l'as poussée ?! s'indigna Fée

- Ah non ! je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit-il

- Si ! tu as fait le pitre sur ton fichu bout de bois et ça m'a donné la migraine ! et quand je me suis levé, j'ai perdu l'équilibre a cause de ça et je suis tombé !

- Vraiment ? demanda Nord.

- Oui. Mais j'ai tenté de prévenir Jack que j'allais pas bien, mais il ne m'a pas prêté assez attention du fait qu'il croyait que je me plaignais de ses pitreries ! informais-je en m'essorais encore un peu mes cheveux

- Jack... soupira Fée

- Oui. et du coup, jsuis trempé ! terminais-je.

- « Et là ça va mieux ? » me demanda Sab

- Oui Sab. J'ai juste froid. je vais retourner dans ma chambre me sécher et... et voila. À tout à l'heure. Informais-je.

Je passais devant tout le monde sans pour autant les regarder. Et je m'arrêtais pour demander une chose à Nord.

- Au fait ? pourquoi vous êtes tous là ?

- Réunion Blanche. Tu as oublié ? me répondit-il

- Ah oui. La réunion... écoute, donne-moi 20 minutes et je serais là. Assurais-je

- Entendu. On t'attend. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Je me hâtais de vite allait me sécher et de mettre autre chose le temps que ma robe sèche. Je me demandais sur le moment s'il n'existait pas des sortilèges pour te rendre tout sec si tu es malheureusement trempé. Ce serait cool, vu ma chance avec la flotte !

Je fis donc ce qu'on appelle une toilette express. J'envoyais valdinguer tous les vêtements trempé au sale, pris vite fait une douche bien chaude pour enlever toute la crasse du fleuve et m'habillai avec une nouvelle tenue. Genre un jean noir et un t-shirt a longue manche bleu marine. En fait, je prenais surtout ce qui me passer par la main ! une paire de baskets noire et hop ! Plus qu'à sécher mes cheveux et je serais prête avant l'heure ! parfait ! mais vu la tignasse que j'avais ça allait prendre du temps. Pas grave je mettrais le turbo sur l'appareil et zou !

Je pris donc mon sèche-cheveux sans fil. Ben oui vous avez déjà vu une prise de courant au pole ? mon appareil fonctionne avec une énergie rechargeable. Et comme j'avais le pouvoir de créer des éclairs, tadaa ! recharger ! je le mis donc en route, mis le turbo et inclina ma tête vers l'avant pour tout sécher. Ça m'avait pris quoi, cinq minutes a peu prêt et tout était sec. Je pris donc ma brosse et démêla vite fait les nœuds et c'est une fois que j'avais fini que je put enfin relever ma tête.

- Whoua ! fils-je surpris du résultat

Mes cheveux du dessus étaient tout hirsutes et partaient dans tous les sens ! comme s'ils étaient sous l'effet de l'électricité statique !

- Je sais que j'ai mis le turbo... mais ça donne pas cet effet-là d'habitude ! grognais-je en essayant d'aplatir tout ça avec ma brosse pour les faire redescendre.

Mais j'avais beau les brosser, ça ne donnait rien ! non, ils continuaient de rester fixer en l'air.

- Bon. Si je change de brosse, ça devrait aller... soupirais-je agacer.

Je pris une autre brosse et re-brosser mes cheveux, mais à ma grande incompréhension, ils ne voulait pas retomber !

- Non mais... ! c'est pas vrai !

Cette fois j'y allais avec mes mains.

- C'est pas possiiiiiiiiiible ! grognais-je avec une voix partant dans les aiguës

Non. c'était peine perdu. Mes cheveux avaient décidé de rester comme ça. en l'air, et tout électriser. Je ressemblais presque à une chanteuse des années 80 avec la coupe qui va avec ! c'était affreux... je me regardais tout de même un peu paniquer dans mon miroir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin !? mon bug de ce matin, ma migraine et maintenant, mes cheveux ! je ne vais quand même pas aller en réunion avec une tête pareil ! j'en connais deux qui ses gênerais pas de me faire des remarques et j'en ai pas envie ! oh la laaaa... que faire ? si je fous de l'eau dessus, ça ne fera rien. Les attacher ? pff ! l'élastique cassera tout seul et je pourrais pas tout attacher ! pff... bon ben... un bonnet. Je n'ai pas le choix. La honte, mais on s'en fout.

Je me mis donc à chercher dans mes affaires mon bonnet. Mais faut croire que le sort s'acharner sur moi ! impossible de mettre la main dessus ! et pourtant je le range toujours dans mon tiroir ! là, j'étais carrément en mode panique !

- C'est pas vrai ! rhoo... et j'ai plus le temps ! pffoooo la honte... bon. Allez. Vas-y sinon tu bougeras jamais. Me disais-je à moi-même pour me donner du courage.

Je sortais donc de ma chambre, guettant la moindre présence susceptible de se moquer de moi. ou de mes cheveux. J'avançais donc timidement le long des couloirs avec toute la dignité féminine possible.

- Qu'il y en ait pas un qui se moque ou je lui fais sa fête. Grognais-je à moi-même, les dents serrées.

Je m'approchais du lieu de réunion qui avait lieu en fait dans le hall. Une grande table et des chaises avait été installer par les yétis probablement, et je voyais déjà tout à table. Je voyais même Pitch assis avec eux, mais en retrait. J'appréhendais de me montrer devant eux. Rien de plus gênant que de se pointer à une réunion coiffée comme je le suis !

- Courage Blanche... murmurais-je.

Je m'avançais donc vers la table, le regard et l'allure fière. Les autres me virent et m'entendirent surement, et tous se retourner vers moi. de quoi me mettre bien mal à l'aise. J'en voyais déjà certain tiraient des têtes surprises, tandis que Jack me dévisageait avec des yeux ronds ainsi que Nord et Bunny. Fée, qui était assise à côté de Bunny avait aussi ses yeux grands ouverts avec une main devant sa bouche. Ses petites fées et Quenotte avaient cessé de piailler en plus de ça ! Pitch me regardait également mais avec plus de retenue que les autres.

- Euh... Blanche ? fit Bunny étonné

- Tu'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? demanda Jack avec un début de sourire

- Le premier d'entre vous qui me fait la moindre remarque, ou blague, ou qui rigole sur mes cheveux, il aura vite fait de le regretter d'accord ? menaçais-je poliment mais sévèrement.

- Ok. Firent –ils en coeur

- Bien. Nord, je suis là, on peut commencer.

- Bien. Bien... fit-il

Je pris donc une chaise est m'assise à l'égal de Pitch, à part. Trop la honte pour dire d'être assise en groupe. Et je gardais les mains sur mes cheveux pour tenter de les garder à plat, tandis que mes coudes reposaient sur le dossier de la chaise. Nord commença alors la réunion.

- Bien. Si nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour...

- ... unir deux personnes par les liens sacrés du mariage ? se moqua Jack avant d'éclater de rire

- Pff. Très drôle Jack. Soupira Nord.

J'entendais beaucoup de soupirs mêler à des rires très légers. Et j'en avais fais partie. Je soupçonnais en fait Jack d'avoir balancé une vanne pour avoir l'opportunité de rire de ce qu'il venait de voir. Allons bon. Si c'est bien ça, valais mieux laissait passer pour cette fois.

- Donc je disais, que nous sommes réunis pour faire le point sur la situation actuelle. Est-ce que quelqu'un a constaté, vu ou senti quelque chose de bizarre ? aucune menace ou danger ?

- Rien pour moi Nord. Assura Fée.

- Pareil camarade.

- La routine pour moi Nord. Ajouta Jack avec sérieux

- « rien de particulier. » dit Sab

- Pitch ?

- Rien. Dit-il posément.

- Bien. Et toi Blanche ?

- Hum ? oh, pareil. Tout va bien.

- Tu es sure ? insista-t-il avec un regard inquiet

- Je ne veux pas parler de mon cas personnel Nord. Donc oui, en ce qui concerne mon travail, tout va bien. Assurais-je calmement.

- Parfait ! et pour le pôle, tout va très bien aussi. Eh bien, j'aime quand ces réunions se passent comme ça !

- Parfait. Alors on rentre. Déclara Bunny.

- Quoi ? c'est déjà fini ? s'étonna Jack

- Ben oui tu veux qu'on parle de quoi d'autres ? on a tous du travail jte signale ! et toi aussi ! rappela Bunny en se levant de sa chaise.

- Je sais mais bon, faire une grosse réunion juste pour dire que tout va bien, c'est abuser quand même !

- Doit-on te rappeler pourquoi on fait comme ça ?

- Allez vas-y ! étale ta science ! t'en meure d'envie de me faire passer pour un idiot ! gronda Jack

- Jack, si on fait comme ça, c'est parce que temporairement, Manny ne peut pas le faire. Rappela gentiment Fée

Je me sentais responsable de ça en fait. Il est vrai que Manny avait utilisé une très grande partie de ses pouvoirs pour me sauver. De ce fait, il nous avait bien dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour nous aider en cas de danger. De ce fait, nous avons tous décider de le laisser récupérer en paix, et de gérer à nous sept la surveillance du globe et de ses dangers. Certes, il c'était passer peu de temps depuis la disparition d'Hécate, mais nous n'étions à l'abri de rien même si chacun savait que j'avais réussi à la chasser et avais confiance en moi. Mais il valait mieux être sur et savoir quoi, au cas où un nouveau danger ferait surface.

- Ah oui. C'est vrai. Fit-il gêné

- C'est bon ce n'est pas dramatique. Assura le lapin.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi. chose qui me gêné car je savais que j'étais la cause de tout ça et que je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Me sentant pas très à l'aise, je tournais les talons pour retourner dans ma chambre afin de régler ce fichu problème capillaire.

- Hé Blanche ! m'appela-t-il

Me sentant obliger de m'arrêter, je fis un long demi-tour et il arriva jusqu'à moi.

- Ça va ?

- Oui oui.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour Manny. Il retrouvera vite sa puissance et tout sera comme avant.

- Je sais Bunny.

- Allez, ça va aller gamine. Hein ?

- Oui.

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin et posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me donner un léger coup de patte, mais il se raidit en grimaçant et toute sa fourrure était hirsute ! on aurait dit une grosse boule parlante.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?! m'exclamais-je surprise

Je sentais mes cheveux retomber sur mon visage et je mettais mes mains avec espérance, et à mon grand soulagement et étonnamment, je n'avais plus les cheveux électriser ! je souriais à moitié, mais j'étais gênée pour le lapin de Pâques qui ne ressembler plus a un lapin ! sauf à un gros lapin bouffi ! j'entendais Jack qui était écroulé de rire, et je voyais les autres regarder le spectacle avec une envie subite de joindre les rires du gardien de l'amusement. Même Pitch riait ! mais discrètement. Et moi je me retenais tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire aussi.

- La vache ! qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Blanche ?! s'exclama Bunny en voyant l'état de sa fourrure

- Je... j'en sais rien... de... désolée Bunny ! tentais-je de dire en évitant de rire, même avec mes deux mains plaquées contre ma bouche.

- Ha haa ha ! dommage que cette fois là, je n'ai vraiment pas d'appareil photo ! c'est mémorable des trucs comme ça ! Haha ! riait Jack

- Jack, arrête. Demanda Nord qui se contenait aussi.

- Je... je peux pas ! j'arrive plus à respirer ! Hihiiiiiiiiiiiiii... riait-il en partant dans les aigus

- Il va se moquer encore longtemps de moi l'iceberg ?! ragea Bunny en se tournant vers Jack

Mais quand il croisa le regard de Bunny, il explosa de rire de plus belle ! en effet y'avais de quoi ! de face, Bunny ressemblait à une grosse boule difforme et au niveau de son visage, on ne pouvait voir que deux yeux verts et ses sourcils foncés pour accentuer son regard ! tout le reste de ses poils était hirsute !

- Whahahaaa ! ma chérie... t'est la meilleure ! je t'arrive pas à la cheville pour lui faire des farces ! Haha !

- Je... je n'ai rien fait ! me défendis-je en riant à mon tour

- Bon on se calme allez ! ça sert à rien de se mettre de mauvais poil ! intervint Nord avec humour

- PFFFF! fîmes Jack et moi en coeur, mort de rire a nouveau.

- Bon aller. On se calme, tous. On a bien ri, mais là c'est plus l'heure. Les yétis arrivent pour tout ranger et nous, nous allons retourner à nos domaines pour continuer notre devoir de gardien.

- Oui Fée, on va y aller. Ah tiens les voilà les gaillards ! informa Bunny dont les poils redevenaient normaux au fur et à mesure qu'il passait ses pattes dessus.

En effet les yétis arrivèrent pour débarrasser le hall de la table et des chaises. Grand et fort, c'est pratique comme déménageur. Mais quand Migou passa devant moi avec une chaise, je lui souriais, mais aussitôt, je me sentais bizarre, mais avec une envie d'éternuer.

- Aaa... aaa... fis-je en essayant de me retenir.

- Blanche ? demanda Fée

- Aaaa... aa...aaa... continuais-je en me retenant avec ma main devant mon nez

Le plus gênant, je sais pas ce que c'était. Prononcer des « A » comme une idiote en attendant que ça vient, ou de voir tous les regards tournés vers moi avec inquiétude ?

- Aaaa... ATCHA ! (vlop)

- Blanche ! s'exclama Fée

- (vlop) Whohohoo ! fis-je en réapparaissant

- Woh... attention ! fit Pitch

Dès que j'étais réapparu, j'avais presque perdu l'équilibre et quelqu'un me rattrapa contre lui pour que je ne tombe pas par terre ! quand je voyais les deux mains grise sur mes bras, je levais la tête vers lui, et même si je le voyais presque à l'envers, je voyais qu'il avait un visage surpris.

- Salut. Dis-je gênée.

- Euh... ouais salut.

- Désolée... m'excusais-je gène de la situation

En effet, il m'avait rattrapé dans ses bras et j'étais collé à lui. Mais mon dos contre son buste et mes jambes avait une drôle de posture du fait que j'avais presque failli tomber sur le dos. Dingue... J'avais éternué, et je m'étais téléporté en même temps ! j'avais jamais fait ça ! ou du moins, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé !

- Ce n'est rien mais... ça t'arrive souvent d'éternuer et te téléporter en même temps ? demanda-t-il

- Non. jamais en fait... juste cette fois...

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Bunny avec étonnement

- L'odeur des poils de Migou m'a donné envie d'éternuer ! me défendis-je

- Mais d'habitude ça te dérange pas ? ajouta Nord

- Je sais ! je ne comprends pas... murmurais-je

- Moi c'est autre chose que je ne comprends pas. intervint Pitch.

- Quoi donc ? demandais-je inquiété en tournant ma tête vers lui.

- J'ai senti un vent glacial quand je t'ai rattrapé.

- Un vent glacial ? répétais-je

- Comment ça ? demanda Jack.

- Je sais rien de plus. Je l'ai senti au moment où tu es apparu. C'est tout ce que j'ai senti. Tu peux nous dire ce que tu as Blanche ? demanda sérieusement Pitch.

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! je ne souhaite pas avoir ou faire ce qui m'arrive ! je... il m'arrive plein de trucs bizarres ! et je ne sais pas ce qui les provoque ! m'exclamais avec une voix paniquée

- Hé calme toi ! c'et rien ! assura Bunny

- Non c'est pas rien ! Du... du coup... j'ose plus toucher quoi que ce soit ! ni même vous ! regarde ce que je t'ai fait Bunny !

- Hé ! je t'en veux pas pour si peu Blanche ! assura-t-il en s'approchant de moi

- Reste où tu es ! criais-je en reculant et rapprochant mes mains jointes contre moi

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? pas la peine de réagir comme ça pour si peu ! assura de nouveau Bunny

- Elle a peur. Informa Pitch avec sérieux en me regardant.

- « Peur ? de quoi tu as peur Blanche ? » s'inquiéta Sab

- De ce que je pourrais faire par la suite sans le vouloir Sab ! pour le moment, c'est pas méchant ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai peur de faire des choses plus graves ! et tant que je saurais pas ce qui provoque tout ça, je préfère que personne ne s'approche de moi...

- Mais Blanche... commença Nord

- S'il vous plaît... je ne voudrais pas vous blesser... je veux juste être seule un moment le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive... suppliais-je

- Blanche. On... fit Jack

- Laisser la être seule si elle vous le demande. Blanche, vas-y. Intervint Pitch agacé

- Merci Pitch... remerciais-je un peu perdue dans mes émotions.

Et je laissais tout le monde dans le hall pour retourner dans ma chambre, mes mains entourant mes bras et le visage pencher. Je marchais lentement et je pouvais entendre Pitch dire aux autres ceci.

- Quand elle vous suggère une requête, respecter ce qu'elle vous demande. Dit-il sèchement.

- Mais Pitch... fit Fée

- Arrêtez de croire que vous pouvez résoudre tous les problèmes de chacun. Elle veut gérer ça toute seule ! et si vous la brusquer alors qu'elle a peur, elle le sera encore plus. Apprenez à lui faire confiance et à la laisser libre de ces choix.

- Tu as raison. Elle reviendra vers nous le moment venue... Dit-elle

Je n'arrivais plus à entendre la suite de la discussion car j'étais assez loin maintenant. J'étais entré doucement dans ma chambre, pour ne pas brusquer les choses et déclencher autre chose avec mes pouvoirs. Bunny avait raison. Pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils pour des petits tours de magie pas bien méchant, mais comment voulait-il que je réagisse face à une manifestation magique que je ne contrôle pas ?

J'avais envie de savoir le pourquoi du comment. J'allais m'y intéresser dès maintenant. Mais comme le stress était monté en moi, j'avais un gros coup de chaud.

- Pff... fait chaud... je vais me rafraîchir un petit coup et ça ira mieux.

J'allais donc me rafraîchir le visage a l'eau froide. Ça m'apaisait un moment. Ne voyant pour le moment aucune anomalie, je décidais de mettre ma robe et mes habits à laver dans la baignoire pour dire qu'elle soit prête à être pendu et séché demain.

Après avoir fait ma lessive, je sortais de la salle de bain, et un méchant frisson me parcourut le dos.

- Brr... j'ai froid maintenant. Tout ou rien ! Heureusement que la cheminée est allumée !

J'allais donc m'asseoir par terre prés de ma cheminée pour me réchauffer un peu. Mais j'avais comme l'impression que ça n'avait aucun effet !

- Bizarre... j'ai froid, jsuis devant le feu et j'ai encore froid ! faut croire que le stress dérègle complètement l'humain !

J'approchais mes deux mains du feu pour réchauffer mes doigts et me détendre, mais voila qu'elles projetèrent de la glace qui éteignit aussitôt le feu et mon bois de cheminée fut prisonnière dans la glace !

- AAAH ! qu'est-ce que...! m'exclamais-je en me redressant

Je reculais jusqu'à ce que j'atteignais mon lit et je finissais par m'asseoir dessus, paniqué et les yeux rivés sur mes mains.

- Ah ! criais-je de surprise en atterrissant sur le lit, mes mains posées dessus en guise d'amortisseur

Mais de la glace... non, du givre, c'était propager sur la zone où j'étais assise ! me rendant encore plus inquiète que je ne l'étais déjà

- Qu'est-ce que... mes mains ! Hurlais-je apeuré en les ramenant prés de moi.

Je les voyais devenir pale et glacer comme si ma peau et mon corps avaient été exposer à une tempête de neige et qu'ont m'avait retrouvé morte de froid ! et en plus, des parties de mes vêtements commençait à se recouvrir lentement de givre !

- Brrr... Que...qu'est-ce ... brr... qu'est-ce qui se pa...passe !? murmurais-je terrifier et frigorifier

Je n'osais plus bouger, parler ou penser. Rien! Je gardais mes mains prés de moi et je restais inerte sur le lit, dans la zone de glace que j'avais mystérieusement formée. Je ne voulais pas céder davantage à la panique, et le regard perdu dans le vide, je tentais de me calmer toute seule, et de trouver une raison logique à tout ça ! et puis de toute façon, je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps ici toute seule, sans que personne s'inquiète ni vienne voir ce que je faisais, ou comment j'allais.

Tandis que je voyais le givre se former de plus en plus sur mes vêtements, et autour de moi face à mes émotions, je pensais à la réponse que je donnerais aux autres s'il me demandait comment j'allais. Hin hin... pour le moment, j'étais surtout... morte de peur...

* * *

_Eh ben c'est pire que ce qui lui est déjà arrivé ! :O mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? bizarre hein ? vous en pensez quoi ? :/ _

_Bon. Malgré ces malheurs, j'ai apporté des touches comiques. Notamment quand elle a transformé Bunny en grosse boule de poils ! XD même en le relisant, je suis toujours pété de rire car l'image que j'ai de Bunny à ce moment la est trop marrante ! XD_

_Et voila que ça continue... vous saurez demain comment ça va se passer. _

_À demain ! :D_


	4. Mise en confiance

**_Hello ! :D bonne rentrée à tous ! j'espère que ça a pas était trop pénible même que c'est le premier jour ? :) et ben si c'est déjà le cas, l'année ne fait que commencer ! gniark gniark ! j'plaisante ! XDD bonne lecture ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Mise en confiance

Cela faisait un bon moment que Blanche était retourné dans sa chambre. Et malgré son souhait de rester seule, ses amis et sa famille ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à elle. Les légendes de l'enfance étaient resté encore au pole à bavarder entre eux. Pitch écouté mais semblait dans ses pensées ses yeux étaient rivés sur la décoration murale au-dessus de la cheminée.

- Ça m'inquiète quand même... Fit Fée en se tenant les bras, ses petites fées piaillant autour d'elle

- Vous vous faites soucie pour rien. Commenta Nord

- Nord, c'est quand même inquiétant. Ajouta-t-elle

- Je suis d'accord. Elle n'a jamais fait ça avant, et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Ajouta Bunny à son tour

- « vous croyez que c'est un nouveau pouvoir qui se manifeste ? » demanda Sab

- Nouveau pouvoir ? je l'ignore. Répondit Nord

- Drôle de pouvoir que celui de transformer les lapins en boule de poils parlants ! pouffa Jack qui était assis sur la rambarde avec son bâton.

- De la glace électrocutée, ça donne quoi ? se demanda Bunny avec malice

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu ce genre de phénomène magique auparavant... réfléchissait Fée tandis que ces petites fées et Quenotte l'imitaient

- Moi non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a faits comme tour déjà ? demanda Bunny les bras croisés

- Elle a eu une migraine qui lui a valu une chute, des cheveux électriser, elle t'a changé en boule de poils, elle éternue et disparaît, elle réapparaît en laissant une sensation glacée dans son sillage... sans compter le beug... énuméra Jack avec sérieux en rejoignant ses amis.

- Le beug ? quel beug ? demanda Nord.

- Ben ce matin, elle s'est amusée à répéter les mêmes phrases que moi comme le jeu que font les gosses et qui énervent très vite. Seulement... elle ne respecter pas les règles et elle faisait tout comme moi ! les gestes, la voix, les mimiques du visage, tout ! et elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait conscience sans rien pouvoir faire !

- Vraiment bizarre...

- « Peut-être est-elle malade et que ça affecte sa magie ? » suggéra Sab

- Je sais pas. c'est une possibilité. Pitch ? t'en pense quoi ? lui demanda Nord

- Je ne sais pas . il est vrai que c'est étrange, mais... commença-t-il, pour ensuite froncer son regard

- Mais quoi ? demanda Fée avec intrigue

- Vous ne sentez rien ? leur demanda-t-il

- (_Snif snif_)... non je ne sens rien. Fit Jack

- Pas avec ton nez banane ! avec tes autres sens ! se moqua le lapin bleu

- Pitch ? que sens-tu ? demanda Fée en s'approchant de lui

- De la peur...suffisamment forte pour que je la sente d'aussi loin... murmura-t-il, le regard sérieux et fixer vers un point du pôle.

Tous regardèrent dans la direction qu'il désigner de son regard, et c'est là que Jack compris.

- Blanche... murmura-t-il inquiet

Et aussitôt, il s'envola à toute vitesse vers les chambres, suivi de prêt par les gardiens et Pitch. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Jack pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre de Blanche, mais il frappa à la porte avant tout.

- Blanche ? c'est Jack, je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il

Il tendait l'oreille pour entendre une éventuelle réponse positive, mais rien de la part de sa belle. Les autres venaient d'arriver au pas de course.

- Alors ? demanda Bunny

- Rien. Elle répond pas. fit Jack

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'attend ? ouvre ! suggéra Bunny

- Et si elle dormait ? ou autre chose de plus personnel? t'a pensé à ça ? lui répondit Fée avec un regard lourd

- Ah. oui.

- « Vous sentez pas comme du vent frais par le bas de la porte ? » indiqua Sab

- Hein ? ah oui. Mais trop froid pour que ce soit à cause d'une fenêtre ouverte... répondit Nord en passant sa main devant le bas de la porte.

- Bon ben j'entre le premier. Attendez moi la. Dit Jack avec inquiétude

Tous acquiescèrent la décision du benjamin de l'équipe, et Jack entra dans la chambre, l'inquiétude rongeant son visage.

oO*Oo

J'entendais des bruits de pas, des bouts de phrase et je voyais des ombres par le bas de la porte. J'entendais qu'on prononçait mon nom. J'avais entendu frapper, mais je n'avais pas répondu, car je ne voulais pas qu'on entre. Je voulais être seule... enfin je crois.

Puis j'entendais le bruit de la poignée de la porte, et la porte qui s'ouvrait doucement. Et je sentais ma peur qui augmentait encore un peu. La même peur qui m'avait figé sur place depuis tout à l'heure et qui ne m'avait pas fait bouger d'un pouce. Pas que je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. parce que j'avais peur...

- Blanche ? m'appela timidement Jack

Je fermais aussitôt mes paupières. J'entendais ses pas sur le sol, j'entendais sa respiration, je sentais son regard à travers la pièce sombre. Je savais qu'il me chercher du regard. J'évitais soigneusement d'ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas croiser le sien.

- Ou tu... est... BLANCHE ! s'exclama-t-il avec un timbre de panique dans la voix

Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux pour autant. Je les gardais fermés et je gardais aussi mes mains contre moi. je n'ouvrais même pas mes yeux quand je le sentais s'approchais de moi, sans pour autant me toucher. J'entendais les autres suivirent le mouvement face à son haussement de voix. Je les entendais prononcer des faibles cris de stupeur, des bouts de mots et puis plus rien. Comme s'ils restaient planter là à me fixait.

- Par la lune ! s'exclama Nord

- Tu la dis ! Jack Frost version fille ! c'est pas banal ! commenta Bunny avec une légère voix moqueuse

- Hééé ! fit Jack sévèrement

- Jackeline Frostine ! ça sonne bien non ?

- Bunny ! gronda Fée

- C'est bon... désolé...

Celui-ci la je vous jure... ça m'étonne qu'il se dispute tout le temps avec Jack ! pour trouver des vannes moqueuses, ils s'entendraient bien ! heureusement que Fée le reprend toujours... j'entendais même Quenotte qui piailler sévèrement contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Nord

_- Je n'en sais rien Nord._..pensais-je

- Y'a de la glace un peu partout ! commenta Bunny

- _Vraiment ? désolée..._

- Elle va bien au moins ? demanda de nouveau Nord

- _Quelle question ! je suis terrifiée_...

- Blanche... dis nous quelque chose ou lève la tête pour nous montrer que tu nous entends... demanda Fée.

Quenotte piaillait aussi à ses côtés et formuler la même demande que sa mère. Ne pouvant pas rester indéfiniment comme ça, c'est avec crainte que j'ouvrais les yeux et que je redressais ma tête pour leur faire face. Ils étaient vraiment tous la je ne m'étais pas trompé. Leurs visages affichaient des réflexions de la surprise, de peur et d'incompréhension. Je voyais finalement Sab qui s'approcha gentiment de moi.

- « Tu peux parler ? » me demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire

- Oui... oui Sab... je... je peux parler... disais-je enfin après de longues minutes de mutisme

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau

- Je... je ne sais pas...

- Attends. Tu t'es à moitié transformer en bloc de glace, et tu sais pas comment t'a fait ? fit Bunny

- Si je savais comment j'ai fait, je saurais comment m'en défaire tu crois pas ? informais-je agacé au bord des larmes.

- Tu peux bouger ? demanda Fée

- Je pense... mais je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Nord

- J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver de plus... avouais-je

- Le fait d'avoir peur accentue ce phénomène, calme toi... me conseilla gentiment Jack en approchant de moi, la main tendue.

- NON ! m'exclamais-je

J'avais empêché qu'il s'approche de moi en voulant créer un bouclier, mais vu mon état, ça a plus fait un choc propulseur qui la envoyer balader dans un coin de ma chambre ! on pouvait voir Quenotte foncer vers lui et gazouiller d'inquiétude. Les autres avaient aussi manifesté des sons surpris

- Jack ! m'exclamais-je désolée.

- Aieuh... fit-il au loin

Et à la grande surprise de tous, et de moi-même, le givre s'étendait encore plus sur le sol. Et dans l'air aussi, car je pouvais voir de la vapeur plus forte sortir de nos bouches.

- La vache ! il caille ! commenta Bunny en se massant les bras.

- Vous voyez ? ne... c'est pour ça que je veux pas qu'on me touche ou qu'on s'approche de moi... je ne veux pas vous causer plus de problème et vous faire encore plus de mal... gémissais-je la tête baisser à nouveau

- Ma chérie... commença Fée navrée.

- Laissez-moi seul avec elle. Annonça Pitch, avec calme et le regard sérieux

- Quoi ? demanda Jack en se relevant de sa chute

- Elle est terrifiée. Je suis le seul en mesure de faire quelque chose.

- Parce que tu contrôles la peur ? devina Bunny sérieusement

- Tout à fait. Répondit-il sur le même ton

- Non... suppliais-je

- Bien. Nous sortons. Jack ? appela Nord.

Je regardais Jack avec supplice et lui aussi m'adressa un regard. Il fit une moue contrariée et avança, suivi de Quenotte

- Ok. Sortons.

- Quoi ?! non Jack ! emmenez Pitch avec vous ! je ne veux pas qu'on...

- Bonne chance. Dit-il au croque mitaine.

- Merci.

- JACK ! m'exclamais-je d'une voix aiguë de panique, qui eut pour effet d'augmenter l'étendue du givre

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent tous les cinq, et fermèrent la porte. Le seul éclat de lumière venant de la porte quitta la chambre déjà à demi plonger dans la pénombre à cause des rideaux tirés, me laissant seule avec ma peur et le maître de la peur en personne.

oO*Oo

- Vous croyez qu'il va réussir ? demanda Fée

- Si elle a réussi à le rendre « gentil », il peut réussir à la calmer. Et à la faire fondre ! pouffa Bunny avec humour et sérieux.

- Hum hum...fit Nord

- Vous avez vu son état ? elle était pale, les lèvres et ses doigts bleus, du givre dans ses cheveux, ses vêtements, elle restait immobile comme une statue... énuméra Fée inquiète.

- Sans compter son visage ravagé par la peur... commenta Jack tout aussi inquiet

- Curieux franchement. Pensa Nord les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait causer ça ? demanda Jack

- Je n'en sais rien. Et Manny qui peut pas nous aider... grogna Bunny

- On trouvera ce qu'elle a. En attendant, rentrons chez nous. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Proposa Fée avec un sourire.

- Oui. Tu as raison. Elle ira mieux après, j'en suis sur. Répondit le cosaque.

- De toute façon on reviendra tous manger ensemble ce midi comme prévu et prendre au passage de ses nouvelles. Dit Bunny

- Entendu. On vous attendra. Lui répondit l'ainé

Et ainsi, tous les autres gardiens retournèrent dans leur domaine respectif accomplir leur travail de gardien, le coeur rempli d'espoir. Seul Jack et Nord étaient présents dans le couloir.

- Jack ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller aussi. Tout ira bien. Assura Nord.

- Je sais. Allez, a tout à l'heure. Dit-il gaiement avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre sous les signes de main de Nord.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut le nez dehors, que son visage joyeux se changea en visage frappé par l'inquiétude. Pas vraiment de savoir qu'elle était avec Pitch dans un état critique et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle, mais plutôt de son état et du sentiment de peur qu'elle exprimait.

oO*Oo

Il restait là à me fixait de ses prunelles dorées. Moi, je ne bougeais toujours pas. J'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer. Sentait-il l'étendue de ma peur ? que pouvait-il faire de plus ? moi non plus je ne savais pas quoi faire de plus à part me renfermer encore plus sur moi-même et rester dans mon mutisme.

- Blanche. m'appela-t-il

Je ne comptais pas lui répondre. S'il refusait de partir, je refuserais de parler pour éviter de déclencher quoique ce soit de magique via mes paroles.

- Blanche. Regarde- moi. Demanda-t-il calmement.

Sa voix résonnait comme une caresse à mes oreilles. Irrésistible à écouter. Pour la première fois depuis que je le fréquente, j'avais envie de lui obéir... aveuglément. Mais me souvenant de ce qu'on m'a dit sur le fait que pendant des siècles, il avait comme armes le mensonge, la comédie, mais surtout la manipulation, je n'allais pas tomber dans le panneau. Comme il y'a quelques temps, quand j'ignorais que j'étais le sujet d'une convoitise.

- Blanche.

- Tu perds ton temps Pitch... l'ignorais-je

- Ne compte pas me voir partir comme tu le souhaites. Répondit-il

- Ne compte pas me voir t'obéir. Rétorquais-je.

- Bourrique. Riait-il

- T'en mieux. On s'entend comme ça. dis-je sans rire pour autant.

il avança de quelques pas que je voyais du coin de l'oeil, et se mit à genoux devant moi. je l'ignorais encore du regard.

- Blanche. Donne moi tes mains.

- Non... refusais-je

- Donne moi tes mains. S'il te plaît.

- La manière douce marchera pas, alors arrête... refusais-je encore

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Assura-t-il

- Tu devrais.

- Je suis le maître de la peur Blanche. Je ne peux pas avoir peur de ce que tu pourrais faire par accident.

- Comment savoir ce qui pourrait arriver ? je n'ai plus confiance en rien... ni en moi...

- Moi j'ai confiance en toi. Tu y arriveras.

- J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi...

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui.

- Alors donne moi tes mains. Redemanda-t-il avec un regard confiant

- D'a... d'accord...

Je regardais les deux mains qu'il me tendait, et avec beaucoup d'hésitation, j'arrivais petit à petit à me détacher de mes mains et à les lui donnait. J'espérais de tout coeur que rien ne lui arrive... je m'en voulais déjà pour Bunny et Jack... je ne voulais pas le mettre sur ma liste des victimes...

Il me les prit doucement et avec confiance quand elles furent proches des siennes. Ses longs doigts gris englober mes mains pâles et glacés et je voyais que rien ne se produisait.

- Tu vois ? Aucun danger.

- oui mais... et maintenant ?

- Calme toi. Calme ce qui te fait peur.

- Comment ? j'y... j'y arriverais pas...

- Je suis là pour t'aider. Vas-y. Ferme les yeux et chasse cette peur.

- Ook...

Je mettais en oeuvre ces conseils. Et je tentais de calmer cette peur en moi. petit à petit je me sentais plus calme, plus sereine. J'ouvrais les yeux, et je voyais le givre disparaître de mes vêtements.

- Pitch ! ça... ça marche !

- Très bien. Ne lâche rien. Continue.

- D'accord.

Je continuais de le faire, mais cette fois je gardais les yeux rivés sur Pitch. Nos regards se croisèrent et on se souriait mutuellement. Et là, tout le givre s'enleva plus vite, fondant sur ma peau, mes cheveux, mes vêtements, du lit et du sol. Bientôt, je retrouvais aussi mon état normal, ma chambre aussi et je n'avais plus du tout peur.

- Pitch ! j'ai... j'ai plus rien ! m'exclamais heureuse en regardant mes mains

- Je te l'avais dit.

Je me jetais à son cou tellement j'étais heureuse et que j'avais enfin compris le sens de ma guérison ! mais j'ai dû y aller trop vite et trop fort car il tomba presque à la renverse.

- Hé ! doucement ! riait-il amusé

- Merci d'avoir insisté ! remerciais-je dans ses bras

- De rien. Tu avais besoin d'aide.

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé mon cher. Rétorquais-je amusée en le fixant dans les yeux

- N'était tu pas une... amie en détresse ? demanda-t-il joueur

- Sans doute.

- Et la bonne étiquette veut qu'on aide ses amis dans le besoin non ?

- Tout à fait. Souriais-je

- Alors le sujet est clos. Souriait-il aussi

- Oui chef. Riais-je

Je le lâchais pour m'asseoir par terre, face à lui et je continuais de regarder mes mains avec un sourire.

- J'ai compris pourquoi ça à marcher. Fis-je

- Dis-moi.

- La confiance en soi, et en l'autre.

- Oui. Mais l'extraction de ta peur a joué aussi.

- Hein ? fis-je avec incompréhension

- Regarde.

il me tendait sa main et fit apparaître une boule noire de la taille d'une balle de ping pong. Elle était faite de sable noir et flotter dans le creux de sa main.

- C'est quoi ? demandais-je en fixant la boule noire

- Ta peur.

- Ma peur ? mais...

- Du moins une faible partie de ta peur que j'ai absorbé pour t'aider à te calmer

- Tu... tu l'as absorbé ? mais d'habitude... tu...

- Oui. Je contrôle la peur et je l'apporte aux autres. Mais je peux la sentir chez n'importe qui et donc, je peux en faire ce que je veux.

- Ah d'accord.

- Mais si j'avais tout pris, la taille de cette boule serait plus grosse. Mais tu as su m 'écouter et avoir confiance. Le reste de ta peur, c'est toi qui la chasser. Je n'ai fait que te donner un coup de main.

- Je comprends. merci Pitch...

- De rien. Et si ça t'arrive à nouveau, ne t'enferme pas sur toi, aie confiance et chasse ta peur en l'extériorisant.

- Donc... je dois la laisser s'échapper ?

- Oui. je pense que ça peut aider dans ce genre de cas

- Très bien. Je m'en souviendrais.

- Parfait. Je peux donc me débarrasser de cette peur ? demanda-t-il en désignant la boule du regard.

- Absolument. Souriais-je en la fixant aussi

Et d'un geste de la main, il écrasa la boule de ces doigts qui disparut aussitôt en s'évaporant dans l'air.

- Bien. Et maintenant ? me demanda-t-il

- Comment ça ? demandais-je à étonner de sa question

- Tu vas sortir et continuer ton travail non ?

- Oui. Je crois que... je vais aller à Burgess voir Jamie et Sophie.

- T'est sur ? ça va aller ?

- Oui. Les voir me fera du bien. Et maintenant que je me sens mieux, je n'aurais plus de problème.

- Ravi de l'entendre.

- Et toi ? tu vas faire quoi là ?

- Allez apporter quelques mauvais rêves aux enfants qui dorment encore.

- Bien. Dis... euh... j'aurais voulu te demander...

- Quoi ?

- Peut-on travailler ensemble cet après-midi ?

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Travailler sur ma peur. Savoir la canalisait et faire face.

- Je vois. Pas de soucis. Je serais au pôle à ton retour.

- Ça marche. Bon, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure.

- Sois prudente.

- Ne crains rien.

Je me redressais pour lui donner un léger baiser sur la joue avant de croiser son regard.

- Encore merci.

Et aussitôt, je me relevais pour aller mettre mon gilet de sport noir à rayure rouge, et je lui adressais une dernière fois la parole.

- À tout à l'heure Pitch. Lui dis-je avec un sourire

- À tout à l'heure. Me répondit-il sans se retourner et étant toujours assis à terre.

Et avec bonne humeur, je me téléportais aux environs de la maison des Bennett.

* * *

_Voila! :D affaire régler! :D_

_j'espère__ que ce chapitre vous a plut! une petite review pour rassurer l'auteur? s'il vous pleeeeease! ^w^_

_A demain! :D_


	5. Croyance

**_Musique : Overprotected - Britney Spears_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Croyance

Je me sentais revivre. Être libéré de cette... peur, cette gène, cette paralysie qui aurait pu m'empêcher de vivre... incroyable. Bien que je savais à cause de quoi ça avait empiré, et que je savais à présent ce que je devais faire pour m'en débarrasser, je ne connaissais toujours pas la cause de ce problème. Mais pour l'instant, j'allais l'oublier, et savourer le fait que je sois dehors, et libre.

J'allais revoir mes deux petits protégés. J'en étais contente et souriante comme pas possible ! je m'étais téléporté à proximité de la forêt, comme à chaque fois que je venais les voir, ou que je venais en ville. Pourquoi ? parce que j'ai toujours aimé cette forêt, qu'elle me rappelle de bons souvenirs et que j'adore toujours m'y promenais. Aussi bien en tant qu'immortel que quand j'étais mortel.

Après une dizaine de minutes de bonne marche pour m'oxygéner et me détendre, j'arrivais aux portes de la ville. Bien que je me doute que Jamie soit dehors par une belle journée hivernale et ensoleillé, je marchais vers chez lui. Et comme je m'y attendais, il était dehors avec Sophie, en train de jouer dans la neige.

- Coucou ! fis-je avec joie

- Blanche ! s'exclama-t-il de joie

- Salut Jamie. Dis-je avec un sourire.

L'enfant se rua vers moi, et je me mis accroupis pour le serrer dans mes bras. Même que j'étais heureuse de le voir, je levais les yeux vers sa petite sœur qui regardait son frère avec étonnement. Elle le regardait comme si elle se demander pourquoi il avait couru vers un point invisible et qu'il c'était arrêter comme ça. je comprenais et devinais sa réaction et j'en perdis mon sourire, me rappelant que la petite ne me voyais pas.

- Ça va Blanche ? demanda le brun en croisant mon regard triste.

- Oui Jamie. C'est juste que... j'avais oublié que Sophie ne me voit pas.

- Oh... désolé.

- Jamie ? appela la petite tandis qu'elle retournait à la construction de son lapin de neige

- J'aimerais tant qu'elle te voit...

- Moi aussi mon grand...

- Pourtant, y'a forcément un moyen !

- Jamie, on ne peut pas forcer un enfant à croire en quelqu'un ! faut que ça vienne tout seul.

- Et si tu provoquais cette croyance ? proposa-t-il avec espoir

- Quoi ? mais...

- Jamiiiiiiiiiiiie ! viens ! appela à nouveau la petite

- J'ai une idée ! Fais-moi confiance

- Ok...

Je le suivais un peu forcée. À quoi pensait-il ? et que voulait-il dire par provoquer la croyance ? arrivée jusqu'à sa sœur, il s'adressa à moi avec un sourire confiant.

- Joue le jeu dès que je te ferai signe.

- Ok.

- Jamie ? à qui tu parles ? demanda la blondinette

- À une vielle amie.

- Ah ? à qui ?

- Tu la connais.

- Ah bon ? c'est qui ? dis-le-moi !

- Blanche.

- Blanche ? où elle est ? je la vois pas ! s'étonna la petite en me cherchant partout du regard

- Elle est ici. Prés de nous. Assura son frère

- Jamie ! tu te moques de moi ! c'est pas gentil ! pleurnicha-t-elle

- Je ne te mens pas Sophie. mais pour voir Blanche, tu dois faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Je dois faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle étonné

- Croire en elle.

- Mais... je veux la voir !

- Crois en elle Sophie, et tu pourras la revoir

La petite semblait perdue dans la demande de son frère et affichait une frimousse contrariée. Comment une petite fille de trois ans pouvait arriver à faire ce qu'un enfant de onze ans, comme son frère, pourrait facilement faire ? j'en étais navrée pour elle, face à son regard désoler.

- Jamie... j'y arrive pas...

- Jamie arrête, ça sert à rien... lui disais-je

- Attends s'il te plaît.

- De quoi ? demanda sa sœur en croyant que c'était à elle qu'elle lui parlait

- Je parlais à Blanche. Elle est triste tu sais.

- Quoi ? arrête ! demandais-je suppliante

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est désolée de voir que tu n'arrives pas à la voir.

- Désolée Blanche... fit-elle toute triste

- Oooh Sophie... fis-je peinée.

- Mais elle a une idée.

- Laquelle ?

- Elle a des pouvoirs magiques tu sais ?

- Oooh ? c'est vrai ?

- Oui ! et pour te prouver qu'elle existe, elle est prête à te montrer ce que tu veux avec de la magie !

- C'est vrai ? c'est vrai ? fit-elle joyeuse

- Jamie... je le sens mal ! je ne pense pas pouvoir faire apparaître n'importe quoi !

- Oui Sophie. Alors ce que tu vas faire, c'est demander à Blanche ce que tu voudrais qu'elle fasse apparaître comme animal avec la neige.

- Ce que je veux pour de vrai ?

- Oui Sophie. Hein Blanche ?

- Euh... oui, oui... acceptais-je en ayant pas le choix

- Elle est prête Sophie. Vas-y.

- Ze veut un lapin ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en regardant dans ma direction

Jamie me regardait aussi et je ne pouvais qu'accepter. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquais ?

- D'accord. Dis-je finalement avec un sourire

- Regarde bien Sophie.

Il se mit à coté d'elle. La petite avait les yeux grand ouvert, s'attendant à voir quelque chose de magique devant elle. Je dirigeais donc mes mains vers la neige, et un tourbillon se mit à la faire bouger pour créer l'animal en question. J'avais créer un beau petit lapin blanc et mon petit tour de magie m'amusait aussi. Je le regardais pensif et intrigué, quand j'entendis la petite.

- Wouaaaaaooo... dit-elle

- Ça lui plaît ? demandais-je à son frère

- Oui. Dit-il amusé

- Blanche... fit elle d'une toute petite voix

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demandais-je à son frère

- Je sais pas... Sophie ? ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il

- Jamie ! je la vois ! dit-elle en me pointant du doigt

- Quoi ?! elle... elle me voit ? m'exclamais-je surprise

- C'est vrai Sophie ? tu la vois ? s'assura-t-il

- Oh ouiiiiiiiiii ! elle est trop zoliiiiiiiiiie !

Je rougissais, et pour vérifier que le fait qu'elle me voit était bien vrai, je lui tendais mes bras pour qu'elle vienne jusqu'à moi. Ce qu'elle fit et elle me serra dans ses petits bras. Émue, je resserrais mon emprise sur elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Sophie... murmurais-je

- Blanche... tu es la... dit-elle de sa petite voix enfantine

- Oui je suis la... Jamie... c'est incroyable ! elle me voit ! dis-je la voix coupée par l'émotion

- Je vois ça. répondit-il avec un grand sourire, mais le regard ailleurs

- Euh Jamie ?

- Hum ? fit-il sans me regarder

Je regardais dans sa direction, pour voir qu'il regardait une fille de son âge, blonde avec une frange et deux tresses, qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face, un calepin à dessin sous son bras. Elle vit Jamie, et lui adressa un petit signe de la main ainsi qu'un sourire. Geste et sourire que Jamie lui rendit aussitôt. J'avais compris dès le début en voyant l'éclat dans ses yeux noisette.

Quand elle fut loin, je m'apprêtais à demandais à Jamie qui c'était, tout en lâchant légèrement Sophie pour qu'elle retourne jouer avec son lapin magique

- C'est qui ?

- Lise. Souffla-t-il

- Ton amoureuse ? devinais-je avec amusement

- Hein ? euh... oui. mais elle ne le sait pas...

- Ben t'attend quoi pour lui dire ? qu'il neige au 15 août ? plaisantais-je

- J'ose pas . j'ai déjà essayé plein de fois, mais j'échoue tout le temps.

- Je vois. T'en fais pas... tu y arriveras un jour.

- J'espère...

Sophie était revenu comme une furie dans mes bras, riant aux éclats, et s'accrochant à mes bras. Je riais avec elle, puis elle se calma un peu pour me demander ceci.

- Au fait Blanche... t'étais parti où ? demanda-t-elle en me fixant de ses petits yeux verts

- En... en voyage. Mais je viendrais souvent pour jouer avec toi et Jamie. Comme avant ! souriais-je

- Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! dit-elle joyeuse

Son enthousiasme m'atteignait et je la resserrais dans mes bras, émue, une larme s'échappant de mes yeux.

- Oh ma petite puce... tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi...

- Blanche ? fit-une voix lointaine et familière

Intrigué, je tournais mon regard vers la personne qui m'avait appelé. C'était Jack. Il me regardait tout étonner, mais aussi heureux.

- JACK ! s'exclama Jamie et Sophie

- Jack... murmurais-je

Et avec le sourire, je lâchais doucement la petite qui regardait elle aussi Jack, pour me levais, et courais droit vers lui

- Jaaack ! m'exclamais-je dans ma course

- Blanche ! s'exclamait-il aussi en lâchant son bâton

J'atterrissais dans ses bras et on s'étreignez tous les deux avec force.

- Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il

- Oh oui ! plus que bien Jack !

- Il a donc réussi ? devina-t-il avec un sourire

- Oui ! m'exclamais-je souriante

- Mais comment il a fait ?

- Ben... disons que c'est lui... et moi.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- J'ai su avoir confiance en moi et en lui alors que j'étais terrorisé. J'ai su chasser ma peur grâce a la confiance et lui, il m'a aidé en absorbant ma peur.

- Il a absorbé ta peur ? répéta-t-il intrigué

- Oui. Mais juste une infime partie qu'il tenait dans sa main. le reste, c'est moi qui l'ai chassé.

- Génial !

- Oui génial ! il l'avait dans ses mains, et il l'a détruite ! je n'ai plus peur depuis Jack !

- Fantastique Blanche ! je suis content pour toi ! dit-il avec un sourire avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

- Et plus aucune gaffe magique ne s'est produite... ajoutais-je dans ses bras.

- C'est vrai que tu m'as bien fait peur...

- Désolée...

- Ce n'est rien. c'est fini maintenant.

- Oui. Mais j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle à te dire !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu l'as vu pourtant ! Sophie peut me voir ! rappelais-je avec un immense sourire

- Ah euh... oui ! c'est vrai ! mais... comment ?

- Grâce à Jamie ! il m'a poussé à provoquer la croyance en exécutant un tour de magie pour elle, et elle a vu le lapin de neige, et... elle me voit maintenant ! expliquais-je avec joie

- C'est merveilleux Blanche ! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me faire tourner dans l'air

- Je comprends ce que tu ressentais quand Jamie à cru en toi la première fois !

- C'est quelque chose d'incroyable hein ?

- Tout à fait... murmurais-je en croisant son regard

Et comme l'envie était trop tentante, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser avec tout mon amour. Un baiser qu'il me rendait aussi sans retenue.

- Dites ? vous nous oublier ? appela une voix derrière nous

On interrompit notre baiser, pour se retournait rougissant et amuser vers la voix d'enfant. Celle de Jamie. Il nous regardait les bras croisés et avec un sourire en coin. Sophie, elle, était retourné jouer dans la neige avec son lapin, nous oubliant tous les trois.

- Désolé mon grand. S'excusa Jack en riant légèrement

- Excuse nous. Ajoutais-je avec le sourire

- C'est rien. Mais à vous voir vous comporter comme ça, on dirait qu'il sait passer quelque chose de grave avant. Dit-il

- Mais non. assurais-je

- Tu te fais des idées. Ajouta Jack

- Vous êtes de bien mauvais menteurs. Dit-il avec sérieux

- Quoi ? dis-je avec surprise

- Mais non Jamie. Tout va bien. assura Jack.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui bonhomme. Que vas-tu imaginer ? demandais-je

- Que vous me cacher des choses. Encore.

Sa dernière phrase était vraie. On lui cacher quelque chose. Et nous avions tort de le faire. Surtout avec un enfant. Mais Jamie n'était pas n'importe quel enfant. Il était celui qui avait empêcher les gardiens de disparaître, celui qui avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir Sab, celui qui avait su me tirer de mon sommeil il y a quelques semaines. Mais il était la cause de ma rencontre avec Jack et de plein d'autres choses en rapport avec lui. Soupirant avec amusement, je marchais vers lui et me mis à sa hauteur.

- On ne peut rien te cacher mon grand.

- Il sait passer quelque chose ?

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, on n'a pas à te le cacher. Tu as le droit de savoir.

- Je t'écoute.

Avec patience, je lui racontais les mésaventures qui m'étaient arrivées. Il avait écouté avec sérieux, avec des rires et semblait surpris de l'ensemble de l'histoire.

- Et là tu te sens bien ?

- Oui. Même très bien. Il n'y a plus de raison de s'inquiéter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a produit tout ça ?

- On l'ignore. Tous. Mais je pense faire des recherches dans les livres.

- Et l'homme de la lune ?

- Il ne peut pas nous aider. Il est... absent. Temporairement. Lui dit Jack.

- Je vois.

- Bon ! et si nous jouions tous les quatre ensemble ? demandais-je avec entrain pour changer de sujet

- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les garçons

- Et on fait quoi ? dis-je avec bonne humeur

- Batailles de boule de neige ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Nous avions passé tout le reste de la matinée à jouer ensemble. On avait fait une belle bataille de boule de neige, des courses poursuites et plein d'autres jeux d'enfant. Et tout ça à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Aucun autre accident de ma part n'était arrivé. Manquerait plus que ça. les enfants furent rappeler par leur mère pour aller manger. Après nous avoir dit tous les deux au revoir, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Jack et moi restions ensemble, sur place et on se regardait tendrement.

- Content de voir que tu va mieux.

- Moi aussi. Au fait... désolée pour le coup du bouclier Jack...

- Bah ! je n'ai rien senti !

- J'ai pourtant entendu un « aie » ! me moquais-je

- Ah euh... bon d'accord. Mais un léger « aie ».

Souriant légèrement, je caressais sa joue de ma main.

- Je suis contente de pouvoir te toucher sans te blesser cette fois.

- Moi aussi, je te cache pas.

- Hihi... bon. On fait quoi ? on rentre ?

- Oui. Les autres ont dit qu'ils reviendraient pour qu'on mange tous ensemble et savoir comment tu allais.

- Ah ? très bien. En route... alors... dis-je avec absence

- Blanche ?

Je n'avais plus rien dit car je voyais une voiture passer à toute vitesse avec des jeunes conducteurs. Ils avaient mis la musique à fond, et ça s'entendait dans tout le quartier !

_What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry)__  
How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected….._

Et je n'entendais plus la musique jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse au bout de la rue, poursuivant son tapage dans tout le quartier. J'étais planté là, et je ne disais plus rien, trop plonger dans mes pensées.

- Blanche ? ça... ça va ?

- Hein ? ah euh... oui, oui...

- Tu te sens de nouveau pas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il

- Non ce n'est pas ça...

- C'est quoi alors .

- La musique... elle me rappelle juste un souvenir d'enfance c'est tout.

- Aaah ? lequel ?

- Oh ben... ça remonte à loin. Je devais avoir à peu prêt... euh... pff... huit ans ? oui, huit ans.

- Et ?

-Et ben pour le spectacle de la fin d'année, chaque classe devait danser sur une chanson au choix, car le spectacle était basé sur les sentiments humains. Et avec ma classe, on avait choisi la musique de Britney Spears « Overprotected ».

- Tu dansais et chantais sur scène alors ? demanda Jack avec un sourire

- Euh... juste la danse. Avec Eva et Kary, on était en tête de scène car on devait mener la danse pour les autres.

- Oooh !

- Quoi « ooooh ! » ? demandais-je avec méfiance

- Je voudrais trop te voir danser ! s'exclama t-il

- Quoi ? maintenant ? euh... non merci.

- Mais non ! voir ton souvenir ! précisa-t-il

- Euh... et comment je fais ? a moins que tu veut entrer dans ma tête, je pense pas que c'est possible ! me moquais-je

- Mais si !

- Hin hin... et comment, monsieur je sais comment faire l'impossible? Demandais-je les bras croisés

- Grâce à ta cartouche de souvenir que Fée t'a donnée!

- Hein ? je...oooh... fis-je en voyant de quoi il parlait.

En effet, Fée m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire ma cartouche qui contenait mes dents et mes souvenirs d'enfance. À la longue et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement zappé !

- Allez ! on rentre et tu me le montres !

- Mais noon ! disais-je avec une légère grimace

- Ben pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il

- C'est personnel !

- Mais je veux te voir comment tu étais petite ! je t'ai jamais vu en photo à cet âge-là, et tu m'en as jamais parlé !

- Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi ? j'étais comme tous les autres petite filles quoi ! avec des cheveux courts, une frange, des dents en moins...

- Ooooh... toi en modèle réduit ! tu devais être trop mignonne ! dit-il tout joyeux

- Jsais plus... peut-être. mais insiste pas ! je veux pas que tu voies mon souvenir !

- Quoi ? t'est pas drôle ! allez s'il te plaaaaaait ! Supplia-t-il

- Mais quel gamin ! allez donne moi la main, on rentre. m'énervais-je en lui tendant ma main

- Non ! ze veut pas ! fit-il en imitant un enfant qui refuse de suivre sa mère

- Ooh et puis zut. Rentre par la voie des airs, moi je rentre.

Et aussitôt je me téléportais, sans lui, au pôle.

oO*Oo

- Aaah... tu veux pas me le montrer? eh bien je réussirais à le voir quand même. Hé hé... dit-il avec sournoiserie.

Et il s'envola en direction du pôle, avec un léger sourire et une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

* * *

_Un petit chapitre mignon ^^ j'ai repris un de mes OC pour cette fic. La petite Lise, qu'on retrouve dans mon OS "Un cadeau qui signifie tellement" :)_

_Chapitre aussi __qui se fini sur une touche de mystère avec un Jack capricieux et sournois. Qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête? bah vous le saurez demain! :D_

_Vos suggestions dans les reviews sont les bienvenu! ^^ _

_A demain! :D_


	6. Souvenirs d'enfance

**_Musique : Overprotected - Britney Spears_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Souvenirs d'enfance

J'étais arrivé au pole, seule et la simple agitation journalière du pôle se faisait entendre. À les voir, c'est à se demander si les yétis ne s'arrêter jamais ! Me rappelant qu'à cause des poils de Migou, j'avais bizarrement éternué, je voulais pas trop m'approchais des yétis. Mais bon. Peut-être que c'était juste passager ? au pire des cas, je suivrais les conseils de Pitch.

Je me souvenais aussi que tous les autres gardiens m'avaient vu pour la dernière fois dans mon état de glace ! ils devaient être tous partis dans leurs domaines. Je me disais avec un haussement d'épaules qu'ils me verraient tous plus tard. Ou ce midi, d'après ce que Jack m'a dit.

Mais là, je voulais aller voir le maître des lieux, pour le rassurer en premier. Je franchissais donc le mur des yétis, sans éternuer, arrivant enfin au bureau de Nord. Je toquais à la porte, comme d'habitude.

- Entrez ! dit-il d'une voix forte

- Nord?

- Blanche! S'exclama-il joyeux en se tournant vers moi

- Coucou. répondis-je toute contente

- Tu es donc guéri ?

- Oui. Pitch à réussi.

- Et comment te sens-tu?

- Bien. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle Nord !

- Aaah ? laquelle ?

- Sophie peut me voir !

- Sophie... la petite sœur de Jamie?

- Oui !

- Elle arrive donc à te voir ? demanda-t-il encore plus joyeux

- Oui ! répondis-je enthousiaste

- Ha Haa haa! Fantastique ! s'exclama-t-il en riant aux éclats

- Je sais... c'est incroyable! Ajoutais-je avec joie

- Mais qu'a tu fait? Demanda-t-il curieux

- Disons que Jamie a eu l'idée de me faire provoquer cette croyance. Et ça a marché! J'ai pu jouer avec eux et Jack toute le fin de matinée!

- Jack ? Ah. Il a dû finir son travail. Il a dû être très content de te voir... normal.

- Plus en état de glace ? oui. C'est sur.

- Parfait. Vraiment tout parfait. Dit-il en retournant à son travail.

Je le regardais faire, et je voyais qu'il avait le nez penché sur un tas de jouets en tous genres.

- Nord ? c'est quoi tout ça?

- Ce sont des exemplaires de chaque jouet demander cette année par les enfants, et que les yétis ont fabriqués. Je vérifie leur état et si ça me plaît, je lance production.

- Hum hum. Et cette année, c'est quoi qui a fait le plus de demande ?

- Pour les garçons, c'est tout ce qui est du domaine spatial, vaisseau, avion.

- Et pour les filles ?

- Cette année, les poupées qui parle on était redemandé ! elle avait déjà eu succès le Noël dernier, que j'en eut une nouvelle demande plus grosse pour cette année ! tiens, regarde. Dit-il en m'en donnant une.

Je pris le jouet des deux mains, et avec un sourire de petite fille, j'appuyais sur le ventre de la poupée à couette brune et à robe rouge qui se mit à dire « maman ». Amusée, je ré-appuyais dessus, et cette fois elle me disait « je t'aime ».

- C'est parfait Nord ! De quoi ravir tous beaucoup d'enfants encore pour cette année !

- Oui. Je lance donc production de poupées alors !

- Parfait. Euh... Jack m'a dit que nous dînons tous ensemble ce midi?

- Oui. Nous aimons prendre tout le temps de manger ensemble, comme une grande famille. Surtout avec temps de paix, c'est parfait. Mais aussi pour s'assurer que tu vas mieux.

- Eh bien je vais les accueillir. Ils ne vont pas être déçu! À plus tard.

- Très bien. À plus tard. Dit-il en replongeant dans sa caisse de jouets.

Je sortais de son bureau pour prendre la direction du hall. Personne n'étant encore arrivé, même Jack ou Pitch, je m'asseyais par terre prêt de la cheminée. Je regardais la danse des flammes, et ça me faisait rire. Je levais la main vers le feu et avec une petite flamme je m'amusais à créer des formes de tous genres. Des ronds, des carrés, des cœurs, des fleurs, des lunes, des soleils, etc. Et qui plus est, je marmonnais une chansonnette enfantine. Comme ça. ce qui était rare. Je m'éclatais avec le feu jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix derrière moi.

- Tu chantes maintenant ? fait gaffe il va pleuvoir !

J'affichais un sourire face à la blague gentillette, et me retourner vers la voix. Je vis Fée, Bunny, Sab et Quenotte me regardaient avec une expression faciale rassurer.

- Bunny. Souriais-je

- Comment ça va gamine?

- Très bien !

- Tant mieux ! hocha-t-il la tête.

- Contente de voir que tout c'est arranger, ma chérie.

- Moi aussi Fée, je te le cache pas.

Quenotte s'approcha de moi et piailla avec enthousiasme.

- Hihi... moi aussi je suis contente que tout soit fini Quenotte.

- Pitch a donc réussi. Constata Fée avec joie

- En doutiez-vous ? demanda une autre voix familière.

Pitch venait d'arriver à son tour. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, y compris moi, comme si on craignait qu'il eût mal pris ce que venait de dire Fée. À travers mon regard, je faisais en sorte qu'il pense le contraire.

- Non Pitch. On constate juste que tu as réussi.

- Évidemment. Si je vous affirme quelque chose, cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes pour y croire vu votre statut de légende de la croyance.

- Prends pas la mouche mec.

Hola. Fallait que j'intervienne. Bien que la trêve était convenue, il y avait encore certaines tensions dans l'air ! ce qui était valable entre Jack et Bunny, l'était tout autant qu'avec Pitch

- Hé. Commencer pas vous deux. Demandais-je

- C'est pas de notre faute s'il prend mal la moindre phrase qu'on dit a son sujet !

- Bunny... soupirais-je.

- Ben quoi ? il ne sait pas faire la différence entre un compliment et une critique !

- Bunny arrête. Pitch. Disais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il me fixa de son regard d'or, stoïque, et attentif.

- Personne n'a douté de toi. Je te le jure.

- Pas la peine de me le jurer. C'était un jeu.

- Un jeu ? m'étonnais-je

- Oui. Je voulais provoquer notre cher gardien de l'espoir pour m'amuser un peu. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire provocateur en avançant jusqu'au couloir suivant, passant devant Bunny et quittant ainsi le hall.

- Pitch… soupirais-je avec un léger rire.

- Rhaaa ! m'énerve ! grogna Bunny en se retenant d'avancer

- Tu la cherchais aussi. rappelais-je les bras croisés.

- C'est pas une raison pour qu'il prenne la mouche comme ça ! me fixa-t-il sévèrement

- T'a toujours rien compris ? demandais-je avec un sourire.

- De quoi ?

- Il fait ça pour rester lui-même ! pour dire qu'il ait toujours ces repères parmi nous!

- Oh ! Rien que ça ?

- C'est encore trop tôt pour lui. Il peut pas être comme nous tous du jour au lendemain voyons !

- C'est sur qu'il a beaucoup de retard. Et de progrès ! s'exclama-t-il dans la direction du croque mitaine.

- Pff... Fée, prend le relais pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes. Moi, je vais le rejoindre. Dis-je en courant pour rattraper Pitch.

- Hé ! ça veut dire quoi ? que je suis long à la détente ? Blanche ! reviens ici ! me hurla-t-il

Mais je me fichais de ce qu'il disait. Je courais le long du couloir jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir Pitch. Il marchait calmement, les mains dans le dos, comme quand il sillonnait les longs couloirs tristes de son domaine.

- Pitch ! l'appelais-je

Rien. Pas un signe. Il continuait d'avancer.

- Hein? Mais… non mais ooh! Pitch! L'appelais-je

Toujours rien! Il continuait de marcher droit devant lui! Alors soit il le fait exprès, soit il est devenu sourd !

- Attends un peu… Murmurais-je avec une moue agacée

Je me mis à courir droit vers lui, toujours avec ma tronche énervée... pour sauter sur son dos, l'emprisonnant avec mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui !

- je te tiens ! m'exclamais-je en riant soudainement

- Qu'est-ce que... ! fit-il surpris

- Là ! comme ça tu m'entends maintenant ? demandais-je avec un ton de reproche et joueur

- Euh, Blanche ? fit-il d'une drôle de voix

- Ouiiii ! il m'entend le vilain croque mitaine qui ignore quand on l'appelle!

- Tu te rend comptes de ta posture ?

- Hein ? quel... oh hum... mince… M'excusais-je en descendant

En effet je m'étais vraiment rendu compte que je lui avais point ainsi dire grimper dessus ! presque comme un enfant qui saute sur le dos de son père !

- Désolée... bafouillais-je toute gênée

- Réponds-moi franchement.

- Quoi ? demandais-je avec une petite voix sans oser le regarder.

- Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu fait ? ou bien c'est instinctif ?

- Je... je sais pas… je crois que j'avais envie de la faire et que ça… m'amuser...

- Ça t'amuse de grimper sur le dos des gens ? s'étonna-t-il

- Oui. Du moins je pense...pour cette fois, ça m'a amusé de le faire.

- Eh bien. Nous avons un sérieux problème.

- Sérieux ? demandais-je pas trop rassurer

- Oui. À force de trop fréquenter Frost, tu vas finir comme lui. Se moqua-t-il en riant.

Et il reprit sa route, en riant légèrement.

- Hé ! ça veut dire quoi ? fis-je vexais en le rattrapant

- De quoi?

- Est-ce que je dois prendre ce que tu m'as dit comme un compliment ou une critique?

Il ne me donna pas d'autre réponse qu'un autre rire discret.

- Ah ! j'ai compris ! fis-je avec malice

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu as dit ça pour me faire enrager pour ton petit loisir personnel ! comme avec Bunny !

- Bravo. Tu as compris. Tu n'as pas encore copié le cerveau de Frost pour réfléchir, c'est déjà ça. riait-il de nouveau en poursuivant sa route.

- Dis donc ? tu crois que t'est mieux à faire ton jeu de la provocation pour nous énerver? Rétorquais-je en riant, tout en marchant à ses côtés.

Il ne dit plus rien mais laissa un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage, comme étant la seule réponse à ma question. Je souriais à mon tour, alors que nous arrivions à la salle à manger du pôle. Les yétis s'affairaient par-ci par-là, apportant les plateaux-repas avec plein de bonnes choses à manger et à boire. Nord était là aussi, discutant avec ses yétis, puis vient vers nous dès qu'il nous a vus.

- Aaaah ! en voilà déjà deux ! prenez place, allez-y !

Je prenais donc place comme on me l'a demandé. Les autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver, et Jack aussi je pense. Il était vrai que je l'avais un peu zappé. Jetant un regard gourmand sur les victuailles de la table, j'en détournais mon regard pour regarder Pitch. J'étais soudainement étonné quand je le vis s'asseoir à part, loin de la table.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ? viens à table ! m'étonnais-je

- Je n'ai pas faim et je ne mange pas Blanche.

- Et alors ? ça t'empêche de pouvoir être auprès de nous ? de moi ?

- Non.

- Et ben alors ! viens ! je te garde une place ! comme à la cantine scolaire ! riais-je en tirant la chaise a côté de moi comme invitation à s'asseoir.

Je l'entendais soupirer. Mais je m'en fichais. Il pourrait faire un petit effort. Même tout petit ! il se leva de son siège pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, mais toujours en léger retrait de la table.

- Bon c'est déjà pas mal. Félicitais-je

- Mouais.

- Au fait, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec mon état, et je ne veux pas les inquiéter du fait qu'ils sont tous rassurés.

- Je ne dirais rien.

- Merci. Souriais-je

Les autres arrivèrent les uns après les autres et chacun prit une place autour de la table. Sauf Jack. Tous mangèrent et burent de bon coeur, y compris moi, tout en racontant quelques histoires. même avec les blagues de Bunny comme quoi je grossirais si je mangeais trop. Ce n'était pas l'envie de lui balancer de la purée de carottes qui manquait ! Pitch restait silencieux et participer peu à la convivialité, et moi je m'inquiétais un peu de l'absence de Jack. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas réagi comme un gamin face à mon refus. Ce serait vraiment stupide. Je pouvais lui en parler, mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer, même qu'on se fréquenter ! Et c'est à croire que quand on parle du loup, il arrive ! Jack se pointa en retard, tout souriant. Comme s'il n'était pas désolé d'être arrivé le dernier. Trop confiant. Je m'en méfiais un peu.

- Ah Jack! Te voilà enfin! Tu as de la chance, il reste encore quelque bons gâteaux. S'exclama Nord avec appétit en regardant les gâteaux

- T'en fais pas Nord.

- Mouis. Et puis y'a pas de risque que ça refroidi, hein Jack? Rétorquais-je avec un sourire moqueur

Silence radio. Ben quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit de blaguer pour une fois?

- Au fait Jack ? t'étais pas avec Blanche et les enfants ? questionna Nord

- Si.

- Alors pourquoi Blanche est rentrée seule ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a laissé en plan suite à un refus. voila pourquoi. Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je levais la tête vers lui du fait qu'il s'était installé face à moi. Je n'avais pas aimé qu'il déballe notre vie privée et qu'il leur dise que je l'ai laissé en plan. Gamin. Même que je l'aimais, ça m'énervait !

- Quel refus ? demanda Bunny

- Elle refuse de me montrer à quoi elle ressemblait à huit ans.

- À huit ans ? pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? s'étonna Fée

- Parce qu'elle m'a raconté un souvenir d'enfance suite à une musique qu'elle a entendue, et elle m'en a parlé. Mais elle veut pas me le montrer.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna Nord

- Parce que j'ai mes raisons! M'énervais-je à bout de nerfs.

Sérieux, j'ai de la patience, mais faut pas abuser ! tout le monde me regardait avec des petits yeux surpris, mais je ne lâchais pas mon regard.

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir foutu un malaise Jack. Félicitais-je avec sarcasme

- Pourtant je...

- J'ai dit non, point barre! M'impatientais-je

- Pourtant je suis sur que tu devais être très mignonne ! Commenta Fée avec un regard et un sourire joyeux.

- Fée... soupirais-je lassé et suppliante

- Ou tout le contraire va savoir ! pouffa Bunny

- Bunny ! fit-elle outrer en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

- On peut parler d'autre chose? Suppliais-je avec agacement

- Pourquoi ? en quoi ça te dérange de nous en parler ? t'en a honte ?

- Non, mais je n'ai pas envie c'est tout !

- Rhoooo... Fée ? supplia Jack

- Quoi ? fit-elle intrigué

- T'est sur qu'il n'y a pas moyen que tu actionne toi-même les souvenirs ? dit-il en lui tendant un cartouche doré de sa poche.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il était donc allé chercher, non, fouiller dans mes affaires pour trouver ma cartouche et voir à tout prix mon souvenir ! mais pourquoi j'étais aller lui raconter un souvenir à cause de cette musique ?!

- Jack ! Rends-moi ça ! ordonnais-je furieuse.

- Oooh allez Blanche ! on veut savoir... ça nous intéresse ! répondit Jack

- Nous ?! tu leur a demandé leurs avis au moins ?! m'énervais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Le silence régnait à table. Des regards gênés et en accord avec la requête de Jack se lisaient sur leurs visages.

- Ça vous intéresse tant que ça ? demandais-je plus calmement

- Allez ! juste un bref descriptif ! c'est pas la mer à boire ! répondit Bunny

- Ok. S'il n'y a que ça pour qu'on m'embête plus... alors... j'étais brune, cheveux aux épaules, avec une demi-frange sur mes yeux, et des dents en moins... voilà, vous êtes content ? Concluais-je rapidement

- Quoi c'est tout ? fit Jack

- Oui. Répondis-je sèchement

- T'a rien d'autre à dire ? à raconter ?

- Si. J'ai encore une chose à dire. Rends-moi ma cartouche ! m'exclamais-je à bout de nerfs.

- Viens le chercher ! me défia-t-il

- Jack... m'impatientais-je

- Pff... allez c'est bon j'ai compris, je te le rends. Attrape ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire sur la fin

Son petit sourire suspicieux m'avait obnubilé et je me demandais quelle en était la cause. J'arrivais à voir la trajectoire de la cartouche que Jack m'avait lancée. C'est bien sur sans grandes difficultés que je la réceptionnais sans problème. Seulement...

- Qu'est-ce que... ? fis-je avec des yeux étonner

La cartouche, une fois dans mes mains, c'était mise à scintiller de plusieurs couleurs éclatante et renvoyer ses rayons vers une zone proche et dégager de la table, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir le phénomène qui se présenter à nos yeux. Je l'avais lâché pour qu'elle soit sur la table et j'étais la première sous le choc...

Les lumières dévoilaient clairement et de façon bien visible, une estrade où danser un bon nombre d'enfants dans une chorégraphie coordonnée. Une musique bien familière à mes oreilles se faisait entendre, la même que j'avais entendue dans la voiture à Burgess. Le même sentiment personnel m'avait envahie que lorsque je l'avais de nouveau entendu pour la première fois.

Aux premières rangs, on voyait une gamine âgée d'une huitaine d'années, brune, coiffé avec les cheveux détacher jusqu'aux épaules, un demi frange légère, une expression de joie et de concentration sur son visage rond aux joues roses, des yeux verts pétillant d'amusement, et un sourire radieux malgré l'absence de deux petites dents, mais offrant tout de même au public un joli sourire. Un sourire d'enfant qui s'amusait. Elle portait un jean bleu, un tee shirt noir donnant l'air cool et décontracté. Style "jeune" quoi. Tous les enfants présents étaient plus ou moins habillés de façon... décontracter et libre. La tenue était basée sur le thème de la chanson.

- Mais c'est... remarqua Fée avec attention

- Moi… murmurais-je

_Action !  
__  
What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

Je m'étais levé de ma chaise pour mieux voir… le spectacle. Je voyais chacun des convives attentif, silencieux et les yeux rivés sur ce que dévoiler la cartouche. Tous. Même Pitch. Je fixais l'enfant que j'étais avec nostalgie et les yeux à demi larmoyants. Il était rare que je revisionnais les passages filmés de mon ancienne vie et plus particulièrement de mon enfance. Et ça me faisait bizarre de me revoir, là, souriante, à cet âge là. L'enfant que je voyais n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que j'étais devenue, et même encore aujourd'hui dans ma nouvelle vie.

_I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Ain't nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me_

J'avais resserré l'emprise de mes mains sur mes bras car un étrange frisson avait parcouru mon épiderme, me donnant presque l'envie de pleurer. J'observais cette enfant insouciante, joueuse et pleine de vie, danser, virevolter, sauter, exécuter les pas de danse avec passion, énergie, et aisance, ses cheveux qui tournait autour d'elle, ses regards malicieux et amuser à ses deux camarades de longue date, en l'occurrence Kary et Eva, ses rires discret, son sourire rayonnant...

_What am I to do with my life (You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right? (You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected._

Tout était fini. La musique, la chorégraphie, tout. Seuls les applaudissements se faisait entendre dans la salle. Et plus ils se faisaient entendre, plus les sourires des autres enfants et de moi-même s'affichaient sur nos visages. Mes mains avaient resserré leurs emprises sur mes bras et j'avais même senti mes ongles rentrer dans ma peau.

- Heu... je ne vois rien de honteux dans tout ça, moi... marmonna Bunny avec réflexion

- Blanche ? tu avais à ce point honte de nous montrer que tu dansais bien ? demanda Nord

- C'est pour voir ça que tu refusais de nous le montrer ? s'étonna Jack un peu perplexe

- Non c'est pas pour ça... disais-je d'une voix coupée par un chagrin contenu

J'avais la gorge tendue. Le regard toujours fixé sur la projection. Je me voyais aller vers mes camarades pour qu'on se félicite tous d'avoir bien dansé. Certains faisaient des hourras, d'autres des danses de la victoire. D'autres des accolades, ce qui était mon cas avec mes deux meilleures amies.

- Ben quoi ? vous faites des câlins de célébration, y'a rien de gênant ! constata-t-il

- Le souvenir n'est pas fini Jack... intervient Fée d'un air grave

_- Blanche ?_ fit-une voix de femme

Ma gorge se raidit aussitôt. Et je serrais les dents, impuissante face aux émotions que m'offrait la projection de mon souvenir d'enfance. Je voyais la petite fille que j'étais se retourner vers le public avec des yeux ronds et intrigués, puis afficher un immense sourire radieux. Et je me voyais sauter de l'estrade et courir le long des rangés de sièges, riant et souriant de plus en plus fort, mes cheveux flottant vers l'arrière au rythme de mes pas, dévoilant mon visage enfantin et mon sourire.

_- Maman ! _criais-je dans ma course

Et c'est là que je la revis. Ma mère, prénommée Victoire. Si belle, douce, et aimante, m'accueillir les bras tendus pour me serrer dans ses bras avec un sourire de joie.

_- Tu m'as vu maman ? hein ? tu m'as vu ? _demandais-je toute excitée

_- Oui ma chérie. J'ai tout vu..._

_- J'ai bien dansé maman ! on a fait un beau spectacle ! _expliquais-je de ma voix enfantine

_- Je sais ma chérie. Bravo ! et devine quoi ?_

_- Quoi maman ?_

_- Quelqu'un d'autre t'a vu danser._

_- Ah ? qui ?_ demandais-je avec des yeux étonnés

Elle avait tourné sa tête pour me montrer que mon père était la lui aussi. Un peu plus loin dans la salle, une caméra à la main. je revoyais son sourire quand il s'était aperçu que je l'avais vu. Mon visage d'enfant s'était encore plus illuminé, tandis que celui que j'avais à présent se couvrait de larmes.

_- PAPA ! _m'exclamais-je encore plus joyeuse

J'avais refait la même chose qu'avec ma mère. J'avais couru encore plus vite vers mon père pour sauter dans ses bras. En retour, il m'avait attrapé et fait voler dans les airs, me faisant rire aux éclats

_- Papa..._

_- Ma poupée..._

_- Tu m'as vu toi aussi ?_

_- Évidemment ! et tu étais la plus belle !_

_- Je croyais que tu ne serais pas là pour le spectacle de l'école..._

_- Comment aurais-je pu rater le spectacle de danse de ma petite princesse ?_

_- Mais je croyais que t'était loin dans l'avion pour ton travail ? _lui demandais-je

_- Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne manquer aucun événement important de ta vie. Ni celle _de ta mère.

Ma mère c'était approcher de nous deux et avait donné un baiser simple à mon père, ce qui m'avait tiré une petite grimace.

_- Bééééérk ! c'est dégoûtant ! _riais-je

_- Quoi ? un jour aussi tu auras un amoureux ! _s'étonna mon père avec amusement

_- Jamais ! je veux pas d'amoureux !_ protestais-je en riant dans ses bras

_- Si ma chérie. Un jour tu croiseras un beau garçon, et tu en tomberas très amoureuse et tu lui offriras à ton tour la preuve de ton amour pour lui._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Ben oui ! qui voudrait pas d'une petite chipie dans ton genre hein ? _demanda-t-il en me chatouillant les cotes.

_- Arrêêêêêête papa ! _Suppliais-je morte de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse.

_- Et quand tu en auras trouvé un, tu ne trouveras plus ça bizarre Blanche. _Ajouta ma mère en riant à son tour.

_- Et tu me le présenteras pour que je lui fasse peur hein ? _

_- Oui papa !_

_- Promis ?_

_- Promis !_

Et on c'était tous les trois fait un câlin familial, le sourire aux lèvres. Le souvenir s'effaça peu à peu et la cartouche cessa bientôt de briller. Le silence régnait toujours dans la salle, tandis que je luttais difficilement contre le torrent de larmes qui montait jusqu'à mes yeux, menaçant de sortir. J'avais chaud et j'avais presque envie de pleurer

- Blanche ? demanda timidement Fée

- Hum ? fis-je dans l'incapacité de parler

- Est-ce que... hésita-t-elle

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas voir mon souvenir... lâchais-je avec une difficulté à parler calmement.

Les larmes étaient sortis. Inévitablement.

- C'est pas le fait que vous me voyaient enfant qui me dérangeait. C'est ce qui se passe juste après... Avouais-je

- Tes parents ? compris Nord

- Oui...mes parents... murmurais-je avec un début de sanglot

- Tu... Tu nous expliques ? demanda calmement Bunny

- Pfff... fis-je avec difficulté

Je tentais avant tout de calmer le flot d'émotion en moi, si je voulais réussir à expliquer convenablement quelque chose. Essuyant mes larmes, je repris mes explications.

- Je ne voulais pas les revoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... j'avais peur de ce que je ressentirais si je les revoyais...

- Mais ce sont tes parents ! pas n'importe qui ! s'étonna Jack

- Je sais merci... répliquais-je avec froideur.

Je me reprenais. Je ne devais pas me montrer méchante, froide ou autre chose qui ne me ressemblait pas. et surtout envers lui. Même si tout ça était encore de sa faute.

- Disons que depuis leurs morts, j'en avais fait le deuil... mais jamais je n'avais replongé dans des photos ou vidéos... jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oh... fit Jack qui semblait comprendre finalement.

- Les revoir, les entendre à nouveau... je ne m'y étais pas préparé. Parce que je ne l'avais pas souhaitais et que c'était la première fois que je voyais comment fonctionner la cartouche...

- Blanche... je suis désolé... fit-il en s'approchant de moi avec un regard vraiment désolé

- Tu dis toujours ça... mais tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire des gaffes... répondis-je en détournant tristement mon regard

- C'est ce que je lui dis souvent ! affirma Bunny

- Bunny ! rouspéta Nord

- Écoute. Je ne referais plus ce genre de chose. Promis.

- Si tu le dis... dis-je en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues.

- Je ne penser pas à mal. Je voulais juste que tu partages avec moi un souvenir de ton enfance.

- Je t'en aurais fait partager un sans problème, si tu m'avais laissé le temps d'en trouver un qui ne m'aurait pas fait de la peine ! Reprochais-je

- Je sais... désolé.

- Allez c'est bon. Oublions ça et passons à autre chose.

- D'accord... Souriait-il en tendant une main vers mon épaule

Mais à peine avait-il poser sa main sur moi, qu'il se prit une petite décharge électrique. Apparemment pas très forte au point de le faire valser mais à le faire secouer sa main sous l'effet du choc. À ça, fallait rajouter les regards inquiets de certain et les rires discrets d'un lapin. Plus moi qui affichais une tête de circonstance en croyant que j'étais tranquille avec ce problème magique.

- Aie ! ça pique Blanche ! grognait-il

- Jack ! désolée! m'excusais-je

- Hola ! ça recommence... murmura Nord avec inquiétude

- Oooh non ... Pitch ? l'appelais-je calmement

- Hum ? fit-il au loin

Ce que j'aimais chez lui, c'est qu'il ne faisait jamais ce que Jack faisait. S'immiscer dans les affaires privées des autres pour les contredire où leur faire involontairement du tort. Enfin... il ne le ferait pas avec moi. Bien que je pensais qu'il avait dû s'immiscer dans les affaires des légendes pour semer la pagaille. J'aimais la discrétion de Pitch, son calme, son respect, sa distance momentanée, le fait qu'il s'impliquait pas dans ce genre de chose, qu'il restait à part et à sa place. Bref, ça dépendait des moments. Défois j'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas comme il est, et défois j'en étais contente. Étrange...

- On peut faire ce qu'on a dit ?

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui. Absolument ! Affirmais-je avec motivation

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

- Vous allez où ? demanda Bunny

- Poursuivre mon entrainement. Mais cette fois je voudrais travailler sur ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre, quand j'avais peur. Je voudrais la contrôler pour pas que ça se reproduise, ou que ça s'amplifie de nouveau... justifiais-je en regardant Jack avec malaise

- Ah d'accord. Et bien allez-y.

- Mais prudence d'accord ? d'inquiéta gentiment Fée

- T'en fais pas. assurais-je avec un demi-sourire

Je voyais Jack qui cessait de secouer sa main. mais qui grimaçait quand même.

- à... à tout à l'heure ? lui demandais-je gentiment

- Oui... à tout à l'heure Blanche... répondit-il avec un faible sourire

Après avoir vérifié que je n'électrocuterais plus personne, et sous l'effet de l'étonnement général, je prenais sans risque la main de Pitch pour qu'il m'emmène via ses portails dans les sous-sols du pôle, dans la salle d'entrainement qui m'était assez familière. Sachant qu'en haut, une certaine personne aux cheveux blancs devait se faire sermonner par ses proches, une fois de plus...

* * *

_Bonheur, soulagement, humour, le retour des bizarreries, mystère, nostalgie, tristesse, colère, maladresse, peur... Ouah ! que ce chapitre est chargé en émotion dis donc ! :D_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut ! :D qu'en avez vous pensez ? :D n'hésiter pas à me le dire ! :D un avis même très court fait plaisir! ^^_

_Je vous dit à demain ! ^w^ _


	7. Laisse la tempête éclater

**_Déjà le premier weekend de la rentrée! et pour réconforter ceux qui ont passer déjà des premiers jours éprouvant, voila un chapitre dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles! ^^ bonne lecture! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Laisse la tempête éclater

- Blanche ! concentres-toi ! m'ordonnais Pitch

J'étais au centre de la salle. Pitch marchait lentement autour de la pièce, mains dans le dos, sur de lui, de ce qu'il faisait, et de sa pédagogie. Je luttais de toutes mes forces. Je luttais, je combattais cette peur que Pitch avait fait augmenter en moi, et manifester tout autour de moi. Cette même peur que j'avais ressentie dans ma chambre a cause de la mystérieuse manifestation de mes pouvoirs. Je tentais tant bien que mal de la combattre seule, sans son aide. Mais c'était pas facile...

- Concentres-toi ! je ressens trop facilement ta peur ! me reprocha-t-il

Faut dire que je lui avais demandé de ne pas m'aider. Il l'avait fait une fois et j'avais compris le principe. Mais cela ne donner pas grand-chose. Enfin, comme on dit, la théorie est plus simple mais la pratique ça c'est autre chose ! Surtout que le givre était de retour mais j'en avais moins peur. Je voulais juste apprendre à le faire disparaître aisément.

- Blanche ! répéta-t-il encore du même ton de voix insistant

- Je fais ce que je peux... assurais-je malgré la peur en moi

Bien que j'aie eu de nouveau une angoisse quand Jack m'avait toucher et qu'il c'était pris de nouveau une attaque, j'avais demandé à Pitch de la rendre plus grande, plus forte grâce à ses pouvoirs pour intensifier l'exercice. Le givre mystérieux était revenu mais j'avais autre chose en tête. Mon souvenir d'enfance. J'arrivais pas à m'en dépêtrer...

- Tu ne fait aucun effort ! me reprocha-t-il

- J'y arrive pas ! t'est marrant ! répondis-je avec agacement

- Évidemment ! cesse de penser à ce qui s'est passé ! répliqua-t-il froidement

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! si cet incident avec la cartouche et Jack n'avait pas eu lieu, je serais en train de m'entraîner avec un esprit beaucoup plus détendu ! hors là, je n'y arrivais pas ! et le givre s'étaler encore, et encore... et encore... aussi bien sur le sol, que dans l'air et sur mes vêtements. Le givre avait atteint des hauteurs incroyables et recouvrait point ainsi dire l'ensemble de la salle !

- Concentres-toi ! chasse ta peur !

- Pitch... je ... tentais-je vainement de lutter

- Ta peur s'étend de plus en plus ! regarde !

- Je... je sais... suais-je avec panique en voyant le désastre

- Blanche, n'importe quel individu du monde des ténèbres pourrait facilement s'en servir contre toi et les autres ! y compris moi !

- Sauf que la... tu le ferais pas ! rétorquais-je en essayant encore de me débarrasser de cette peur

- La question ne se pose pas ! imagine que je sois toujours du mauvais côté ! que je veux combattre les gardiens, Jack et tous tes proches !

- N... Non...

- Si je voudrais mettre au point ce projet, tu serais mon instrument tellement tu es faible !

- Non... je voudrais pas que ça arrive ! je... je ne serais plus jamais l'objet du mal...

- Alors concentres-toi ! fait le vide ! libère ta peur ! s'énerva-t-il patiemment

- J'y... AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! m'écriais-je à bout de souffle, laissant la peur me consumer.

Je m'effondrais à genoux sur le sol de pierre glacé. J'entendais un soupir, puis un claquement de doigt. La peur s'échappa en partie de moi, mais pas totalement. J'entendais les pas du maître des cauchemars se faire plus proche.

- Blanche. relève toi. Dit-il froidement

- Pitch...

- Chasse ta peur ! m'ordonnait-t-il

- Pitch ! j'y arrive pas... gémissais-je

J'entendais un nouveau soupir d'exaspération. Puis il m'attrapa de façon un peu brutale par les bras pour me relever de force.

- Aie ! Pitch ! tu me fais mal ! gémissais-je avec une grimace

- Cesse de geindre ! sais-tu qui tu est ? râlait-il

- Je...

- Tu es la descendante d'une grande sorcière blanche. Tu es celle qui a éliminé Hécate, tu es celle qui a ramené la paix dans le monde des gardiens ! tu en es devenue la gardienne !

- Je sais mais...

- Alors pense y ! tu n'es pas une simple personne !

- Pitch...

- Tout ce que je t'ai énuméré, c'est ta force intérieure ! sert toi de ça pour chasser tes peurs !

Il est vrai que quand j'y repense, j'avais accompli pas mal de chose en si peu de temps. Grâce à ma force intérieure, j'avais réussi l'impossible.

- Pense à tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battue et cesses de te laisser transformer en bloc de glace par je ne sais quoi !

Je fronçais les sourcils face à sa demande, à son ton de voix coléreux, insistant, mais juste. Je mettais battu pour sauver et protéger tous ceux en qui je croyais et qui croyait en moi, et que j'aimais. Dans ma chambre, la confiance en était la clé. Si je devais vraiment y arriver seule, je devais y ajouter l'amour.

C'est alors que je fermais les yeux et je repensais à toutes les raisons énoncer et aux émotions que j'avais ressenties. La peur disparaissait progressivement ainsi que le givre. Quand tout était finis, je soupirais et je rouvrais les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien nulle part. C'était fini.

Je levais les yeux vers mon pédagogue, le regard timide et hésitant. Lui me fixait assez bizarrement. Son visage semblait être en pleine réflexion, comme s'il chercher à comprendre quelque chose a travers moi.

- J'ai réussi.

- Tu vois quand tu peux. Dit-il

- Je sais... soupirais-je

- Cesse de dire « je sais » comme une enfant ! s'énerva-t-il

- Tu veux que je dise quoi d'autre ?! m'énervais-je à mon tour

- Autre chose qui ne montre pas ta faiblesse actuelle. Tu es forte ! alors montre le.

- Pff...

- Pff... Blanche. Soupira-t-il plus calmement

- Quoi ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... nous ne serons pas forcément toujours là pour te venir en aide. Il y aura surement des moments ou tu seras seule, et tu devras tout régler par toi-même.

- Je... sais... hésitais-je à dire

Je lui tournais lentement le dos pour marcher un peu dans la salle.

- J'aimerais tant savoir la cause de ce problème. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti quand ça c'est produit ne m'apporte pas plus de réponse...

- Qu'a tu ressenti ?

- Tu vas me trouver bizarre mais... quand Jack m'a touché et qu'il s'est pris une décharge, j'ai ressenti comme... comme si je voulais le gronder de m'avoir fait de la peine, un sentiment de correction juste. Tu vois ?

- Oui. Étrange.

- Ouais... étrange... j'ai l'impression de me battre contre moi-même... comme si je ne contrôlais rien, et qu'on agissait à ma place...

- Le combat contre soi-même est très dur en effet. Jamais facile.

- J'ai conscience de ce que je fais, mais je ne peux pas l'en empêcher...

- Il est vrai que tu as un comportement étrange. Tu deviens comme... Frost.

- Tu n'as pas une idée de ce que c'est ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de comportement. Tu blagues, tu ris, tu joues, tu provoques des tours farceurs, tu déclenches du givre, mais c'est plus contre ceux qui te provoquent. En l'occurrence Frost et la peluche.

- Ah ouais... c'est vrai...mais là je me sens... bien. Enfin je crois...

- Merci. Ça prouve que j'agace seulement les autres.

- Mais arrête enfin... tu n'agaces personne ! et pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois agacée de ton attitude ?

- Je n'en sais rien. pour... m'amuser ? suggéra-t-il

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un jouet sur lequel vous puissiez tous les trois passer vos nerfs et tester vos blagues! m'énervais-je légèrement

- Frost et ton lapin adoré peut-être au niveau de leurs blagues foireuses, mais moi... dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse

- Comment ça toi ? m'étonnais-je du ton de sa voix

- Je pourrais pousser le bouchon plus loin pour t'agacer, voire pire... en colère ?

- humph. Je vois pas comment. Répondis-je sans intérêt

- Vraiment ? dit-il en s'approchant de moi a pas très lent.

- Euh... Pitch ? m'étonnais-je

Il me regardait bizarrement. Une drôle d'expression indescriptible et inconnue se lisait sur son visage

- Je me demande vraiment jusqu'à quel degré ce phénomène peut-il se manifester ?

- Je... je n'en sais rien... mais ... pourquoi tu... bafouillais-je en reculant

- Les blagues de tes gardiens provoquent des rejets magiques, des électrocutions...

- Pitch... où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je me demande ce qui se passerait si tu étais... perturber par autre chose.

- Arrête ! tu...

- Je te fais peur ?

- Non ! tu m'inquiètes c'est pas pareil ! rectifiais-je en reculant encore

- L'inquiétude fait partie de la peur Blanche. Et la... je sens que tu as peur.

- Non, c'est pas de la peur ! je... je m'étonne de ton attitude !

J'avais atteint le mur du fond et je sentais la pierre froide dans mon dos. Je sentais les palpitations de mon coeur qui s'accélérer, et le voir s'avancer vers moi avec ce drôle de regard n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Pitch ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça !

- Avec quel regard ?

- Celui que tu as ! et arrête d'avancer vers moi comme ça ! demandais-je stresser

- Très bien. Si le fait de voir pose un problème...

- Hein ?

Il claqua des doigts, et la pièce assez lumineuse malgré son emplacement sous terre, était soudainement plonger dans la demi-pénombre.

- Pitch ! À...à quoi tu joues ? demandais-je soudainement effrayer

Bon sang ! pourquoi j'ai peur de lui ? non... pourquoi j'ai peur ! je sais qu'il s'amuse, mais je en devais pas tomber dans son piège ! mais j'arrivais pas à bouger ! c'était le maître de la peur mais quand même ! j'entendais son rire discret dans la pénombre, et il me semblait que je l'entendais de partout ! je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête...

- Pitch... murmurais je apeuré

C'est que quand je le vis surgir de la pénombre que je sursautais et avais poussé un cri de peur ! l'obscurité de la pièce était toujours présente, et ces deux bras étaient tendus contre le mur et de chaque côté de ma tête, et il était presque collé à moi, comme s'il me menaçait. J'arrivais aussi à voir l'éclat de ses yeux d'or briller d'un étrange éclat...

- Pitch arrête !

- Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête !

- Je ne veux pas jouer ! arrête !

- Alors pourquoi tu te défends pas en me repoussant comme tu la fais pour Frost ? ton bouclier serait-il... défectueux ? susurra-t-il comme une provocation

- Je... j'y arrive pas !

- Parce que tu as peur...

- Oui ! c'est bon j'ai peur là ! t'as gagné ! maintenant arrête !

- Mais de quoi a tu peur précisément ? demanda-t-il en caressant d'un doigt ma joue.

- Hein ? mais...

- C'est curieux que tu manifestes toute sorte de réaction magique en la présence des gardiens et de ce qu'ils disent, mais avec moi... rien... étrange... pourtant, vu ce qui se passe maintenant, tu devrais riposter encore plus...

- Oui mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien déclencher ce pouvoir ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! arrête s'il te plaît... tu me fais peur...

- Pas assez apparemment. Sinon, j'aurais déjà volé dans le décor. Comme Frost.

- Je... ne veux plus faire de mal aux autres ! voila pourquoi ! me défendis-je

- Mais tu le fais sans le vouloir. Tu me la dis.

- Mais tant que je peux me contrôler, je m'y refuse ! tentais-je de dire malgré la proximité pesante entre nous deux

- Blanche. Repousse moi. Murmura-t-il comme un ordre

- Non.

- Repousse moi. Répétât-il plus fermement

- Non ! et quand bien même, je... j'y arrive pas ! dis-je en faisant une tête stresser, frustrer et apeurer en constatant que j'arrivais même pas à déclencher des fragments protecteurs

Je n'osais pas le regardait davantage dans ses yeux. Mais mon état ne semblait pas le dérangeais, et il semblait s'en... délecter. Puis quand il s'empara de mon menton pour me forcer à le regarder, j'ai cru que j'aurais pu m'effondrer sous l'effet des émotions. Pourquoi j'arrivais plus à bouger, à réagir, même... à parler ?

- Blanche. Repousse moi. Réagi. M'ordonna-t-il à nouveau avec sérieux

- Je... peux pas... murmurais-je presque aphone, les larmes aux yeux.

- Humpf... très bien. Dans ce cas. fit-il dans un murmure tout en s'approchant encore

- Non... suppliais-je aphone

Mais malgré mes pleures, mon inertie et mes supplices, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant fermer mes yeux, et je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. J'en étais terrifié... que faisait-il ? pourquoi ? qu'est-ce que je ressentais ? je n'en savais plus rien... j'étais perdu... j'arrivais plus à rien faire, à penser, à me défendre, riposter. Mais quand il me plaqua contre lui avec la force de son bras, mes mains restaient crispé dans le vide, je ne touchais rien ! ni lui, ni le mur, rien. mais je sentais au fond de moi l'envie de le repousser ! plus il m'embrassait avec insistance, plus cette envie grandissait, grandissait, et puis... boum ! j'ouvrais grand les yeux, et je le sentais se détacher de moi, de mes lèvres, pour le voir valser à l'autre bout de la pièce !

Il avait atterri contre le mur et c'était étaler par terre. La lumière revenait dans la salle, chassant l'obscurité. Je respirais fortement. Je passais ma manche sur mes lèvres avec des tremblements de fureur. Je ressentais de la colère, de l'incompréhension, mais... est ce que c'était moi qui ressentais ça ? surtout pour lui ! ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais jamais embrassé mais, j'avais senti comme une envie... de protection. Mais pas moi pour quelque chose, mais qu'on voulait me protéger « moi » !

- Pitch ? appelais-je le souffle court

- Hiin haaa haaa ! riait-il

- Je trouve pas ça drôle ! c'était déplacer ! alors arrête de rire ou je...

- C'était surtout nécessaire. Et instructif ! dit-il toujours au sol

- De quoi ?! comment ça nécessaire et instructif ?!

- Oui. dit-il en se relevant assez satisfait

- Soit plus clair ! ordonnais-je

- Je sais ce qui déclenche cette manifestation magique. J'en ai eu la réponse à l'instant.

- Ah... ah bon ? dis-je en redevenant calme

- Oui. Ça se manifeste quand on s'en prend surtout à toi émotionnellement. Et défois, physiquement

- Hein ? mais ... que ... quoi ?!

- Réfléchis. Quand toutes tes mésaventures sont arrivé, tu était sous le coup de l'émotion non ?

- Euh... ah oui...

En y repensant, c'est vrai que la plupart de mes « mésaventures » sont arrivé sur le coup de différentes émotions. Le « bug » du jeu c'était avec la joie d'avoir Jack prés de moi. la chute, le stress. L'électricité dans mes cheveux, le stress aussi. Mon coup de jus avec Bunny, la culpabilité et la peur d'une blague. Mon éternuement, c'était autre chose, mais j'étais morte de rire avec Jack. Mais le givre était dû à la panique, la peur et l'incompréhension mêlée a tout ce qui s'était passé. Le coup du bouclier, c'était l'angoisse de faire encore des dégâts par contact physique. Le deuxième choc, c'était la peine et la colère, et enfin, ce qui venait de ce passe avec le bouclier, c'était une colère... protectrice.

- C'est pas faux...

- Désolé au fait. Pour ce que je t'ai fait. Mais je devais valider cette théorie.

- Tu pouvais pas m'en parler avant ? m'indignais-je

- Aurait tu accepter ? et est ce que j'en aurais eu la réponse que je souhaitais avoir ? non. la solution était la provocation.

- Oui mais bon... grognais-je

On était à une bonne distance loin de l'autre. J'évitais de m'approcher de lui. Je crois que j'aurais été capable de lui faire plus ou moins payer ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Ça ne t'a pas plu ? demanda-t-il avec un léger rire en époussetant sa tenue

- La question n'est pas là ! tu es mon ami et je suis avec Jack ! s'il t'avait vu, tu serais un immense bloc de glace !

- Pourtant... tu ne pensais pas à ça il y a quelque temps, même que tu étais amoureuse de ton précieux Jack. Souriait-il

- C'était différent ! rien n'était officiel entre lui et moi ! rappelais-je

- Quand bien même, tu étais tombé sous mon charme. Ajouta-t-il

- Celui de Matt à la base. Pas le tien. Rétorquais-je avec malice.

On dirait qu'une sorte de jeu c'était installer. Un jeu de provocation et de réponse approprié. Chacun de nous deux fixait l'autre avec un sourire et un regard provocateur et effronté. Lui avait les mains dans le dos et reprenait sa marche circulaire, tandis que je faisais presque de même, les bras plus ou moins joints l'une à l'autre.

- Mais quand je t'ai révéler mon vrai visage, ça ne t'a pas gêné pour m'embrasser.

- C'était pour te sauver.

- Et quand tu étais ma reine ?

- J'étais ensorcelé.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'étais tétanisé. À se demander si tu n'y étais pas pour plus que ça !

- Peut-être. C'était tentant. Surtout si je voulais réussir.

- Manipulateur.

- J'arrive toujours à mes fins Blanche. Et c'était pour ton bien.

- Pour la première fois... je te déteste.

- Je sais. C'est compréhensible.

- Mais merci de m'avoir donné une indication logique et claire sur mon état.

- De rien. je pense pouvoir apporter un éclairement aux gardiens sur ton état.

- D'accord. Mais un mot de ce qui s'est passé, ou la moindre allusion à qui que ce soit, c'est moi qui te transforme en bloc de givre. menaçais-je sérieusement

- Entendu. Souriait-il

- Bien. Il fait nuit maintenant. Je pense que la séance est lever et que je peux retourner à mes quartiers ? supposai-je en fixant la porte

- Oui.

- Sur ce, bonne nuit et à plus tard. Disais-je en me dirigeant vers celle-ci.

- Blanche ? m'appela-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

- Quoi ? fis-je avec méfiance

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ton pouvoir ne se manifeste pas alors que ton coeur bat encore la chamade ? demanda-t-il calmement au loin

- Je t'ai envoyé valdinguer. Ça règle le problème, et ça répond à ta question. répondis-je sans me retourner

Je m'attendais à recevoir une réponse, mais non. plus rien. quand je me suis retourné, il n'était plus là. Très bien. S'il s'en va. je m'en vais aussi. Je me dirigeais donc vers ma chambre. Je ne souper pas, l'appétit n'était pas présent. Et puis j'avais sommeil. Il me fallait du repos. Adressant à peine la parole à tous ceux que je croisais, j'arrivais enfin a destination.

Je fermais vite la porte, pour enfin me trouvais seule. Mais étant à bout de fatigue, je m'approchais du lit, et me laissais tomber, ou m'effondrer, pour aller vite rejoindre le monde des songes.

Plus tard dans la nuit, j'avais chaud, j'était pas bien. Je gesticulais dans tous les sens. Il me semblait même que je transpirais. Des images hantaient mon esprit, ne me laissant pas de répit, perturbant ma nuit et m'arrachant certainement quelques mots dans mon sommeil.

Je pensais que j'allais être dans cet état-là jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'à ce que finalement, j'ouvre les yeux, finalement tiré de mon soi-disant sommeil. J'étais sur le dos, tout le long de mon lit. Les draps avaient souffert de mes gesticulations. J'étais en sueur totale, la respiration rapide et j'étouffais dans ma propre chaleur corporelle.

- La vache... fallait que ça hante mes nuits maintenant... même après plusieurs années...

J'avais rêvé de mes parents. Enfin... si on peut appeler ça un rêve ! vu dans l'état où je suis, je ne dirais pas que ce soit un rêve, ni un cauchemar. Vu que je dormais à moitié, je dirais plutôt, que j'y pensais. Oui, je pensais à mes parents. Ma vie avec eux, les sentiments du passé, les flots de sentiment de colère, de regrets face au souvenir de cet après-midi. Du fait que j'avais promis à mon père de ramener l'homme de ma vie à la maison pour qu'il lui fasse gentiment peur. Toutes des choses comme ça, qui font que... jamais ces paroles n'auront un sens.

- Aaah lala... tant de tracas pour des choses que j'avais oublié. marmonnais-je en frottant mes yeux avec mes mains.

De mes yeux, je les faisais glisser vers mes cheveux, afin d'enlever les mèches collées par la sueur.

- J'ai chaud... c'est affreux... soupirais-je

Je laissais mes bras retomber sur le lit. J'inspirais et expirais fortement. Tentant de faire baisser ma température.

- C'est le comble ! j'ai chaud au pays de l'hiver ! m'exclamais-je avec un ton ironique

Pourtant, en me regardant, je ne portais rien qui pouvait me faire suer comme ça ! j'étais au-dessus des couettes, la cheminée était éteinte, et je ne portais rien de plus que ma tenue de la journée ! je m'étais endormie habiller. cool ! Essuyant mon visage, je grognais encore une fois en me redressant sur le lit.

- Et Jack qui n'est pas la... c'est dans ces cas-là que j'apprécie le fait qu'il ait la peau glacée ! quoi que passer du très chaud au froid, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée...

Repassant encore une fois mes mains sur mon visage, je grimaçais de surprise en les sentant froide et très légèrement givre.

- Oh non... pas encore... soupirais-je avec appréhension

Mais je constatais que je n'avais plus très chaud. Ma température baisser de plus en plus, et je n'avais plus ce sentiment d'étouffement. Pour la première fois, j'étais contente de ce phénomène

- Ouah... cool en fin de compte. Mais... j'ai l'impression d'être... qu'on m'apporte de l'apaisement... est ce que c'est parce que j'ai dit que Jack n'était pas là que ce phénomène agi à sa place ? bizarre...

Je regardais mes mains et mes vêtements se recouvrir de givre, sans en ressentir la peur. Pour la première fois, ça ne me dérangeait pas de me changer en glaçon. Surtout que comme je contrôlais mon émotion, le lit et le reste de la chambre n'étaient pas toucher. Juste moi. mais étrangement, je n'avais plus chaud, je me sentais apaiser et je n'étais plus triste de mon... de mes souvenirs avec mes parents. Je ne me sentais pas seule, et ça me rassurait.

- Je ne connais pas encore la cause de ce pouvoir mais... merci. Merci pour ce que ça vient de m'apporter... Disais-je avec un léger sourire dans le vent.

Malgré mon apaisement et mes remerciements, le givre était toujours présent. Je me sentais bien, très bien même, mais je ne comprenais pas pour autant. Ne fallait-il pas que je sois libérée de ma peur ? que je sois calme ? eh bien ! je l'étais ! alors pourquoi j'étais encore dans cet état-là ?

- Pff. Si tout ce manège était juste un excès de pouvoir, rien de plus simple ! je serais parti dehors pour tout laisser s'exprimer !

À cette phrase mes yeux se dirigèrent d'emblée vers la fenêtre. Je me levais du lit, le givre ne m'empêchant pas de me déplacer. J'ouvrais la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je voyais la lune, muette, ronde, éclatante dans la nuit sombre du pole. Le vent soufflait légèrement, sans neige pour valser avec lui. J'examinais le paysage du pole, si je devais allez faire « mumuse » dehors, autant allez loin pour pas faire de dégâts à l'immense édifice, ni de bruit pour réveiller tous les habitants !

- Rhoo... c'est pas raisonnable ! je ne suis pas une enfant qui veut s'échapper de sa chambre pour aller jouer dehors enfin !

Cela dit, j'écoutais ce que je souhaitais vraiment. J'avais envie de le faire, aller dehors, m'amuser, bondir de toit en toit, courir dans la neige, libre...

- Bon allez. Après tout, je risque quoi ? déclarais-je avec un sourire joueur

Et je sautais de la fenêtre, me téléportant sur les toits à une vitesse incroyable, me frayant un chemin vers un potentiel terrain de jeu. Même si dehors, j'étais seule, je ne me sentais pas seule. Comment ça se fait ? quand je riais, j'avais l'impression qu'on souriait avec moi, qu'ont partagé ma joie, mes rires...

C'est dans cet esprit zen que j'arrivais sur une plateforme en hauteur, dans la montagne, m'offrant une vue incroyable sur le domaine du père Noël. Voir le pole endormi dans la neige, était quelque chose de très beau.

Le vent soufflait un peu plus en hauteur, mais je n'avais pas froid. Étant moi-même un bloc de glace ambulant, ça ne me gêner pas. ça ne m'a jamais gêner d'avoir froid dans la neige, vu que j'aimais ça. je fixais mes mains pâles et bleu et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et demander calmement

- Bon. Et je fais quoi maintenant ? je me lâche ?

Le vent semblait m'apportait la réponse. Je détendais mes mains avec un sourire avant d'envoyer dans les airs, au-dessus de moi, des boules feu qui explosèrent suivi de plusieurs éclairs, des pics de glace que je faisais exploser, créant une poussière de glace très jolie.

- Joli feu d'artifice. Mais ce n'est pas fini ! constatais-je avec amusement

Je refaisais tout ce que je venais de faire plusieurs fois d'affilée, dans des ordres différents, des magies stagnantes de puissance, de combinaison, tout ça pour le plaisir de mes yeux. Mais lorsque deux éclairs se touchèrent, ça avait produit une sorte d'explosion sonore, comme si j'avais déclencher la foudre du ciel.

- Cool ! murmurais-je encore plus amusée

Je me détendais, et me mettais en condition pour ce que j'allais faire.

- Et c'est parti pour un concerto foudroyant ! musique maestro ! m'exclamais je après une révérence à la montagne

Et je balançais des jets d'éclair de différentes tailles pour créer une explosion aux sonorités différente ! allant de résonance grave et moins grave. En fait j'essayais de refaire un chant de Noël ! Et avec l'écho de la montagne, plus les lumières de mes éclairs, c'était sublime...

oO*Oo

Au pole, le père Noël dormait paisiblement dans ses quartiers. Jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange vacarme le tire de son sommeil

- Nom d'un renne enrhumé ! quel est ce vacarme ?

Il s'essaya sur le rebord de son lit, et se frotta les yeux. Puis il relava la tête, et resta silencieux et attentif face au vacarme

- C'est quoi ? le tonnerre ? au pôle ? bizarre... on dirait une mélodie... ne serait-ce pas... « Jingle bells » ? marmonna-t-il en tendant l'oreille

Il se leva et alla à sa fenêtre, tira les rideaux et chercha dans le ciel la cause de ce tumulte. Ce n'est que quand il vit les valses d'éclair dans le ciel depuis la surface, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bon. Manteau et bonnet, et c'est parti pour excursion dans la montagne !

Et pas trop content de s'être fait tirer de son sommeil et de ne pas connaitre la cause de ce tumulte, il se prépara et sortit du pole... par la fenêtre, bondissant à son tour de toit en toit, sabre à la main.

oO*Oo

Je m'éclatais comme une folle ! de la musique avec de la foudre ! et j'arrivais à reproduire une chanson en plus ! trop cool ! a la fin, je faisais une nouvelle révérence à la montagne, les mains tendu sur le côté.

- Bon ! après de la musique, un jeu d'agilité, ça devrait me plaire !

Je regardais malicieusement mes mains toujours couvertes de givre, mais qui crépitaient. Je faisais apparaître deux boules de foudre, dont la première que je lançais à toute vitesse en me retournant, et je balançais l'autre pour qu'elle atteigne l'autre et que ça explose !

- Zaoutch ! allez c'est parti ! m'exclamais-je amusé

Ce petit jeu dura un moment pendant lequel je faisais exploser avec joie mes boules de foudre. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'au lieu de balancer une boule d'éclair pour faire exploser l'autre, rien ne sortit de ma main et la première alla s'écraser sur la paroi rocheuse, qui explosa et fit tomber une bonne quantité de neige vers moi. je regardais la scène avec une légère crainte et fermant les yeux, je mettais mes mains en mode défensive au-dessus de ma tête. Et je fus surprise de ne pas me sentir ensevelir par la neige. en ouvrant les yeux, j'en étais surpris de voir que je n'avais rien !

- Je... je n'ai rien ? mais... comment ça se fait ? whooo ! m'exclamais-je

En fait, la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas pris de la neige sur la tête, c'est que je m'étais enfermé dans une grande bulle de cristal.

- Mais c'est... mon bouclier ? mais... il est tout gelé ?!

J'approchais d'une des parois pour la toucher et je constatais qu'elle était joliment décoré par des arabesques.

- Dingue... mon pouvoir et celui de Jack... combiner ? c'est nouveau ça ? je... je peux faire ça maintenant ? combiner les pouvoirs magiques de ceux qui m'entourent ? tentais-je de comprendre

Je parcourais du bout des doigts, les jolies gravures du bouclier

- Une bulle de verre. Original. Et solide en plus ! j'ai de la chance ! bon, maintenant faut sortir de là. Allez hop. (vlop)

Je me téléportais à l'extérieur, loin de la bulle. Je sifflais impressionner de voir qu'une bonne partie de la neige était tombé... sur moi.

- Bon ben ... reste plus qu'a tout détruit. Et comment je fais ? électrocution ? par des jets de glace ? ou calcination ? calcination. Et voilà !

Je balançais vers l'édifice deux énormes boules de feu qui firent fondre la sphère et écrouler de reste de neige.

- Bon et ben voilà. Je me suis bien amusé pour ce soir ! je referais ça, mais... plus tard.

Voulant remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, je constatais que le givre disparaissait progressivement de lui-même, et je regardais avec joie mes bras, mes vêtements et ma peau retrouver leur aspect normal.

- Quoi ? c'est tout ce qu'il fallait faire ? m'éclater avec ma magie ? mais pourquoi je l'ai pas fait plus tôt ! ça aurait évité bien des problèmes !

- Tu crois ça Blanche ? demanda une grosse voix dans la nuit.

Je me raidis légèrement en reconnaissant l'appartenance de cette voix, et je me tournais légèrement vers elle. Je joignais mes mains derrière mon dos, me dandinais sur place et pinçais mes lèvres

- Bonsoir Nord.

- Bonsoir Blanche.

- Tu te balades dans le coin ?

- J'ai surtout été obliger de sortir suite à un vacarme du tonnerre !

- Oops. Désolée.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

- M'éclater un peu. Répondis-je en bayant soudainement.

Tiens ? je me sens fatigué maintenant ? j'espère que j'arriverais à bien dormir !

- T'éclater ? en faisant un spectacle musical avec des éléments de façon pas très discrète ?

- Quoi ? ta peur qu'on découvre le pole ?

- Non. pas spécialement, même si le pole est invisible aux yeux des mortels. Mais ça aurait pu être dangereux pour n'importe quelle raison

- C'est bon Nord, je sais ! mais j'avais besoin de le faire ! j'arrivais pas à dormir !

- Comment ce se fait ?

- À cause de mes parents.

- T'as fait un cauchemar ?

- Non. ni un rêve. Pitch et Sab n'y sont pour rien. c'est juste que j'y pensais de moi-même.

- Bizarre. Et ça t'a empêché de dormir ?

- Oui. J'avais chaud et le phénomène du givre est revenu. Mais je suis sorti extérioriser mes pouvoirs et j'ai finalement réussi à chasser tout ça toute seule !

- Faut croire que les pierres de ton collier te servent à quelque chose.

- Je pense aussi. Je sais qu'elles ont toute une importance particulière. Mais il suffisait juste de faire ce que j'ai fait et voila. Je suis tranquille... et fatigué... baillais-je de nouveau.

- Bien. C'est une bonne chose. Retourne au pole dormir. Tu en as besoin.

- Oui. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé Nord. Je te ramène au pole ? proposais-je en lui tendant ma main.

- Avec plaisir.

Il prit donc ma main, et je nous téléportais à l'intérieur du pole, dans le hall.

- Voilà. Bwoa... fis-je en portant à moitié ma main à ma bouche

- ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il sur le coup

- Juste un petit haut de coeur. T'en fais pas.

- T'est sure ?

- Oui. je ne dois plus trop supporter les téléportations avec mon problème magique. Mais ça va passer. Bon j'y vais. Bonne nuit Nord ! souriais-je

- Bonne nuit Blanche. Et tache de dormir !

- Oui oui ! pas de soucis... bayais-je encore une fois.

J'arrivais de nouveau dans ma chambre, et je retournais avec plaisir dans mon lit, mais sous les couettes cette fois, en espérant réussir à dormir jusqu'à l'aube pour entamer une nouvelle journée.

* * *

_Oh oh ! mais quel chapitre ! :D les fans de ce couple doivent être ravis ! ^w^_

_Un avis sur un détail que j'aurais pu ajouter ou retirer pour rendre cette scène plus... enfin voila quoi ! XD_

_Bon, c'est un peu plus claire son histoire d'anomalie. Même si personne n'a la réponse. A votre avis, c'est quoi son problème ? o.O_

_Peut être que la réponse sera pour demain ? qui sait ! :p _

___A demain et merci à tous! ^w^_


	8. Disparition

Chapitre 8 – Disparition

Contre toute attente j'avais très bien dormi ! plus de mauvais songes, de pensées perturbantes, de manifestation magique, de coup de chaud, de coup de froid. C'est un peu comme si mes pouvoirs s'étaient endormis avec moi. me laissant en paix et se régénérant dans mon sommeil. J'espérais quand même que cette journée ne se passe pas trop mal, et qu'aucun autre problème ne se manifeste.

Apparemment il devait être 10 heures, ou du moins pas loin. Je me réveillais donc à mon aise, prenant bien le temps de me réveiller, tout en m'étirant. Après m'être levait et avoir accompli la routine du matin, c'est avec le sourire que je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

- Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée ! disais-je à moi-même tout en attachant mes cheveux en queue de cheval.

J'avais gardé mes vêtements de la veille. Je n'avais pas envie d'être en robe. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je voulais garder une robe comme tenue officielle ? pour se battre et dans des situations délicates, c'est tellement plus pratique un pantalon !

- Je me trouverais une tenue plus adaptée à mon travail, mais en gardant les tons marron. Souriais-je

Tout en marchant, je regardais l'animation quotidienne autour de moi, souriant à tous, rigolant des bêtises de certains, faisant des signes de la main joyeux aux lutins, et surtout à Dingdong qui m'en faisait depuis le coin de travail de son petit groupe. Je me rendais compte que j'étais de très bonne humeur ce matin. J'avais envie de rire et de sourire tout le temps ! rien à voir avec hier !

Une fois arriver à destination, personne était là. Mais la table était garnie. Je me gênais pas pour me servir, je mourrais de faim ! tout en mangeant, je me disais que ça faisait bizarre de ne voir personne ici, à table. Bien qu'ils ne le faisaient pas souvent, je trouvais ça cool. On était en famille. Mais un autre détail me revenait c'est que... ben qu'ils étaient tous immortels. Donc pas vraiment besoin de manger, l'appétit n'était pas dans leur priorité de survie. Mais ça n'empêche pas Nord de se goinfrer de biscuit, et Bunny de carotte ! je pense aussi qu'ils mangeaient pour dire de garder une part d'humain en eux.

Me perdant dans mes pensées, je mangeais encore et encore, tout en me demandant ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. Boulot, étude, entrainement. Je voyais rien d'autre pour le moment. L'arrivée de Nord attira mon attention, et c'est avec un sourire mutuel qu'on se salua.

- Bien le bonjour ! saluais-je

- Oooh j'en connais une qui a très bien dormis à ce que je vois ! riait-il

- Comme un bébé ! je craignais de ne pas réussir à dormir, et en fin de compte, c'est le contraire qui s'est produit ! remarque tant mieux !

- Tout à fait. Alors... on sont mes biscuits... ah les voilà ! fit-il tout content

Je riais légèrement face à son appétit. Je n'avais pas tort là-dessus.

- Tu te sens mieux alors ?

- Oui, rien d'anormal pour ce matin.

- Merveilleux. Au fait, Pitch est venue me parler hier avant de partir faire son devoir de gardien. M'informa-t-il avec sérieux tout en s'asseyant à coté de moi

- Ah ? et ? fis-je pas trop rassurer

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait compris ce qui déclencher ces drôles de pouvoirs.

- Il t'a dit quoi alors ?

- Il te la pas expliquer ? s'étonna-t-il

- Si, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'a raconté. Précisais-je le regard légèrement plissé

- Eh bien... que c'était quand tu était perturbé émotionnellement et physiquement que ça arrivé.

- Hum hum...

- Et il nous a recommandé de... faire en sorte que tu ne le sois plus. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre la vraie raison.

- Ah bon. Ok... marmonnais-je

Recommander ? la bonne blague quand même ! surtout venant de lui ! il m'embrasse sans gène, et il recommande aux autres de ne rien faire qui pourrait m'énerver ? hin hin...

- Mais ne t'en fais pas ! ça durera très peu de temps car dès que j'ai un moment de libre, j'irais chercher solution dans bibliothèque. M'assura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule

- Oh c'est très gentil Nord, mais... tu as déjà ton devoir de gardien à gérer, je peux donc le faire.

- Oui mais... le temps presse, et je connais ma bibliothèque et l'emplacement de mes livres beaucoup plus que toi ! je trouverais plus vite

- Mais je... bon d'accord... cédais-je en baissant le regard

- Ah non ! perd pas ton sourire ! c'est quand même plus agréable d'avoir de la compagnie souriante !

- Hin... ok Nord. souriais-je à nouveau

- Ah ! je préfères ça !

- Hihi. Au fait, où sont les autres ? je sais qu'ils travaillent tous mais... demandais-je avec hésitation

- Mais quoi ? me demanda-t-il étonner du son de ma voix

- Je sais pas, je... j'aime quand nous sommes tous ensemble... et... je veux les voir. Tous...

- Ah. Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons bientôt réunis. De par nos rôles, on ne peut se réunir que quand c'est urgent, réunion, et defois pour se retrouver comme une famille. Tu comprends ?

- Oui Nord. Bon aller. Je vais aller travailler, je me sens en pleine forme !

- Parfait ! mais dis-moi tu restes habiller comme ça ? tu ne mets plus ta robe ?

- Euh... non, je suis plus à l'aise en pantalon en fait. Souriais-je

- Ah d'accord. Et bien moi, j'ai un peu de temps de libre, donc je vais consulter mes livres pour connaitre la raison de tes problèmes magiques.

- C'est gentil Nord. Allez j'y vais. À tout a l'heure !

Je l'avais salué gaiement tout en ajoutant une bise sur la joue. Ce qui le fit ouvrir grand ses yeux bleus, et je disparus vers l'extérieur, direction Burgess.

oO*Oo

Nord était resté comme ça un tout petit instant, puis c'était mis à sourire, puis à rire légèrement.

- Par la lune, ça fait plaisir de genre de geste. Très attentionné. Et puis je la trouvais de bonne humeur ce matin. Hum... rien à voir avec son état d'hier. Curieux quand même qu'elle passe d'un état à un autre, en à peine une nuit. Hum... je vais vite aller consulter mes livres, sinon, ça va m'empêcher de faire mon travail correctement, surtout que j'ai encore des choses à prévoir, à revoir, etc., etc... aller on y va. ho ! oublions pas petit gâteau pour la route ! hé hé...

Le père Noël prit donc encore quelques gâteaux dans ses mains, et se dirigea calmement vers l'étage aux mille ouvrages précieusement conservé. Dans le monde, chacun des gardiens œuvra à ses activités légendaires.

Bunny faisait le tour de son domaine pour vérifier si rien ne devait être changé, réparé, soigné, et il gérait avec amour la croissance très progressive de ses futurs petits cocos pour que tout soit prêt à temps pour Pâques.

Sab parcourait les cieux du haut de son petit nuage de sable d'or, pour apporter avec joie et un sourire de beaux rêves aux enfants des pays endormis.

Fée était à son palais, réceptionnant les dents récolter par ses petites fées, affichant de grand sourire, exprimant des compliments bien joyeux, tout en ordonnant les futures destinations pour les prochaines expéditions de ses ouvrières.

Pitch, à l'égal de Sab, aller de maison en maison, pour apporter aux enfants profondément endormis d'horribles cauchemars, les faisant crier et pleurer dans les sommeils. Errant dans les rues sombres, il apporter même de la peur à ceux qui erraient comme lui dehors. Après s'être délecter des sentiments de crainte, il disparut dans l'ombre, direction un autre pays.

Jack sillonnais aussi les cieux et les pays en besoins de neige et d'hiver. Il faisait tomber sa belle neige tout partout et en conséquence, pour que les enfants puissent s'amuser. Et comme à son habitude, il aimait faire tout ça en sillonnant les rues des toits, les airs en cabriole, accompagné de rires, tout en apportant quelques mauvais tours au passant sur son chemin.

Blanche, quant à elle, sillonnait tout Burgess, le sourire aux lèvres. Dès qu'elle sentait un conflit entre des habitants pour une broutille grave ou non, elle s'approchait d'eux, et posait sa main sur leurs épaules et faisait passer une aura de paix et de réconciliation en eux. Bien entendu, personne ne la voyait et personne ne sentait ces gestes. Et c'est avec bonheur et le sourire qu'elle voyait les habitants se détendre, trouver des arrangements, faire la paix pour reprendre leur travail.

Sans allant vers les prochaines personnes susceptibles d'avoir besoin d'aide, elle vit Jamie, se baladant avec en ville avec la petite Lise. Jamie vit la gardienne le saluait, et la salua également de façon discrète. De par des gestes muets, Blanche demandait au petit garçon s'il avait réussi. Elle obtint alors une réponse négative. Elle demanda alors si elle devait intervenir pour donner un coup de pouce, mais il lui assura que non, qu'il était en bonne voie. Et avec un sourire elle abandonna, lui souhaita bonne chance, le salua et reprit sa route.

De son coté, Nord, parcourait tous les rayons de la bibliothèque, prenant tous les livres utiles sur les « déficiences magiques » selon son termes de recherches. Il en prit plusieurs, de toutes tailles, épaisseur, vieux, anciens, se mit à table et les feuilleta un à un, les sourcils froncés. Il mit du temps. Beaucoup de temps. N'arrivant pas a trouvé dans les lignes les signes correspondant aux mésaventures de la jeune sorcière. Ce qui l'agaça et ne le fit pas décrocher de ses lectures.

- Alors... si ce n'est pas dans celui-là, c'est peut-être... dans... celui-ci. Alors voyons... pom pom ... humph. Non plus... suivant.

Il reposa son livre sur une pile de livres déjà consulté, déçu et agacé, et en repris un autre.

- J'espère que ce sera dans celui-ci la... alors... chapitre... hum... ah celui-ci devrait correspondre... page 138, voyons ça... alors... pom pom... pom ... oui, oui ça se rapproche de son état... mais... ha ha... intéressant mais ça ne m'aide pas... euh... pff pff pfff... oh ! je crois que j'ai le bon texte !

Satisfait, il lut attentivement le paragraphe la main caressant sa barbe, ses yeux reflétant le sérieux de la lecture du sujet. Et c'est après un moment, qu'il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, releva la tête, et se mit à bafouiller, la main devant sa bouche

- Saperlipopoff... comment on n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt...

Il s'affala dans son fauteuil, totalement surpris de sa découverte. Sa main passa de sa bouche pour aller jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne pour se gratter la tête, et il soupira longuement. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi ouvert et n'avaient pas changé d'expression.

- C'est pas courant ça comme nouvelle a annoncé aux autres. Surtout a elle... pff pff ... Bon, ben... je crois que je vais devoir convoquer tout le monde, mais d'abord la concernée. Ou d'abord tout le monde ? Humph. Je crois que je vais envoyer Migou la chercher avec boule à neige, et ensuite j'activerais les ondes boréales... mais je devrais peut prendre un petit lait de poule bien corsé pour dire de digérer la... non. non, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! mais comment je vais annoncer ça moi ? bah, je verrais le temps qu'ils arrivent tous.

Il se leva de sa chaise, livre en main, le regard sérieux mais un sourire aux lèvres sous sa barbe blanche. Il se dirigea vers la rambarde et cria d'une voix forte

- MIGOU ! VIENS ME VOIR ! ET VITE !

On pouvait entendre le yéti en question regarder dans la direction du père Noël, les yeux étonné, et lever les bras d'incompréhension face à ses camarades. Il se hâta donc de rejoindre le maître des lieux.

- « Oui, père Noël. que voulez-vous ? »

- Je veux que tu ailles à Burgess chercher Blanche. Prends 2 boules à Neige et sac et ramène la d'urgence ici.

- « C'est grave ? »

- Non, mais un conseil, soit pas trop brusque ça risquerait de la mettre encore plus en colère. Et ne lui dit rien. Tu la cherches et tu la ramènes dans la salle du globe. C'est tout. Je me chargerais de lui dire la raison de son retour en force ici.

- « Très bien. J'y vais tout de suite. »

Le père Noël hocha la tête, son visage de nouveau pensif a sa découverte, ses doigts tripotant nerveusement le livre. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder le yéti disparaître avec le nécessaire recommander pour le voyage, et qui disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière colorée.

- Bon. Il devrait rentrer avec elle dans quelques minutes. Maintenant, au tour des autres.

Il se dirigea donc calmement mais toujours aussi pensif vers la salle du globe, empruntant l'ascenseur, les escaliers, les longs couloirs mouvementés du travail de ses employés en profitant de leur donner deux trois ordres auditifs en chemin.

Arrivé, il tourna et enfonça la manivelle du tableau de bord, faisant ainsi illuminer les continents du globe d'une lumière verte, rose et blanche. Elles se propagèrent vers le sommet du pole pour ensuite s'étendre dans le ciel vers plusieurs directions. Après cela, il attendit leurs arrivées, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il allait devoir prononcer, bras croisés, sans lâcher pour autant l'ouvrage.

Des quatre coins du globe, les gardiens virent le phénomène. Bunny le senti via ses sens, et se rua dans un terrier, direction le palais des glaces au triple galop. Sab et Pitch arrêtent leur distribution de rêves et de cauchemars pour voler dans un petit voilier d'or vers le pole, tandis que l'autre disparut dans une ombre pour se rendre au même endroit que le gardien des rêves.

Jack sillonné le ciel de Chicago, et s'arrêta net quand il vit le signal. Sachant ce que ça signifier, il appela le vent et fonça en direction du pôle, le visage moins jovial et pria la lune pour que se soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

Fée n'avait pas encore vu le signal, trop enthousiaste de tenir dans ses mains une toute première dent de lait d'un petit garçon. Quenotte, qui elle était revenu avec la fameuse dent, avait vu le signal. Elle piailla avec insistance pour prévenir sa mère, qui se retourna finalement vers le signal.

Elle le vit mais au moment où elle voulut partir, elle s'arrêta, resta silencieuse, et tous ces sens étaient en alerte. Ses ailes battaient frénétiquement, et son visage si joyeux devient tendu, sévère, méfiant.

- Il... je sens quelque chose... de pas habituel... comme quand... AAH !

Elle avait soudainement hurlé car des liens noirs venaient de sortir d'un grand portail noir circulaire et qui était apparu juste en dessous d'elle. Les liens la saisissaient de toute part, l'empêchant d'attaquer et de se défendre. ses petites fées ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider et assistèrent à tout ça impuissantes, stoppant ainsi leur travail. Ses liens semblaient même attirer Fée vers le portail ! et c'est dans un dernier effort, qu'avant de sombrer impuissante dedans, qu'elle hurla à Quenotte

- QUENOTTE ! LES GARDIENS ! VITE !

Puis la gardienne des souvenirs disparut mystérieusement emporter par la matière noire, qui disparut aussi. Les petites fées pailler d'inquiétude, appelant leur maman, affichant des visages inquiets, pleurant de tristesse. Quenotte s'apprêtait à partir selon les derniers ordre de sa mère, mais son attention fut portée sur plusieurs de ses consœurs qui se mirent à disparaître progressivement, ainsi que les décorations du palais qui se dégrader. Ces dernières furent encore plus affolées et inquiètes à cause de ça.

Quand elle comprit avec horreur ce qui se passer, elle vola le plus vite possible chez les gardiens, au pole Nord.

oO*Oo

Je continuais d'apporter mon aide aux Burgessiens. Je m'appliquais, et j'en avais le sourire face au résultat. Surtout après avoir réconcilié deux enfants, probablement des frères après une dispute pour l'utilisation d'un skateboard. Ils s'en allèrent avec le sourire et plus fâché. Moi, je les regardais s'éloigner avec un grand sourire.

- Et voilà. Encore un conflit de régler. je peux détecter les simples conflit, mais... pour les plus conséquents, je crois que je vais demander à Nord de me concevoir une sorte de boussole détectrice d'onde négative, ou un truc du genre.

Je regardais autour de moi, pleinement satisfaite. C'est là que je revis Jamie, qui tenait la main a la petite Lise. Voyant leurs visages, je me doutais que le petit bonhomme avait réussi et qu'elle avait accepté! j'en étais contente pour lui ! quand je le verrais je lui demanderais alors comment il s'y est pris ! non mais attendez-la... est ce que je ne serais pas en train de me mêler de la vie amoureuse d'un enfant ? ben si en fait. Mais ça m'était égal, ça me faisait sourire.

- Bon allez. J'ai fait mon devoir de gardienne, je vais aller faire un tour en forêt faire mon devoir de sorcière !

Et me téléportant par ci par la avec amusement, comme pour jouer, je quittais la ville pour l'entrée de la forêt. Ce n'est que quand j'allais y entrer que je les vis dans le ciel. Les ondes boréale. J'en vais jamais vu d'aussi prêt et aussi belle ! j'étais comme fascinée...

Et puis je me rappelais en fait que c'était le signal pour les gardiens afin de rassembler tout le monde au pole pour une urgence. Laissant donc de coté mon idée de balade en forêt, je m'apprêtais à me téléporter d'un seul voyage chez Nord, quand je vis une source de lumière bruyante apparaître derrière moi. Je me retournais à peine pour dire d'apercevoir Migou, qui me regarder, avec un sac a la main. ce qui m'étonna pour plusieurs choses

- Migou ? ça va ? qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Pas de réponse. Cool.

- Euh... y'a un problème ? pourquoi tu... HEEE !

J'en revenais pas de ce que je voyais ! Migou avait marché vers moi, m'avait attrapé par le col de ma veste et m'avait fourré dans le sac pour ensuite le refermer! totalement déboussolé et ne pouvant me téléporter, je ne pouvais qu'hurler à travers la toile !

- MIGOU ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIT ?! RELÂCHE MOI ! ET...

Je m'étais arrêté, car j'entendais les bruits d'une boule neige, mais j'avais senti quelque chose de bizarre, comme une drôle d'absence. J'en vais porter les mains à mon collier et je compris que j'avais eu une sorte de pressentiment sans image, mais qui m'inquiéta au point de ne plus me débattre.

- Fée... ? murmurais-je le regard froncer

Mais le bruit du portail créé par la boule à neige me tira de mes pensées et, deux secondes plus tard, je traversais dans ma prison de tissus le portail lumineux. Sensation pas très agréable sur l'instant, mais qui ne m'empêcher pas de vouloir réprimander le père Noël dès que je le verrais !

oO*Oo

Tout le monde était arrivé. Tous sauf Jack et Fée. Nord attendait ses invités dans la salle du globe. Il avait encore le livre sur lui, accrocher à demi-visible dans sa ceinture de pantalon. Bunny tentait de savoir la raison de leur venue, Sab fit de même, et Pitch restait contre un pilier, les bras croisés, attentif au reste.

- Alors camarade ! tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ? s'impatienta le lapin

- Tu le sauras bien vite mon lapin, mais j'attends les autres. Précisa Nord

- Pff... J'espère que c'est du sérieux !

- Bien entendu Bunny, sinon je vous aurai pas appelé.

- « ça concerne quoi ? » demanda Sab

- Vous le saurez aussi, ne t'en fais pas ! souriait-il

- Comme si nous avions le temps de jouer aux devinettes... grogna Pitch

- Patience mes amis ! y'a plus que Fée et Jack qui doivent arriver. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que Fée soit pas encore la... elle qui d'habitude arrive toujours aussi rapidement...

- Ouais. Bizarre... grogna le lapin

- Quant à Jack, j'espère qu'il... aaah ! le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie

Le benjamin du groupe était arrivé de par l'une des fenêtres, et avait rejoint ses partenaires avec une telle vitesse, que pour rires, ils reçurent de la neige. Bunny grogna tout en s'essuyant, Nord et Sab firent de même en souriant, et Pitch épousseter stoïquement sa tunique, sans perdre son visage bougon.

- Me voilà ! fanfaronna-t-il en se posant en équilibre sur la rambarde

- Ouais, on avait pas remarqué ! grogna Bunny en époussetant encore de la neige

- T'as fini de râler rappe à carotte ? c'est que de la neige !

- Hé oh ! commence pas à m'éner...

- Du calme messieurs, j'aimerais que pour ce que j'ai à vous dire, il n'y ai pas dispute ! alors tenez-vous tranquille le temps que les filles arrivent !

- Tiens, en voilà déjà une je crois. Informa Bunny en sentant un portail s'activer

En effet, un portail venait d'apparaître dans la salle du globe, attirant les regards et l'attention de tous vers lui. Migou en sortit peu de temps après, un sac remuant a la main, il le posa doucement à terre, tandis que le portail disparut. Jack afficha un sourire amusé en connaissant l'identité du prisonnier, se rappelant lui-même le coup du sac le jour où on lui avait annoncé qu'il était un gardien. Et il se rappelait aussi qu'il n'avait pas aimé le voyage. Il savait aussi bien la suite du programme et s'en réjouissait d'avance.

oO*Oo

Je me sentais pas bien à cause du voyage. J'avais le tournis et ça ne me plaisait pas ! j'avais chaud, j'étouffais dans ce sac, et j'avais envie de savoir pourquoi on m'avait ramener de cette manière ici ! quand je sentis le contact du sol, mais mains cherchaient le trou de sortie, moi à demi assis par terre/ Dès que mon visage fut enfin dehors, j'inspirais fortement, toussotant, et m'apprêtant presque à vomir.

- Bwof... gémissais-je

- Aah ! la voilà notre petite Blanche ! s'exclama Nord

Ah. il était là ? parfait. Attends un peu que je me relève, là ça va barder ! en grognant je me relevais du sol, titubant légèrement et écartant légèrement mes bras en poussant de léger « woh woh ! » pour dire de reprendre mon équilibre.

- Je crois que je vais éviter les portails durant un moment... ça me réussi pas... grommelais-je

- Tout va bien Blanche ? me demanda encore Nord d'un ton aimable.

Je laissais mon regard se diriger vers lui, et avec une mine pas très contente, je pris la parole.

- Mouais ça va. je comprends juste ce qu'a pu ressentir Jack quand vous êtes aller le chercher la première fois ! déclarais-je en réajustant ma tenue et mes cheveux.

- Merci Blanche. Fit Jack avec un clin d'oeil que je ne rendais pas.

- Hum... oui je me doute bien. Tu as soif ? faim ? tu veux quelque chose pour te remettre de ton voyage ?

- Euh... non merci ça ira... répondis-je étonner de son attitude

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! pourquoi était-il comme ça soudainement ? aurait-il une bonne nouvelle à nous apprendre ? apparemment personne ne doit le savoir ! vu leurs têtes, ils ne doivent pas être au courant ! Mais un détail me frappa. Je ne voyais pas Fée, ni aucune de ses petites fées ! le sentiment que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure revient brutalement

- Euh... Fée n'est pas là ? demandais-je

- Pas encore mais elle ne sauras tarder. M'informa-t-il

- Oh...

- « pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » me demanda Sab avec inquiétude

- Par ce que... je... j'en suis pas sur mais... j'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation tout a l'heure

- Ah ? serait-ce dû à ton état Blanche ? me demanda Nord avec un léger sourire

- Euh non Nord. Là c'était comme une vision, mais sans les images ! j'ai ressenti comme...

- Comme quoi ? fit Bunny

- ... une mauvais nouvelle qu'on va pas tarder à savoir.

- Mon enfant, si y avait quelque chose de terrible, nous le saurions. nous sommes tous lier et...

- CHUUT ! fit Jack bruyamment

- Quoi « chuut ?! » demanda Bunny

Jack semblait écouter attentivement, et il fit imiter par tous.

- Vous entendez pas comme un piaillement continuel ? demanda-t-il

- Si... on dirait... fit Nord avec attention

- Quenotte ! m'exclamais-je en comprenant enfin en écarquillant les yeux

Je levais la tête vers la source du bruit, et je vis la petite fée qui volait très vite, vascillonnant dans les airs, apparemment affaiblie. Je me dirigeais vers elle pour la rattraper dans mes mains et, là, je vis la raison de son piaillement. Elle était en pleurs, inquiet, terrifié, épuisé, assoiffé...

- Quenotte... souffla Jack en me rejoignant

- Oh ba ça... fit Nord

- Mais, où est Fée ? demanda Bunny avec inquiétude

- Ooh Quenotte... attend ça va aller... la rassurais-je inquiète

Je m'asseyais donc par terre, et fis apparaître un peu d'eau dans ma main qui ne la tenait pas.

- Tiens ma puce... bois un peu...

La petite fée piaillait dans mes mains, ne tenant plus sur ces jambes, et ne volant plus tellement. Elle prit donc dans ses mains de l'eau qu'elle but avec un petit soupir aigu de bien-être.

- C'est bien... maintenant, raconte nous ce qui t'amène dans cet état ? ou est Fée ?

Et là, Quenotte enchaîna les piaillements avec une telle vitesse que je faisais de mon mieux pour suivre, malgré que j'avais le regard plissé d'inquiétude. J'avais du même lui demander de pailler moins vite pour que je puisse comprendre ! ce qu'elle fit, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle me parler, mon visage se figeait d'horreur...

- Non... non... murmurais- je a la fin

- Quoi « non non » ? qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit Blanche ? me demanda Bunny avec inquiétude

Je relevais lentement le visage vers eux. Tous. Ce que j'allais leur dire n'allait pas être facile à entendre... comment leur dire ce que je venais de savoir ?

- Elle a... disparut de notre monde...

- Quoi ? fit Jack abasourdi

- Non... marmonna Bunny

- Elle... elle n'existe plus... je suis désolée... leur disais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Et ils étaient tous en train de me fixait avec des yeux grands ouverts, abasourdie, triste, horrifié. Même Pitch semblait afficher de la peine. Je regardais donc Quenotte pour inévitablement joindre mes larmes aux siennes...

- Non... marmonna encore une fois Bunny, le regard sévère

- Je... je suis désolée Bunny...

- Comment est-ce arrivée ? demanda calmement Pitch.

- Je... elles étaient toutes au palais pour la récolte, comme d'habitude. Et quand elle a voulu partir pour nous rejoindre, un... un portail noir la attrapait et attirer dedans. Fée à donner les consigne à Quenotte, et a disparu.

- Fée... soupira tristement le père Noël.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'elle a disparu de notre monde ? si ça se trouve, elle est emmené ailleurs ? sous terre ou...

- Non Jack... elle n'est plus dans ce monde. Nulle part... soupirais-je en caressant tristement la petite tête de la fée

- « comment ça ? »

- Quand Fée est partie, plusieurs fées se sont mis à disparaître progressivement. Et le palais se détériorer aussi...

- Les fées disparaissaient ?

- Oui. les fées qui sont nées les plus récemment d'après ce que Quenotte m'a dit. Et quand ce genre de phénomènes arrive, c'est que... la fée des dents n'existe plus pour les enfants... ajoutais-je aux nouvelles

- Pour les... non... Nord ! il faut aller voir Jamie pour vérifier ça !

- Euh... oui d'accord... vas-y Jack...

- J'y vais. Je reviens vite ! et...

- QUENOTTE ! m'exclamais-je

Tous se tournèrent vers moi. j'avais Quenotte qui disparaissait dans le creux de mes mains et qui pailler de peur ! et je ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher ça! Jack s'était précipité vers moi, le visage ravagé

- Non... non non non Quenotte ! ne part pas toi aussi ! m'exclamais-je en larmes

- Quenotte ! reste avec nous! Supplia-t-il

La fée piailla encore et quand ce fut presque l'heure, elle me regarda moi et Jack avec un sourire triste.

- Je... on t'aime Quenotte... on trouvera une réponse ! promis ! sanglotais-je

- J't'oubliais jamais... partenaire... remercia Jack en larmes

Puis elle disparut entièrement, laissant juste entendre un dernier piaillement reconnaissant avec un sourire triste. Je regardais mes mains vides, tandis que je retenais mes larmes. elles tremblèrent, et fermant les yeux, j'éclatais un sanglot contre mes jambes que j'avais ramené contre moi. Je pouvais sentir en plus la main froide de Jack sur le haut de mon dos.

- Jack. Va voir auprès de Jamie si... si... commença Nord

- Ok. murmura Jack

Il se releva lentement, mais au même moment, Bunny se mit à hurler de rage

- NOOOOOOON !

J'en avais relevé mon visage, comme si sa voix était un appel de détresse. D'ailleurs elle l'était. je le voyais devenir fou dans son regard, se prenant la tête entre ses pattes, serrant les dents, puis il ferma les yeux et s'acharna sur un meuble où plusieurs bouquins et bricoles en tous genres étaient rangés dessus. ce qui les fit voler dans la pièce.

- Fée... souffla-t-il avec rage en laissant tomber ses deux poings sur le meuble

Ont l'a tous regardé faire sans intervenir. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état...

* * *

_Aie aie... voila le début des ennuis... :o_

_Mais ce sera pire dans le prochain chapitre... :/_

_A demain ! et laisser une review au passage ! :D_


	9. Les portails noirs

**_Et voila! le dernier chapitre... de la semaine! :D je vous ai fait peur hein? vous avez cru que c'était déjà fini? et ben non! les choses grave et sérieuse commencent dès maintenant messieurs dames! bonne lecture! :D et laissez une review au passage! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Les portails noirs

De là où j'étais, j'arrivais à voir combien son désespoir était grand. Jack m'aida à me relever, m'adressa un regard triste, les lèvres pincées, puis se dirigea lentement vers lui, avec tristesse.

- Bunny. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais...

- Mais quoi ? siffla-t-il méfiant

- Attends au moins que je sois revenu de chez Jamie avant de t'acharner sur le décor.

J'avais compris l'attention de Jack. Comme bon nombre d'entre nous. Certes, sa manière de parler fut quelque peu gauche, mais tout le monde avait compris. Sauf Bunny qui se tourna complètement furieux !

- Attendre ? attendre quoi ?! elle n'est plus là ! ses fées disparaissent ! son palais aussi ! et il faudrait que j'attende ton retour avec la confirmation, après que tu aies fait ta visite chez ton pote plusieurs heures après ? une fois que tu l'auras consolé en t'amusant avec comme un gamin ?!

- Non je... mais c'est pas une raison pour...

- Une raison pour quoi ? perdre mon sang froid ? m'enrager ? m'acharner sur quelque chose ? si je m'acharne sur le décor, c'est pour éviter de m'en prendre à mon entourage via de la maladresse ! mais ça peut s'arranger finalement ! s'exclama-t-il

- On est tous bouleversés ! mais au moins on se comporte pas comme ça ! Fée t'empêcherais de continuer à tout casser si quelqu'un d'autre venait de disparaître à sa place! elle voudrait que tu restes calme !

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Bunny venait de choper Jack par le col et le plaquer contre le mur. Jack en avait lâché son bâton, et avait agrippé ses mains sur les pattes de Bunny pour le faire lâcher. Il grimaçait, pas a l'aise du tout et Bunny le foudroyer du regard. Nous autres, nous étions toute attentive et le regard fixe sur eux, inquiet. Jamais je n'avais vu ça !

- Bunny ! m'exclamais-je

- Calme toi Bunny ! ordonna Nord

- Bu... Bunny... lâche... lâche moi... demanda Jack en serrant les dents

- Comment pourrais tu savoir ce qu'elle me dirait ? ce qu'elle voudrait que je fasse ? tu ne la connais pas autant que moi ! alors la ferme !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?! pour... pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?!

- C'est ta faute ! voila pourquoi !

- Elle nous manque aussi ! mais pour toi, on dirait que... oh. J'ai compris ! fit soudainement Jack les yeux légèrement rond

- La ferme. Siffla le lapin

- Tu... tu...

- La ferme j'ai dit. Menaça-t-il de son regard

Bon, si je n'interviens pas, ça finira mal, c'est avec un pas décider que je marchais vers eux.

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! arrêter ! Bunny repose le !

- Tu... tu l'aimais ? souffla Jack sans moquerie et avec la plus grande sincérité

- J'AI DIT LA FERME !

Tout s'enchaîna en un éclair. Bunny avait retiré une de ces pattes du col de Jack pour la lever et lui coller un pain. J'arrivais à temps pour écarter Jack mais ce fut moi qui me le pris dans la figure ! en plein dans le nez ! le coup me fit tomber à terre avec violence, et c'est avec les deux mains au sol que je tentais de me relever.

- BLANCHE ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix

La première personne à être venu vers moi fut Pitch. il m'attrapa le bras et m'aida à me relever.

- Merci... oohh... gémissais-je en me redressant

Le poing de Bunny m'avait légèrement sonné, et je me retournais vers lui, le regard triste. Lui me fixait avec horreur.

- Je... désolé Blanche ! je... je voulais pas !

- Blanche ! tu saignes ! s'exclama Jack qui lui aussi était encore à terre

- Hein ?

Je portais ma main a mon nez, grimaçant de douleur au passage, et ne fus pas plus surprise que ça en voyant le liquide rouge sur mes doigts.

- Oh. Fis-je tout bêtement

Jack s'était redressé et foudroyait Bunny du regard

- T'est malade ?! ta défigurer ma copine !

- Je... fit-il tout embarrasser et coupable

- C'est bon les garçons... regarder. Les appelais-je

Ils me fixèrent, ainsi que Nord, Pitch et Sab, tandis que je portais une de mes mains à amon nez. Une lumière s'y dégagea tandis que je fermais les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière disparut, et j'ouvris les yeux. Par réflexe et avec prudence, je pinçais mon nez et le fis bouger de droite à gauche. Je n'avais plus rien. plus de trace de sang, ni de blessure.

- Voilà. C'est fini, je n'ai plus rien.

- Désolé Blanche... je ... je voulais pas...

- Je sais. Je t'en veux pas. assurais-je

- Tu lui en veux pas !? il t'a pété le nez au point de te faire saigner ! rétorqua Jack

- Jack... il avait ses raisons. C'est bon.

- Mais je...

- Désolé de m'être emporté envers toi Jack. S'excusa Bunny

- Hein ? fit-il étonner du geste de son collègue

Bunny avait le visage grave, navré, triste, et se tourna vers Jack pour lui faire face, sans aucune méchanceté.

- Je m'excuse. J'aurais dû comprendre dès le début que tu voulais apporter ton soutien et pas m'énerver. Mais ma colère... m'a aveuglé et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Et c'est Blanche qui en a fait les frais... pardon à vous deux.

- C'est oublié Bunny, t'en fais pas...

- Merci Jeannot. Tu devrais savoir que y'a pas que la rigolade qui m'intéresse... souriait-il

- Je sais.

- Mais... la raison que j'ai mentionnée... elle est exacte ?

Bunny ne répondit rien, le regard en peine et baisser vers le sol. Un instant plus tard, il partit aussitôt au pas de course vers l'opposé de la salle du globe. Bien loin de nous

- Il l'aimait alors...

- Non Jack. Il l'aime. C'est plus approprié. Dans son coeur il refuse qu'elle soit plus la... rectifiais-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru... elle et lui ? ce râleur de première ? s'étonna Jack en se grattant la tête

- Et alors ? on a bien une sorcière qui sort avec un gamin. Ce n'est pas mieux. Se moqua gentiment Pitch

- Ouais, ouais, rigoles-toi... rigole... s'emporta Jack malgré mes légers rires

- J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres disputes s'il vous plaît messieurs! Gronda Nord

Le père Noël se tourna vers Jack, l'air sérieux, comme quand il établissait des plans stratégiques d'attaque.

- Jack, fonce voir Jamie et vérifier si Fée a disparu de sa mémoire.

- Ok. À tout à l'heure. Me dit-il avec un léger sourire

Je hochais la tête, tandis que Jack s'envola à toute vitesse vers l'extérieur, et que Nord se tourner vers Sab.

- Va chercher Bunny. Nous partirons tous les trois en direction le palais des dents. Je vous attendrai au hangar du traîneau.

Sab hocha la tête et s'envola à la recherche de son compagnon. Je fronçais les sourcils, l'air vexé.

- Euh Nord ? et nous ? tu nous oublies ? on fait quoi ?

- Tu reste ici Blanche.

- Quoi ?!

- Et toi Pitch, tu restes ici et tu veilles sur elle.

- Je ne suis pas une nourrice. Rétorqua-t-il sévèrement

- Parfaitement, je n'ai pas besoin de nounou ! fis-je de même

Nord soupira, une main sur ces yeux.

- Écoute Blanche. Je veux que tu restes ici, parce qu'à mon retour, il faudra que je te parle d'un sujet très important. je voulais-t-en parler dès que nous serions tous là, mais... les priorités ont changé.

- Ah. D'accord...

- Et puis je voudrais aussi que tu veilles sur le globe et les lumières à ma place. Si tu constates une anomalie ou une quantité trop élevée de lumière qui disparaît, active cette manivelle.

- Quoi ? mais je ne...

- Les yétis seront là pour t'aider. Et nous reviendrons aussi vite avec boule à neige. Je te promets. On va juste voir sur place et récolter des indices.

- Entendu...

- Et puis j'aimerais te demander une chose importante.

- Laquelle ?

- Des jouets ont était mis au point pour Noël. Comme je n'aurais pas le temps de les tester, j'aimerais que tu les testes et que tu me dises ton avis. Ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

- Hein ?! mais... ah bon. D'accord.

- Et pour finir, si je demande à Pitch de veiller sur toi, c'est pour t'emmener loin d'ici, en sécurité, au cas où il y aurait trop danger.

- Tu crois que le pôle serait viser ?

- Je ne sais pas. mais faut s'attendre à tout. Surtout qu'on ne connaît pas l'ennemi !

- Mais alors... pourquoi je peux pas venir avec vous ? où pourquoi je n'ai pas pu aller avec Jack ?

- Par ce que ton état ne réclame pas de stress et d'inquiétude. Qui sait ce qui se passerait à bord du traîneau si ta magie s'emballe à nouveau ? ou prés de Jamie ? ou Sophie ?

- Oh... C'est vrai... tu... tu as raison... approuvais-je horrifier des situations

- Blanche. Juste pour une heure, reste ici, en sécurité. Promis ? me força-t-il a le regardait en me soulevant gentiment le visage

- Humph... promis. Cédais-je avec une moue

Son regard se tourna vers le croque mitaine.

- J'ai ta parole que tu veilleras sur elle et que tu l'empêcheras de partir d'ici?

- Bien entendu.

- Bien. Merci. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure. Nous serons vite de retour.

- Je serais la... enfin...on sera la... soupirais-je tristement

J'avais l'impression d'être mis de coté, punis. Ne me faisait-il plus confiance du fait que j'ai dérapé accidentellement ? je me faisais peut-être des idées. Nord quitta la salle, et je restais là, avec Pitch.

- Désolée.

- Pour quoi ?

- Que tu sois de corvée de nounou.

- Je ne le ferais pas pour n'importe qui, t'en fais pas.

Je souriais tout en levant les yeux vers les siens. Il me rendit mon sourire, et entoura mes épaules de son bras.

- Allez viens. Allons tester ces jouets.

- Ok.

Nous nous installions donc dans les fauteuils de la grande salle, alors que j'entendais au loin le traîneau de Nord décoller, sous les cris de peur d'un lapin australien. Phil m'apporta la caisse de jouet assez... colossale, et s'en alla. Je la regardais avec les yeux ronds.

- Il était pas sérieux quand même ? je ne vais pas... « jouer » avec tout ça !? m'exclamais-je avec un drôle de sourire

- Je crois bien que si. Me répondit Pitch avec un sourire en coin

- Bon ben... on y va.

- On ? c'est à toi qu'il l'a demandé si je me souviens bien ?

- Bah ? tu vas m'aider non ?

- Je fais déjà la nourrice. M'en demande pas trop. Souriait-il en s'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil.

- Pff... dégonfler. Rigolais-je doucement

Il se mit à rire discrètement, croisant les jambes, et moi je m'agenouillais, avec un léger sourire, prenant quelques jouets pour les... « tester ».

oO*Oo

Jack avait volé aussi vite que possible jusqu'à Burgess. Une fois là-bas, ses yeux ne semblaient chercher qu'une seule personne. Et c'est dans son jardin, assis sur la balançoire, un livre a la main que Jamie se trouvait. Soulagé, Jack accéléra encore sa vitesse de vol et atterrit sur la pelouse enneigée, faisant ainsi réagir l'enfant.

- Ah ! salut Jack !

- Ouf... il se souvient de moi... souffla-t-il soulagé

- De quoi ?

- Non rien. euh... écoute Jamie, si je suis là c'est pour une très courte durée, car j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander et je devrais vite repartir.

- Ah ? ok. je t'écoute. Répondit-il avec intrigue.

- Voilà. Euh... est ce que tu as vu... Fée ou... Quenotte, récemment ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté

- Qui ? une fée ou... une dent ? pourquoi tu me demandes ça Jack ?

- Mais non, pas une fée ! je voulais dire la fée des dents!

- Je vois pas qui c'est Jack. Une nouvelle amis à vous ?

- Tu te souviens pas d'elle ?

- Non. tu pourras me la présenter si c'est une légende ? demanda-t-il tout souriant

- Mais... et quand tu perds tes dents ? tu te souviens de qui les ramasse quand même ?! s'affola légèrement Jack

- Y'a personne qui les ramasse Jack, enfin ! riait-il face à la question

- Mais t'en fait quoi alors de tes dents ? tu les gardes dans tes affaires au moins ? s'assura Jack

- Mais pour quoi faire ? ça nous sert à rien ! Regarde. Sophie a perdu une dent hier soir. Et personne n'a sauté de joie plus que ça! répondit-il banalement mais avec sincérité

- Et vous en avez fait quoi alors de la dent ? demanda-t-il en appréhendant la réponse

- Bah maman l'a jeté à la poubelle ! tu voulais qu'elle en fasse quoi ?

En entendant ces mots, Jack se raidit légèrement, n'en croyant pas ces oreilles. Ainsi donc, l'histoire de la fée des dents a littéralement disparu ? personne ne se souvient d'elle, de sa légende ? non... rien. envolé. Oublié. Tout...

- On n'est pas dans la merde... marmonna-t-il contrarié

- Y'a un souci Jack ? vous êtes en danger toi et les autres ? s'inquiéta-t-il

- Je... je n'en sais rien... je te tiendrais au courant Jamie. Promis, mais la... faut... faut que j'y aille... a bientôt !

Et après un vif salut, le gardien de l'amusement reparti aussi vite que possible au pole, prévenir les autres de la gravité de la situation, laissant derrière lui un enfant complètement largué de l'état du gardien et de son questionnaire.

oO*Oo

Bunny, Nord et Sab était également arrivé au palais de Fée. Ils avaient garé le traîneau sur une grande plateforme et en étaient tous les trois descendu pour mieux juger de l'ampleur des dégâts. Et comme l'avait dit la jeune sorcière selon les paroles de la pauvre Quenotte, le palais était dans un état de détérioration légèrement avancé. Sa beauté si spécifique semblait faner comme une fleur, ses jolies couleurs disparaissant au fur et à mesure.

Plus aucune petite fées ne volait, et ils n'entendait plus un seul piaillement, plus de bruit d'ailes, plus rien. le palais était vide de toute son agitation.

- Comment est-ce possible... soupira Nord en avançant sur la plateforme

Sab baissa la tête, le regard triste, impuissant, sans réponse. Bunny avait les poings serrés, la mâchoire serrée également, le visage furieux. Ses yeux verts semblaient rechercher le moindre espoir de voir une survivante, mais rien. c'était cause perdue.

- Aller les amis. Allons jusqu'à l'endroit où elle a était emmené. Fit le père Noël sans grande motivation.

- Ok...

Ils se frayèrent donc un chemin jusqu'au fameux lieu, et ne virent rien à part des centaines de petites dents de lait laisser à l'abandon au sol. ils cherchèrent tous les trois un quelconque indice, mais même au bout d'un moment, ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien. Bunny affichait de la rage sur son visage, mais le gardien de l'émerveillement et le gardien des rêves affichèrent plutôt de la tristesse et de la désolation.

- Bunny. Rentrons. Nous ne trouverons rien ici...

Le lapin hocha la tête, sans regarder ses amis. Nord parti en premier, alors que Sab s'avança vers Bunny et posa sa petite main sur son épaule, pour l'encourager à les suivre. Bunny croisa son regard d'or, et répondit d'un faible sourire en coin à celui réconfortant du marchand de sable puis ils s'avancèrent pour rejoindre Nord au traîneau. Ils remontèrent donc tous dedans, pour repartir via le portail au pôle. Et pour une fois, Bunny ne se préoccupa même pas du départ, ni de la vitesse de vol, ni de l'altitude. Son coeur était trop souffrant de la perte de celle qui l'aimait...

oO*Oo

J'avais complètement étalé les jouets autour de moi ! je m'amusais bien je devais le reconnaître! entre les poupées qui faisaient « maman », les miroirs magiques, les camions transformables, les vaisseaux lumineux, la voiture télécommander, les cubes, j'avais le choix !

Mais pour l'heure je m'éclatais à faire avec un bon nombre de cubes en bois, une grande tour en équilibre ! et j'y arrivais ! même que la tour avait penché plusieurs fois, jamais elle était tombé ! et pour dire elle était tellement haute que j'ai dû monter sur une échelle pliable pour mettre la suite !

Riant comme une gosse, je jetais par moments des regards amusés à Pitch, qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil et me regardait m'amuser, toujours avec son sourire.

- Tu espères atteindre le plafond ou quoi ?

- Si Nord a un escabeau qui atteint cette hauteur, pourquoi pas ! rigolais-je

- Et si tu tombes ?

- Bah tu me rattraperas ! disais-je en réussissant à mettre un cube de plus sur la pile

- Je serais assommé par tes cubes avant même que j'ai le temps de te rattraper.

- Ce serait pitoyable comme façon de finir KO tu crois pas ? un petit cube en bois sur la tête et hop ! gros dodo !

- Mouais.

- Ah... j'suis à court de cube. Tu m'en passe ? demandais-je en tendant la main

- Non. c'est ton délire, pas le mien. Donc tu te débrouilles. Souriait-il

- T'est pas drôle ! bon ben je descends. Doucement. Pas de geste brusque.

Comme j'étais en hauteur, je descendais prudemment. Mais une envie d'éternuer me prit !

- Aa... Aa... ATCHA ! woh woh woh !

J'en avais perdu l'équilibre et je chutais vers le sol. mais Pitch me rattrapa à temps et on finissait tous les deux à terre, moi dans ses bras.

- Ça va ?

- Oh oui mon héros ! tu m'as sauvée ! rigolais-je

- Hin... Blanche fait gaffe ! me prévient-il

- Hein ? oh !

J'eut à peine le temps de me retourner que je voyais la pile de cube vaciller et une parie s'effondrer vers le sol, vers nous. Il nous fit écarter des missiles cubiques via des roulades sur le sol, me gardant contre lui. À la fin, j'étais dans ses bras, plier de rire !

- Ça te fait rire à ce point ?

- Bah oui, c'était drôle !

- Et sur un champ de bataille, ça le serait moins jte rappelle !

- Rhooo... je sais... et puis je ne fais que rire de bon coeur ! je fait rien de mal ! répondis-je moins enthousiaste.

- Je te rappelle également que Fée a disparu, et sa petite fée a disparu aussi dans tes mains. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rire comme s'il ne c'était rien passer !

Ses paroles me frapper en plein coeur. Ça faisait mal... mais il avait raison... je riais alors que nous avions appris sa disparition, et que Quenotte avait disparu dans mes mains... je me relevais et m'écarter de Pitch, horrifié de ce que j'étais. Un monstre... quand je riais, je n'en avais rien à faire du reste, j'étais bien et ça me suffisait ! mais je n'y étais pour rien ! il me le reprochais alors que ce n'était pas forcément volontaire de ma part ! je m'en pincer les lèvres et je sentais mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

- Blanche ? fit-il en se relevant à son tour du sol

- Je...

- Excuse moi, je... j'ai été brutal alors que...

- Non, non, c'est bon... t'a raison... je... je...

Je me retournais pour éclater en sanglots, mon visage dans le creux de mes mains. Je sentais Pitch s'approchait de moi et posait ses mains sur mes épaules

- Blanche, je...

Mais je m'en écartais d'un mouvement d'épaule,

- C'est bon laisse-moi...

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux... ça t'est pas venu à l'idée que je ne contrôlais pas ces rires ? que... que je n'aurais pas encore ses pouvoirs qui déconnent ?! que ce n'est pas volontaire ?! m'emportais-je en lui faisant face

- Je...

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Nord, Sab et Bunny qui venait de rentrer. Intérieurement, j'espérais qu'ils revenaient avec de bonnes nouvelles, mais voyant les trois sans sourire, je compris que non, et que l'horreur était bien là.

- Non... soufflais-je.

Quand le regard de Bunny croisa le mien, je pouvais voir et sentir toute la souffrance qu'il exprimait. Je m'en pincer les lever, et avec de nouvelles larmes, je fonçais vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Et le consoler.

- Je suis tellement désolée Bunny...

Il me serra en retour dans ses pattes, et j'éclatais encore plus fort en sanglots.

- Ça ira Blanche... Ça ira...

- On trouvera des réponses... je te le -je encore

- Shuut... calme toi... me consola-t-il en caressant mes cheveux

Je pouvais entendre Nord soupirer, et prendre la parole.

- Au fait ? Jack n'est pas encore rentré .

- Pas encore. informa Pitch

- J'espère qu'il aura de meilleures nouvelles que nous, et que... ah ! le voilà !

Je détachais mon visage de Bunny pour voir Jack arriver comme une furie dans la salle. Mais quand je vis mieux son visage, je savais que les nouvelles n'étaient pas aussi positives qu'ont l'espérer.

- Salut...

- Alors ? tu... tu as pu parler à Jamie ? demanda Nord

- Oui.

- Et ?

- On est mal. Très mal.

- Explique-nous...

- Pff... quand j'ai parlé de Fée à Jamie, il ne savait même pas de qui je parlais ! et les dents, ils ne les mettent plus sous l'oreiller ! ils les jettent à la poubelle ! et vous savez pourquoi ? parce qu'il m'a dit que personne venait chercher les dents ! que ça servait à rien de les garder !

- Non...

- Et si. Fée et sa légende ont littéralement disparu du monde de l'enfance... annonça-t-il tristement, puis me lançant un regard navré

Comme je m'y attendais, mauvaises nouvelles... je repensais à Quenotte, et j'éclatais de nouveau un sanglot contre Bunny, qui me serra de nouveau contre lui, et me caressait encore mes cheveux. Je pouvais sentir ses tremblements via ses émotions...

- Journée de merde... aucune bonne nouvelle, ni joie... rien... grogna Bunny

- Je sais... murmurais-je contre lui

- En fait... si. Il y en a une. Annonça Nord avec calme

On se retourner tous vers lui, intrigué. Comment était-ce possible que dans tout ça, il y a une bonne nouvelle pour nous redonner le sourire et l'espoir ?

- Tu peux être plus précis Nord ? demanda Bunny

- Bah c'est-à-dire que... c'était pour vous la dire que je vous avais tout convoqué. Mais vu les circonstances... j'avais changé les priorités... s'excusa-t-il

- Bien. Maintenant qu'on est tous là, va-y. Dis la nous cette bonne nouvelle. Encouragea Jack

- Au fait... c'est au sujet de Blanche.

- Quoi ? moi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ? demandais-je intriguait en me détachant de Bunny

- Rien. j'ai juste trouvé la cause de tes problèmes.

- Quoi t'est sérieux ?! m'exclamais-je agréablement surprise

- On ne peut plus sérieux. Me souriait-il

- Mais... c'est grave ou quoi ?

- Oh non. pas le moins du monde. C'est même quelque chose de très bien. J'aurais préférer t'en parler en privé, mais vu ce qui s'est passé, ça fera plaisir de le savoir.

- Nord, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? même que tu semble confiant... j'en ai peur ! alors dis-moi enfin ce que j'ai que je puisse mettre ces accidents sous excuse valable ! suppliais-je avec impatience

Contre toute attente, il se mit à rire mais pas de façon aussi prononcé que d'habitude. J'en étais scié de voir qu'il pouvait rire, alors qu'il était sérieux deux secondes plus tôt ? j'en avais même adressé un regard d'aide aux autres, mais ils étaient comme moi, dans l'incompréhension. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers moi, me souria et poursuivit.

- Blanche. Tu... NON ! SAB ! Hurla-t-il

La raison de son hurlement fut que Sab était victime à son tour de ces fameux liens noirs ! comme ceux que Quenotte m'avait décrites ! le malheureux essayer de s'en dépêtrer, mais sans succès ! les liens revenaient en force et le lier de toute part ! la peur, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur son visage jovial. Bunny qui était à côté, tenter de défaire avec colère les liens de Sab, mais ce fut cause perdue aussi ! il en ragea davantage, et en retour, Bunny fut la victime suivante !

- Rhaaa ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! hurlait-il en se débattant comme un diable

- BUNNY ! hurlais-je apeuré

- M'APPROCHE PAS ! VA T'EN ! me hurlait-il

- SAPERLIPO...

- NORD ! hurla Jack

Nord fut à son tour capturé par les liens noirs. vu sa taille et sa force, il était inutile de lutter pour lui, les liens étant trop forts pour sa carrure. Il se débattit comme les autres, sans succès, exprimant plus ou moins les mêmes expressions faciales que ses confrères et s'enfonça aussi progressivement dans le portail ! les yétis et les lutins étaient arrivés et ne savaient pas quoi faire ! sous les ordres de Nord, ils restèrent à leur place. Sab avait déjà disparu, et Bunny céda aussi dans les ténèbres de son portail! Nord vient les rejoindre peu de temps après. Il ne restait plus que Jack, Pitch et moi

- Non... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe...

- VIENS BLANCHE ! me dit Jack en m'entraînant par la main

Je commençais à courir avec les garçons, mais quand je vis Pitch se faire avoir à son tour, je stoppais ma course, pour courir vers lui afin de l'aider

- PITCH ! NON !

- T'APPROCHE PAS ! PARTEZ TOUS LES DEUX !

- NON ! JE... JE PARS PAS SANS TOI !

- JACK ! lui hurla-t-il

Jack me prit par la taille et m'empêcha d'aller plus loin, ce qui me fit me débattre dans ses bras. Et c'est avec douleur que je voyais Pitch me lançait un dernier regard et sourire tendre, avant de disparaître calmement à son tour comme les autres. Lui seul avait compris que se débattre face a cette ... chose, ce phénomène était inutile. Il avait disparu dans la dignité de son rang.

- Non... non, non... NOOOOOON ! hurlais-je

- Viens Blanche ! restons pas là ! Hurla-t-il à son tour

Je cédais donc à son ordre, le coeur chagriner d'avoir vu ma famille disparaître. Et en pleine course, Jack me repris par la taille pour s'envoler vers l'extérieur. Mais les portails rattrapèrent Jack par le pied et nous firent atterrir de force par terre. Quand on vit les liens s'en prendre à lui, Jack me poussa alors loin de lui pour m'épargner du triste sort commun

- JACK !

- BLANCHE ! SAUVE TOI !

- NON ! JE TE LAISSE PAS A TON TOUR!

- VA T'EN ! SAUVE TOI VITE !

Il se fit plus avoir par le portail, ainsi que son bâton, tandis que je reculais, le visage horrifié. J'étais seule, j'assistais à tout ça, impuissante ! sans pouvoir les aider ! et cependant que Jack cessait de se débattre, il m'accordait les quelques instants qui lui restait.

- Blanche...

- Non... ne m'abandonne pas... me laisse pas toute seule !

- Blanche... sauves-toi. Vis pour nous deux...

- Jack... sanglotais-je

- Je t'aime mon amour... me souriait-il avec tendresse et tristesse

J'allais lui répondre, mais je fus comme à mon tour attirer dans un portail. J'avais même senti quelque chose me saisir par la capuche et me tirer vers l'arrière. Dans ma chute, je tendais la main vers Jack, et lui tendait la sienne vers la mienne. Elles auraient même pu se toucher, et je lui avait crié ceci d'une voix terrifier avant que nous disparaissions tous les deux.

- JE T'AIME JACK!

Et ensuite, plus rien, le trou noir. La dernière image de lui fut effacer de mes yeux par du noir. Rien que du noir, de la solitude, du chagrin et de la peur...

* * *

_Et voila. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ? :)_

_Je vous dit à demain pour la suite. :)_


	10. Seule sous la pluie

**_Musique : Alone in the world – Alexandre Desplat_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Seule sous la pluie

Je ne sais combien de temps j'étais resté dans le noir. ni si j'allais revoir la lumière. Je n'étais pas morte, puisque je respirais et je sentais mon coeur battre beaucoup trop vite. Ma vision devient alors moins sombre, et je put enfin voir quelque chose. Mais pas clairement puisque je me sentais tombé dans le vide, et d'assez haut en plus, pour atterrir dans ce que je reconnaissais être de l'eau.

Le contact brutal du plaquage et de la froideur de l'eau me fit grimaçait et expulser de l'air hors de ma bouche. Même que j'étais sous l'eau, j'ouvris alors les yeux, vis la surface et usa de mes forces pour remonter, l'air commençant à me manquer affreusement.

J'en sortis en premier ma tête, et né put m'empêcher d'aspirer fortement de l'air, pour dire d'avoir assez de force pour rejoindre la rive, qui n'était pas très loin finalement. Nageant comme je pouvais en évitant de boire la tasse, et recrachant l'eau qui rentrait de force dans ma bouche, j'atteignis enfin le bord. Mes mains et doigts frigorifiés et arquer s'ancrèrent dans la terre. Je rampais à moitié sur le sol devenu boueux, grelottante, et toussant à cause de l'eau à demi ingurgité...

- Brr... J'ai froid... brr... brr...

Épuisée et frigorifiée, je m'effondrais à plat ventre sur la terre à demi herbeuse, et repris fortement mon souffle. Mais en même temps, j'enrageais comme pas possible.

- 4 fois... 4 fois que j'ai failli crever dans de la flotte... c'est confirmé ! je déteste l'eau ! j'en ai marre ! et si par malheur, on me propose une sortie à la plage, à la piscine ou prés de n'importe quel point aquatique, c'est lui que j'enverrais balader dedans !

Et encore une fois, le même malaise me repris. Mais plus violent que les autres.

- Et en plus j'ai envie de vomir... encore une fois... gémissais-je

Je fermais fortement les yeux, resserrant mes poings et continuant de respirer fortement

- Non mais merde quoi... pourquoi je finis toujours comme ça...

Je les rouvris, pour ensuite me redresser. Je me sentais de nouveau mal, inquiète, triste, apeurée

- D'ailleurs... où j'ai atterri ? me demandais-je avec crainte

Je scrutais l'horizon, et pourtant, je ne reconnaissais pas cet endroit. déjà qu'il faisait sombre, je pouvais quand même voir que j'étais près d'un grand point d'eau, avec quelques arbres morts, à demi touffu, tout autour. Avec lenteur, je faisais voyager mon regard sur chaque détail du décor. Je ne reconnaissais rien.

- Où est-ce que je suis... murmurais-je perdue

Jugeant inutile de rester par terre, je me redressais lentement. J'essuyais mes mains sales sur mon pantalon avant d'essorer mes cheveux attachés. Il y avait un léger vent qui me faisait frissonner, en plus du lieu désert et sinistre. Continuant de regarder autour de moi, je pensais à une chose. Les gardiens ! Si nous avons tous été capturé dans ces portails, on devrait tous être proches les uns des autres non ?

- Ou êtes-vous... murmurais-je

Devais-je crier pour les appeler? ou pas ? je n'arrivais pas à sentir leur présence. Et comment je pouvais voir clair dans un lieu à demi sombre ! levant les yeux, je cherchais la lune, et c'est là que je la vis. Ou presque. La lune était bien dans le ciel, mais cachée par des nuages très sombre qui ne pas bouger. elle brillait elle-même très légèrement, ce qui expliquait l'obscurité.

- Manny... murmurais-je avec tristesse

Mais comme je m'y attendais, pas de réponses. J'étais donc belle et bien seule. Mais où ? si je pouvais au moins savoir où je me situe, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! je me remettais à observer ce point d'eau, et une chose m'étonner.

- Étrange. On est en hiver, et je ne vois aucune trace de neige, rien...

J'eut alors comme une vision. J'avais imaginez ce petit lac, recouvert de neige, de glace, et comme un éclair, mes yeux s'ouvrir et je compris ou j'étais !

- Le lac de Burgess ... murmurais-je avec horreur

C'était clair à présent ! je revoyais dans ce lieu même la bataille contre Hécate, mes retrouvailles avec Jack, l'accident, Sophie en danger, tout ! j'étais donc à Burgess ? mais... je comprenais pas ! j'y suis allé hier et il y avait plein de neige, et tout était beau ! comme d'habitude ! alors pourquoi... je me retrouvais dans cet endroit sinistre ?

- C'est quoi ce délire... et je fais quoi moi ?

Si j'étais bel et bien à Burgess, il fallait que je retourne en ville pour essayer de trouver Jamie. Mais je devais chercher les autres... mais ou chercher ? peut-être les trouverais-je en chemin. Adressant un dernier regard triste au lac, j'entourais mes bras de mes mains et j'avançais vers la ville.

J'avais toujours aussi froid, de la vapeur sortait légèrement de ma bouche, et je ne cessais de penser aux gardiens, à Jack, à ce qui s'était passé. J'en étais attristé et en colère, a-t-elle point que je ne cessais de fronçais tristement les sourcils, en pleurant. Plus je marchais, plus la forêt était sombre, triste, dépourvu de beauté. Soudain, un drôle de bruit me fit tout stopper

- Kiaaaaaaaaah...

- C'est quoi ça... murmurais-je aux aguets

C'était une sorte de murmure, un râle, qui sonnait flippant aux oreilles. Et ça ne me disais rien de bon, surtout quand j'en entendez plusieurs.

- D'où ça vient ? j'ai l'impression que c'est de partout... murmurais-je inquiète

- KIAAAAH...

Ça se rapprocher, et ça ne me plaisait pas ! je continuais donc d'avancer, le regard dans tous les sens, prête à courir, ou me battre. Mais à peine ai-je fait deux trois pas en avant, que je vis des sortes de créature sombre, noir, avec deux énormes yeux creusés de couleur jaune clair sans vie, sortir des ombres des arbres, des rochers, etc.

- C'est quoi ces trucs ?!

Leur regard à tous était dirigé vers moi, et c'était flippant. Je ne connaissais pas ce type d'ennemi ou de créature, mais ça n'avait pas l'air du tout amicale !

- Ils sont trop nombreux, mieux vaut se tailler vite fait... me murmurais-je à moi-même

J'avais déjà fait un pas en arrière, que toutes les créatures ouvrirent grand leur... bouche pour hurler à l'unisson, ce qui me glaça d'effroi. L'air devient plus frais, et transpirait la peur. Je sentais que j'allais devoir me battre...

Puis sans comprendre pourquoi, les créatures se mirent à voler entre elles, pour finalement se rassembler et se matérialiser en une grosse créature noire. un ours. Un ours des montagnes assez imposant.

- Oh oh... fis-je paniquée

La bête, une fois totalement matérialiser, dirigea son regard sur moi, et comme pour me faire encore plus peur, elle ouvrit grand la gueule et se mit à hurler. Je serrais les dents, et tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard, je voulais faire apparaître des boules de feu dans mes mains, mais... sans résultat ! ce qui augmenta mon taux de panique

- Oh non... pas maintenant... aller... aller... me suppliais-je

Même avec mes autres sort ça ne marchait pas ! j'arrivais juste à créer des semblant d'élément hyper faible dans mes mains ! mais face au monstre, ça ne servirait à rien. la seule option c'était courir. Et c'est ce que je fis quand l'ours chargea.

Je courais le plus vite possible à travers les sentiers, me retournant régulièrement pour juger la distance entre moi et lui. Mais si je ne trouvais pas une solution, j'allais avoir de sérieux ennuis. Par malchance, mon pied se prit dans une souche morte et me fit m'étendre par terre, le visage bien contre le sol et ma tête se percutant à une pierre, ce qui m'assomma avec la vitesse de la chute.

Grognant de douleur et la vision floutée, je me retournais affaiblie, et vit le monstre proche de moi, qui s'apprêtait à m'asséner un coup mortel de sa patte monstrueuse. Par pur réflexe défensif, je levais mon bras pour me protéger avec, et je fermais les yeux tout en hurlant.

Mais je ne sentais pas le coup m'atteindre. J'avais même entendu la bête hurler de... douleur, et quand je rouvris légèrement les yeux, je voyais des jets de glace frapper violemment le monstre, ce qui le fit vite tomber à terre, et disparaître dans l'ombre. Enfin je crois, vu que je voyais à moitié bien. Je crus même voir une petite silhouette sombre, avec une cape à capuche se posait au sol et regarder la bête disparaître.

Je voulais me redresser et remercier cette personne, mais elle avait déjà pris la fuite par la forêt et avec mon état, je fus trop lente.

- Attends ! pars pas... l'appelais-je en vain

La silhouette était partie, et moi j'étais encore par terre. Je me relevais donc à nouveau, avec lenteur et avec le tournis, tout en me prenant la tête dans les mains. D'ailleurs, mes mains étaient à nouveau couvertes de terre, ainsi que mon pantalon et mon gilet noir.

- Génial... grommelais-je contrariée

Je m'essuyais vite fait, et vérifier l'ampleur de la blessure à tâtons. Je grimaçais à son contact, et j'avais du sang sur les doigts. J'avais bien dû me cogner et la plaie devait par être jolie. Je commençais à en avoir la migraine. Malgré mon état, je repris la route dans le sens inverse de la ville, et loin de là où la bête était auparavant. Puis la pluie se mit à tomber doucement sur la forêt. Je m'arrêtais à nouveau, totalement exaspérée en levant les yeux vers le ciel

- Rhoo... comme si tout ça n'était déjà pas suffisant ?! m'exclamais-je dans le vide

Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasait sur mon visage, et mine de rien, ça me faisait du bien. Je rabattais ensuite ma capuche et reprit ma route, tout en essuyant par moments mon visage trempé. Mais où devais-je aller ? je me posais beaucoup trop de questions. Par ordre, il me fallait un abri sûr pour camper, me sécher, me soigner, réfléchir et refaire apparaître mes pouvoirs. Je marchais encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre une sorte d'abri former par des rochers, sur une petite colline, a l'extérieur de la forêt.

De la haut, je pouvais voir la ville entière et les paysages aux alentours. Tout était sombre, triste, sans vie. Aucune lumière dans les maisons, sauf dans les rues, et à l'extérieur de la ville. Ou du moins très peu. Aucune circulation des voitures. Rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici... je ne reconnais rien... murmurais-je horrifiée

Une vive douleur à la tête fit détournant mon regard du paysage. Il fallait que je me soigne avant tout. Je cherchais donc prés du seul vieil arbre mort présent sur la colline de quoi faire du feu. Je ramassais hélas quelques branches mortes et mouillées, puis les amenai dans l'abri. Je les disposé correctement, puis me mis en quête de quelques pierres pour éviter que le feu se propage. Même qu'il pleut, c'est toujours ça d'assurer. J'en trouvais quelques-unes, et les mis en rond autour du bois.

Je m'asseyais donc dans l'abri et mis en oeuvre de l'allumer. Mais j'y arrivais pas ! même en me calmant, me concentrant comme on me l'a appris, je ne provoquais que de faible flamme. Et ce n'était pas suffisant pour allumer du bois mouillé. J'essayais encore et encore... sans résultat. Si ! à me rendre folle !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin?! pourquoi j'y arrive pas ! j'ai toujours réussi ! alors pourquoi ça ne fait rien quand j'en ai besoin ?! et ma magie foireuse ? elle marche plus ?! elle ne pourrait pas déclencher des flammes pour que je puisse me réchauffer ?! m'exclamais-je furieuse

Mais crier et m'énerver n'arranger en rien mon mal de tête. Me prenant la tête entre les mains, je fermais les yeux et serrer les dents. Je relâchais dans un souffle toute cette pression pour essayer de me calmer.

- Oooh... si j'arrive même pas à allumer un foutu feu... pour me soigner... c'est mort... murmurais-je

Abandonnant l'idée d'un feu de bois, je repliais mes jambes vers moi en me blottissant contre la paroi rocheuse. Je gardais ma capuche pour tenter de me maintenir au chaud.

J'étais seule, perdue, pas perdu dans le sens où je ne sais pas ou je me trouve, même si je connais la ville que je voyais d'en haut. Non. perdue dans le sens où je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Je repensais à toute ma famille, à leur dernier instant. J'en avais vite les larmes aux yeux. J'arrivais même à entendre clairement leur voix dans ma tête. À tel point que c'était le manège des souvenirs, ce qui n'arranger en rien mon état.

- _Ma chérie... _

- Fée...

_- Dis nous quelque chose ou lève la tête pour nous montrer que tu nous entends..._

- Oh ça oui je vous entends...trop bien même. et ça me fait du mal ! surtout que je n'ai rien pu faire pour vous sauver... sanglotais-je

_- Cesse de geindre ! sais-tu qui tu est ?_

- Je sais qui je suis Pitch...

Je m'étais rendu compte que je répondais à mes souvenirs. Mais je les entendez si parfaitement me parler, que je pouvais croire qu'ils étaient tous là, tout prêt...

_- Tu es la descendante d'une grande sorcière blanche. Tu es celle qui a éliminé Hécate, tu es celle qui a ramené la paix dans le monde des gardiens ! tu en es devenue la gardienne !_

- Et alors ? même en étant tout ça, je n'ai rien pu faire... je vous ai laissés partir sans tenter quoi que ce soit !

_- Ça ira Blanche... Ça ira..._

- Non Bunny... la preuve... rien ne va...

_- Ton état ne réclame pas de stress et d'inquiétude_

- La bonne blague ! là, je suis calme à ton avis Nord ?!

_- Je veux que tu restes ici, parce qu'à mon retour, il faudra que je te parle d'un sujet très important. Nord_

- Tu parles ! j'ai attendu sagement, et je ne sais même pas ce que tu voulais me dire ! tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite ! Résultat, je suis encore plus dans le doute et... je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur...

_- Tout ce que je t'ai énuméré, c'est ta force intérieure ! sert toi de ça pour chasser tes peurs ! _

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! t'en fait ce que tu veux toi !

_- Mais n'oublie pas. si tu as le moindre souci, ou si tu as besoin d'aide un jour, je serais là pour toi._

- Je sais ! mais je sais même pas ou tu es ! ni toi ou les autres ! comment pourrais-tu...

- _Blanche_.

- Jack...

_- Vis pour nous deux..._

- Je dois déjà survivre et me débrouiller seule Jack... je sais pas comment j'arriverais à tenir pour deux personnes...

_- Je t'aime mon amour..._

- Je t'aime aussi...

Me rappeler le visage de chacun d'entre eux, puis surtout celui de Jack, son dernier sourire, son dernier regard, son dernier mot d'amour, me fit éclater en sanglots. Et enfouissant ma tête contre mes jambes, je hurlais à plein poumons pendant de longues minutes...

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire... sanglotais-je

_- Ça ira Blanche... Ça ira..._

- Non... Assez... laissez-moi... suppliais-je comme torturée

_- Cesse de geindre !_

- Assez ! m'exclamais-je en prenant mon crâne entre mes mains

_- Si tu as besoin d'aide un jour, je serais là pour toi_

- Alors viens ! puisque tu me l'as promis ! viens ! retrouve-moi ! aide-moi ! VIENS ! hurlais-je soudainement en relevant la tête pour scruter la vue qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Pas de réponse, pas de bruit, odeur, signes qui indiquerait sa présence.

- Pitch... tu me l'as promis... viens...

Toujours rien...

- Je t'en prie... j'ai besoin d'aide... de toi...

Je me rappelais que, même si j'ai dit ça, le dernier dialogue que j'avais eu avec lui, c'était presque une dispute. Si j'avais su, j'aurais accepté qu'il me prenne contre lui pour me consoler et s'excuser ! surtout si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais...

- Je ne sais pas où tu es... mais... si j'ai pu te retrouver et réussir la ou les autres ont échoué, alors... tu peux me retrouver...

Malgré mes larmes et ma douleur, j'espérais qu'il apparaisse, là, tout de suite... mais je n'avais pour seule compagnie et preuve de présence auditive que la pluie qui tombait dehors. Je fermais alors les yeux encore une fois, prête à céder a un nouveau chagrin.

- Je suis désolée Pitch...

Je reposais de nouveau ma tête sur la roche, épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré, mais aussi car je n'avais plus de force par rapport à mes douleurs.

- Pardon à vous tous... dès que j'aurais... repris des forces je... je continuerais de vous chercher...

La fatigue et le sommeil me tendaient les bras. Il ne tenait qu'à moi de les laisser me prendre.

- Et je... vous trouverez...

Je sentais alors mon corps relâcher la pression, preuve que Morphée me tenait dans ses bras.

- Je vous le promets... murmurais-je une dernière fois

oO*Oo

Plus de son, plus d'image, la jeune sorcière venait de s'endormir, totalement épuisé. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que quelqu'un avait attentivement et silencieusement écouté ce qu'elle avait dit, en étant caché dans l'ombre. Ce qu'elle ignorait également, c'est que cette personne s'était approchée d'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle l'avait regardé dormir quelques instants, avant de tendre sa main vers elle, du moins vers son front, là où elle avait sa blessure.

Avec sa magie, cette mystérieuse personne venait de guérir la plaie, sans plus aucune trace de blessure, et elle vit Blanche dormir, de façon plus reposée, moins souffrante. Ce qui la fit également sourire. Elle resta un moment là, à la regarder, alluma le petit feu de bois avec sa magie, puis sorti de l'abri, laissant la jeune femme dormir.

oO*Oo

Dans un pays éloigné, en haut d'une colline, un sombre château dominer le paysage par delà une forêt bien sombre. Grand, imposant, invisible a l'oeil humain, s'étendant sur un grand bout de terrain, et haut. Très haut. Le bâtiment donnait l'illusion qu'il touche de ses hautes tourelles le ciel sombre. Mais il ne laissait pas la moindre image accueillante malgré sa beauté. De plus, l'obscurité de la nuit et la maigre présence de la lune n'arrangeaient pas l'aura du château.

À l'intérieur, malgré la décoration superbe, mais sombre, a l'égale de l'extérieur, se trouver une femme qui scruter sévèrement le paysage depuis une immense fenêtre d'une des plus hautes et imposante tour du château. Elle semblait immobile, comme une statue. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que le calme, la sévérité et la réflexion. Le seul bruit audible qu'on pouvait entendre dans toute la pièce était le son très lent et discret de sa respiration.

Plongé dans ses pensées, elle en fut tirée par des coups frappés calmement à la porte. Ses yeux sombres clignèrent plusieurs fois, sans pour autant abandonnant l'éclat de sévérité.

- Entrez. Fit-elle froidement.

La double porte aux teintes sombres s'ouvrit calmement. Un homme d'apparence craintive, maigre, probablement un domestique entra dans la pièce.

- Madame.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? fit-elle toujours aussi froide sans bouger de la fenêtre

- Nous... nous avons de bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous pour me les dires ? que je les devine ? tenez-vous à ce que je perde patience ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement

- N...non madame, je...

- Alors je te conseille d'abréger tes paroles. Conseilla-t-elle comme une menace

- Ce... ce que vous désirez vient d'arriver.

La femme afficha un léger sourire en coin, mais qui se voulait mauvais. Elle se retourna avec lenteur, faisant à peine tourner les pans de sa robe noir et rouge sombre.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle avec une voix un peu plus douce

- Oui.

- Tu es bien sur que tout ce que je désire est bien là, en train de m'attendre dans le château et qu'il ne manque rien ?

- Ou...oui madame.

- Parfait. Et où avez-vous déposé mon colis ?

- Dans... la salle des trophées. Comme vous l'avez souhaité...

- Alors je m'y rends de ce pas.

Elle fit quelques pas, scrutant de ses yeux plissés l'homme, qui était visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi est tu si tendu ?

- Je ne le suis point madame.

- Vraiment ? n'y a-t-il pas autre chose que tu souhaites me dire ?

- Nous... nous ne l'a retrouvons pas.

- Voulez-vous dire... que vous l'avez encore perdue ? devina-t-elle en fronçant les yeux

- Oui madame... avoua-t-il

Furieuse, elle accéléra sa route, dépassa le pauvre homme, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui dire ceci

- Je vous conseille de vite la retrouver. Et vous avez intérêt à revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles ! Menaça-t-elle

- B... bien madame... gémissait t-il

- Et cessez donc de vous comporter comme un enfant ! il n'y a rien de plus qui m'énerve !

- Oui madame. Fit-il avec plus de courage

Elle allait sortir de la pièce, mais stoppa ses pas.

- Une dernière chose. Fit-elle

- Oui madame ? fit l'homme en se retournant

- Où est mon époux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton très calme

- Avec votre colis. Il vous attend.

- Oh ! mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tot alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais

- Je voulais garder le meilleur pour la fin. avoua-t-il en se tenant droit et sans peur

- Ooh... quelle délicate attention. Fit-elle en approchant sa main de la joue de l'homme

L'homme parut mal a l'aise et effrayer de ce geste. Ce qui fit ricaner la femme avant de laisser sa main redescendre.

- Détendez-vous. Je ne mords pas...

Elle se retourna et sortit de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres

- ...trop souvent. dit-elle bien clairement

L'homme aurait cru que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Il sortit à son tour, ferma la porte, puis se mit en quête de faire ce que sa maîtresse lui a ordonné de faire. Surtout qu'il avait peu de temps pour y arriver, et il craignait déjà le pire...

La femme, elle, marcha avec calme, lenteur et satisfaction le long des couloirs sombres et peu lumineux. Ses pas résonner dans les couloirs malgré qu'elle marchait sur de longs tapis rouge sombre. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle où l'entendait ce qui lui donnait le sourire. Mais toujours un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

oO*Oo

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je mettais endormis. Mais je me sentais mieux. Bien mieux. À mon réveil, les douleurs se seraient estompés, avec de la chance. J'ouvrais donc timidement les yeux, et j'avais au moins la chance que mon espérance ne soit pas des chimères, j'avais plus mal à la tête, c'est déjà ça ! et en plus de ça, j'étais sèche, et il pleuvait plus !

Retirant ma tête de la roche, le frottais ma joue légèrement endolorie avec ma main, puis je retirer ma capuche. Je mettais a peine réveiller que je sentais quelque chose de bizarre. Une odeur de bois brûlé. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ce qui rester de mon feu de camp, et j'en fut plus qu'étonner. Il n'en restait plus rien ! il était consumé !

- Ce qui veut dire... que je n'étais pas seule tout a l'heure... mais qui a fait ça ?

Machinalement, je passais mes mains sur mon visage pour ensuite les remonter jusqu'au-dessus de mon crâne. Autre chose bizarre que je remarquais. Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu mal ? hésitante et intriguée, c'est avec une drôle de grimace que je re-tâter mon front du bout des doigts. Et encore une fois, surprise totale, aucune douleur ! ni croûte, ni plaie ouverte, rien ! et pas de trace de sang sur mes doigts !

- On... on m'a soigné ? mais... qui ? et est-ce que...

J'en avais reçu trop là. J'hésitais même à me demander si j'avais récupéré mes pouvoirs. je regardais le creux de mes mains avec appréhension et après un bon moment d'hésitation, je serrais les dents et voulus faire apparaître deux boules de feu. Et j'y arrivais là ! j'en avais les yeux ronds !

- Je... bah j'ai pas tout compris moi... une bonne sieste et ça va mieux ? bah si je dois dormir à chaque fois que mes pouvoirs déconne, ben en plein combat ça risque de le faire grave ! mais bon, du moment que je peux attaquer et me défendre, c'est le principal ! mais... je me demande si...

Avec un visage songeur, je tentais de me téléporter dehors, et ce fut une réussite également. J'étais dehors, debout, en plein milieu de la colline, sous le peu de clarté qu'offrait la lune dissimulée.

- Pff... je n'ai aucune idée du temps... je sais même pas quelle heure il est ! soupirais-je

Je regardais autour de moi pour voir si mon mystérieux bienfaiteur était là, ou allait me répondre. Mais non. fallait pas espérer.

- Je sais pas si vous êtes là, mais... merci beaucoup pour... ce que vous avez fait. Remerciais-je au décor.

Pas de réponse. Ce n'est pas grave. Ou pas. Je sais pas en fait. Mais c'est dommage. Mais pour l'heure je devais absolument avoir un plan, ou une idée de débuts de recherche. Je réfléchissais alors que je faisais les cent pas.

- Bon. Je suis soigné, je vais mieux et j'ai de nouveau le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. je ne sais toujours pas où ils sont, et je n'arrive pas à sentir leur présence. Même avec mon collier. Pff...

Je serrais justement mon pendentif dans mes mains, le regard soucieux, les lèvres pincées. Puis je soupirais à nouveau.

- Bon. Vu que je me suis téléporté, je pense que le mieux serait de... de retourner au domaine de chacun, et savoir s'ils se sont pas réfugié ou atterri la bas... marmonnais-je à moi-même.

Je fis donc une pause, scrutant le paysage, tout en réfléchissant.

- Je vais d'abord allez voir chez Fée. Vu que je me sens mieux, j'aurais peu être une vision ? ou un début de piste à suivre. hum... qui sait. Après j'irais chez Bunny, puis chez Nord. Et je pense qu'ensuite... j'irais cette fois chez Jamie demander des nouvelles.

Je soupirais, encore une fois, mais pour me donner du courage cette fois.

- Aller. Tu peux le faire. J'espère juste que je n'aurais pas davantage de problèmes face à d'éventuelle téléportation foireuse... oh la la...

Ça y est. Un instant de courage, et la peur revient deux secondes après... pourquoi je ressens autant de peur pour faire ce qui me semble urgent ? ça me freine plus qu'autre chose...

_- Ta force intérieure ! sert toi de ça pour chasser tes peurs !_

Voilà que j'entendais à nouveau la voix de Pitch. mais cette fois, je l'acceptais. Il avait raison. En repensant à tout ce que j'avais fait dans le passé, comme dans la salle d'entrainement pour me débarrasser de ma peur, j'avais justement réussi à m'en défaire. Le principe est le même ici. J'y arriverais. Je me mis à sourire en pensant à lui

- Merci Pitch... remerciais-je dans un murmure

Rassemblant tout mon courage, j'inspirais et penser très fort au palais de la dent. Une fois l'image bien en tête, j'utilisais mon pouvoir et disparu.

oO*Oo

La gardienne s'en était donc aller au domaine de la fée des dents. Mais encore une fois dissimulé dans l'ombre, on l'avait écouté. Toujours la même personne qui l'avait sauvé, aider, soigné, et qui avait veillé sur elle le temps de son sommeil. Elle l'avait entendu la remerciait et en avait affiché un sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Puis elle disparut de nouveau dans l'ombre... mais pour aller ou ? poursuivre sa route ou... suivre Blanche ?

* * *

_Bienvenue dans la warp zone Blanche! non je déconne ! :p_

_Voila le chapitre où mon OC entre en scène ! :D ainsi que la méchante ! :O qui est elle ? une idée ? :/_

_A demain ! :D_


	11. Recherches

**_Petit message à toute les âmes sensible. Si vous êtes de nature émotive pour n'importe quoi de triste, prévoyez un ou deux mouchoirs. je préfère prévenir à l'avance. :/ Bonne lecture! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Recherches

Par chance, j'avais atterri au bon endroit dès que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Mais dès que je levais pour mieux voir, j'en étais plus aussi sur... Vu qu'il faisait sombre, j'activais une boule de feu que je gardais dans ma main afin de me donner un peu de lumière.

- Non... soufflais-je

En voyant un peu mieux, je ne reconnaissez en rien cet endroit d'ordinaire si beau, doré, coloré, majestueux... j'en avais porté ma main à ma bouche, le regard horrifié. Le palais était délabré, dépourvu de couleur, des plateformes étaient écroulé, cassé, brisée. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre ! battement d'ailes, piaillements, mécanisme, rien.

- FEE ! m'exclamais-je

Pas de réponse si ce n'était le son de ma voix dans l'écho. Avec espoir, j'attendais, respirant fortement, avec comme preuve la vapeur qui sortait de ma bouche tellement que l'air était bizarrement glacial. Dans un lieu si chaud, ce n'était pas normal.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir marcher...

Rassemblant mon courage, j'avançais prudemment parmi le chemin que m'offraient les décombres, gardant toujours ma boule de feu active. Plus j'avançais, plus j'étais triste et angoissé.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fin... on dirait que ça était laisser à l'abandon depuis des années !

Tout le palais était désert. J'étais la seule personne vivante dans ces lieux. Ça me foutait la trouille. Mais je me donnais un objectif. Aller là où Fée avait disparu selon les dires de la pauvre Quenotte. Par chance je savais ou c'était, mais la route allait être difficile. Heureusement que je pouvais me téléporter

J'arrivais donc à me frayer un chemin vers l'endroit que je cherchais. C'était haut et pas très fiable. À ma grande horreur, je voyais des dents de lait un peu partout. Dire qu'elles étaient tenues par les petites fées avant de finir par terre...

- Je suis désolée... murmurais-je

Je fis disparaître la boule de feu. J'inspirais et posai mes mains sur les murs, tout en fermant les yeux. J'essayais de me concentrer, afin de percevoir quelque chose d'utile. Et même au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, j'attendais avec le plus grand calme et la plus grande concentration, comme me l'ont enseigné mes mentors. Mais rien ne se manifesta. Le noir total. Ce qui m'agaça. Je fermais les yeux encore plus fort, tout en serrant les dents, et mes ongles se frotter contre les murs.

- Allez... allez...

Rien.

- Aller bon sang... juste une piste...

Encore rien. j'avais refermé mes poings, mes ongles se serrant dans ma peau.

- Juste un fichu début de piste...

Pas la peine. Rien ne venait. Ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux et tambouriner mes poings violemment contre la paroi métallique.

- MAIS A QUOI JE SERT ?! JE SUIS UNE GARDIENNE ! JE SUIS UNE SORCIÈRE ! J'AI DES POUVOIRS MAGIQUES BON SANG ! COMMENT PUIS JE ESPÉRAIS SAUVER MA FAMILLE AVEC DES POUVOIRS QUI NE ME SERVENT A RIEN ! J'AI PU VAINCRE LA VIEILLE CHOUETTE ET LA JE N'ARRIVE MÊME PAS A OBTENIR UNE FICHUE VISION ! J'EN AI MARRE !

J'avais cogné une ultime fois mes poings, mais avec ma rage, une onde de choc sorti de mes mains et se propagea sur toute la tourelle. Les fissures déjà présentes se firent plus présentes et la plateforme sur laquelle je me trouvais menaçait de s'effondrer

- Oh non...

Pas eut le temps de fuir ou de me téléporter en lieu sur, une partie de la plateforme s'effondra et j'eus à peine le temps de m'accrocher sur le rebord de la paroi toujours fixe. M'accrochant comme je pouvais pour éviter de rejoindre les débris, je voyais vite fait, même dans l'obscurité les morceaux s'écraser sur les autres niveaux du palais. Et les dents qui étaient sur la plateforme se disperser partout semblables à une pluie de grêles. Je réussissais tant bien que mal à me hisser sur le reste de la plateforme stable et reprit mon souffle

- Je suis un danger plutôt qu'une aide... pff... qu'est-ce qui m'a pris... soupirais-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

Je m'asseyais sur mes jambes, perdue à nouveau dans mes doutes et mes inquiétudes.

- Et je fais quoi maintenant ? je doute que chez Bunny se soit plus accueillant. Je crains même que ce soit pire... mais... il faut que j'y aille. Je dois en être sur...

Pour aller dans son domaine, je refis le même principe que j'avais fait pour venir. Et le trajet se passa sans problème. Mais je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux une fois arriver. J'étais déjà horrifié de ce que j'avais vu au lac, puis chez Fée, alors au Warrem... ça devait être tout aussi pire...

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, et grimaçant certainement d'appréhension, je les ouvris. Et comme je m'y attendais, ce que je voyais fut pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Et comme chez Fée, j'avais porter mes mains à ma bouche, étouffant un cri d'horreur, les larmes aux yeux.

La flore avait disparu, fané, moisi, séché, morte. Les mauvaises herbes en avaient prit possession. Tout était laissé à l'abandon, comme pendant des années. Une forte odeur de moisissure régnait de partout. Les cocos géants en pierre étaient brisé, immobile, la végétation avait pris possession de leur roche. Y'en avait même un qui était brisé et étendu dans le courant d'eau du domaine. L'herbe était desséchée, et partout où je posais les yeux et où me guider mes pas, je voyais des débris de cocos à demi coloré. La beauté entière était partie. Le printemps n'existe plus et n'envahissez plus ce lieu que j'ai toujours connu verdoyant et coloré.

- Bunny...

Comment pourrait-il y avoir quelqu'un ici ? si je crie, m'entendra-t-on ? où aurais-je droit a un silence mortuaire comme au palais de la dent ? devais je repartir au pole ? ou continuer ma route et espérez trouver quelqu'un ? j'hésitais. J'avais peur de me trouver encore seule. Je voulais au moins trouvez un des miens... vivant...

Voulant croire de nouveau en mes pouvoirs, je pris mon collier dans le creux de mes mains et me concentrai pour essayer de sentir une présence. Et j'écarquiller les yeux et retiens un hoquet de surprise quand j'en sentis une. Mais faible. Je ne savais pas où elle était, mais je sentais bien quelque chose !

- BUNNY ! m'exclamais-je

Sans chercher à comprendre, je traversais le domaine au pas de course, jetant des regards partout, contrôlant au mieux ma respiration, et prenant garde aussi de ne pas trébucher sur les débris et la flore sauvage. Surtout qu'en plus, comme chez Fée, il faisait sombre. Et froid. J'aimais vraiment pas ça...

Le domaine étant assez vaste, j'aurais pu le parcourir des heures pour rien. Et ce fut le cas. courant et appelant leurs prénoms sans relâche, jarretais ma course, bredouille. Je n'avais pas réussi à mettre la main sur cette présence que j'avais perçue ! aurais-je rêver?

- Mais où êtes-vous... sanglotais-je

Je sentais mon coeur s'emballer. J'avais froid, peur...

- Il n'y a personne ici Blanche. Alors où sont-ils ? je peux déjà faire une croix chez Sab, vu que son domaine se trouve dans le ciel. Alors... chez Nord ? oui. c'est ma dernière solution. C'était le QG des gardiens, et pour les rassemblements, ils sont toujours là-bas ! de plus le pole est un endroit vraiment bien garder ! c'est une vraie forteresse ! oui... oui ! oui ! je suis sur qu'ils sont la bas ! sain et sauf ! tous !

Dire tout à voix haute comme ça me redonner du courage ! et c'est avec espoir que je quittais le Warrem pour le pole.

J'avais atterri dehors, le vent souffler légèrement, et me fis frissonner. Ce n'était pas le même froid que d'habitude, trop mordant. Trop glaciale. J'étais sur une petite mais large colline surplombant le paysage montagneux. Je levais les yeux vers le bâtiment qui se dressait devant moi, et l'horreur se fit ressentir de nouveau...

Le pôle était dans le même état que les deux autre domaine !

- Non... pitié ! pas ici aussi ! suppliais-je à voix haute

Je me mis à courir droit devant moi, pour atteindre l'immense porte d'entrée du bâtiment à demi brisée et effondrer. Passant et poussant les débris, j'entrais dans le pôle.

- NORD ! C'EST MOI ! BLANCHE ! hurlais-je à peine rentrer

Pas de réponse... juste un écho. Pas de signe de vie. Si, la vapeur de ma bouche. Et les battements incessant et lourd de mon coeur.

- NORD ! Réponds-moi !

Rien. encore...

- Non...

Non ! il ne fallait pas que j'abandonne ! ils devaient être ici ! il le fallait ! j'avançais un peu plus en courant dans le couloir, et quand j'arrivais dans la salle principale, je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

- Non...

La maison du père Noël... mais ma maison aussi, et celle de Jack, était dans un état affreux. Comme chez Fée, les murs et la décoration avaient perdu leur éclat, leur chaleur. Le froid avait aussi fait son oeuvre pour détériorer tout ça. le toit était ouvert par endroits, et on pouvait voir de grands trous dans la toiture, laissant ainsi entrer plus d'air glacial. Je pouvais même voir à moitié la lune de par une de ses ouvertures...

Les murs avaient beaucoup souffert. Les vitres à demi cassées. Des bouts de fondations avaient cédé et c'étaient écroulés, rendant l'endroit misérable. Le globe était détruit, sans vie, sans lumière pour l'animer et laissant le lieu sombre et froid. Il y'avait des tas de neige partout sur le sol. Les livres de la bibliothèque étaient éparpillés, abîmés, détruits, enseveli, partout sur le sol. Les outils, les jouets et les ateliers étaient vides, tout avait était laisser à l'abandon.

J'avançais en courant, le regard toujours aussi triste en hurlant les noms de chacun. Pour les trois domaines que je visitais, ces même sentiments ne m'avaient pas lâché. Je scrutais sans rien dire le décor, le sol, tout. je courais ainsi jusqu'à atteindre la salle du globe.

- NORD ! ... JACK ! ... SAB ! ... FÉE ! ... BUNNY ! ... PITCH ! ...RÉPONDEZ-MOI ! ... C'EST MOI BLANCHE ! ... JE SUIS LA ! ...JE VOUS EN PRIS ! RÉPONDEZ-MOI!

J'étais enfin arrivé a destination, mais pour rien voir d'autre que des débris, le tableau de bord cassé, la cheminée à demie intacte, les jolies décorations envolées, la fresque murale de Nord au-dessus de la cheminée partie en lambeau, la neige dans chaque coin, et toute sorte de chose par terre.

- HOLÀ QUELQU'UN !

Refusant de rester là, je voulais continuais, le couloir des chambres semblant encore accessible, mais dès que j'eus fait un pas en avant, j'entendais un son aigu et cassé

- « _Moamwan_ »

- Hein ? qu'est-ce que... oh !

Je baissais le regard au sol, et vis que mon pied avait marché sur une des poupées parlante de Nord

- Ooh... fis-je tristement

Je m'étais mis à genoux pour prendre la poupée dans mes mains. En la regardant ainsi, j'étais triste. Elle qui était si jolie avec ses deux belles couettes brune, ses belles couleurs, sa jolie robe rouge son joli sourire, ses joues roses. Là, elle avait plus que la moitié du visage et des cheveux du coté gauche, il lui manquait la moitié du bras droit, la jambe gauche. Le reste devait se trouver quelque part. Sa robe était trouée, ainsi que ses membres, faisant ressortir la matière plucheuse du jouet. Ses couleurs étaient envolées, elle était crasseuse, brûlée, mais elle continuait de me sourire malgré tout. Je me souvenez de quand je l'avais pris dans mes mains et que j'avais souri en la tenant.

Comme dans mon souvenir, j'appuyais sur son ventre et la poupée se mit à me dire « _y'eu taimeuh_ ». je fus soudainement prise d'un sanglot incontrôlable. Je serrais les dents, et les larmes coulèrent. Je serrais la poupée cassée contre moi, et me laisser aller à mon chagrin. Par terre, je pouvais voir aussi un grelot de lutin. J'hurlais alors de chagrin. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant. et ça me faisait du bien de pleurer ainsi.

Personne n'était venu pour vérifier la source de tout le vacarme que je faisais. J'étais bel et bien seule. L'impression déserte du pole que j'avais connu avec Jack lors de notre rendez-vous ne m'avez jamais semblé si intense... Me relevant enfin, tout en gardant la poupée dans les mains et les yeux rouges, je me dirigeais calmement, sans parler, sans courir, vers les chambres, tout en laissant les larmes coulées.

Faisant attention de ne pas me cogner dans les fondations écroulées, je me frayais donc un chemin, éclairer par la boule de feu que j'avais préparée. Les flammes apportaient une chaleureuse et agréable lumière orangée. Les flammes dansaient dans mes mains, faisant danser les ombres sur mon passage. En observant attentivement les décombres, pour que tout soit effondré comme ça, il y'a du y avoir quelque chose d'horrible. Que j'ignorais. Mais plus je m'avançais plus j'avais le sentiment qu'en fait... je n'étais pas chez moi. Ce n'était pas le pole. Chez nord. D'une part si, mais rien ne le faisait sentir au fond de moi.

J'arrivais donc tant bien que mal jusqu'à ma chambre. Enfin...du moins ce qui en restait. Meuble sens dessus dessous. Lit cassé. Rideaux déchirés. Vitre cassée. Un trou dans le mur, laissant entrer l'air glacial. Débris de verre, bois, pierre, objet, tout. plus la neige. J'entrais donc, et observai la pièce de façon panoramique.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_...pensais-je

J'espérais encore sentir quelque chose, obtenir une vision, mais non. toujours rien. je fixais le meuble dans lequel j'avais normalement ranger tout ce qui était à moi. ma cartouche, mes cadeaux de Noël, tout. mais le meuble cassait avec mes affaires foutues laisser à l'air libre laisser entendre qu'ils n'y était plus, même après avoir fouillé dedans.

- _Pourquoi donc..._

Quittant la pièce, je poursuivis pour chercher celle de Jack. Mais en entrant elle fut dans un état pire que la mienne, la moitié de la pièce fut à l'air libre, le reste avait dû finir dehors. Et ce qui avait survécu était comme dans la mienne. Détruit, sens dessus dessous.

- _Inutile, je trouverais rien non plus ici..._

Je quittais sa chambre, le coeur serrer. Le reste du couloir fut bloqué par un effondrement colossal. Je fis donc demi-tour, pour me dirigeait vers le bureau de Nord. Résultat identique. La salle d'entrainement avait aussi subi les dégâts. La salle à manger, pareil. Tout. tout. tout. pareil...

Après avoir cherché vraiment partout, épuisée et abattue, je n'avais même plus la force d'aller chez Pitch pour chercher aussi là-bas. j'avais trop peur d'être déçue de nouveau sans rien trouver. Au pire, je chercherais plus tard. Je repris donc ma route vers la salle du globe, toujours avec la poupée.

Arrivée, je me rapprochais de la cheminée et lançai ma boule de feu dedans. Le bois prit feu, et une douce lumière et chaleur envahie lentement le coin de la pièce. Je pris dans la salle un vieux fauteuil abîmer et encore valable et le poussai jusqu'à la cheminée. Je le mis pas de face, mais sur les côtés. Histoire de voir encore la salle du globe, mais aussi ce que je pouvais voir de la lune, dès que je serais assise. Je m'assis donc dedans, et ramenai mes jambes contre moi.

Comme un doudou, je gardais la poupée contre moi, seul vestige vivant et parlant du pole. Je la tenais dans mes mains, puis la mettant devant moi, je la regardais et ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander ceci, malgré mes larmes.

- Tu ne saurais pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ici ? ni où sont les autres ? ni comment on en est arrivé là ?

La poupée me fixait toujours de son sourire innocent. J'appuyais de nouveau sur son ventre pour entendre à nouveau « _Moamwan_ » et encore une fois pour entendre « _Y'eu taimeuh_ » du bout de mes doigts tremblants, je caressais la moitié restante de son visage de chiffon, et je sombrais de nouveau dans un torrent de larmes. J'enfouissais à moitié mon visage contre mes genoux, la poupée dans mes mains, tandis que mes yeux balayer la salle.

À travers mes souvenirs, je revivais clairement les derniers instants avec eux. Leurs disparitions, notre entretien, ma discussion avec Pitch... tout... j'arrivais à tout revoir, revivre, entendre, ressentir...

En repensant à Pitch, je me revoyais clairement, dans cette pièce, à me voir jouer avec les cubes, écoutant ces remarques...

_- Tu espères atteindre le plafond ou quoi ?_

_- Si Nord a un escabeau qui atteint cette hauteur, pourquoi pas !_

_- Et si tu tombes ?_

_- Bah tu me rattraperas ! disais-je en réussissant à mettre un cube de plus sur la pile_

_- Je serais assommé par tes cubes avant même que j'ai le temps de te rattraper._

_- Ce serait pitoyable comme façon de finir KO tu crois pas ? un petit cube en bois sur la tête et hop ! gros dodo !_

_- Mouais._

_- Ah... j'suis à court de cube. Tu m'en passe ?_

_- Non. c'est ton délire, pas le mien. Donc tu te débrouilles._

_- T'est pas drôle ! bon ben je descends. Doucement pas de geste brusque._

Je revivais clairement ma chute à cause de mon éternuement, et la façon dont il m'avait rattrapé. Je me souviens de ma réplique qui m'amusait et que j'avais aimé dire dans ses bras. Ce qui me fit légèrement sourire malgré la situation actuelle

_- Ça va ._

_- Oh oui mon héros ! tu m'as sauvé !_

_- Hin... Blanche fait gaffe !_

_- Hein ? oh ! _

J'avais aimé la façon dont il m'avait écarté du danger. J'en avais ri, et c'est là que ça avait tourné au cauchemar... si j'avais su...

_- Ça te fait rire à ce point ?_

_- Bah oui, c'était drôle !_

_- Et sur un champ de bataille, ça le serait moins jte rappelle !_

_- Rhooo... je sais... et puis je ne fais que rire de bon coeur ! je fait rien de mal ! _

_- Je te rappelle également que Fée a disparu, et sa petite fée a disparu aussi dans tes mains. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rire comme s'il ne c'était rien passer !_

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas aimé le ton de sa voix ni comment il me l'avait dit. Mon attitude n'était pas volontaire. Et je savais pas s'il s'en doutait. Mais je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait...

_- Blanche ?_

_- Je... _

_- Excuse moi, je... j'ai été brutal alors que..._

_- Non, non, c'est bon... ta raison... je... je..._

_- Blanche, je..._

_- C'est bon laisse-moi..._

_- Je suis désolé. _

_- Tu peux... ça t'est pas venu à l'idée que je ne contrôlais pas ces rires ? que... que j'aurais pas encore ses pouvoirs qui déconnent ?! que c'est pas volontaire ?! _

Je l'avais repoussé au lieu d'accepter ses excuses et son étreinte. Et résultat, je l'ai perdu lui aussi...

Je pensais aussi aux autres. Les images défilant dans mon esprit torturé. Je me revoyais enlacer Bunny après avoir appris que Fée avait bel et bien disparu. Et aussi de la phrase que je lui avais dite.

_- On trouvera des réponses... je te le promets._

Pff tu parles ! je ne suis même pas fichue d'apporter à moi-même des réponses, alors comment pouvais-je lui en apporter ? à lui ? à eux ? je servais à rien ! et surtout depuis que mes pouvoirs déconnaient complètement ! Pour ça aussi je n'avais pas d'explications ! et avant qu'il ne disparaisse lui aussi, Nord allait me le dire ! il l'avait trouvée apparemment ! alors pourquoi il l'a pas fait ? j'entendais encore Bunny dire...

_- Journée de merde... aucune bonne nouvelle, ni joie... rien..._

Et je l'avais approuvé. Et c'est là que Nord nous avait sorti cette phrase mystérieuse !

_- En fait... si. Il y en a une._

On lui avait demandé d'être clair et précis là-dessus ! mais il avait fait planer le mystère ! comme pour nous rendre fou ! et ça marchait encore ! j'en avais froncé les yeux en repensant à toute cette discussion.

_- Bah c'est-à-dire que... c'était pour vous la dire que je vous avais tout convoqué. Mais vu les circonstances... j'avais changé les priorités..._

_- Bien. Maintenant qu'on est tous là, va-y. Dis la nous cette bonne nouvelle. _

_- Au fait... c'est au sujet de Blanche._

_- Quoi ? moi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai encore ?_

_- Rien. j'ai juste trouvé la cause de tes problèmes._

_- Quoi t'est sérieux ?! _

_- On ne peut plus sérieux._

Il avait sourit. Pourquoi ?

_- Mais... c'est grave ou quoi ?_

_- Oh non. pas le moins du monde. C'est même quelque chose de très bien. J'aurais préférez-t'en parler en privé, mais vu ce qui s'est passé, ça fera plaisir de le savoir._

_- Nord, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? même que tu semble confiant... j'en ai peur ! alors dis-moi enfin ce que j'ai que je puisse mettre ces accidents sous excuse valable !_

_- Blanche. Tu... _

Là ce fut trop. Je rageais avec force et je mettais mis à hurlais dans le pole désert

- JE QUOI ?! POURQUOI TU ME L'A PAS DIT ? ME VOILA PAS PLUS AVANCER MAINTENANT ! JE SUIS SEULE ! PERDUE ! ET SANS RÉPONSE A RIEN ! POURQUOI TU SOURIAIS ?! QUEL GENRE DE NOUVELLE MÉRITAIS UNE CONVOCATION GÉNÉRALE AU POINT DE POUVOIR NOUS REDONNER LE SOURIRE APRES AVOIR PERDUE L'UNE DES NÔTRES ?! ET EN QUOI CA AURAIT ÉTAIT UNE BONNE CHOSE POUR MOI ?!

Je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Tu aurais dû me dire ce que c'était... ce que j'avais... tu aurais du tant que tu étais la... que j'étais la... tu aurais du...

Je fixais les flammes qui dansait dans la cheminée.

- Tu aurais du... tu aurais dû. Tu aurais dû !

Je répétais cette phrase je ne sais combien de fois avant de hurler de nouveau

- TU AURAIS DU !

Et d'un geste vif et incontrôlé, je balançais la pauvre poupée dans le feu. Vu ce qui rester et son état, elle ne mit pas longtemps à prendre feu et se consumer. Je pris vite conscience de mon geste et me ruai vers la cheminée

- Oh non... non non non non...

Mais il était trop tard. Le jouet n'était plus qu'un tas de matière brûlé et le sourire de la poupée avait disparu. Le seul sourire qu'ont m'avait apporté et je l'avais détruit. Je m'affalais à genoux par terre, les larmes aux yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'ils me brûler tellement j'avais pleuré depuis mon arrivée dans le lac

- Je suis désolée...

Ça ne servait à rien de s'excuser pour un jouet casser mais... ça me soulager de la faire.

- Je suis désolée... pour tout... pour vous tous...

De la poupée, je passais aux gardiens.

- Vous me manquer... tous. Affreusement...

Oui tous. Mais surtout Jack. Mon Jack...

- Jack... saurais-tu encore sourire si tu étais à ma place ? tout seul et sans réponse ? remarque... tu connaissais déjà la solitude. Mais je doute que tu aies pu encore la supporter...

J'éclatais un sanglot, toujours par terre devant mon feu de bois et le cadavre de la poupée.

- Comment tu as réussi à tenir 300 ans ? je ne tiens même pas quelques heures...

- _Je t'aime mon amour..._

- Moi aussi je t'aime... j'ai... je n'ai même pas pu t'embrasser une dernière fois...

En larmes, je relavais lentement la tête, pour voir Manny à travers les ouvertures du toit. Les nuages sombres n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ce qui s'ajouta à mes inquiétudes

- Manny... je sais pas si vous savez quoi que ce soit... ni pourquoi vous êtes ainsi mais... si vous réussissiez à m'entendre... je vous en prie, apportez-moi de l'aide... un indice, des réponses... n'importe quoi, je vous en prie... l'implorais-je

- _Je peux t'apporter tout ça si tu veux_. Fit une voix.

Je fus plus que surprise d'entendre une voix me répondre, ou me donner une affirmation. Je me redressais du sol, et lançais des regards tout autour de moi. Cette voix était féminine, mais je ne savais pas d'où elle venait. Mais à la première écoute, elle me semblait... amicale. Et un petit espoir commençait à naître en moi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? appelais-je d'une voix forte

Pas de réponse. Non... je ne voulais pas perdre cet espoir !

- Je vous en prie, je ne vous ferais pas de mal ! si vous avez des choses à me dire et qui puissent vraiment m'aider, je suis prête à les écouter !

Cette voix ne me répondit pas. Aurais-je rêvé ? serait devenue folle et désespérer au point d'avoir cru entendre une réponse et espérer une aide ?

- Je vous en prie ! je... je veux juste retrouver ma famille ! alors montrez-vous ! suppliais-je une dernière fois.

Silence total. je soupirais tristement, me sentant hyper bête sur le coup.

- Oooh génial... voila que j'aie des hallucina...

- BOUH ! fit une voix dans mon dos

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! m'exclamais-je en m'écartant brutalement pour voir la cause de cette frayeur

J'affichais des yeux ronds quand je vis que c'était une petite fille. Une petite fille qui me souriait amusée.

* * *

_Triste, hein ? :/ et encore, c'est pas fini. :/_

_Hâte de savoir ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre! :D_

_A demain ! :D _


	12. Le petit chaperon noir

**_Grande annonce. C'est le dernier chapitre que je pourrais poster. :/ pourquoi? parce que je ne vais plus pouvoir avoir internet avant un moment dont j'ignore moi même la durée. :/ peut être un mois. ou deux. -_- c'est pour ça que je vous ai poster un chapitre par jour, pour dire que vous ayez un max à lire en attendant mon retour. ;) mais n'ayez crainte! le fait d'être privée temporairement d'internet ne va pas m'empêcher de continuer à écrire! héhé! :D j'espère vite revenir pour reprendre la publication de cette suite et reprendre contact avec vous! ^w^ je vous remercie tous pour votre suivis, votre soutien et je vous dit à bientôt! ne vous en faites pas : JE REVIENDRAIS! XDD à la prochaine! ^^_**

**_Musique : The Trolls – Christophe Beck ( musique attribuer d'office à la petite fille ^^)_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 - Le petit chaperon noir

Je devais halluciner. Je réclame, voire supplie de l'aide, et c'est une enfant qui vient à moi, tout sourire pour m'apporter des réponses face à ce chaos total ? Bon soit. J'allais pas faire la difficile.

Elle restait la à me regarder, droite, se balançant légèrement sur ces pieds. Elle était vêtue d'une jolie petite robe noire avec de la dentelle dans le bas de la robe. Elle portait des bas blancs, des souliers noirs ainsi qu'une cape noire a capuche, recouvrant des cheveux apparemment noire. Même qu'elle était toute vêtue de cette couleur sombre mais familière, je la trouvais très jolie. Elle n'avait cependant pas ôté sa capuche. Ce qui fait que je ne voyais de son visage... que son sourire.

Elle devait être plus jeune que Jamie, voire... entre sept et neuf ans. On se fixait toutes les deux sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'adresse en première la parole.

- Salut ! fit-elle toute joyeuse

- Euh... ou..ouais... sa... salut... bafouillais-je encore étonné

- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle apparemment amusée

- Je... je crois mais... pff... ça... ça va pas de faire saisir les gens comme ça ?! lui demandais-je avec reproche

- Quoi ? je t'ai vraiment fait peur ? pour un tout petit « bouh » de rien du tout ? riait-elle

- Ouais bon... j'ai était saisi sur le coup... ça va. répondis-je banalement pour me défendre.

- Hihi.

J'en avais froncé les yeux. Je la trouvais... intrigante. De part déjà l'aura qu'elle dégageait. Cette fillette allait vraiment m'apporter les réponses que je souhaite ? j'en doutais un peu. Après tout je ne la connaissais pas, valait mieux que je reste sur mes gardes.

- Euh... fis-je encore un peu paumée

Je ne savais pas trop quoi demander en premier en fait.

- Tu voulais des réponses non ? souriait-elle

- Je...

Je trouvais qu'elle avait une jolie voix enfantine, agréable à écouter. Pas grave, ni trop aiguë. En revanche, je la trouvais assez directe et bizarrement à l'aise face à une inconnue. Moi qui suis plus vieille, ce n'était pas mon cas à son égard.

- Euh oui, mais avant j'aimerais que tu me répondes à deux trois choses.

- D'accord. lesquelles ? dit-elle toute confiante.

- Bah déjà... qui est tu ?

- Une alliée.

- Oooooooo...k.

- Ensuite ? souriait-elle

Ne décrochait-t-elle jamais son sourire ? ça m'agaçait ! on dirait Jack ! pas que ça me dérange mais... comment pouvait-on sourire sans relâche face à quelqu'un de perdu et qui vous parle sérieusement ?!

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. souriait-elle

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Bon. Bah sache que moi, je m'appelle Blanche.

- Enchantée. Souriait-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir si... tu es celle qui m'a sauvée de l'ours noir dans la forêt ?

- Oui. Et celle qui t'a soigné sur la colline. Souriait-elle encore

J'en étais encore plus étonné, que j'ouvrais légèrement la bouche. C'était donc elle ? mais... pourquoi ? ça n'avait pas de sens !

- Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? tu ne me connais même pas !

- Je suis une alliée je te l'ai dit. Donc... je t'aide ! affirma-t-elle toute contente

- Mais une alliée contre quoi ? qui t'envoie ?

- Je peux pas te le dire.

- Mais je...

- Je pense que tu voudrais plutôt avoir des réponses sur ce qui te tracasse, plutôt que d'avoir des détails sur moi, non ?

- Pas faux. Mais... j'aime bien en général savoir à qui je parle ! surtout quand elle m'annonce qu'elle peut m'apporter des réponses sur tout ce qui se passe !

- Je n'en doute pas. si tu veux bien t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer. M'invita-t-elle en désignant mon fauteuil d'un geste de sa petite main

- Je... préfère rester debout.

- Crois-moi, tu auras besoin et vite envie d'être assise. Confirma-t-elle avec une grimace navrée

J'appréhendais. Qu'allait-elle m'apprendre ? suivant donc son conseil, je m'asseyais de nouveau dans mon fauteuil, sans pour autant quitter l'enfant des yeux. Je n'étais toujours pas à l'aise. Elle ne m'avait donné que de brève info sur elle, je ne sais ni son nom ni de quoi elle a l'air sous sa capuche ! c'est stressant !

- Bien. Pose tes questions j'y répondrais. Dit-elle en s'asseyant par terre, face à moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Si je te le dis. Assura-t-elle

- Très bien. Euh... où sont les gardiens de l'enfance ?

- Pas chez eux. Fit-elle désolée

Non mais... elle se paye ma tête ou quoi ?! J'en avais le bec cloué ! même qu'elle semblait désolée et sincère !

- Non mais... je... je me doute bien ! sinon je les aurais déjà tous trouvés !

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que... n'espère pas les trouver ici, ou n'importe où dans leur domaine. Même pour Pitch. Ça ne servira à rien.

- Pitch ? Tu... sais où il est ?

- Oui. Avec les autres.

J'étais soulagée mais d'une force ! ils étaient tous en vie ! et ensemble !

- Ils sont donc en vie... mais... ou sont-ils ? m'empressais-je de demander rassuré

- Dans un endroit inaccessible pour toi.

- Euh... c'est-à-dire ?

- Dans un château. Le château des ténèbres.

- Le château... des ténèbres ? c'est quoi ça ?

- Le domaine qui gouverne le monde de la magie à la place de la lumière.

- Qui gouverne... à la place... de la lumière. répétais-je en ayant peur de comprendre

Je me sentais pas bien sur le coup. La question que j'allais posait aller être dur...

- Les gardiens... ils sont bien vivants ? c'est pas une blague ?

- Oui et non.

- Quoi ? comment ça « oui et non » ?! je te préviens, évite de jouer avec mes nerfs ! c'est pas le bon jour ! alors soit plus clair je t'en prie ! la grondais-je

- D'accord. Désolée. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'ils sont les deux.

- Hein ? mais... tu viens de me dire qu'ils étaient vivants ?!

- Les tiens. Pas les miens.

- De quoi ?! Hola... je suis perdue...

- Sais-tu ou tu est au moins ? demandant-elle sérieusement

- Au pole bien sur ! répondis-je de but en blanc

- Oui. Mais pas dans celui que tu connais.

- Hein ?

- Tu es dans un autre monde. Un monde parallèle dans lequel tu as atterri après avoir franchi le portail noir.

Hola... PAUSE ! trop d'info d'un coup ! je suis dans un monde parallèle au mien ?! ils... sont vivant et à la fois mort ?! Et elle savait pour le portail noir ?! je commençais à avoir un soupçon à son sujet.

- Attends attend ! avant de reprendre ton histoire... c'est donc toi qui m'as attiré ici !?

- Oui.

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Pour te sauver !

- Mais de qui à la fin !?

- De ceux qui régentent le château et qui ont éliminé les gardiens de mon monde! répondit-elle un chouilla énervée

Je disais plus rien... j'étais bouche bée. Cette petite m'avait sauvé la vie et apporter son aide ? même depuis mon monde ?! je... je ne comprenais toujours pas la nature de ses intentions.

- Pourquoi tu... mais d'où tu me connais ? pourquoi m'avoir sauvée en particulier?

- Je peux pas te le dire. S'excusa-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je peux pas c'est tout. puis je continuais ?

- Oui... cédais-je

- Bon. Ceux qui régentent le château ont éliminé tous les gardiens et légende de l'enfance pour gouverner sur le monde et apporter l'ombre pour chacun des mortels. Ils les ont traqué et éliminé un à un durant des années. Et quand ils ont eu ta famille, ils ont saccagé leur domaine pour fêter leur réussite.

- Ce qui explique l'état des domaines... grognais-je les larmes aux yeux

- Oui. Plus aucun mortel ne se souvient des contes légendaire de l'enfance. La joie, le bonheur, l'émerveillement, les rêves, l'espoir... tout ça n'existe plus ici.

- Et... est ce que c'est ceux qui dirigent ce monde qui les on enlevé ?

- Oui. pour les éliminer aussi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour être débarrassé d'eux dans n'importe quel monde... voilà pourquoi. Répondit-elle calmement

- Et tu m'as donc empêché de me faire avoir par eux ?

- Oui.

Je m'effondrais dans le fauteuil. Ça faisait beaucoup à digérer. Ainsi donc, ils sont vivants mais pour combien de temps... je comprenais mieux certaines choses. Du fait que je ne trouvais personne, et que j'avais tout trouvé dans un état horrible. les larmes revinrent et ma respiration devenait un peu difficile. Mon regard se posa alors sur Manny puis j'enchaînais avec une autre question.

- Tu sais quelque chose sur Manny ? pourquoi il est comme ça ? demandai-je d'une voix étouffé par un sanglot

- L'homme de la lune ? oui. c'est les régents du château qui ont infligé un puissant sortilège pour qu'il ne puisse plus aider les dernières légendes qui étaient en vie et qui se cachaient dans l'ombre. Du coup, par vengeance, la lune n'apporte plus sa lumière tous les soirs, ni ses conseils à personne.

- Manny... soupirais en pleure

Mais malgré ça, y'avais un mot dans sa dernière phrase qui attira mon attention. Mais aussi un détail qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit plus tôt.

- Par vengeance ? mais... attend. Ceux qui dirigent ce château... c'est qui ?

- Humph... Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas... soupira-t-elle embêter

- Tente toujours.

- Pff... Comme tu voudras. En fait... tu en connais un. Il s'agit de...

oO*Oo

La femme venait d'arriver dans la salle où l'attendait ce qu'elle attendait avec bonheur. Quand elle entra, les domestiques s'inclinèrent, et ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur son époux, qui attendait devant plusieurs colis imposant, chacun envelopper de draps noir.

Quand il l'entendit les bruits de pas derrière lui, l'homme en armure noire, discrète mais majestueuse se retourna, faisant bouger sa cape rouge sombre derrière lui. En posant les yeux sur son épouse, un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Aah ma chérie. te voilà.

- Ayant appris la bonne nouvelle je me suis empressée de venir voir ça !

Son époux l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa avec amour. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec amour également. Même si son regard était rivé sur les immenses colis cachés. Chose que son mari aperçu.

- Tu as hâte de les ouvrir hein ? souriait-il

- Oui en effet. je peux ? demanda-t-elle comme une fillette

- Mais je t'en prie. Riait-il amusé

Elle afficha un sourire semblable à celui d'une petite fille, tout en se mordant la lèvre. Elle trottina vers le colis du fond. Ils étaient tous bien alignés les uns à coté des autres. Avec un rire elle attrapa le tissu sombre, et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Laissant dévoiler à ses yeux un lapin figé dans un cristal sombre à demi-transparent, visiblement endormi.

- Oh ! le lapin de pâque ! souriait-elle

Elle tira le deuxième drap tout en marchant

- Le père Noël !

Puis le troisième.

- Le marchand de sable !

Puis le quatrième.

- La fée des dents !

Puis le cinquième

- Oohooh ! le croque mitaine !

Et pour finir le dernier.

- Et... Jack Frost.

Son regard était froncé et elle avait perdu son expression joyeuse en fixant le visage endormi du jeune homme.

- Ça va ? demanda l'homme en armure sombre.

- Très bien. Quelle question.

Son regard se tourna vers la droite juste à côté du cristal de Jack. Elle parut soudainement en colère.

- Mon amour ?

- Oui ?

- Il n'en manquerait pas un de colis ?

- Si. J'avais remarqué.

Elle plissa son nez de colère, et fronça le regard. Ses yeux sombres reflétant vraiment de la colère.

- Nestor m'avait pourtant affirmé qu'il n'en manquer pas un seul ! ragea-t-elle

- Tu compte faire quoi ? demanda-t-il calmement

- Le convoquer pour avoir une petite explication avec lui.

- Bien. Mais pour te consoler, y'a encore un cadeau. Ceci.

Il claqua des doigts et un domestique approcha du couple avec un large plateau rectangulaire recouvert d'un drap noir également. La femme le retira à son tour et en fut toute souriante. le bâton de Jack. elle parut de nouveau ravie et le prit délicatement dans ses mains, tout en l'examinant attentivement le bout de bois qui paraissant ordinaire dans ses mains.

- Le bâton de Jack Frost... intact en plus...

- Évidemment. Ça aurait été dommage d'ajouter un objet de collection brisé à ta collection d'artefact légendaire.

- C'est vrai... celui-là, je vais le mettre sous verre et au mur ! mon plus beau trophée !

- Haha ! Je le savais. Je te connais quand même...

- Oooh...merci mon amour.

Elle reposa précieusement le bâton sur le plateau, et adressa un ordre sec au domestique sans pour autant le regarder.

- Mettez ça sous verre. Et sur le mur en face de la porte d'entrée ! que je puisse le voir dès que j'entrerais dans la pièce. Et ne l'abîmer pas !

- Bien madame. Et pour les cristaux ?

- Ils ne vont pas se mettre au mur tout seul ! alors allez-y au lieu de poser des questions stupides ! et si vous les abîmé aussi, ça ira très mal pour vous, est ce que c'est compris ?!

- Ou... oui madame.

- Et une dernière chose. Emmenez celui-ci du croque mitaine dans une autre salle à l'opposer des autres cristaux. Mon époux vous indiquera ou le mettre. N'est-ce pas mon cher ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Tout à fait. Souriait-il

- A votre ordres, maîtres.

- Très bien. Disposez maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec autorité.

Le domestique parti aussitôt, tandis que ses confrères usèrent de leur magie pour que tous les cristaux des gardiens, excepter celui de Pitch, s'élevèrent du sol et se mirent à l'éviter pour quitter la pièce. Le couple resta donc seul avec le fameux cristal.

- Dis-moi. ça te fait quoi de... _te revoir ?_

- Étrange.

- Hum hum. Je vois. Tu peux ressentir des choses par rapport a sa présence ?

- Oui. comme le fait qu'il est là, vivant, que je suis lié.

- Je vois.

- Ne t'en fais pas. nous la retrouverons.

- Non. c'est elle qui viendra jusqu'ici. Je me connais. C'est ce que je ferais à sa place.

- Donc on poursuis pas les recherches ?

- Non. on attend. D'ailleurs, j'ai mon idée là-dessus. je t'en parlerais plus tard.

- Soit. Je vais accompagner les domestiques pour leur dire ou placer le cristal.

- D'accord.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais attendre dans la salle du trône l'arrivée de Nestor.

- Très bien. Quand j'aurais fini avec le cristal, je le ferais convoqué.

- Merci ça me laissera le temps de... me préparer à le recevoir. Souriait-elle en coin

- Bien. J'y vais.

L'homme s'éloigna après avoir embrassé son épouse, et rejoignit le cortège pour le dernier cristal qui fut déplacer comme les autres. La femme s'éloigna aussi mais fut retenue par la voix de son époux.

- Au fait...

- Oui ? se retourna-t-elle avec un sourire

- Ne soit pas trop méchante avec lui. D'accord Blanche ?

- Oooh Pitch... voyons ! tu me connais enfin ! je suis la douceur incarnée ! souriait-elle malicieusement

Il lui rendit son sourire amusé, et tout le monde quitta calmement la pièce.

oO*Oo

J'en revenais pas du nom qu'elle venait de me donner ! Pitch... Pitch était responsable de tout ça !? non... ce n'était pas le mien... mais celui du monde noir ! mais ça ne m'empêcher pas de pleurer, affalé dans mon fauteuil, la main sur la bouche.

- Ça va ? me demanda la petite

- Je n'en sais rien... je...je sais plus... j'ai... j'ai chaud la... et je...

Mais contre toute attente, mon phénomène de givre était revenu ! j'eus de nouveau la peau palote, du givre sur mes vêtements, tout en me sentant bien. Rien sur le fauteuil. Juste moi. Comme dans ma chambre le soir où je me suis lâché...

- Et voila que ça recommence... soupirais-je

- Drôle de pouvoirs. fit-elle étonner

- J'avoue.

- Comment tu fais ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas volontaire.

- Vraiment ? tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu te transformes en bloc de glace ?

- Non. on devait m'apporter des réponses à ce sujet, mais... Pitch à enlever Nord avant qu'il ait eu le temps de me le dire...

- Oh. Dommage.

- Dommage ?

- Oui. tu serais moins surprise si tu savais la vraie source de ce phénomène.

- Pas faux. Et je sais ce que je dois faire pour stopper ça.

- Ah bon ? quoi ?

- Déchaîner mes pouvoirs.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. je l'ai déjà fait une fois, et ça à porter ses fruits.

- Si tu le dis mais... ce n'est pas prudent de le faire.

- Et pourquoi ?

- On te recherche. Ils te veulent toi aussi ! une manifestation de pouvoir ne serait pas une bonne idée. Tu risquerais d'attirer l'attention sur toi !

- Oh. Mais je fais quoi alors ? je reste ainsi ?

- Ben... ça ne te dérange pas d'être comme ça ? si ?

- Si un peu ! me transformer en statue de glace sans savoir pourquoi m'énerve ! ce n'est pas dans mes pouvoirs de base ! alors malgré tes sages conseils je vais quand même le faire. Ça m'aidera de plus à me défouler et laisser ma rage sortir ! m'exclamais-je avec agacement.

Je me levais du fauteuil, et l'enfant se redressa. En voyant son sourire disparaître, je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec mon idée.

- Ne fais pas ça.

- T'en fais pas. si j'ai des ennuis, je les accueillerais.

- Mais...

- Écoute. Je te remercie de ton aide, et des réponses que tu ma donner. Mais à présent, je... je vais y aller, et j'ai besoin d'être seule.

- Mais...

- Non. n'insiste pas. et puis tes parents ne t'attendent pas ?

La petite se tut et baissé légèrement la tête.

- Non. mon père... n'existe plus et je ne l'ai pas connu. Et ma mère... elle s'en fiche de moi.

À cet instant je ressentais de la peine pour elle. Je la fixais avec peine, et je pouvais ressentir la sienne.

- Écoute. Ta présence ne me dérangerais pas vraiment mais... je préfère éviter que tu restes à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un vrai danger ! regarde-moi ! je ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs ! et je m'en voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Ma phrase la fit réagir. Mais légèrement. Je me mis donc à genoux, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir le reste de son visage. Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me le montrer ?

- Je suis désolée. Sincèrement. Tu peux comprendre ?

- Oui...

- Je peux au moins savoir ton prénom ? ou voir ton visage ?

- Non... je préfère pas.

- Ok...

Je me relevais lentement.

- Eh bien... au revoir. Et... merci. Prend soins de toi.

- Toi aussi...

J'affichais un demi-sourire, et me téléportai hors du pole direction la petite colline ou j'avais campé.

oO*Oo

La petite resta là, toute seule, durant un moment. Elle soupira tristement. Puis avant de partir, elle aussi, elle éteignit le feu de sa magie de glace. Elle soupira encore, et parti à son tour.

* * *

_Alors ? :D qui s'attendait à ce que les méchants de l'histoire soit Pitch et Blanche ? :D dites le ! avouez le ! aaaarrrgh ! XDDD _

_Et qu'avez vous penser de mon deuxième OC ? intrigante cette petite non ? :)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! :D hésitez pas à me le dire ! ^w^_

_A bientôt __chers lecteurs et lectrices ! au plus vite j'espère! ^w^_


	13. Mystére éclairci

_**SALUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! Terminator : JE SUIS REVENUE! :D aaah! qu'il est bon de revenir après une absence forcé et pénible! j'en devenait folle de devoir attendre! XD je vous ai manquer? mais sachez que vous aussi chers lecteurs! :D **_

_**Bon. comme vous devez vous en doutez, je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui et non le vendredi. ce qui veut dire? :D ... o.O mais non je n'ai pas échanger mon jour de publication! t-t-t-t-t-t-t-! ça veut dire que vous aurez deux chapitre par semaine! :D un le mardi et un autre le vendredi! :D génial non? ^^**_

_**Je tenais également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'on laisser des reviews et des PMs, et aussi les favs et les follows! pouvoir lire vos messages après mon absence m'a fait très plaisir! merci à tous pour votre suivi! ^^ je sais que vous vous êtes poser des questions sur la fic et sur ce qui c'est deja passer, et j'espére que ce chapitre éclaicira vos interrogations, comme l'indique le nom du chapitre! :p**_

**_et pour finir, accrocher vous face aux révélations! vous m'en direz des nouvelles en laissant un petit com à la fin! Bonne lecture à tous! ;D_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 - Mystére éclairci

Sur la colline, j'étais seule. Et tant mieux. J'allais pouvoir me déchaîner un bon coup sans faire de mal à quelqu'un et surtout pas a cet enfant. Une enfant bien mystérieuse, mais qui m'a apporté une grande aide.

- Merci... murmurais-je en repensant à tout ce qu'elle m'avait appris.

Mais je revoyais le sourire triste et déçu quand je lui ai dit de ne pas me suivre.

- Désolé... mais c'était pour ton bien. Même que je te connais pas, je préfère qu'il ne t'arrive rien par ma faute.

Je fixais mes mains toujours gelées. Automatiquement, je repensais à Jack. Et je tentais de me souvenir de l'effet de froid quand je touchais sa peau rien qu'en touchant la mienne. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. J'avais peur d'oublier la vraie sensation de froid qui lui était propre quand il me prenait la main, me caressait la joue, m'embrasser, me serrait contre lui. Et dans ce pays, a cause de ce que j'ai appris et a cause de mon état, j'avais peur. Peur de perdre ces sensations, de le perdre lui.

Pourtant je savais qu'il était vivant. Ici, dans un château. Mais où était-il ? elle ne me l'avait pas dit. Pourquoi c'était inaccessible pour moi ? je ne pourrais pas aller les sauver ? en imaginant cette possibilité, je sentais la colère montait en moi, ainsi que des larmes de rage, et l'envie de faire exploser mes pouvoirs revint en force.

Je fis donc comme au pole. Explosions d'éclair, boule de feu, jets de glace, tout. je continuais sans m'arrêter, même que j'étais épuisé. Au bout d'un moment, je stoppais tout, et je m'effondrais à genoux. Je me sentais mieux, c'était passer et je pouvais réfléchir. Mes pouvoirs m'écoutèrent apparemment car la glace s'estompa et je retrouvais mon teint naturel.

- Pfff... quelle misère... obliger d'en arriver la a chaque fois...

- Mais tu te sens mieux maintenant?

Je relevais la tête, surprise. Je me retournais et je la revis. La petite fille m'avait suivi et me regardais comme au pole. Souriante, et se dandinant sur ces pieds.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fait là ? demandais-je le regard sévère

- Je suis une alliée tu te souviens ?

- Et toi tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Non. tu m'as dit quoi déjà ? souriait-elle

- De ne pas me suivre ! de rester loin de moi et du danger que je représente !

- Aaaah ça ! ah oui je m'en rappelle. Hihi. Riait-elle

- Jvois pas ce qu'y a de drôle ! et si tu t'en souviens, pourquoi t'est là ?

- Parce que j'ai décidé d'ignorer ce conseil, et je vais rester avec toi pour t'aider.

- M'aidez ?

- Bah oui quoi ! si tu veux sauver ta famille et survivre dans ce monde, il te faut quelqu'un qui connaît la région et tout ce qui se passe, non ? souriait-elle

- Je...

Je marquais une pause. Elle n'avait pas tort. Si je voulais les sauver, j'aurais besoin d'aide. Surtout dans un monde que je connais pas. et apparemment, elle avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses pour une fillette. Et je trouvais qu'elle était assez mure pour son âge. Mais à demie inconsciente du danger. Plusieurs questions que je n'avais pas encore poser me vinrent en tête.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais... comment tu sais tout ce qui se passe ?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- Mais tu viens d'où ? de la ville ?

- Non.

- Mouais. Bon. Mais vu que tu as des pouvoirs, tu es quoi ? une sorcière ?

- Je sais pas vraiment. Mais peut-être un peu. Fit-elle optimiste.

- Ok. mais répond moi franchement. En quoi ça va t'apporter de m'aider ?

- Hein ?

J'inspirais calmement. Fallait pas que je m'énerve, que je perde patience et que je la brusque ou la vexe. Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire involontairement avec mes pouvoirs si j'étais trop énervé?

- Écoute. Je doute que qui que ce soit dans ma famille te connaisse. Je ne sais ni ton nom, ni ton visage. Tu veilles sur moi sans raison. Tu ne me dis pas qui t'envoie, ni pourquoi tu ne m'aides. Alors j'aimerais quand même savoir pour quelle raison valable, tu m'aides.

- Pour éviter que tu finisses entre leurs mains.

- Mais si je me fais avoir, ça te fera quoi ? je ne te connais même pas !

- Mais moi je te connais !

- Et de quand ? et où ?

- D'ici.

- Ici ? mais... je suis quoi dans ce monde pour que tu me connaisses à la fin ?!

- Je... te connais ... par rapport au château.

- Pourquoi du château ? qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans ce fichu château ?

- Tu le diriges...

- Je le... DE QUOI ?! m'exclamais-je sous le coup de la surprise

J'ai eu une panne de réseau la je crois. J'ai même cru que j'allais céder au poids de mes jambes... dans ce monde... je... dirige le château ?! mais alors ça voudrait dire...

- Je... je dirige... le château ?

- Oui.

- Ce qui veut dire... que si Pitch le dirige... je suis... _sa femme ?!_

- Oui.

- Et... je suis... une mauvaise personne?!

- Oui. c'est bien ça... acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix désolée

Toutes les données se mélangèrent dans ma tête. C'était affreux... Bon récapitulons, je suis... mariée à Pitch. ouah ça fait drôle de penser ça ! Je dirige un domaine des ténèbres, on a éliminé tout le monde, on a foutu un handicap à Manny, on a capturé tout le monde depuis le pole pour les tuer à nouveau afin d'être tranquille, et cette enfant me connais au château. Je n'osais comprendre son rôle dans ma vie.

- Mais... pour moi... tu es qui ? demandais-je inquiète

- Tu ne le devine toujours pas ?

- J'ai peur de comprendre en fait... ou de me tromper...

- Ah la la... Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi je ne t'ai pas appelé une seule fois par ton prénom, même que tu t'es présentée ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire triste

- Euh... je...

C'était vrai ! pas une fois, elle ne m'a appelé Blanche ! elle restait avec moi, bravant mes refus, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, et avait fait preuve de gentillesse. Elle m'avait sauvé deux fois, soigné, permis de me réchauffer. Son père lui était inconnu, sa mère se fichait d'elle, elle avait le pouvoir de la glace, le don de guérison, et étrangement, en y repensant, je trouvais qu'elle avait la même façon de sourire que...

Tout en réfléchissant, je ne cessais de la regarder, les lèvres pincées, le regard inquiet. Penchant la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir son visage, je m'avançais très lentement. Elle ne bougeait pas. ne se dandiner pas. ne souriait pas. elle me laisser avancer en fait. Peut-être qu'elle se doutait de ce que j'allais faire et qu'elle appréhendait ?

Jamais je n'avais marché si lentement pour rejoindre quelqu'un. Arrivée à elle, je me mis lentement à genoux, toujours avec la même expression faciale. Et elle, de même. Avec crainte et hésitation, je levais les mains vers elle pour la défaire de sa capuche. À plusieurs reprises, j'avais stoppé ma démarche, puis j'avais continué. Mon coeur battait trop vite. Je priais pour que rien ne lui arrive si mes pouvoirs se manifester par mes mains...

J'avais finalement attrapé les rebords de sa capuche, mais j'hésitais toujours à la remonter. Je l'entendais respirer rapidement, signe qu'elle angoissait de mon geste. Pour ne pas la faire stresser davantage, je remontais finalement cette fameuse capuche, et je put enfin voir de quoi elle avait l'air.

Elle était très belle. La peau pâle mais très légèrement grise. Des yeux bleus de glace et des longs cheveux noirs devant bien dépasser ses épaules. Elle ressemblait incroyablement à Jack, mais avec quelques traits féminins, devant être ceux de sa mère...

Elle me souriait tristement, et je ne cessais de la dévisager étudiant chaque partie de son visage. Mais plus je la regardais, plus mon coeur se serra, et je ne pouvais retenir plus longtemps la question que je désirais lui posait.

- Sais-tu... qui est ton père ?

- Ça ne se voit vraiment pas ? demanda-t-elle tristement

- Je veux que tu me le dises si tu le sais... précisais-je avec appréhension

- Très bien. Mon père...

Elle en avait baissé sa tee, tout en fermant les yeux. Pour les rouvrir, relever sa tête, et me regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est Jack Frost.

J'en ouvrais la bouche de stupeur. Mais la seconde partie de la question n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Et... ta mère ?

- Elle est devant moi.

J'eut comme un plus gros choc. C'était moi sa mère ?! im... impossible ! et puis y'a un truc que je ne comprenais pas !

- Je suis ta... non non attend... y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dans ton histoire ! tu es bien la fille... de... la... Blanche d'ici ?

- Oui.

- Mais ton père... ce n'est pas Pitch ?

- Non.

- Mais... tu m'as affirmé que je... non... elle... elle était sa femme !?

- Oui. mais je ne suis pas leur fille d'union.

- Alors pourquoi tu ressembles à Pitch avec ta peau légèrement grise et tes cheveux noirs !?

- Je les hérite de ma mère !

- Hein ? de quoi... mais... regarde-moi ! je suis brune aux yeux verts !

- Je sais ! mais ici, non. tu n'es pas comme tu es maintenant !

- Mais alors... oooh je comprends plus rien... gémissais-je à deux doigts de craquer

- Je peux te l'expliquer ça aussi si tu veux.

- Alors je t'écoute... accordais-je en m'asseyant sur le sol, le tête dans les mains.

- Alors voilà. Je suis née de ta seule nuit avec papa.

J'en relevais la tête. Nouvel électrochoc... ça fait combien depuis que je suis là ?

- Quoi ? je... ce qui veut dire... que je... j'étais... je suis... bafouillais-je perplexe

- Enceinte depuis cette nuit-là.

- Non...

- Si.

- Mais ça veut dire... que... la, maintenant... je... je suis...

J'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase... j'avais trop reçu de révélation et la partie stockage de mon cerveau était saturée.

- Tu es enceinte. De moi.

J'avais l'impression que l'énergie qui me servait à réagir, bouger, parler m'avais quitté. J'étais enceinte... j'en avais porté ma main a mon ventre sur le coup. Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de chose, mais j'en revenais pas...

- Ce qui veut donc dire... que tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis cette nuit-là, j'étais enceinte sans le savoir... ?

- Hum hum.

- Et j'aurais pu te perdre plusieurs fois durant la bataille contre Hécate...

- Oui... mais par chance, non.

- Donc... mes pouvoirs qui déconnent récemment... c'est... c'est... toi ?!

- En effet. C'est ma manifestation magique à travers toi. Souriait-elle

- Je comprends mieux maintenant... et c'était ça que Nord avait découvert ? et qu'il voulait nous dire ? me dire ? une bonne nouvelle...

J'en portais mes deux mains à ma bouche. J'avais enfin tout compris... tout avait un sens ! et dire que je blâmais ses pouvoirs alors que c'était un petit bébé qui signalait sa présence ! et je n'en savais rien ! et... Jack non plus...

- Jack... je... tu as disparu. sans le savoir...

Je m'étais mise à pleurer, détournant mon regard du sien, cachant mes yeux de mes mains. De grosses larmes douloureuses c'était échappé de mes yeux

- Maman... fit-elle avec peine en s'agenouillant face à moi.

Je tournais aussitôt le regard. Comment elle m'avait appelé ? maman ?! bah oui... après tout, c'était bien ce que je suis pour elle. Sa... mère.

En la regardant de nouveau, la réalité était plus qu'évidente ! elle avait les yeux de Jack, mais aussi son nez et elle avait la même façon de sourire que lui. De moi, elle avait la forme de mon visage ainsi que mes traits. Et mes cheveux probablement. Comme quand j'étais une sorcière noire. Et la peau grise, comme moi a l'époque.

- Tu... tu peux me dire comment... tu t'appelle ?

- Séléne.

- Séléne... c'est joli. Souriais-je malgré mes larmes

- Merci... fit-elle également les larmes aux yeux

Je me redressais pour mieux lui faire face. J'avais de nouveau levé ma main vers son visage, mais elle semblait en avoir peur, au point d'avoir reculé légèrement

- Ne craint rien... rassurais-je

- Ce n'est pas de tes pouvoirs que j'ai peur...

- Alors c'est quoi ? demandais-je intrigué

- Je... je ne sais pas...

Elle alternait son regard inquiet entre ma main et mon visage. Mais je lui adressai un regard confiant et j'avançais encore ma main, qui venait alors ce placer en douceur sur sa joue. Je l'entendez étouffer un sifflement craintif, pour ensuite affichais des yeux ronds.

J'accentuais ma caresse, et je la sentis caler naturellement sa joue fraîche contre ma main, des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux. Ce qui m'inquiéta.

- Hééé ! pourquoi tu pleures ? je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça... c'est que... je ne connais pas ce genre de geste... c'est... la première fois qu'on me fait ça...

- Tu veux dire... que ta mère... enfin... moi, ou... rhaaa... elle ne t'a jamais caressé la joue ?

- Non... c'est nouveau pour moi...

- Et comment tu trouves ça alors ? demandais-je avec un sourire

- Incroyablement agréable... est ce que c'est pareil quand... semblait-elle hésiter à me demander

- Quand quoi ?

- Quand... une maman serre sa fille contre elle ?

- Quoi, elle ne te l'a jamais fait non plus !? m'étonnais-je avec surprise

- Non... avoua-t-elle avec un début de sanglot

Là, ce fut trop pour moi. Je me redressais pour aussitôt la serrer dans mes bras. Elle fut surprise, mais fut vite à l'aise, avec comme preuve, l'enroulement de ses bras autour de moi... Je pouvais même l'entendre pleurer contre mon épaule.

- Séléne ?

- Personne ne m'a jamais serré dans ses bras... je n'ai jamais su ce que ça faisait... c'est merveilleux ...

- C'est un simple geste d'amour naturelle... quand une mère aime et voit son enfant pleurer, elle le prend dans ses bras pour la consoler. Informais-je avec tendresse

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais elle se blottit plus contre moi, et sanglota plus fort. Je caressais ses cheveux, tandis que je la berçais. J'en revenais pas... j'étais une mère. J'attendais un enfant. L'enfant de Jack... Même que je suis surprise... j'en suis heureuse ! et dans ce monde, j'ignore mon propre enfant au point qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle ne connaît pas l'effet d'une étreinte ou d'une caresse ?!

- Séléne ?

- Oui ? fit-elle timidement

- Je crois que tu à encore des explications à me fournir sur la Blanche de ce monde.

- D'a... accord...

- Mais avant viens. On va s'installer confortablement. Suis-moi. lui souriais-je

Je me relevais et lui tendis ma main. qu'elle prit avec hésitation. Mais deux secondes après elle m'accordèrent un superbe sourire joyeux. Pas de doute, c'était bien Jack que je voyais sourire. On s'assit toute deux sur le rebord de la colline, côte à côte, nos jambes pendantes dans le vide.

- Tu tiens le coup en fait ? me demanda-t-elle

- Encore sur le choc, mais je fais de mon mieux pour rester forte. Mais ça va mieux la... j'en reviens pas que je suis enceinte... avouais-je en caressant mon ventre.

- Je comprends. Euh... tu voulais que je t'explique quoi sur ma mère? Enfin... ton autre toi ?

- Euh... si je comprends bien, on est dans un monde parallèle ou les événements sont différent de mon monde ?

- Oui.

- Alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer d'un bloc tout ce qui s'est passé depuis... ta conception... je pense que ça m'aiderait à comprendre le chaos qui règne ici... demandais-je avec sérieux

- Ok.

- Rassures-toi, je ne te couperais pas la parole. ni ne m'énerverais. J'écouterais attentivement.

- D'accord. Bon... pour commencer, tu ne savais pas non plus que j'existais. Tu es aller au bal, Pitch et Hécate ont fait de toi leur allié, et ils t'ont emmené. Mais les gardiens n'ont jamais réussi à te ramener auprès d'eux, malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives. Même quand tu as révélé aimé Pitch devant eux. Et les trois jours de délais sont passé, et tu as tout oublié pour devenir une des leurs. Tes pouvoirs étaient plus puissants, tu es devenu maléfique et lors d'une nouvelle tentative, tu... tu...

- J'ai quoi Sélène ?

- Tu as éliminé papa...

- Rhoo non... j'ai fait ça... soufflais-je horrifié

- Non. elle. Pas toi. Rectifia Sélène pour me rassurer

- Mais même... et ensuite... ? demandais-je la voix grave

- Les gardiens se sont replié, abattus, alors que le corps de papa avait disparu. Puis la chasse a commencé. Si j'utilise le terme chassé, c'est parce que toi et Pitch n'avaient jamais cessé de lancer vos assauts, ne leur laissant aucun répit.

- Excuse moi mais... Hécate n'était pas avec eux pour les traquer ?

- Non. tu l'avais éliminée aussi, bien avant la fin des trois jours.

- Hein ? mais... je... comment... pourquoi ?

- Tu avais deviné ses intentions grâce à une vision. Et tu la eus par surprise, et tu ne lui as pas fait de cadeau. La tuée t'a rendu plus puissante, et aussi plus mauvaise...

- Je vois. J'ai au moins fait une bonne chose dans ce monde... ironisais-je

- Ensuite, dès que Pitch a anéanti chacun des gardiens avec ton aide, tu as saccagé chacun des domaines, pour célébrer votre victoire. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier. C'est après que tu es devenue officiellement la reine des cauchemars et de l'ombre en épousant Pitch. vous avez érigé avec votre magie un puissant et imposant édifice là ou le domaine de Pitch se situe.

- À Venise... murmurais-je

- Oui. le monde magique ayant était alerté d'urgence par Manny qui n'avait rien pu faire, tu as décidé de lui ajouter un handicap en lui lançant ce sortilège. Des nuages sombres et mauvais, l'affaiblissant au fur et à mesure que les êtres de la lumière disparaissaient, et empêchant d'aider les survivants. Comme les gardiens, vous les avez traqués jusqu'aux derniers, et toi, tu t'es mise à collectionner leurs objets personnels comme trophée.

- Comme trophée... répétais-je dégoûté

- Oui... à présent, il ne reste plus une seule légende ou bonne sorcière, être du monde magique. Seul ceux des ténèbres existent. Sorciers, sorcières, légendes, créatures du mal...

J'inspirais lourdement. Puis je passais mes deux mains sur mon visage, tout en inspirant longuement.

- Quelle histoire...

- Oui...

- Et quand est-ce que j'ai découvert ton existence ?

- Bien après avoir éliminé les gardiens. Tu as vu ton ventre grossir en plus des symptômes et tu as compris que t'étais enceinte.

- Je savais que c'était de Jack ou pas ?

- Non. tu as cru que c'était de Pitch à cause de votre union. Tu as gaiement vécu ta grossesse, Pitch était heureux, mais quand tu m'as mis au monde, et que tu as remarqué que je ressemblais à papa... de par mes yeux... tu as radicalement changé et tu ne m'as jamais vraiment accordé d'attention.

- Ooh Sélène... je suis désolée... m'excusais-je toute peinée

- Ce n'est pas ta faute... mais le pire, c'est que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi. tu voulais pas me garder...

- Quoi ?! mais... pourtant tu... tu est...

- Pitch t'en a empêché. Il voulait que je vive, car il disait que malgré que j'étais la fille de Jack, j'étais aussi la tienne. Et c'est cette partie qu'il voulait sauver. Lui au moins m'a aimé. Enfin je pense...

- Je peux au moins être redevable à Pitch pour ça... lui souriais-je tout en caressant sa joue.

- Oui...

- Mais tu as quel âge exactement ?

- 8 ans.

- 8 ans... Et pour les gardiens...enfin... ma famille, comment ils en ont eu l'idée ?

- Une vision de ta part. Tu t'ai dit avec Pitch que pour être débarrassé de toutes traces des gardiens, tu devais les amenez ici pour les tuer. Et puis tu avais besoin d'un sortilège spécifique pour la création de portails. Tu as donc pourchassé sans répit une gentille sorcière qui posséder ce don. La suite, tu la devinais je pense. Mais toi et le Pitch de ton monde n'auraient pas ce... traitement de faveur.

- Comment ça ?

- Pitch va fusionner avec le tien. Pour gagner encore en puissance.

- Pourquoi ne le tuerait-t-il pas ? pas que je le souhaite, loin de là, mais... je ne comprends pas ce détail de leur fichu plan.

- Si deux personnes se retrouve dans le même monde, leur destin est lié. Si l'un meurs, l'autre meurs aussi. C'est pour ça que s'il fusionne, il reste en vie. Mais juste un des deux. Et c'est celui qui provoque la fusion qui reste en vie.

- Pitch... murmurais je inquiète

- Mais pour toi... ce sera encore pire...

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je avec appréhension

- Parce que... ma mère veut se débarrasser de moi... via toi.

- Hein ?!

- Comme pour Pitch, je me retrouve lié à mon autre moi qui grandis en toi. Et elle veut d'abord m'éliminer, pour que je disparaisse aussi de ton ventre. Et c'est qu'ensuite qu'elle fusionnera avec toi. Plus de trace de toi, de moi, de papa. Elle pourra alors tout reprendre à zéro. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a fait venir à l'époque ou tu es enceinte, mais juste au début, à mon état embryonnaire.

J'en étais outrée... suis-je devenue si mauvaise au point de préparer un plan pareil pour éliminer mon propre enfant ?! je me dégoûtée... au point de vouloir encore vomir...

- J'en reviens pas... gémissais-je

- Tu n'es pas elle...

- Mais comment tu as su tout ça ?

- Ben en me dirigeant vers sa chambre, je voulais la voir pour essayer de passer du temps avec elle, qu'elle joue un peu avec moi. Énième tentative. Mais au moment où je voulais frapper à la porte, sans vouloir espionner, je l'ai entendu en discuter calmement avec Pitch. Heureusement, le couloir était désert. Horrifiée de ce qu'elle prévoyait pour toi, eux, et moi, j'ai décidé d'aller te sauver en t'empêchant de te faire avoir par elle. J'espérais ainsi te rencontrer, te mettre en garde, et te connaitre. Ou du moins... connaitre le bon côté de ma mère.

- Et tu n'es pas trop déçue, ça va ?

- Absolument pas. c'est même comme je l'imaginais... souriait-elle

- Et ta mère... elle sait que tu sais tout ça ? que tu t'es sauvé pour me venir en aide ?

- Non. mais elle doit me chercher. Et toi aussi. Et si elle nous attrape... elle... elle...

- Séléne ?

- Oui ?

Je lui avais pris document son visage d'une main, pour pouvoir la fixais avec sérieux et tendresse, elle me regarde tout intriguée à travers ses grands yeux de glace.

- Je te promets, que jamais quelqu'un te fera du mal. Ni elle, ni personne. je te le promets.

- Maman...

- Et tu sais pourquoi . Parce que je t'aime. Tu es ma fille et c'est mon devoir de te protéger... lui souriais-je tendrement

- Oh maman... gémissait-elle

Elle se blottissait alors dans mes bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, mon visage dans ses cheveux, tout en la berçant. Elle devait certainement pleurer, et je fis de même, tout en regardant le ciel et Manny, tout en pensant à tous ceux qui me sont chers et qui courent un danger par la faute de mon autre moi...

* * *

**_Si vous vous souvenez, dans la partie 1, il n'y a eu qu'une seule nuit entre Blanche et Jack. :) et à l'époque, je trouvais ça... parfait. au niveau narratif et organisation de l'histoire. 0:) ben pas tant que ça au fait quand j'y repense. :/ c'était ma première fic. comprenez moi. :/_**

**_Mais! avec le temps, j'ai compris mon erreur d'avoir inclus ce genre de passage trop vite entre eux, ainsi que dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Mais cette erreur c'est avéré bénéfique! :D la preuve, elle m'a permis d'en trouver une excuse pour inventer la suite de l'histoire! :D comme quoi, on tire toujours une leçon et un avantage de ses erreurs passés! ;)_**

**_j'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plut et que les révélations et le plan vous ont fait avoir des têtes comme ça O.O _**

**_Reste à savoir... ce que notre sorcière va faire maintenant qu'elle sait tout! à votre avis? dites moi! pleaaaaase! :D_**

**_A vendredi! bye! :D_**


	14. Raconte moi une histoire

**_Salut à tous! :D alors pour commencer, un grand merci pour votre enthousiasme dans les commentaires et les messages! :D ça fait super chaud au coeur! Merci! ^w^ ensuite, bravo à ceux qui avait deviner la cause du problème de Blanche depuis le début! ;D pour conclure, vos réactions concernant la méchante Blanche m'on bien fait rire! XD elle vous énerve déjà? :D bah attendez, c'est pas fini! la preuve dans ce chapitre... :/ mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent! :D vous me le direz dans une petite review si vous avez aimer! ;) bonne lecture à tous! :D_**

* * *

**_Musique : The trolls – Christopher Beck_**

**_Eva - Nightwish_**

**_Hijo de la luna - Mecano_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 - Raconte moi une histoire

Au palais, Blanche était seule dans la salle du trône, assise confortablement sur le sien. Ses doigts jouaient et pianotaient sur son accoudoir, tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée du domestique Nestor, les yeux fermés. Tellement qu'elle ne bougeait pas, on aurait pu croire une statue.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle ne les ouvrit pas, ni ne bougea. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer, non plus. Ni quand des pas à demi traînant se firent entendre dans toute la salle, même sur le long tapis rouge. Mais ce n'est seulement quand elle sentie la présence en bas des marches menant aux trônes, qu'elle les ouvrit.

Ses yeux vert sombre se posèrent lentement vers le pauvre domestique, qui se tenait droit, mais dont elle pouvait sentir la peur, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas la montrer. Satisfaite, elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Souriait-elle davantage.

- Vous...m'avez fait venir madame ?

- Oui car j'ai eu une étonnante surprise en ouvrant mon colis.

- Laquelle madame ?

- Il était incomplet. Et tu avais pourtant dit et certifier qu'il ne manquait rien. Annonça-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, ni sans se lever de son siège.

- Je...j'ai dû me tromper madame. Mille excuses...

- Tu penses que je vais oublier ma fausse joie en acceptant tes excuses ? bien tenter mais non.

- Je suis vraiment navrée madame...

- SILENCE ! s'exclama-t-elle froidement.

L'homme se tue, tremblant, et Blanche se leva avec calme et lenteur. Mais ces yeux reflétèrent la colère, et la sournoiserie.

- Tu m'as menti. J'ai était déçue en voyant qu'il en manquait un, alors qu'ont m'avais certifié que non ! tu n'est qu'un incapable, un misérable insecte peureux qui mériterez qu'on en finisse avec lui ! s'exclama-t-elle aussi froide que la glace.

- Non... pitié ! cela ne se reproduira plus ! pitié ! je... je...

Elle leva une de ses mains, et l'homme fut emporter dans les airs en état de lévitation, le visage terrifié.

- Tu as peur ? c'est normal... souriait-elle avec sournoiserie.

- Pitié... j'admets mon erreur... je ne recommencerais plus ! supplia t-il

- Ooooh, ça j'en doute pas. mais tu vas savoir ce que c'est de me mentir ou de se tromper ! souriait-elle

Elle envoya valdinguer le pauvre homme à terre, le faisant heurter le sol avec violence, le faisant gémir. Elle le fit relever, puis retomber, puis cogner avec vitesse vers le mur, encore une fois, puis vers le plafond, le mur et le sol. Elle riait de ce spectacle et se délecter des cris de terreur du domestique, au point de s'en mordre la lèvre et d'affichait de l'amusement sur son visage.

Elle fit chuter une dernière fois l'homme au sol. Le pauvre gémissait, et malgré sa résistance physique due à ses propres pouvoirs magiques, il tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre debout, tremblant de tous ces membres sous le regard satisfait de sa reine.

- Tu vois ? ce n'était pas grand-chose n'est ce pas ?

- Je...

- N'EST-CE PAS ?! répéta-t-elle plus fort et froidement

- Non madame !

- Bien. Même si tu as menti, j'espère au moins que tu as de bonne nouvelle en ce qui concerne ma fille ? demanda-t-elle sèchement

- Non madame... toujours aucune trace d'elle dans tout le château. Avoua-t-il

- Et à l'extérieur ?

- On... nous n'avons pas encore cherché. refit-il encore plus gêné

- Pas encore ? et qu'attendez-vous pour le faire ?! s'énerva-t-elle

- Pardonnez-moi... je... je vais m'y mettre sur-le-champ.

- Rooh aller ! hors de ma vue ! et dépêches-toi avant que je ne me fâche ! ordonna-t-elle en se retournant.

- Oui madame ! merci... merci... fit-il en se relevant et fonçant vers la porte de sortie.

Elle l'entendait courir. Et en se retournant, elle fit apparaître de la glace dans sa main droite, le regard indifférent tout en jouant avec sa magie entre ses doigts et murmura à voix basse

- Ma fille est trop futée pour toi. Tu échoueras encore et je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir encore un incompétent à mon service. Donc...

Elle se retourna, avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. Elle envoya sa boule de glace vers le pauvre Nestor, qui en pleine course, et dans un ultime cri de douleur, fut changer en statue de glace noire.

Sans compter que Pitch venait d'arriver dans la salle, et la première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les porte de la salle du trône, fut un ancien domestique changer en glace, laissant apercevoir sur son visage affreusement figé toute la peur et la douleur possible. Son regard d'or dériva ensuite vers sa femme, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Blanche ? je t'avais pas demandé de ne pas être pas trop méchante avec lui ? demanda-t-il ironiquement en passant avec indifférence devant la statue

- Oops... fit-elle faussement navrer en posant timidement sa main sur sa bouche

- Tu t'es amusée apparemment. fit-il avec humour en continuant de s'avancer.

- Hihihi... riait-elle en montrant un immense sourire joyeux.

Elle repris alors son sérieux.

- Alors ? c'est fait ? il est confortablement installé dans ses quartiers privés ?

- Tout à fait. Personne ne le cherchera la bas. seul moi peut y accéder.

- Parfait. Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Souriait-elle

Pitch souriait et se tenait à présent là où le pauvre homme se trouvait plus tôt. Blanche fixais son époux et tous deux ses souriaient.

- Faudra renouveler le personnel je pense. Ajouta-t-il avec humour.

- Oui. et par pitié pas des trouillards ou des incompétents. Supplia-t-elle en descendant les marches.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es la cause de leur frayeur ?

- Oh arrête ! je suis loin d'être aussi douée que toi pour effrayer ! riait-elle

- Hum... parfois je me le demande. Riait-il aussi.

Tous deux étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Pitch lui caressait tendrement la joue, tandis que Blanche lui souriait tout en posant ses mains sur l'armure noire de Pitch, sur la partie de son torse.

- C'est que dans le fond, j'étais vraiment faite pour l'ombre et tout ça. Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire

- J'en doute pas. je l'est même toujours cru. Murmura-t-il

Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser., passant sa main gantelet dans les cheveux de sa femme sans pour tant défaire sa coiffure à demi relevée. Elle lui rendit son baiser sans soucis, mais alors qu'il l'embrassait avec plus de fougue, celle-ci ne participa guère à la fougue de cet échange. Ce que Pitch ressenti et contraria.

- Blanche.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ne pas me rendre ce que je te donne ?

- Parce que c'est pas le moment et je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Nous avons des choses à faire plus importante.

- Je vois. Maugréa t-il

- Mais ne t'en fait pas mon amour. Quand tout sera fini, tu retrouveras celle que j'étais y'a 8 ans de ça. Rassura-t-elle avec un sourire

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Une femme plus libéré, encore plus dévoué et prête à te donner ce que tu désires vraiment. Précisa-t-elle coller contre lui, son regard plongé dans le sien.

- Je sais. Mais pour l'heure, c'est ma femme que je désire. Qu'elle m'embrasse comme avant, sans retenue et avec passion. Dit-il

- Ne fait pas l'enfant. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure avant d'être libre tous les deux.

- Bien. Céda-t-il sans insister.

- Bon. Nous avons donc une sorcière à attirer ici. Fit-elle malicieusement.

- À quoi penses-tu ?

- Une vision.

- Raconte-moi.

- Un bal. une souricière. La victoire.

- Un bal ? encore ? Elle viendra à celui-là?

- Pour sur. Pour sauver sa famille elle fera tout. Y compris s'infiltrer ici. Je me connais. Je ferais pareil à sa place. Fit-elle avec une mauvaise malice.

- Combien de temps te faut-il pour organiser un bal ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice

Son visage s'illumina, tandis qu'elle reporta son regard pétillant de joie vers Pitch.

- Peu de temps ! vu que nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit... pour ce soir, tout sera prêt ! déclara-t-elle avec joie

- Tu prends en charge la décoration ? devina-t-il

- Ouiiiiiii ! fit-elle toute excité

- Parfait. Dans ce cas épate nous. Je m'occupe du reste. Souriait-il amusé

Elle poussa un cri d'excitation digne d'une adolescente et sauta au cou de Pitch pour l'embrasser comme il le désiré cette fois. Et cela pendant un long moment. Entre deux baisers, elle lui murmura ceci.

- Rappelle-moi de te faire part de ton rôle dans cette histoire dans une bonne heure

- D'accord... murmura-t-il

- Mais en attendant, suis-moi... murmura-t-elle avec une voix sensuelle.

Agrippé au cou de son mari, elle l'embrassa encore et usa de sa téléportation pour les emmener tous deux dans leurs quartiers personnels...

Les autres domestiques, eux, firent évacuer de la salle la statue noire, le regard sombre, désoler et triste.

oO*Oo

J'étais toujours assise avec Sélène sur le rebord de la colline. Je tenais toujours ma fille dans mes bras et elle, était toujours contre moi. Cet être si précieux et si désespérer... Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, je pensais à un tas de choses. Elle, les autres, Jack, le « moi » de ce monde, le plan, tout, tout...

Il fallait que je me décide à faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? par où commencer ? je n'ai certainement que peu de temps ? ou peut-être qu'il est déjà trop tard... cette sombre pensée me fit réagir.

- Sélène. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Ou ça ?

- Je sais pas. Mais faire quelque chose avant qu'il soit trop tard !

- Si tu crains qu'elle et Pitch ne les tuent maintenant, ne crois pas ça. d'après ce que je sais, elle ne les tuera que devant toi pour que tu les voit disparaître avant de te faire fusionner avec elle.

- Oh mais quelle... grognais-je en retenant un juron

- Mais si tu veux y aller, vas-y, je te suis. Mais j'aurais tellement souhaité que...

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu me parle un peu de papa, des autres, de ta vie dans ton monde, ta rencontre avec papa, ce genre de chose ! souriait-elle

- Oh... eh bien je... fis-je contrarié

- S'il te plaît ! ma mère ne m'a jamais rien raconté sur mon père ! je... je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai de lui ! supplia-t-elle avec une moue assez familière

À sa phrase, je me mis à rire légèrement, ce qui l'étonna. Ne voulant pas lui faire croire que je me moquais d'elle, j'entrepris de m'expliquer.

- Oh crois-moi, tu à pas mal de chose de lui ! souriais-je

- C'est vrai ?! oh raconte ! demanda-t-elle enthousiaste en s'asseyant en tailleur face à moi

- Eh bien... déjà tu as la même tête que lui quand tu m'as supplié de te parler de lui ! tu a... aussi son nez... et ta façon de sourire, c'est lui tout cracher. Tu as le même bleu intense dans les yeux, le même enthousiasme quand on dit oui, et le même humour je pense. Rien qu'en repensant à tout ce que j'ai vécu et enduré par le bébé, je me rend compte que tu est aussi blagueuse que lui ! riais-je

- Hihi ! je savais même pas ! je suis contente de savoir tout ça ! merci maman! fit-elle avec un immense sourire

- De rien Sélène.

- Et comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?

- Houla... euh... hin. Disons que je l'ai rencontré... quand j'étais sur le point de mourir après avoir sauvé une petite fille de la mort que je gardais avec son frère en tant que baby-sitter. Je sombrais dans le lac gelée de Burgess, et c'est là qu'après avoir supplié la légende de Jack Frost de venir me sauver, mon vœu fut exaucé. Il m'a sauvée, prit soin de moi, et c'est là que j'ai pu faire connaissance avec lui. Au fil du temps, je ne cessais de penser à lui, car j'en étais tombé amoureuse. Et lui aussi. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre, on s'est embrassé, disputer aussi, il m'a déclaré son amour, nous... enfin... on a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu existes. nous avons affronté les dangers ensemble, on s'est perdu a cause des ténèbres, affronter, retrouvé, nous avons vaincu Hécate, pour au final reprendre notre relation a zéro. Sur de bonnes bases.

- Wouah. C'est génial ! votre amour devait être fort !

- Mais il l'ai toujours Sélène. A tel point que... je le sens encore en vie... même loin de moi...

- Wouah... et les autres gardiens ? ta famille, parle-moi d'eux ! ils sont comment ?

- Hahaha... alors. Nord, connue comme le père Noël est un grand gourmand ! faut savoir ça surtout ! rieur, jovial, sensible, il gère l'émerveillement des enfants, et chaque année à Noël, il arrive à apporter du bonheur à tous les enfants. Aucun n'est délaissé malgré l'ampleur de sa tâche ! c'est un artiste renommé qui travaille sans relâche toute l'année dans les rires et les chansons, un valeureux guerrier, un confident, et je le considère comme un père. Ou un grand-père par moments ! riais-je

Je la voyais me regarder avec attention, le visage émerveiller. Comme tous les enfants qui écoutent une histoire. Je dois être doué pour ça car je voyais à quel point elle était captivée ! un bon point pour moi quand je lui raconterais des histoires avant d'aller dormir.

- Ensuite, Bunny, le lapin de Pâques est un lapin très fort, loyal, courageux, un vrai combattant ! artiste également, attendrissant par moments, surtout avec ses cocos ! soûlant parfois via son humour. C'est lui à m'a enseigné l'art de me défendre durant un séjour au pole avant que le jour du bal n'arrive. c'est aussi un sacré chamailleur ! il se dispute tout le temps avec Nord, mais le plus, c'est avec ton père ! et pour un rien ! à la longue j'ai fini par arrêter d'intervenir ! ils se donnaient des surnoms parfaits pour mettre l'autre en colère ! genre l'esquimau, le givré, tête de neige, mais ton père avait de la repartie ! rappe à carottes, mais le kangourou restera la plus forte de toute ! Bunny enrageait à chaque fois qu'ont le confondez avec son cousin australien ! mais moi aussi j'ai eu droit à un surnom de sa part ! « gamine » ! j'enrageais aussi au début mais j'ai fini par prendre ça avec de l'affection. Euh... ensuite... ah oui ! c'est aussi un peureux quand il s'agit d'aller dans le traîneau de Nord ou de passe les portails magiques ! et même que c'est un lapin géant de 1 mètres 85 qui parle, on s'attache facilement à lui. Je suis sur que tu l'adorerais aussi et lui ferait plein de papouille et de câlin ! sourirai-je

- Hihi j'en doute pas ! et dis-moi maman... est-ce que le marchand de sable parle avec des vrais symboles de sable ?

- Oui. le pauvre est muet et il a toujours communiquer comme ça avec tout le monde. Mais quand il m'a parlé la première fois avec ses symboles, j'ai été apte à comprendre ! preuve que j'étais bien une sorcière.

- Et comment il était ?

- Très gentil, drôle, rêveur, tout petit, toujours endormis. Normal vu qu'il rêve constamment pour les enfants. Tout son corps et ses cheveux sont faits de sable ! et il en perd jamais derrière lui ! Il est toujours souriant, et j'aime pas le voir contrarié, triste... mais malgré sa gentillesse, quand on le cherche et qu'il doit se battre, c'est un adversaire redoutable !

- Hi hi... Et la fée des dents ? elle est vraiment aussi jolie?

- Oh ça oui, elle est jolie. Mi-femme mi-colibri aux belles couleurs chatoyantes. La figure maternelle du groupe ! et malgré sa sensibilité, elle sait être forte et courageuse. Et elle sait aussi dirigeait avec efficacité toutes ses petites fées pour la récolte des dents de lait. Ton père et moi avions une favorite parmi toutes les fées. Elle s'appelle Quenotte. C'est ton père qui lui a trouvé ce petit surnom. Elle est liée à lui car elle est née le jour ou sa sœur, donc de ce fait, ta tante, a perdu sa première dent de lait. Fée est une vraie fada pour les dents de tout le monde, ton père m'a expliqué que le jour où elle la vue la première fois, elle lui a ouvert la bouche de force pour voir ses dents ! elle était en extase devant leur blancheur ! je me souviens pas avoir eu droit à ce traitement de faveur tiens... Enfin bref. Fée est douce, gentille, et ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir consoler n'importe qui ayant de la peine. Mais elle sait aussi remettre à sa place les autres, les gonder et les reprendre. D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, je n'avais jamais remarqué et fait gaffe que c'était toujours elle qui était presque assise à chaque fois à coté de Bunny, et aussi de le reprendre dès qu'il allait trop loin !

J'avais dit la moitié de la dernière phrase presque pour moi-même, comme une constatation de ce que j'avais appris sur elle et Bunny... mais voyant mon air songeur, Sélène paraissait assez intriguée.

- T'en fais pas pour ce que je viens de dire. C'est juste que je viens de réaliser à quelle point ils étaient proche tous les deux et que je ne l'ai su que quelques minutes avant qu'on se fasse tout avoir.

- Ils s'aiment c'est ça ?

- Oui. et quand nous avons perdu Fée, Bunny était anéanti, furieux, et jamais je n'avais vu autant de tristesse dans son regard vert...

- Ça doit être horrible de perdre ceux qu'on aime...

- Oui en effet... approuvais-je tristement

- Et est-ce que ça t'attriste d'avoir perdu le croque mitaine de ton monde ?

Sa question m'étonner assez en fait ! n'était-elle pas au courant de la personnalité de Pitch dans le monde d'où je viens ? en fait, je crois que non.

- Bien entendu ! pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah... c'est votre ennemi ! je me demandais juste pourquoi tu parais triste et contrarié pour lui, alors qu'ici, c'est le maître du monde des ténèbres qui a participé au massacre des légendes!

- Tout simplement parce qu'entre le tien et le mien, l'âme n'est pas la même. Et que pour celui que je connais, je suis celle qui a réussi à le voir tel qu'il est !

- Parle- moi de lui. Comment tu en es venue à... avoir de telles paroles à son sujet ?

- Ben... disons que c'est long et trééééés compliqué.

- J'adore les longues histoires ! souriait-elle pour m'encourageait à continuer

- Hin. Je m'en souviendrais. Souriais-je complice.

J'inspirais longuement, me préparant à raconter certainement le récit le plus long de ma vie.

- Bon. Alors déjà, comme tu dois le savoir, j'étais le sujet d'une convoitise de l'ombre pour les pouvoirs. et donc, avant de connaitre Pitch, j'ai connu son... « double » humain, qui se nommait Matt. Suite à une première rencontre énervante, nous nous sommes revue et avons appris à nous connaitre. Si bien qu'il m'avait demandé d'être mon cavalier pour le bal. mais j'ai refusé car à l'époque j'espérais que ce soit ton père qui m'y accompagne. Mais moi étant mortelle et lui gardien, je ne pouvais y aller avec un fantôme. Donc j'y suis aller seule. Et là, ton père m'a fait une incroyable surprise en arrivant au bal sous son apparence mortelle, et...

- Il ressemble à quoi en mortel papa ? il n'a pas les cheveux blancs ?

- Non. il avait les cheveux bruns, mais toujours la même coupe. Des yeux noisette et un teint plus rosé que d'habitude.

- D'accord. Mais tu le préfère avec son apparence de gardien ou mortel ?

- Ben... disons que je m'étais tellement habitué à son statut de gardien, que ça m'avais fait bizarre de le voir arriver au bal... tout... « normal », vêtu d'une chemise blanche qui l'avait rendu encore plus beau ce soir la... mais mon choix restera toujours pour ses yeux bleus. Souriais-je rougissante.

- D'accord. Désolée de t'avoir coupée. Continue. Souriait-elle

- Ce n'est rien. je disais... je l'ai vu, on s'est expliqué, nous avons dansé, et durant une danse j'ai revu Matt qui me regardait tristement avant de quitter la salle. Je l'ai suivi jusque dans la forêt de Burgess. Là où c'était prévue que je me rende. Matt s'est révélé être Pitch, mais qui aurait passé un pacte pour devenir humain et connaitre l'amour, et se faire embrasser avant ce fameux soir par la personne qu'il aime, sous peine de rester à jamais enfermé dans les ténèbres. Et comme je voulais le sauver, j'ai bravé l'interdit à la dernière minute et je l'ai embrassé, comme prévu. Je me souviens ensuite avoir eu très mal à la poitrine, puis je me suis effondré au sol, et je me suis réveillé chez lui dans son domaine.

- Euh... tu as aimé l'embrasser ?

- Euh... bah... disons que sur le coup, oui... oui. Car je pensais bien faire. Je voulais le sauver pour ne pas le perdre à jamais. car j'étais attacher à lui. Du moins a la partie de lui que j'ai appris à connaitre et aimer.

- Ah d'accord. Et il c'est passer quoi a ton réveil ?

- J'ai eu droit à des explications en grand nombre. Une présentation avec Hécate, des retrouvailles explosives avec les gardiens et Jack. Et j'ai même avoué mon amour pour Pitch devant tout le monde ! et peu après je leur ai même fait mal, et j'ai été mauvaise ce jour-là... au point d'avoir causé leur fuite et le tremblement du domaine de Pitch tout entier !

- Pfou...

- Ouais ! après, Pitch m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il me laisserait sortir pour que je fasse le point sur tout ce qui venait d'arriver . je suis allé au lac de Burgess, j'y ai revu ton père tout souriant et effronté, et il a réussi à me ramener à moi, en me rappelant mes souvenirs via mon collier, mais aussi en m'embrassant. Par la suite, Hécate est venue, nous a coincés, nous a déballés son plan, et au moment où j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de ces mains, Pitch est intervenu pour me sauver. Nous nous sommes tous les trois rallier contre elle, et battu jusqu'à l'arrivée des gardiens. Trouvant la bonne chose à faire pour la faire disparaître, j'ai réussi au péril de ma vie. Je fut emmener par Pitch et les gardiens au pole et Manny a pu me soigner. Mais je n'ai pas repris conscience avant plusieurs jours, et c'est grâce à Jamie que...

- C'est qui Jamie ?

- La dernière lumière. Le meilleur ami de Jack, et l'enfant le plus adorable que je connaisse. Après toi bien sur.

- T'en fais pas ! je n'aurais pas été jalouse si tu l'avais mis en premier ! riait-elle

- Je sais. Mais si tu tiens de ton père pour bouder comme un bébé, je préfère pas voir ça ! riais-je

- Hé ! même pas vrai d'abord !

- Mais tu viens de le faire !

Nous rions toutes deux de bon coeur. Pfou... depuis quand je n'ai pas ri comme ça ? cette enfant avait le même don que Jack pour refiler de la bonne humeur !

- Je disais. Jamie m'a ramené, et après de nouvelles explications avec les gardiens sur mon état actuel, mais aussi que le fait que je ne voyais pas Pitch au pole, et que j'avais appris que c'était sa faute, je partis donc moi-même à sa recherche. Je l'ai trouvée, on c'est expliquer, un peu battu, puis expliquer de nouveau pour qu'ensuite, je sois renvoyer au pole avec la promesse de l'oublier afin d'être protéger des ténèbres et de lui. De retour au pole, le face a face avec Jack c'est très mal passer, je me suis isolé dans ma chambre puis chez bunny pour enfin revenir au pole et recevoir encore une fois des explications mais de la part de l'homme de la lune lui-même !

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Que j'étais immortel, que j'allais pas vieillir et que personne de ma vie d'avant me verrait encore. Sauf Jamie.

- Ok.

- Ensuite, j'ai déprimé dans ma chambre, mais ton père et venu s'excuser. Et j'ai accepté ses excuses. Mais ton père a trouvé une chose que j'avais gardée secret quand je suis revenu de chez Pitch. mon flacon avec le sale noir que j'avais réussi à attraper avant de revenir là-bas.

- Et il a fait quoi avec ?

- Il a fait la chose la plus inattendue qui soit considéré comme preuve d'amour. il est allé chercher Pitch et l'a convaincu de revenir ! nous nous sommes revue avec joie, et devant tout le monde, la paix a était signé entre nous tous ! comme je l'avais souhaité. La suite, ben chacun de nous a vécu sa vie dans la paix. Moi j'ai commencé à avoir des symptômes magiques bizarres, tout en continuant normalement ma vie, inquiétant les autres, et enfin, nous nous sommes fait emmené dans ce monde. Voilà... concluais-je

- C'est dingue comme histoire ! mais pourquoi tu tenais tant à le faire intégrer les gardiens et avoir cette paix ?

- Parce que ce n'est qu'un homme blesser à qui le destin n'a pas souri ! il est devenu le maître des cauchemars en voulant sauver sa fille ! mais c'était un piège des cauchemars qu'il était en charge de capturer et garder enfermé. Les cauchemars l'ont ensuite consumé entièrement, le rendant ainsi et faisant oublier sa famille qu'il aimait tant.

- Oh... je comprends mieux son geste pour m'avoir sauvée la vie... fit-elle tristement

- C'est un homme bon sous son masque. Je le sais. Car j'ai été la seule à l'avoir vu, et je me suis battu pour montrer aux autres qu'il avait changé par rapport a moi !

- Mais dans ton monde, y'a quel genre de liens entre vous deux ?

- Un lien puissant qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Différent de celui que j'ai avec ton père, ou même avec les gardiens mais...

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sur que je l'aime. Mais pas au même niveau que les gardiens. C'est plus fort qu'eux, mais beaucoup moins que l'amour que j'ai pour ton père. satisfaite ? demandais-je avec un sourire

- Oui. Très ! merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça maman !

- De rien ma puce. Lui souriais-je en lui caressant la joue.

Elle blottissait davantage sa joue contre ma main tout en me souriant adorablement. Comment pouvait-on ignorer cet enfant ? elle était si adorable et attachante...

- Bien ! maintenant raconte-moi des choses sur toi ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Ah ? tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Ta vie. Ce que tu aimes faire. Pas faire. Tes goûts. Dégoûts. Pouvoirs. tout ce qui te viens à l'esprit. Proposa-t-elle

- D'accord. mais après ce sera toi !

- D'accord ! Souriait-elle

- Alors jusqu'aux derniers jours de mes 17 ans, je me croyais comme tout le monde. Normal. Ordinaire. J'ai perdu mes parents a l'âge de 15 ans et je me suis débrouillé plus ou moins seule jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jack et les gardiens. J'ai étudié l'art décoratif au lycée et avec mes amies des lycées nous avons décoré la salle pour ce fameux bal qui a changé ma vie. Je peux faire apparaître les 4 éléments dans mes mains, je peux soigner, me téléporter, j'ai des visions plus poussé grâce à ce collier qui me vient de mon aïeule Aradia, une grande sorcière blanche. Elle était l'ennemie jurée d'Hécate, ce qui explique sa vengeance sur moi-même qu'elle l'avait fait disparaître il y'a des siècles. Ensuite... j'ai horreur des préjugés ! la preuve avec Pitch et les gardiens ! avant de perdre mes parents, j'adorais m'amuser, rire, et tout ce que font les enfants et les ados, mais après leur mort, j'ai perdu tout ça. et grâce à Jack, j'arrive à reprendre gout à tout ça. j'aime défendre les causes justes, ceux que j'aime, apprendre beaucoup de choses nouvelles ! et là dans le monde de la magie, je ne cesse d'apprendre beaucoup de choses fascinantes ! j'aime manger aussi, et j'aimais faire à manger chez moi ! j'adore décorer, me balader avec ton père, j'aime mon travail qui consiste à apporter de la paix et d'arranger les conflits parmi les habitants de Burgess, et... ben voila quoi.

- Whao... je me demande si ma mère aime encore faire la moitié de ce que tu m'as dit... soupira-t-elle

- Je sais pas... Et toi ? raconte-moi.

- Moi ? Alors... euh... ah oui ! j'ai le pouvoir de faire apparaître par mes mains de la glace, des éclairs, du feu, et plein d'autres choses que j'ai apprises ! je contrôle un peu la magie de l'ombre comme maman, je peux soigner, et me téléporter aussi ! c'est comme ça que j'ai pu te suivre pour veiller sur toi ! j'aime rire, lire, jouer et faire quelques blagues gentilles aux domestiques. J'adore aussi la neige ! même que j'en ai jamais vu ! J'aime pas les légumes verts qui ont un drôle de gout, les disputes, la colère et la tristesse. Ma mère ne s'occupant pas tellement de moi, une nourrice la fait a sa place. Mais elle fut éliminer par ma mère car la pauvre m'avait raconté des histoires du passé. Chose que ma mère n'a pas aimée. J'ai passé ma vie à rêver d'un monde au je serais aimé par ma mère. Pour tout, je ne cessais de vouloir être et de faire des choses avec elle, lui demandant sans cesse de jouer avec moi, de me faire la lecture, enfin beaucoup de choses quoi. Entre-temps, je passais du temps avec Pitch qui c'est quand même occuper de moi comme un père, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à l'appeler vraiment papa. Lui-même voulait pas . il m'a enseigné la magie, comment me battre. Il me faisait aussi les leçons sur l'univers magique des ténèbres. Mais en douce, je lisais des vieux ouvrages sur le monde de la lumière, et sur la lune ! J'en suis tout intrigué car même qu'elle est cachée et qu'elle est là, je ne l'ai jamais vu entière ! et je rêve de pouvoir un jour voir la pleine lune... elle qui a un rapport avec mon prénom...

- Comment ça ? d'ailleurs, qui l'a choisi ?

- Pitch. car quand il a vu que ma mère refusait de choisir mon prénom, ces yeux se sont posé sur la lune, et c'est là que mon prénom lui est venue en tête. De plus il est presque proche du mot ébène, qui est approprié à une couleur sombre. Mais j'adore mon prénom en fait! Et dans mes recherches, j'ai compris qu'il venait du grec « Séléné » qui est en fait une déesse grecque de la pleine lune. Du coup je... je rêve de la voir briller et dominer le ciel étoilé... ça doit être magnifique... la neige qui tombe aussi, ça doit beau... toutes ces choses, ces gens, ... que je rêve de voir... connaitre... et que je verrais jamais... je...

Elle sombra dans un sanglot incontrôlable, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. J'eut le réflexe de la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, tout en la berçant et lui caressant les cheveux. Je soupirais de tristesse car je ne pouvais pas lui apporter le souvenir d'une nuit de pleine lune issue de ma mémoire. mais une chanson me vient à l'esprit. une vieille chanson que j'avais réentendue une fois a la maison. Et selon ce qui se passer, je ne pouvais chanter que le dernier couplet, comme une berceuse, car il correspondait parfaitement au chagrin de ma fille. je ne savais pas si ça la calmerait, mais en général, les enfants ne se sentent-ils pas mieux quand on leur chante une berceuse en les consolant ?

J'inspirais donc et me mis à chanter doucement.

_Et les soirs oú l'enfant joue et sourit  
de joie aussi la lune s'arrondit  
et lorsque l'enfant pleure  
elle décroit pour lui faire  
un berceau de lumière_

_et lorsque l'enfant pleure  
elle décroit pour lui faire  
un berceau de lumière..._

Les pleures se calmèrent mais restèrent présent. Et tout en continuant de la bercer, j'embrassais son front. Elle se blottit alors contre moi, reconnaissante, me demandant timidement de chanter à nouveau ce couplet. Ce que je fis avec plaisir.

* * *

**_Pour le choix du prénom du majordome, je savais pas quoi mettre. J'ai donc repris le nom du majordome dans Tintin! XD_**

**_Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa et adorable que chacune raconte une histoire à l'autre, assise sur le rebord de la falaise. Elles apprennent à se connaitre et découvre beaucoup de chose l'une de l'autre. Mignon, mais triste. :'/_**

**_Et l'origine et choix du prénom de la petite, ça vous a plut? :D_**

**_j'espère_****_ que ça vous a plut et que la méchante vous a bien énervé, dégoûté, ou ce que vous voulez! laisser un avis! je meurs d'envie de savoir! XD_**

**_A mardi! bye! ^^ _**


	15. Précieux souvenirs

**_Musique : Jamie Believes – Alexandre Desplat_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 - Précieux souvenirs

Sélène devait savoir qu'on ne pouvait rester ici toutes les deux. Même si elle était plus qu'heureuse de recevoir enfin l'amour maternel qu'elle désirait, elle devait savoir que j'avais autre chose en tête. Sauver les miens.

- Séléne... Il faut vraiment que j'y aille la...

- Je sais.

Elle se retira de mes bras et me fit face de ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Alors je viens avec toi.

- Séléne... soupirais-je contrariée

- Quoi ? tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... mais ils doivent savoir que tu n'est plus au château, mais ici avec moi ! si ça se trouve ils ont dû envoyer du monde ou je ne sais quoi pour te ramener là-bas !

- J'en doute. Je passe mon temps à faire des allers-retours, et personne n'a jamais rien dit ! ils s'en fiche en fait !

- Mais la... c'est différent ! ils veulent... ta... que tu disparaisse !

- Non. juste ma mère. Précisa-t-elle l'air grave

- Mais... Pitch ne le souhaite pas ? m'étonnais-je quand même

- Non. il n'est pas au courant de ce projet-là. Pour les gardiens oui, pour toi également, mais pour moi non.

- Il est loin d'être idiot. Il s'en doutera tôt ou tard.

- Quand bien même je ne sais pas s'il approuvera ou pas le choix de ma mère. Je ne suis pas leur fille, donc...

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! tu es là ! tu existes ! tu es adorable ! tu vaux la peine de vivre et que les gens s'intéressent à toi ! m'emportais-je

La petite n'avait plus rien dit. Mais un sourire ravi et un regard ému me furent offerts, et d'un bon, elle se leva pour me sauter au cou, au point de me faire étaler par terre ! j'en riais sous le coup

- Hey ! attention au béb... enfin... à toi... riais-je en caressant ses cheveux

- Merci maman ! merci de m'avoir dit ça...

- Et j'ai pas fini. Tu vas rester avec moi. je refuse que tu retournes là-bas et qu'il te fasse du mal.

- C'est vrai ? tu... tu veux bien que je reste ? fit-elle en se redressant pour me regarder.

- Oui. Sincèrement. Souriais-je

- Oh merci ! fit-elle en m'offrant un autre câlin

- Hihi... aller on se lève.

- Ok !

On se releva toutes les deux, tout en s'aidant mutuellement. Époussetant ma tenue, ma fille fit de même, tout en me souriant continuellement. Comme Jack, elle avait toujours ce visage joyeux... et puis ce sourire... s'en était troublant.

- On va ou alors ?

- Je sais pas trop en fait. Foncer directement là-bas me semble pas être une très bonne idée.

- T'a raison.

- C'est pour ça qu'en premier... je vais aller chez Jamie.

- Chez Jamie ? mais pour quoi faire ?

- Je sais pas. mais... quelque chose me dit d'aller là-bas... comme un signe, un instinct, me disant que je trouverais la solution là-bas. tu comprends ?

- Oui, je peux comprendre, mais c'est qu'un simple humain !

- Erreur Sélène. C'est le meilleur ami de ton père, le sauveur des légendes et la dernière lumière.

- D'accord.

- Et puis je veux m'assurer que dans ce monde, cette lumière c'est pas éteinte... murmurais-je pour moi-même avec une triste espérance.

- Je vois. Il habite loin ?

- Non. au village c'est pas loin.

- On y va à pied ou on se téléporte ?

- Euh... vu mon état et ma fatigue, je préfère marcher pour éviter de me téléporter je ne sais où et éviter que je... enfin voila quoi, t'a compris.

- Les nausées ?

- Oui. aller vient. Souriais-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et prit ma main avec joie. Nous commencions donc à marcher calmement, quittant la colline pour rejoindre les bois. Je réfléchissais tandis qu'une question me venait en tête.

- Dis-moi un truc...

- Oui ?

- Ta mère, elle a eue quoi comme manifestation magique de ta part dans ce monde ?

- Euh... je sais pas trop. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu en parler... et personne ne m'en a jamais parler. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Oh parce que... moi j'en ai eu pas mal ! donc je voulais savoir si ici, c'était pareil... pour elle.

- Je crois que non. Mais t'a eu quoi toi? Me demanda-t-elle curieusement intrigué

- Oh... j'ai eu les cheveux tout électriques, je me suis transformé en bloc de glace plusieurs fois, j'ai transformé un lapin en boule de poils électriques, je me téléportais quand j'éternuais, j'agissais comme une gamine qui voulait jouer, j'expulsais les autres qui m'approcher avec mon bouclier, tous des trucs comme ça.

- Hihi...

- Ça te fait rire ? souriais-je

- Désolée. Dit-elle en se retenant de rire encore

- Tu peux ! quand je pense que c'était toi la responsable de tous ces tracas ! tu as mis le pole en alerte du à tout ça ! tout le monde s'inquiéter ! poursuivis-je sur le même ton

- Désolée... s'excusa-t-elle

- Bah ce n'est rien maintenant que je connais la cause mais... y'a pas à dire. Si tu tiens de ton père pour faire des blagues à travers mon ventre, je n'ai pas fini d'en voir ! surtout qu'un bébé vit 9 mois dans le ventre de sa mère ! riais-je

- Oui ! Et tu es enceinte de combien là ?

- Euh...

Bonne question tiens ! je savais que je l'étais mais je n'ai pas pris une seconde pour savoir depuis quand ! j'avais même arrêté de marcher pour dire de calculer ! Je murmurais telle situation, les sourcils froncés, tandis que les doigts de ma main droite bouger pour calculer les jours.

- Je dirais... un mois ? quelque chose comme ça...

- Ah d'accord. Et si tu l'avais découvert, t'aurais réagi comment ? me demanda-t-elle tandis qu'on reprenait la route

- Ben vu que Nord allez le dire devant tout le monde, ça m'aurait fait un petit choc de l'apprendre de cette manière. Mais je l'aurai accepté sans soucis. Même si j'aurais préféré l'apprendre naturellement et par moi-même, pour ensuite l'annoncer à ton père.

- Et lui ? il aurait été d'accord ?

- Ben... je sais pas en fait. Ton père est un éternel gamin qui adore s'amuse tout le temps avec les enfants ! donc... je pense qu'il aurait était content. Mais après... au niveau des responsabilités, je sais pas . ça l'aurait peut-être fait mûrir sans pour autant trop le changer. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? lui expliquais-je avec sérieux mais humour

- Oui tout à fait. Souriait-elle

En chemin, on ne croisa personne. Danger, humain, ennemi, monstre, rien. ce qui ne me plaisait pas, et me fit rester sur mes gardes tout le long du trajet. Peut-être que les ombres ou monstres n'attaquaient pas du fait que la fille de la reine des ténèbres était là ? Séléne et moi discutions de tout et de rien. Cet enfant était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir avoir une vraie discussion avec sa mère. Enfin... avec le bon côté de sa mère comme elle dit.

J'avais du mal à résister à l'envie de cogner mon autre moi si jamais je devais lui faire face.

Nous arrivions enfin au village. Silencieusement, je jetais des regards partout, consterné par la morbidité des lieux. Le village tout entier n'avait pas changé, mais même de nuit, la beauté et la vie qu'il offrait le soir avaient disparu. Les réverbères éclairer pauvrement les rues désertes, sombre. On aurait pu croire que le village était une maquette géante, sans les habitants a l'intérieur. De plus y'avais même pas un bruit d'oiseau nocturne, ni de chat ou chien errant !

- Maman ? c'est laquelle de maison ?

- Euh... c'est par là. Viens.

On marchait donc en silence jusqu'à la maison des Bennett. En espérant que, malgré qu'il se soit écoulé 8 années, ils soient toujours là. De plus, je ne pense pas que Jamie aurait voulu quitter cette ville ! là où il avait rencontré Jack, moi, combattu avec eux, magouillé avec Jack pour nous deux ! puis c'était sa ville. Il m'avait un jour dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais partir d'ici.

Espérons qu'il avait dit vrai...

Arrivé a ladite maison, je l'examinais du toi jusqu'à la porte. Pas de changement, pas de jardin laissait à l'abandon. Ni fleurissant non plus. la décoration extérieure était toujours la même, donc ça laisser entendre qu'ils étaient toujours là. Mais déjà rien que le fait d'avoir lu « famille Bennett » sur la boîte aux lettres m'avait rassuré.

- Et maintenant ? tu sonnes ou tu frappes ?

- Euh...

Bonne question aussi. Décidément... j'avais dit d'aller ici, mais vu que je suis invisible pour les humains et qu'on est en pleine nuit, sonner ou frapper à la porte serait comme une blague de voyou de quartier qui réveiller une famille pour rien ! mes yeux se posèrent donc d'instinct sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Jamie.

- On va faire comme ton père. Viens. Fis-je avec une certaine malice

J'usais de ma téléportation pour atterrir silencieusement sur le toit. Séléne imita mes gestes avec silence. Arrivé à la fenêtre je regardais discrètement a l'intérieur. Mais je ne voyais pas grand-chose. Le lit était vide en tout cas.

- On fait quoi alors vu qui y'a personne?

- On entre, pardi.

Je me téléportais cette fois dans la chambre de Jamie, et Sélène fit pareil. Au premier regard la chambre, ou du moins la déco n'avait pas bougé. C'était toujours la même ! étrange qu'un enfant, pardon... un jeune homme de... 19 ans dorme encore dans une chambre d'enfant avec le lit qui va avec ! et où était donc Jamie si ce n'était pas dans son lit ? surtout a deux heures du matin si j'en croyais l'affichage numérique du réveil !

- Y'a personne ? me demanda-t-elle

- Je sais pas... c'est pas normal...

- Un piège ?

- Non ça m'étonnerait. Ce n'est pas magique ce que je ressens mais...

- Qui est là ? fit une voix d'homme plus grave, loin de la chambre

Woops. Au lieu de jouer la discrétion, j'ai parlé trop fort. Génial.

- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Reste calme et ne dit rien. je m'en occupe. Murmurais-je à ma fille.

Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, je la vis hocher la tête. Les bruits de pas s'approchèrent dans le couloir. Je les entendais bien malgré que la porte était à un quart ouvert. Je ne connaissais pas cette voix. Ce n'était pas celle de monsieur Bennett. Ça ne pouvait donc être que Jamie. Évidemment. Qui d'autre pourrait entendre des personnes du monde magique dans cette maison ?

- Répondez ! je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce ! fit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte

- Jamie ? c'est bien toi ? osais-je dire

- Qui est-ce ? je vous préviens, partez tout de suite ! vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Sa voix paraissait menaçante, comme s'il s'attendait à une menace.

- Même si c'est une vieille connaissance ? répondis-je pour le convaincre

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement malgré un léger grincement. La lumière du couloir n'était pas allumée et je ne voyais qu'une ombre noire dans le battit de porte. Marre du noir ! je veux de la lumière !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Jamie ! tu ne reconnais pas ma voix ? m'étonnais-je

- Non. je répète donc ma question pour la dernière fois. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mais enfin ! c'est moi ! Blanche !

- C'est ça. Cessez de vous moquer de moi et allez-vous-en !

- Jamie ! allume cette fichue lumière et tu verras que je me paye pas ta tête ! m'énervais-je

Il s'exécuta et je put enfin le voir. L'enfant que j'ai connu et vu grandir était devenu un beau jeune homme d'à peu prêt ma taille, si ce n'est d'une demi-tête plus grande. Il semblait plus costaud aussi. Il avait toujours la même coiffure et les mêmes yeux noisettes. Son visage avait à présent des traits d'adulte, avec en prime un tout début de barbichette qui le rendait assez mignon. Cependant ses yeux reflétèrent de la méfiance et non l'éclat que j'ai toujours connu.

- Jamie...

- Vous êtes qui pour connaitre mon nom ?

- Mais enfin ! je suis Blanche ! celle qui t'a gardé quand tu étais petit !

- Faux. Celle qui m'a gardé autrefois n'existe plus. Elle a disparu en même temps que les autres.

- Quoi !? mais... non ! celle de ce monde est ... rrhaaaa ! ça m'énerve ces confusions ! m'énervais-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains

- Je sais ce qu'est devenue notre Blanche. Mais pour moi, elle n'existe plus. depuis longtemps.

- Jamie...

- Et puis vous voulez quoi à vous faire passer pour elle ? si c'est une farce de sa part, c'est raté, alors aller vous en de chez moi !

- Ce n'est pas une farce ! je suis la vraie Blanche ! celle que tu as toujours connu ! pas ce monstre qui dirige le monde magique et les ténèbres avec Pitch ! m'énervais-je

- Comment ça "la vraie" ?

- Je... pff... m'énerve. Je viens d'un autre monde parallèle à celui-ci ! celui où le mal n'a pas gagné et ou la paix règne entre tous !

- Je ne vous crois pas. et...

- Jamie ? fit une autre voix féminine

Jamie s'était retourné et moi j'en avais ouvert la bouche de surprise. Sophie venait de rentrer dans la pièce, intrigué.

- Sophie... murmurais-je

La petite blondinette de 3 ans avait bien grandi et... pas tellement changer. le même genre de coiffure mais en plus soigner. Ses grands yeux verts étaient toujours présents, dont un toujours caché par une mèche de cheveux. Toujours le même air timide, mais maladroit malgré qu'elle ait grandi. Elle devait bien à présent avoir 11 ans, quelque chose comme ça.

Elle regarda dans la pièce et fixée ensuite son frère avec intrigue

- Jamie ? à qui tu parles ?

- À personne. retourne te coucher. dit-il froidement.

Comment ça a personne ? on va pas me refaire le coup de « je ne te vois pas Blanche ! » et puis... depuis quand Jamie Bennett parle-t-il sur ce ton a sa sœur qu'il aime tant ?!

- Jamie ! pourquoi tu dis ça ?! c'est faux !

- Tu as encore des visions c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

- J'ai dit non d'accord ? alors obéi et retourne te coucher ! s'énerva-t-il

- Mais je...

- Maintenant ! haussa-t-il d'un ton

Voyant l'air triste de la petite, je fronçais les sourcils et m'avançai d'un pas. je devais faire quelque chose. Et heureusement je savais quoi faire.

- Sophie ! attend ! l'appelais-je même si elle m'entendait pas.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère à mon égard.

J'en stoppais ma course, choquée. Séléne restait toujours à sa place, comme je l'avais demandé. La petite se retourna toute surprise cependant que Jamie ne me lâcher pas du regard.

- A... à qui t'a dit ça ?

- Je... grommela-t-il prit au piège.

- Jamie ! dis-lui que je suis là ! que c'est moi ! m'exclamais-je agacée

- Non. fit-il

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal ! c'est moi enfin ! suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux

- Qui est là ? demanda la petite en regardant dans la pièce.

- Personne. va te coucher Sophie !

- Non ! tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir ! c'est à papa ou à maman que tu parles ?! demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Quoi ?! fis-je perplexe

- Sophie... je... bafouilla-t-il

Comment ça « à papa où a maman » ?! ce qui veut dire... qu'ils sont... tous seul ?! non... impossible... pas eux aussi... Je me mis à sangloter, une main sur ma bouche, le regard navré en les regardant tous les deux, ce qui étonna Jamie et lui perdre l'éclat de colère dans ces yeux.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- C'est... tu crois que la Blanche de ce monde ne montrerait pas de chagrin en apprenant que vous êtes tout seul ?! c'est moi Jamie ! je te prie de me croire ! suppliais-je à travers mes larmes

- Prouve le alors.

- Je... je peux le prouver pour Sophie si tu lui dis que c'est moi. Je t'en prie...

- Pff... d'accord.

Il s'agenouilla alors a son niveau. La petite semblait perdue et regardait son frère à travers ses grands yeux larmoyants.

- Sophie. Ce n'est pas à papa et a maman que je parle. Mais à une personne que tu as dû oublier car tu étais beaucoup trop petite pour t'en rappeler.

- Ah bon...c'est qui ?

- Blanche. Notre baby-sitter. Tu te souviens ?

- Je sais plus...

- Jamie. Dis-lui que je peux faire apparaître de la même manière que Jack un lapin de neige! juste devant elle! c'est son animal préféré puisqu'elle faisait « hop hop hop » quand elle avait trois ans. Précisais-je

Jamie me dévisageait intrigué, avant de faire passer le message à sa sœur. Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête pour monter son accord et regarda droit devant, attendant que je montre l'animal de neige.

Mais au lieu de faire comme dans mon souvenir à Burgess, j'allais le faire comme Jack me l'avait expliqué quand il a voulu réconforter la peine de Jamie. Je me dirigeais alors prés de la fenêtre, adressant un regard silencieux à Sélène qui me le rendit. Et priant intérieurement que ça marche, je posais mon doigt dessus. Aussitôt le carreau se couvrit de givre, et je dessinais avec mon doigt un lapin tout simple. Puis en me concentrant, je plaçais me deux mains devant puis le ramena vers moi, ce qui fit extraire le lapin de la vitre, lui fit prendre forme, et lui permit de gambader dans toute la chambre, sous les yeux émerveiller et surpris de tous.

J'entendais Sélène rire, les mains ouvertes pour réceptionnais la neige. Sophie aussi, tout en poussant un « whouaaa ! » et essayant de l'attraper, alors que Jamie, lui, suivait le lapin de ses yeux ébahis. Et comme dans le souvenir raconté de Jack, le lapin éclata prés du plafond dans une jolie pluie de neiges.

Je fixais ce phénomène, les larmes aux yeux, calme, tout en regardant Jamie. Il m'adressa un regard perplexe avant de prendre la parole.

- Comment tu... mais c'est Jack qui... bafouilla-t-il

- Il m'avait raconté comment il avait chassé ta peine pour que tu retrouves espoir. Ce qui a permis aux gardiens de ne pas disparaître lors de la bataille contre Pitch. expliquais-je

- Je... je...

- Et puis crois-tu que la Blanche de ce monde, aussi cruelle soit-elle devenue, aurait choisi comme preuve, un souvenir aussi sincère et pur que celui-là ? demandais-je avec un sourire sincère, les larmes aux yeux.

Jamie s'approcha alors de moi, le regard triste, convaincue tandis qu'à son tour, et enfin, un sourire apparut sur son visage d'adulte.

- Blanche... dit-il les larmes aux yeux à son tour

- Oui... c'est moi bonhomme... sanglotais-je de joie

J'approchais ma main vers son visage pour lui caressait la joue, et je fus soulagé qu'il recule pas. il se laissa faire et agrandit son sourire avant de foncer vers moi pour me serrer dans ces bras.

- Oh Blanche... c'est bien toi...

- Évidemment... t'en a mis du temps à comprendre... sanglotais-je en lui rendant son étreinte

- Désolé...

- Blanche ? fit timidement Sophie

Je relevais la tête du cou de Jamie pour la regardait. Elle me fixait apparemment les yeux ronds. Jamie la regarda à son tour, un sourire aux lèvres. Je m'approchais d'elle avec une certaine appréhension.

- Sophie ? tu me vois ? demandais-je

- Oui... je... je me souviens de toi maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire

Elle fonça à son tour dans mes bras. Trait de famille il faut croire ! ce qui me fit rire et me fit enlacer de bonheur l'enfant. Je vis alors Jamie regarder Sélène, qui c'était fait toute discrète jusque-là, mais qui semblait être devenue muette face à lui.

- Blanche ? qui est cette petite fille ? demanda-t-il

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire. Mais c'est une alliée très précieuse crois-moi et on n'a rien à craindre d'elle. Souriais-je à ma fille en lâchant Sophie.

- Ah ? mais c'est qui ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Ce serait long à expliquer. Mais je pense que nous devrions descendre en bas, et s'asseoir autour d'une table pour discuter.

- D'accord.

- Et tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?

- Non ? quoi ?

- Hihi... boire un bon chocolat chaud comme celui que tu m'as préparé avec Sophie le jour où Jack m'a sauvée du lac. Tu te rappelles ? demandais-je avec un sourire

- Haha ! oui je m'en rappelle. T'en fais pas. tu l'auras ton chocolat chaud.

- Merci mon grand. Je te suis.

Jamie sortit en premier avec sa sœur, direction la cuisine. Je me dirigeais alors vers Sélène qui me souriait toute joyeuse et fière.

- Bien jouer maman.

- De rien ma chérie. Merci à toi d'avoir obéi cette fois. Remerciais-je avec un clin d'oeil.

- Hihi. Il a l'air gentil ça va.

- Il est adorable tu verras. Mais dis-moi, c'est bien la première fois que je te voyais aussi timide ? hum ? la taquinais-je

- Ben c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être avec des gens que je connais pas...

- Bah, si ça été avec moi, y'a pas de raison que ça se passe mal avec lui.

- Je sais.

- Aller vient. On risque de devoir donner toutes les deux de grandes explications. Prête ?

- Avec un chocolat chaud ? pour sur ! dit-elle enthousiaste

- Hihi. Alors viens, suis-moi.

Je lui pris la main, alors que nous quittions la chambre d'enfant, tout en refermant la porte derrière nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**_Inattendu_****_ que Blanche aille chez Jamie hein? :) mais aussi qu'il est ce genre d'attitude. :/ J'espère que ces retrouvailles vous ont ému et plut? ^w^ Pour finir, j'ai redonner à Jamie l'apparence physique qu'il a dans mon OS « un cadeau qui signifie tellement » :)_**

**_Prochain chapitre plus sombre vendredi :/ _**

**_bye! et encore merci à tous pour votre suivis et vos encouragements! :D _**


	16. Rêve ou cauchemar ?

_**Salut à tous! :D désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard! d'habitude je poste plus tôt dans la journée. Rassurez vous je n'avais pas oublié! j'ai juste eu un emploi du temps méga charger aujourd'hui! :p j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et excusera mon retard! et un bien long pour commencer les vacances en plus! ^w^ joyeuse vacances d'Halloween à tous et bonne lecture! :D**_

* * *

_**Musique : Black Swan - Version boite à musique**_

* * *

Chapitre 16 - Rêve ou cauchemar ?

Nous nous asseyons donc tous les 4 à table, cependant que Jamie préparer des chocolats chauds. Séléne était assise près de moi en bout de table, sans dire un mot. Sophie était assise à ma gauche sur le côté de la table. Elle me regardait avec un sourire, impatiente de connaitre certaines choses. Logique.

Jamie apporta les chocolats, que nous remercions tous, y compris Sélène. Chacun le but en silence. Moi je le savourais. Après la journée de fou, ça passait tout seul ! seulement le fait de sentir deux paires de yeux sur moi ainsi que Sélène, ça m'aidait pas à savourer pleinement ma boisson. Je la bus donc d'une traite, reposa mon mug sur la table, et me prépara aux explications.

- Bien. Je suppose que déjà, je devrais dire à Sophie qui je suis exactement.

- Je pense oui. hocha Jamie.

- Bien. J'irais de manière bref, car vu l'heure, un résumé s'impose. Alors écoute-moi bien Sophie.

- J'écoute. Dit-elle attentive.

- Voilà. Vous m'avez tous les deux connue en tant que baby-sitter et habitante du village. Mais sans le savoir, j'étais depuis toujours une sorcière. Une gentille sorcière de par une ancêtre. Et en rencontrant Jack et en affrontant un ennemi commun, je suis devenu une gardienne. Une gardienne de la paix qui en quelque sorte, apporter aux gens de Burgess des solutions pour arranger des problèmes fâcheux comme des disputes, etc.

- Ok. j'ai compris. fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci ma puce...

- Mais pourquoi je pouvais pas te voir si on t'a toujours connue ?

- C'est ma nature de gardienne qui fait que je suis devenue invisible. Seul des gens importants peuvent nous voir. Et vous en faite parti tous les deux. Et du fait que tu as cru en moi, tu peux me voir à présent. Tu comprends ?

- D'accord. Ça va pour moi t'en fais pas. assura-t-elle

Je souriais de soulagement. Mais le regard de Jamie sur Sélène me poussa à poursuivre les explications, tandis que ma fille, timide, avait le regard baisser et jouer à faire tourner sa tasse dans ses mains.

- Bon. Je suppose que tu brûles de savoir qui est cet enfant ?

- Assez oui. Mais ce qui me trouble le plus c'est qu'elle me fait penser à Pitch et Jack en même temps.

- Jamie, je peux tout t'expliquer mais ce sera de façon résumer, comme pour Sophie. Ça te va ? proposais-je avec un sourire

- Du moment que je comprends et que ce soit claire, ça me dérange pas. souriait-il

- Bien. Accroches-toi à ta chaise, ça risque d'être brutal.

- Je suis prêt.

- Bien. Cette petite fille se prénomme Sélène. Et... c'est notre fille, à moi et à Jack.

Il me fixa avec de grands yeux ouverts. Cependant que je souriais amusée de son état.

- Ta... ta fille ?! non... sa... votre fille ?! mais... comment vous... elle... ?!

- Hahaa ! Je dois te faire un dessin ? riais-je cependant que Sélène rougissait.

- Non mais... pourquoi elle... ressemble à Pitch ?!

- Euh, oui ça aussi faut que j'explique. Bon. Je vais faire un sacré résumer mais avant ça, vous m'autorisez à appeler l'autre Blanche « la sorcière » ? non parce qu'avec tous ces moi, elle, nous... je ne sais plus, et je pense que ce surnom va m'aider à mieux expliquer. Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui. fit Sophie.

- Oui pas de soucis. Approuva Jamie

- Séléne ?

- Ça me va. Dit-elle avec un sourire sincère

- Parfait alors c'est parti. Mais m'interrompez pas si je dis des choses choquantes, sinon je ne vais pas y arriver. D'accord ? demandais-je avec un regard suppliant

Le frère et la sœur hochèrent la tête, visiblement d'accord. J'inspirais donc et reprit mon récit.

- Tout d'abord, sachez que je viens d'un monde parallèle à celui-ci, où la paix règne et que les gardiens ont fait alliance avec le croque mitaine. Mais la sorcière, reine du mal et mariée à Pitch, nous a récemment tous attirer ici via des portails noirs pour faire disparaître les gardiens à jamais. mais aussi Pitch et moi dans le but qu'ils fusionnent avec nous pour gagner en puissance et qu'ils ne reste plus qu'eux. Le seul hic à mon sujet, c'est que la... je suis enceinte de Jack. Durant toutes nos aventures je l'étais sans le savoir. Et la sorcière veut également éliminer Sélène, qui est sa fille à elle et à Jack dans ce monde. Mais si Sélène a la peau un peu grise et les cheveux noirs, c'est parce qu'elle les a hérité de la sorcière, qui elle, les possèdent aussi, du fait qu'elle est devenue maléfique a cause de Pitch.

Je marquais une légère pause. Pour l'instant, il m'écoutait attentivement. Même si Jamie avait les coudes sur la table, les mains jointent devant sa bouche, et qu'il fronçait le regard, mais pour mieux se concentrer et retenir le paquet d'informations que je balançais. Je poursuivis.

- La sorcière a enlevé tout le monde. Les gardiens, Pitch, Jack. Mais Sélène, qui était au courant de son plan, m'a emmené de son coté, a l'abri, pour me rencontrer et m'expliquer tout le danger. Ils ont tous été emmener dans leur château des ténèbres, à Venise. Alors mon plan, c'est de sauver ma famille, empêcher la sorcière d'accomplir son plan, restaurer la paix ici, et rentrer chez nous. Voilà.

Silence total. Sophie soupirait longuement face au récit et à la gravité de la situation, montrant qu'elle avait bien compris l'ampleur. Jamie resta silencieux, en pleine réflexion, toujours dans la même position. J'adressais un regard nerveux à Sélène qui me souriait adorablement. Je souriais et pris sa main poser sur la table et caressa le dos de sa main de mon pouce. Mais l'attente fut briser par un bruit.

- Pfff... soupira alors le jeune homme.

- Jamie, dis-moi que tu comprends. espérais-je

- Je comprends Blanche. sacrée histoire.

- Oui...

Son regard se posa sur Sélène. Il se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à elle, l'air sérieux. Séléne le regardait avec appréhension, pas a l'aise du tout.

- C'est donc toi la fille de mon meilleur ami ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire

- C'est donc toi le meilleur ami de papa ? rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton

- Hin hin... je revois bien Jack là.. en plus de ces yeux. Riait-il

- M-merci...

- Et bien enchanté Sélène. Souriait-il en lui tendant la main

- Enchantée Jamie... fit-elle de même toute rougissante.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Jamie souriait davantage. Il prit alors sans prévenir Sélène dans ces bras. Geste qui étonna la petite.

- Tu es grande dis donc ! Quel âge tu as ?

- 8 ans ! fit-elle toute fière

- 8 ans ? eh bien ! tu es très jolie en tout cas. tu ressembles bien à ta mère.

- Ooh Jamie... rougissais-je gênée

- Mais tu as aussi quelque trait de Jack. Bien que je ne me souvienne plus trop de son visage, je le revois dans tes yeux... et ton sourire aussi. Souriait-il

- Merci Jamie...

Il se rassit à sa place, gardant ma fille sur ces genoux. Ce qui me fit sourire. Séléne semblait à présent détendu. Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a déjà porter dans ses bras au moins ? voyant que Sophie me regardait, je souriais et ouvris mes bras pour la prendre à mon tour dans mes bras. J'en étais nostalgique de la petite puce blonde de mon monde...

- Jamie ? demandais-je

- Hum ?

- Je crois que c'est à ton tour de me raconter ce qui s'est passé ici durant ces 8 années. Où sont tes parents ? les autres ? tous...

Je l'entendis soupirer. Son visage retrouva un air grave et sombre. Ce n'était pas bon...

- Nos parents... sont... ne sont plus la depuis deux ans. Un accident de voiture. J'ai dû donc me débrouiller pour Sophie, avec l'aide des habitants. Les autres ? tss... la plupart ont quitté le pays. D'autres sont resté ici. Et d'autres ont... disparu aussi.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais... qui... osais-je demander avec appréhension

- Monty a était fauché par une voiture il y cinq ans. Pippa est resté ici ainsi que Choupette mais ne se parle plus tellement comme avant. Les jumeaux ont déménagé dans l'état d'à coter. On est sans nouvelles.

- Oh non... et Lise ?

- Lise ? elle...elle est...

- Quoi Jamie ?

- Elle n'est plus là elle aussi. Elle c'est briser la nuque à cause d'une chute dans l'escalier, chez elle. Elle est morte sur le coup.

- Oh non... vous... vous étiez ensemble ou pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Dans mon monde, tu craques pour elle. Tu m'as assuré de lui parler pour réussir à lui dire tes sentiments ! tu... tu l'as fait aussi ici non ?

- Hin...

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ces projets-là.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait 8 ans qu'elle a eu cet accident. Le jour où je devais aller avec elle en ville pour qu'on aille acheter du matériel d'arts plastiques pour l'école. J'avais prévu de lui dire mes sentiments ce jour-là, car j'avais enfin eu du courage. Si j'avais su...

- Jamie... murmurais-je horrifié

Jamie afficha un visage des plus tristes que je n'ai jamais vus. Plein de regret, il semblait se battre contre les larmes malgré qu'il fermait fermement les yeux. Séléne lui fit un câlin pour le consoler, qu'il accepta, tandis que Sophie ce consoler dans les miens.

- Il n'y a donc plus de bonheur, plus de joie, rire... tout est parti avec les gardiens alors... grognais-je

- C'est comme ça... la vie a moins de gout, beaucoup de gens ont des idées noires, ont peur, vive dans la crainte... murmura-t-elle dans le creux de mon cou.

- On a oublié certains bon souvenir, les gens perdent espoir, ne s'émerveillent plus, ne rient plus tellement, et les rêves... n'en parle pas. Pitch réussi d'une main de maître à nous offrir incessamment des cauchemars. Grommela Jamie

- Je suis désolée... vraiment... mais vous ne vous souveniez plus des gardiens durant toutes ces années ?

- Non. Même moi. Mais ce soir, grâce à toi, et à ta magie, j'ai tout retrouvé ! je me suis souvenue de tout ! même de toi !

- Hin... C'est en partie grâce à Jack... rougissais-je

- Hein ? comment... oh ! compris t-il

- Ben oui. le bébé. Il a la moitié de ses pouvoirs, dont c'est pour ça que j'ai pu facilement faire comme lui. Expliquais-je en caressant instinctivement et joyeusement mon ventre.

- Incroyable... murmura-t-il

- Et tu es enceinte de combien là ? me demanda Sophie toute contente

- D'un mois. À peu prêt. Souriais-je

- Je peux toucher ?

- Euh... oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses sentir quelque...

Je me mis soudainement à bailler, alors que Sophie posait sa main sur mon ventre.

- ...chooose... oula..

- Ça va ? me demanda Jamie

- Oui, je... je suis un peu fatigué là, et j'ai... (baille) comme une envie de dormir.

- Rien de plus normal après ce que tu as traversé maman. Commenta Sélène.

- Je pense que nous devrions tous aller dormir. Affirma Jamie

- Ce sera très peu de temps pour nous. Juste quelques heures pour rattraper mon sommeil, puis Sélène et moi repartirons pour aller les sauver.

- Oh. Comment vous aller vous y prendre ? fit-il

- Je sais pas. je...(baille) trouverait bien une idée en dormant. Ou une vision...

- D'accord. Je vais te prêter la chambre de mes parents Blanche. Tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir.

- Hin... je n'ai pas déjà un gros ventre, mais c'est (baille) gentil mon grand... riais-je tout de même.

- Séléne dormira dans mon ancienne chambre. Je prendrais le canapé.

- Non ! je reste avec maman !

- Séléne, ne le prend pas mal, mais... pour l'heure...j'ai besoin d'être seule. Depuis ce matin, j'ai un paquet de chose à digérer. Tu comprends ? expliquais-je gentiment

- Oui maman... désolée...

- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Nous montions donc tous les 4 en haut pour aller dormir. Sophie retourna dans son lit après avoir dit bonsoir à tout le monde. Séléne alla dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Jamie après avoir également dit bonne nuit à tout le monde. Je pris plaisir à aller la coucher et la border, puis de lui caresser le visage et l'embrasser sur le front avant d'aller dormir à mon tour. J'allais donc ensuite dans la chambre de leurs parents, tandis que Jamie, après qu'on se soit dit bonne nuit, descendit au salon dormir sur le canapé.

Dans la chambre seulement éclairée par la lampe de chevet, après avoir refermé la porte lentement, je laissais mon vrai visage se dévoiler. Celui d'une personne accablé par la fatigue, le chagrin, l'angoisse. Je marchais lentement vers le lit, mes mains entourant mon ventre, essayant de sentir une différence avec mon corps d'avant, tandis que les larmes tant retenues sortirent enfin. Assise sur le lit douillet, je baissais la tête, le regard sur mon ventre.

- Ne craint rien petit bébé... je ne te laisserais pas disparaître toi aussi...

Automatiquement, je pensais au papa, à mon cher Jack...

- Serais-tu content Jack ? aurais-tu été heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle de la part de Nord au lieu de moi ? et même... serait tu content d'être père ? je pense que oui... elle te ressemble en de nombreux points... tu serais fou d'elle ! au point de passer ton temps à jouer avec...

J'étouffais de force un violent sanglot pour éviter que toute la maison m'entende.

- Tu me manques Jack... trop... j'aimerais tant que tu soit là pour me prendre dans tes bras, me redonner du courage, chasser cette angoisse et cette solitude à travers une étreinte, où même un baiser... car même si je parais assurer, je le fais surtout pour Sélène. Mais je n'ai pas de plan ! je... je ne sais pas quoi faire pour vous sauver. si je fonce comme ça là-bas, je causerais notre perte à tous...

Je tirais alors les draps pour m'y glisser à l'intérieur, totalement habillé. Jamie ne m'en voudra pas . je remontais les draps jusqu'à moi tout en m'installant confortablement contre les nombreux coussins. Je pleurais toujours silencieusement, alors qu'une de mes mains ne quittait pas mon ventre. Je me mis alors à murmurer gentiment au bébé.

- Juste pour cette nuit, laisse-moi pleurer normalement... comme quand j'étais mortelle, seule... juste pour cette nuit... s'il te plaît.

Espérant qu'il m'entende, vu que, si je m'en rappelle bien, le bébé réagissez à ce qui m'arrivait. Il m'écoutait, semblait connaitre mes émotions. Quand Pitch et Jack m'ont approché et que je ne voulais pas, le bébé les avait éloigné. De façon brutale, mais ça avait marché. Donc pour le moment, je ne voulais pas de phénomène de glace pour me consoler. Au contraire, ce serait pire. Ça me rappellerez trop Jack...

Au moment où j'allais éteindre la lumière, je vis sur la table de nuit une petite boîte à musique. Curieuse, je la pris et l'examinai. Jolie petite boîte blanche, toute ronde, toute belle. je l'ouvris et vit un cygne blanc. Je la mis en route, et une douce mélodie se fit entendre, alors que le cygne tournait gracieusement sur lui-même.

- Hin... le lac des cygnes en boîte à musique... c'est beau à entendre... souriais-je légèrement.

Je reposais la boîte sur le meuble, puis éteignis la lumière. La mélodie continuait de tourner, alors que je fermais les yeux, bercé par la musique. Je laissais encore quelques larmes couler, puis me mis à gigoter dans le lit, essayant de trouver désespérément une position confortable pour dormir. J'avais finalement atterri sur le dos, en plein milieu du lit, les mains prêt de mon visage. J'avais un peu chaud, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de sombrer dans le sommeil.

oO*Oo

Je ne savais pas si c'était la réalité, ou bien un rêve. Oui. je devais rêver. Vu que ma vue ne m'offrez que du blanc. En examinant attentivement la pièce, j'étais bel et bien dans une pièce. Toute blanche. Trop blanc. Même moi je portais du blanc en guise de robe. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur une petite table ronde et blanche également. Je marchais droit devant, confiante, jusqu'à la table. À mon grand étonnement, la seule chose présente dessus était une boîte à musique. Celle de chez Jamie. Ce qui veut dire que là, je rêve.

Je la mis donc en route. Mais au lieu de voir un cygne blanc, je voyais plutôt une représentation miniature mais bien faite de moi et de Pitch en tant que figurine, qui dansait ensemble. Lui dans sa tenue noire, puis moi dans ma robe blanche actuelle. Mais la mélodie était toujours celle du lac des cygnes. Je nous regardais danser, et même en tant que mécanisme nous semblions être heureux, souriant l'un à l'autre. Mais pourquoi était ce lui et pas Jack ?

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, je sentis alors une présence derrière moi. Familière, apaisante. Je n'osais me retourner, cependant que mon sens olfactif me permettait de confirmer l'identité de la personne présente. Elle ne disait rien non plus. seule la mélodie se fit entendre. Je reposais la boîte sur la table, l'air triste soudainement. Puis une main se posa sur mon épaule. En osant y adresser un regard, je vis l'épiderme gris du croque mitaine. Le mien. Pas l'autre.

Je n'osais parler, le chagrin m'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Mais ce fut lui qui prit la parole, d'une voix douce, envoûtante et apaisante. Comme un murmure, tout en prenant le temps de prononcer chacune de ces phrases, laissant un blanc calme entre chacune.

- Si tu sais qui je suis, moi je sais qui tu est... J'en ai jamais douté... Tu sais où je suis, et je sais que tu viendras... tu sais ce que tu dois faire... et je sais que tu le feras. Je te connais...

Je l'avais écouté avec un demi-sourire. J'étais tellement ravie de l'entendre, que je n'avais rien dit de peur qu'il s'en aille. Mais par rapport à ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'avais retrouvé mes facultés pour lui répondre. Mais avec tristesse.

- Tu dis me connaitre... hin... moi je ne suis pas sur de me connaitre aussi bien...

- Pourquoi ?

- Par rapport à ce que j'ai appris sur moi. Mon autre moi. Ce que j'ai vécue jusqu'ici... seule, je ne vaux rien...

- J'en suis pas sur.

- Ah bon... ?

- Nous sommes toujours auprès de toi. Et tu le sais.

Une sorte de dialogue complice c'était mise en place. Sans lâcher mon épaule, il me parlait. Toujours sur le même ton rassurant. Tout en regardant devant moi, je lui répondais.

- Je sais. Mais... j'ai peur...

- Peur ?

- Oui... de ne pas réussir à faire ce qu'il faut...

- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Même si je n'y suis pour rien.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Tu connais l'histoire du lac des cygnes ?

Sa question me choqua légèrement. Était-ce approprié à la situation ? peut-être m'apportera-t-il un indice sur le fait que ce soit lui et moi qui dansions sans nous arrêter.

- Euh... oui. oui je connais l'histoire...

- Et que retiens-tu de cette histoire ?

- Ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Que tu crois voir une personne, mais qui ne l'est pas. Le cygne peut être noir et blanc en même temps. Et ça peut être dangereux si on ne sait pas différencier l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi parle-tu de ça ?

- Demain soir, au bal, prend garde au cygne, Blanche.

- Un bal ? y seras-tu ?

- Ça dépend de qui tu voudras voir.

- C'est évident pourtant.

- Je sais. Mais reste sur tes gardes. Surtout dans l'ombre des masques.

- Des masques ? Alors comment pourrais-je te reconnaître ?

- Ne t'en fais pas... tu le sauras le moment venue.

Sa main quitta mon épaule. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille ! Je voulais me retourner, le voir, m'excuser de ma dispute avec lui, le serrait dans mes bras pour trouver du courage dans les siens, mais quand je le vis, j'hurlais d'horreur.

Il n'avait pas de visage ! rien ! pas d'oeil, de nez, de bouche, rien ! juste une face toute grise. Pourtant, tout son corps était là, sa tenue, ses cheveux, son odeur, tout ! tout, sauf son visage ! pourquoi ?! le pire c'est qu'il ne bougez plus. il restait fixe à me regarder sans me voir ! ça me faisait peur... puis le blanc du décor disparut, pour laisser place à un noir de jais qui s'étaler progressivement tout partout. Ma peur augmenta, alors que Pitch disparut aussi dans les ténèbres, me laissant seule dans le noir. la musique s'interrompit alors, et à mon tour, les ténèbres m'envahir aussi, me faisant hurler davantage de peur.

oO*Oo

- Maman ? maman ?

J'entendais cette voix dans les ténèbres. Je me battais de toutes mes forces pour revenir vers la lumière, mais je n'y arrivais pas . elle voulait me garder avec elle, dans cette peur...

- Maman, réveilles-toi ! supplia-t-elle

La voix m'appelait avec douceur, mais inquiétude. Elle avait peur. Elle avait besoin de moi. Je réussissais alors à m'extirper de l'ombre, pour revoir de la lumière. Je reconnais le lieu. Une chambre. Chez Jamie. Une lueur orangée éclairait la pièce et chasser l'obscurité. La lampe de chevet. Tournant la tête et le regard du plafond, je voyais ma fille assise sur le rebord, le visage inquiet.

- Maman ça va ?

Comment j'allais ? comme quelqu'un qui venait de faire un cauchemar. Mais si tu ajoutes la fatigue, et tout le reste ressenti dans la journée, le résultat est pire...

- Je... oui ça va... j'ai...

- Tu as quoi ? tu as mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Non Sélène... j'ai juste fait... un cauchemar.

- Un cauchemar ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Oui... rien de grave. Juste a cause de tout ce que j'ai accumulé dans la journée.

- Oh. C'est comment de faire un cauchemar ?

- Horrible mais... pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que j'en ai jamais fait. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Pas plus que les rêves...

- Oh... désolée.

- Non ce n'est rien. Je peux rester dormir avec toi cette fois ? pour plus que t'ai peur ? me proposa-t-elle avec un sourire

Charmante intention que j'avais du mal à refuser. Elle voulait m'aider. Comment pourrais je avoir envie de repousser un si beau geste ? surtout de mon propre enfant... c'est avec un sourire que je lui caressais la joue, cependant que je pleurais encore.

- Oui ma puce... là je veux bien. Viens...

Elle me rendit mon sourire triste tout en se glissant à son tour dans les draps. J'ouvrais mes bras pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Calant d'elle-même sa petite tête dans mon cou, je l'entourais de mes bras après avoir éteint la lumière. On se couvrit mutuellement, avant que j'embrasse son front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et lui dire que je l'aime. Elle me répondit de même, puis on s'endormit progressivement.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une assez bonne nuit, je regagnais avec Sélène la cuisine, où Jamie et Sophie nous attendais pour le petit déjeuner. Il était à peine 9 heures. Si le corps ça allait et qu'il avait bien récupéré, mon esprit lui était encore embrumé. Je ne cessais de repenser à ce drôle de rêve. Ou cauchemar. J'arrivais pas à le différencier. Et si c'était un rêve messager ? je ne savais plus...

- Bonjour ! me fit Jamie

- Coucou ! fit Sophie déjà assise à table

- Bonjour ! fit Sélène toute contente

- Oow bonjour... répondis-je avec le plus d'entrain

Mais à peine entrer dans la cuisine, mes pieds se mirent à décoller du sol pour les faire atterrir de force au plafond, m'arrachant un gros « woh » de surprise ! je me retrouvais donc la tête en bas, mes cheveux et ma capuche flottant dans le vide, et sous les regards effarés des autres ! tout aussi surprise, j'essayer de bouger mes pieds, mais impossible.

- BLANCHE ! s'exclamèrent le frère et la sœur

- MAMAN! fit de même Sélène

- Tout va bien ! tout va bien ! rassurais-je avec un sourire en comprenant la cause

- Tu peux nous dire pourquoi et comment ça se fait que tu te prends pour une chauve-souris ?! demanda Jamie avec une tête horriblement intriguée, mais assez drôle vu a l'envers.

- C'est le bébé ! assurais-je calmement

- Le bébé ?! demanda Sophie avec des yeux ronds

- Oui, regardez. Dans 1 minute, je suis descendue !

Bien que je sois fixé à l'envers, mes yeux et ma main se posèrent sur mon ventre.

- Bonjour a toi aussi petit bébé. Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'oublier. Si tu voulais me faire rire et me remonter le moral, c'est réussi petite farceuse! Donc ne t'en fais pas, je vais mieux, merci. Mais si tu peux me laisser redescendre pour rassurer mes amis, et éviter que je vomisse, ce serait génial. Et promis, je vais essayer de rester souriante et positive. Tu me laisses descendre maintenant ? roucoulais-je attendrie à chaque phrase tout en caressant mon ventre.

Et comme je l'avais dit, je pus bouger mes pieds, et j'entrepris de descendre du plafond en me dirigeant vers le mur pour marcher dessus et rejoindre le sol. étrange sensation, mais amusante quand même.

- Merci. Murmurais-je au bébé.

Mon regard se tourna vers les autres qui était toujours aussi étonné.

- Vous voyez, tout va bien !

- Ouais mais tu nous as quand même fait peur !

- Désolée. Mais c'est le bébé, ce n'est pas moi. mais rassurez-vous, j'ai fait pire au pole face aux gardiens! signalais-je amuser.

- Ok j'en doute pas. soupira Jamie rassuré mais amusé à la fois.

- Sinon, t'a bien dormi ? me demanda Sophie

- Oui oui... j'ai juste fait un... cauchemar. Répondis-je en m'installant avec Sélène à table.

- Un cauchemar ? Pitch est venue ? me demanda Jamie soudainement inquiet

- Non... je crois pas... je l'aurais senti s'il avait été là. Le bon, comme le mauvais...

- Et c'était quoi ton cauchemar ? me demanda-t-il en se joignant à table

- Je sais pas... une sorte de... mise en garde... confiance... bal, masque, lac des cygnes... je n'ai rien compris... et même encore maintenant...

- Effectivement, drôle de rêve. Mais il t'a rien dit de particulier pour t'aider ?

- Euh... si. Il m'a dit... « Demain soir, au bal, prend garde au cygne, Blanche. Reste sur tes gardes. Surtout dans l'ombre des masques. » le reste est encore flou pour moi. mais c'est la seule partie que j'ai retenue...

- Je comprends pas trop la... réfléchissait-il dans la même pose qu'hier soir.

- T'est bête ou quoi Jamie ? c'est une mise en garde si jamais elle se rend au bal costumé ! s'exclama Sophie triomphante

Son frère resta bouche bée en la regardant, et Sélène et moi également. La solution, c'était ça ? c'était ça le sens de ce rêve ? me rendre à un bal costumé, pour aller les sauver ? quoique la dernière fois que je suis allé à un bal, ça a mal fini.

- Aller au bal ? euh... si on l'attend la bas... je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Argumenta Jamie l'air grave

- Oh... fit-elle

- Mais ça paraît logique en effet. Ajouta-t-il pensif.

- Ah bah tu vois. refit-elle

- Mais si c'était faux ? un piège ?

- Euh...

Vrai. Faux. Fallait donc vérifier. Mais comment ? l'idée qui me venait en tête ne me plaisait pas. mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée.

- Il faudra alors vérifier. Répondit la blonde

- Mais comment ? murmura Jamie

- J'ai la solution. Informais-je d'une voix grave

- Hein ?

- Mais elle ne me plaît absolument pas. ajoutais-je

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Jamie

- Il faut d'abord voir si elle est d'accord.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il

- Séléne.

- Hein ? de quoi maman ?

- L'idée serait que tu retournes discrètement là-bas pour confirmer que ce soir, y'aura bien un bal costumé. Et essayer aussi de savoir pourquoi ils le font.

- Bonne idée ! mais pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air contente de ton idée ?

- C'est pas évident ? je vais m'inquiéter pour toi et je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses prendre, bon sang ! m'exclamais-je étonner de sa question

- Ne t'en fais pas ! je vais là-bas, et dans dix minutes je suis de retour ! dit-elle toute confiante

- Tu es sure ?

- Tout à fait ! si je peux aider, je le fais ! surtout pour toi maman! Souriait-elle

- D'accord... mais soit prudente je t'en prie...

- Promis ! aller, a dans dix minutes !

Elle disparut après nous avoir adressé un clin d'oeil. Je sentais que ça allait être les 10 minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Moi qui n'avait pas encore mangé, je savais que je n'arriverais pas a avalé quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle ne sera pas de retour. Je pouvais juste boire des gorgées de mon jus de fruit. Le silence s'installa à table, mais pas pour longtemps.

- Et si elle leur moucharde ? murmura-t-elle

- Sophie ! dis pas ça ! gronda Jamie

- Mais on la connaît pas ! et Blanche la connaît depuis peu ! qui dit qu'elle n'est pas de mèche avec eux pour lui faire du mal ?

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Franchement. Même si intérieurement, les paroles de Sophie me toucher, mon corps lui ne réagissait pas . je restais assise, immobile comme une statue, le regard fixé sur la tasse que je tenais entre mes deux mains.

- Elle ne le fera jamais car c'est la fille de Jack ! Et Jack n'était pas comme ça. et Blanche non plus.

- Mais...

Je ne supporterais pas davantage de discussion sur ce sujet. Même que je semblais en avoir rien à faire, il fallait que je sois dans le calme en attendant son retour.

- S'il vous plaît... pouvons-nous attendre dans le silence ? si j'angoisse trop, le bébé s'inquiétera et on mangera bientôt dans une chambre froide.

- Hein ? pourquoi une chambre froide ?

- Quand je me sens trop angoisser, puis aussi comme envie de me consoler, le bébé utilise sa magie de glace pour me transformer en statue givré qui est sans danger pour moi et les autres. Et si je ressens trop de peur, mes pouvoirs prennent le dessus et le givre se répandra dans la pièce. Et ça, c'est pire que de marcher au plafond !

- C'est dingue ça !

- Ce n'est pas moi... c'est le bébé. Il tient de Jack pour répandre le givre... riais-je à moitié en adressant encore une caresse à mon ventre

- Je vois.

- C'est pour ça aussi que je demande le silence. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire inconsciemment du mal...

- D'accord Blanche. T'en fais pas, on se tait... désolé. Assura-t-il d'un sourire.

- Merci... murmurais-je avec un demi-sourire

On attendit, et on attendit encore. c'était long et insupportable. Tant de scénarios se présenter dans ma tête, me faisant regretter très vite mon idée. Mais il fallait que j'attende son retour. Puis d'un naturel ordinaire, Sélène revient enfin à sa place, mais l'air moins souriant qu'à son départ.

- Alors ? demandais-je inquiète mes soulager de son retour.

- Alors oui, ils organisent bien un bal déguisé pour ce soir, à 8 h. Vu que le château est à Venise, quoi de plus normal. Toutes les personnalités des ténèbres sont conviées par mes parents pour célébrer la victoire de la capture des gardiens. Expliqua-t-elle tristement

- Une victoire... pour célébrer... murmurais-je avec dégoût

- Oui. désolée...

- À tu entendu... quelqu'un ou... la sorcière parler de moi ?

- Non. on se contente de tout préparer la soirée. Les gens parlaient de tout, mais pas de toi.

- Donc c'était mon Pitch qui m'a mis en garde...

Je passais mes deux mains sur mon visage, tout en soupirant. Je comprenais mieux le sens de mon rêve. Je devais donc me rendre là-bas. et si je voulais me fondre dans la foule, je devais être déguisé à mon tour. Cette idée que j'obtenais alors en mettant bouts à bout tous les morceaux du puzzle me fit lâcher un petit rire.

- Maman ça va ?

- Oui. Je viens juste d'avoir la solution.

- Laquelle ? fit-elle

Je retirais mes mains pour les fixer tous les trois avec un sourire spécifique.

- La souris blanche va juste s'inviter au bal des chats noirs... souriais-je avec malice

* * *

_**La scène entre Pitch et Blanche dans son cauchemar, est issue d'une inspiration de la pub Dior homme " Un rendez vous" avec Jude Law. :) où du moins via les paroles du clip. ;) de plus c'est Jude Law qui interprète Pitch. :p Et comme j'ai regarder cette pub un nombre incalculable de fois, j'avais trop envie de m'en inspirer pour une scène entre ces deux la! ^w^ et j'espère qu'elle vous a plut! ;D**_

**_Encore bonne vacances, et laisser un com au passage! ;D à mardi! tchao! ^^_**


	17. Préparatifs

_**salut! :D voila un nouveau chapitre qui a mis encore une fois un peu de retard pour être poster! désolée! :)**_

_**alors pour répondre à une question sur les envie de femmes enceinte pour Blanche, sachez que dans mon idée de base, les envies seraient différente d'une mortelle à une sorcière! ;) j'ai plus voulu jouer sur les manifestations magique que sur des envies alimentaire pour mon OC! :p et d'après mes souvenirs, je ne pense pas avoir mentionner dans un chapitre si elle avait une envie quelconque. surtout de fraises! XD peut être que j'aurais du préciser une envie, mais ça aurait était trop évident à deviner pour les lecteurs! ;) voila! :) **__**bonne lecture à tous! ^w^**_

* * *

Chapitre 17 – Préparatifs

- De quoi ?! s'exclama Jamie abasourdi

Aie. J'avais prévu ce genre de protestation. Mais je n'allais pas baisser les bras.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Répondis-je.

- Mais... c'est du suicide ! c'est ce qu'ils attendent de toi ! que tu fonces là-bas pour aller les sauver !

- Jamie. Soupirais-je

- Quoi Jamie ?! tu sais que j'ai raison ! Séléne ! dis-lui bon sang ! s'emporta-t-il

- Ben...

Ma fille porta son regard bleu et désolé sur moi, une légère grimace sur son visage.

- Il n'a pas tort maman. C'est forcément un piège.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre pour le moment. Et puis ils s'attendent à ce que je vienne là-bas, certes, mais pas déguisé dans la foule !

- C'est Jack qui est censé être buté, pas toi... soupira-t-il la tête dans sa main

- Jamie. Tout ira bien.

- Ils te surveille. Ils doivent savoir ce que tu fait. Ou tu es. Ce que tu vas faire. La sorcière doit avoir des visions ! j'ai tort Sélène ?

- Non. mais peu importe comment maman viendra au château, ils le sauront et feront tous pour t'avoir.

- Tu vois Blanche ? abandonne cette idée, c'est de la folie !

- Pour quelqu'un que les gardiens ont nommé « la dernière lumière », je te trouve bien défaitiste dis donc! reprochais-je

- J'ai grandi. A présent, je sais faire la différence entre la folie et le reste !

- Dans le monde de la magie c'est comme ça ! la folie et le danger sont partout ! comme dans le monde des humains ! y'a des choses qui changeront pas Jamie ! peu importe le camp et la situation !

- Hééééééééé ! arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux ! s'exclamèrent en coeur les filles

Jamie et moi ne disions plus un mot, au point de regarder chacun celle qui nous était liée avec une tête surprise. Les filles venaient de nous faire prendre conscience de la situation. J'en avait honte et j'étais désolée.

- Excuse moi Jamie...

- Non c'est moi. je t'aide pas forcément en contestant mais...

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. tu as atteint l'âge où l'on raisonne plus que d'ordinaire. Et surtout dans un monde comme celui-ci, la réflexion fait loi... je te comprends tout à fait. Assurais-je avec un sourire

- D'accord. Bon... on résume la situation ? Me souriait-il

- On résume. Alors. Elle me surveille. Elle me veut. Elle sait que je viendrai peu importe comment. Si elle me voulait de force, elle aurait déjà envoyé des larbins me chercher.

- Ce soir, un bal de victoire est donné. Ils s'attendent tous à ce que tu viennent. Mais déguisé ou pas, on l'ignore. Commenta Sélène.

- Si tu te fonds dans la foule, tu seras moins repérable. Ajouta Sophie.

- Mais pas en tant que bonne sorcière. Non non non... fis-je négativement de le tête l'air pensif

- Il faudra vraiment un bon déguisement pour pas qu'on fasse le lien avec elle. Ajouta ma fille.

- Et pour en trouver un, on a peu de temps. Génial.

- On a de quoi en faire un. Maman aimer les costumes. Elle avait des coffres de tissus en tous genres et tout ce qui aller avec dans le grenier ! ajouta Sophie toute contente.

- Parfait. À 4 dessus, ça ira vite je pense.

- Une question Blanche. Elle sait pour Sélène ?

- Je ne sais pas. pourquoi ?

- Parce que si elle ignore sa présence à tes côté ou si elle ignore ces allers venue, ça pourrait être utile pour le plan ! s'exclama Jamie

- Euh...

- Tu le sais ou pas si elle ressent où vois des choses sur elle ? insista-t-il

- Nan. y'a pas de risque. Signala la concerner avec un sourire.

- Séléne... je sais ce que tu m'as dit, mais... soupirais-je

- Regarde, j'ai ça qui empêche ma mère d'avoir des visions à mon sujet !

Elle nous montra alors avec un grand sourire, un pendentif a son cou. Bijou que je reconnut tout de suite ! même qu'il était dans un sale état, abîmé par endroits et deux-trois pierres en moins !

- Mon collier ! m'exclamais-je surprise

- Oui, mais celui de ma mère. Récupéré et avec des pouvoirs intensifiés ! souriait-elle

- Mais... elle ne le porte pas ?

- Non. elle en avait marre de le voir et ça ne convenait plus à son nouveau rang. Elle s'en est donc débarrassé, et je l'ai récupéré discrètement, car moi je l'adore !

- Hin. Et qu'entends-tu par... pouvoirs intensifier ?

- Grâce à un sortilège, j'ai intensifié les pouvoirs des pierres restantes. De ce fait, j'ai mis dans le collier, une pierre enchantée qui me permettrait d'échapper aux visions de ma mère pour mes escapades extérieures. Mais bon, même avec ça, elle se fiche d'où j'allais. mais bon. Pas mal hein ? demanda-t-elle amusée

- Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus... souriais-je en coin

- C'est donc parfait ! fit Jamie

- Pourquoi donc ? m'étonnais-je un peu méfiante

- Elle pourrait se faufiler dans le château pour sauver les autres, tandis que toi, tu seras l'objet de l'attention au bal !

- Une diversion ? tu veux que l'une serve de diversion à l'autre ? résumais-je avec une grimace

- Oui. Souriait-il

- Jamie. Je...

- Mais c'est une bonne idée ! merci Jamie ! s'exclama Sélène

- Quoi ?!

- Maman. Si tout le monde est focalisé sur toi, moi, personne ne me verra ! j'irais les sauver à ta place ! et avec tous mes pouvoirs, je suis sur que je pourrais y arriver ! je peux le faire tu sais !

- J'en doute pas mais...

- On n'a pas d'autre choix pour l'instant. on a un plan ! c'est déjà ça !

- Pas faux. Mais...

- Ne t'en fais pas. tout va bien se passer.

- Bon d'accord. On fait comme ça ! déclarais-je vaincue avec un faible sourire

- Parfait ! aller viens ! on va aller voir ce qui pourrait convenir pour une robe ! m'entraîna gaiement Sophie par le bras

- D'accord, mais avant je devrais aller me laver un peu car je suis pas très présentable pour un bal.

- On va te donner ce qui faut t'en fais pas ! allez viens vite! S'impatienta-t-elle amusée

Je soupirais à demi amusée aussi, et nous quittions donc tous les 4 la cuisine, direction le grenier pour eux, et moi la salle de bain pour une douche express.

oO*Oo

Au château, les préparatifs allaient bon train. Blanche gérée tout d'une main de maître, au point que la salle de bal était déjà presque prête, et décorée de façon somptueuse ! digne des grands bals de Venise ! même que c'était le château des ténèbres, la décoration était assez coloré. Ce qui ne la gêna pas. au contraire, elle souriait.

Tout le monde avait œuvré dans la nuit. Et même encore ce matin. Blanche n'avait pas dormi mais était en pleine forme. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des domestiques, mais ils se devaient de ne rien montrer de leur état de fatigue, sous peine de finir en statue de glace. Comme le pauvre Nestor.

L'ouverture des portes de la salle attira l'attention de la sorcière. Le croque mitaine venait de rentrer de sa tournée de cauchemars. Il avait le visage fière et très satisfait. Preuve qu'encore une fois, il c'était amusé et que le monde avait encore bien hurlé de peur.

Blanche lui souria tendrement avant d'aller à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser. Puis elle lui demanda d'une voix toute joyeuse

- Alors ? ça était cette nuit ?

- Parfait. Comme tous les soirs. Les gens sont de plus en plus peureux. Surtout les gosses. Haha.

- Ravie de l'entendre mon chéri.

- Surtout qu'il est agréable et jouissif de pouvoir répandre la peur sur le globe sans tous ces gardiens pour t'en empêcher.

- Oh je te crois sincèrement. Souriait-elle

- Au fait ? ça avance ton projet ?

- Oui ! regarde ! qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la salle d'un geste du bras

Pitch examina l'ensemble de la décoration. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres avant de regarder sa femme.

- C'est parfait. Cela risque d'être une soirée inoubliable.

- Oh ça oui ! surtout avec notre invité d'honneur ! mais aussi pour l'événement ! ça doit être joyeux tout de même ! d'ailleurs... comment ça c'est passer cette nuit avec elle ?

- Très bien. Le plan a fonctionné. À cause de ce rêve, ou cauchemar, je dirais même les deux, elle viendra. Mais j'ai fait quand même en sorte qu'elle ne remarque pas ma présence. De par mes nouveaux pouvoirs, je suis devenu plus difficile à détecter ! hin hin...

- Et... comment était-elle ? demanda-t-elle doucement en se détournant de lui, le regard de nouveau fixé sur les préparatifs

- Pardon ?

- Non rien. laisse tomber. Maugréa-t-elle

- D'accord. Et Sélène ? tu as des nouvelles ?

- Non. Rien. je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'elle fait, où elle est... je ne vois rien. elle doit surement utiliser un sortilège pour m'empêcher d'avoir un œil sur elle.

- Blanche, tu le sais qu'elle est avec elle.

- Oui. je le sais. Elle devait certainement savoir ce que je comptais faire. Elle a dû m'entendre, espionner, où je ne sais quoi. Et elle est donc allé la chercher et la prévenir. Ce qui explique que je n'ai pas pu attraper mon dernier colis convenablement.

- Hum hum.

- Mais pour le reste, je ne sais rien. je ne vois rien. mais ce n'est pas grave. Leurs instants ensemble dureront peu de temps. Elle disparaîtra aussi, comme tous les autres. Ainsi je pourrais enfin commencer ma vie avec toi, en te donnant l'enfant que tu attendais de moi et être à jamais libéré du passé.

- Blanche...

- Tu devrais organiser tes propres préparatifs. Après tout, tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour ce soir.

- Toi de même. Je vais poursuivre mon travail dans l'autre partie du globe, puis je me préparerai à mon tour. À tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa sur son front, et partit de la salle. Blanche le regardait avec une certaine contrariété, mêlée a ce qu'on pourrait appeler de la tristesse. Puis quand les portes se refermèrent derrière Pitch, elle se ressaisit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers ces pauvres employés.

- Aller on se dépêche ! ça tourne au ralenti là ! tout doit être prêt pour ce soir ! alors magnez-vous ! cria-t-elle sévèrement

- Bien madame ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en coeur.

Et par crainte, le rythme de travail accéléra, sous le regard sévère de la sorcière.

oO*Oo

La porte franchie, Pitch marcha calmement dans les couloirs menant à ses quartiers personnels. Aucune émotion, le regard fixe, tout en répondant vaguement aux signes de salutations des employés qui se trouver sur son chemin. Il entra dans ses quartiers. Sombre, désert de toute personne, calme. Il alla jusqu'à une entrée secrètement aménager dans les murs, et y entra. Refermant le passage et descendant les escaliers légèrement éclairés qui descendez en colimaçon, il arriva jusqu'à une petite salle plus éclairé. Dans cette pièce, se trouvait le cristal de Pitch Black, le croque mitaine de l'autre monde, paisiblement endormi, figé dans la matière.

Pitch s'en approcha avec calme, tout en le regardant avec intrigue.

- Nous sommes le même être légendaire. En quoi est tu différent de moi ? quelle est ta place là-bas ? Comment te comportes-tu avec elle ? ça m'intrigue assez en fait... murmura-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux.

Il porta une de ses mains vers le cristal, et fronça le regard.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu vas donc devoir me donner les réponses à ces interrogations.

Il la posa sur la matière lisse et brillante de la prison de son hôte et ferma les yeux. Des particules sombres sortirent de ses mains pour traverser le cristal et atteindre le prisonnier. Elles traversèrent sa peau au niveau de son coeur, mais il ne montra aucun signe de douleur, ni de réveil. Il restait calme, endormi, le visage grave mais serein.

Et à ce moment-là, le maître du château eut accès à tous les souvenirs de Pitch avec Blanche, depuis leur première rencontre jusqu'à son enlèvement par les portails. Aucun détail ne lui échappait et ne lui était refusé. Il avait accès à chaque regard, étreinte, geste affectif, rire partagé, chaque instant passé ensemble, ballades, complicité, baisers, discussion, paroles gentilles, paroles sévère, entrainement, crainte, « jeux » avec les cubes de bois et le fait qu'elle lui avait sauté sur le dos, leur première danse et les émotions ressenties, leur premier baiser, rejets, disputes, retrouvailles, séparations, chagrin, joie, mais aussi sa place là-bas, avec eux, à ses côtés, mais aussi leurs dernières impressions quand ils ont étaient séparé de force par les portails. Tout. ça défiler dans son esprit comme un diaporama accéléré.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le processus s'arrêta et il laissa son prisonnier en paix. Les particules ténébreuses disparurent, tandis que son regard était toujours fixé sur son double. Une drôle d'expression habiter son visage. De l'envie, mêlée a de l'incompréhension, de la stupeur et de la nostalgie.

- Ainsi donc... c'est ainsi qu'est ta vie ? un gentil croque mitaine qui s'est allié aux gardiens pour la paix ?

Il soupira, puis se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

- Mais tu as tant gagné à avoir choisi ce camp. Et ça grâce à elle... hin. Tu as de la chance d'avoir su garder auprès de toi celle que nous avons connu au tout début. Cette fille douce et naïve pour qui notre coeur bat à tout rompre.

Il ria légèrement, le regard un peu plus sévère.

- Moi la version ténébreuse, toi, la version innocente. Mais si je pouvais parfois retrouver chez ma Blanche ce que j'ai tant aimé et perdu, j'en serais heureux. Bien que je le suis, mais... celle du passé me manque par moments. Mais j'aurais l'occasion de bientôt la revoir. Et...

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'en fait, il se confiait à son double. Ce qui le fit réagir pour retrouver son attitude légendaire. froide et calme.

- Voilà que je me confie et me lamente sur le passé. Pathétique. Hors de question que je devienne comme toi. Quand l'heure viendra, grâce à toi, je serais encore plus puissant. Et cette image gentillette disparaîtra aussi. Seul le mal peut dominer ici. Déclara-t-il froidement.

Il fit demi-tour, direction l'escalier, et après avoir fait deux pas, il fit une pause.

- Néanmoins sache que je saurais m'occuper de ta précieuse Blanche. Après tout, elle est la mienne aussi. déclara t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Puis il laissa son prisonnier pour remonter l'escalier, verrouiller l'accès, et se rendre dans l'autre partie du globe apporter des cauchemars. À son retour, il pourra se préparer pour la réception de ce soir.

oO*Oo

Dans le grenier chez les Bennett, y'avais pas mal d'agitations. Séléne et Sophie ouvraient tous les coffres, les cartons, les sacs, les boîtes pour dire de trouver le déguisement parfait et tout plein d'accessoire! Jamie les aidez aussi avec les cartons plus lourd, plus consistant, tandis que moi, toute propre et les cheveux secs, j'essayais les robes dénicher dans le vieux placard derrière un paravent bien caché.

- Elle avait une sacrée collection ta mère ! souriait Sélène

- Oui ! c'était une de ses passions ! elle dénichait plein de merveilles ! dans les brocantes, les bonnes affaires sur internet, chez les amis, partout !

- Elle faisait elle-même certaines pièces. Mais ça faisait des années qu'elle en faisait. Depuis le lycée si je me souviens bien. Ajouta Jamie en farfouillant à son tour.

- Au fait maman ? y'en a une qui te va ?

- Pas vraiment... soupirais-je

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Je soupirais encore une fois, sortant de ma cachette. Toujours habillé de mon jean et de mon t-shirt, sans robe, et avec une moue.

- Bah ? t'en porte pas une ?

- Elles me vont pas. aucune. Soit je nage dedans, soit j'arrive même pas à les passer à partir de la taille.

- Ah. Et on fait quoi alors ? vu le temps qu'il nous reste, on ne peut pas en faire une nous-même... commença Sélène

- Je crois avoir une idée. La coupa Jamie

- Ah ? et c'est quoi ? demanda sa sœur

Il ne dit rien, mais chercha du regard quelque chose dans le grenier. Quand il la trouva enfin, Il s'avança vers elle, la pris soigneusement, enleva la poussière et la posa sur une chaise. Ce n'était pas un carton, mais plutôt une belle boîte assez large, grande, solide, et soignée.

- Jamie ? y'a quoi dedans ? demandais-je intriguée

- Tu verras. Souria t-il

Il enleva le couvercle, le posa, retira l'emballage protecteur, la prit délicatement pour nous la montrer. Les petites firent un « wooh » bien auditif, alors que moi, j'en furent plus que surprise !

- Comme elle est belle !

- Mais Jamie... c'est... une robe de mariée !

- Oui je sais. C'est celle de maman. Tiens essaye la.

- Mais...

- De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? et de plus elle ne sert à personne. et tu en as besoin. Alors prend là. Insista-t-il avec un sourire encourageant

- Il a raison Blanche.

- Vas-y maman ! essaye-la !

- Bon. D'accord. Cédais-je vaincue devant l'avis général

Je pris la robe, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, je réussis à la mettre sans problème. Ça me faisait drôle d'en porter une, mais je trouvais que ça m'allait bien en fait. Je m'étais même mise à sourire. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie ! bustier sans manche, avec tout le bas de la robe gonflé, légère, et virevoltant. Magnifique et simple. Et elle m'allait comme un gant ! ni trop flottante, ni trop serrer ! Je détachais même mes cheveux pour voir ce que ça faisait, et je me trouvais encore plus jolie.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dit mon bébé ? elle est jolie maman comme ça ?

Je souriais en caressant mon ventre, puis je repris la contemplation.

- C'est dingue, on dirait que je vais vraiment... me marier... murmurais-je vers la fin

Me marier. Drôle de pensée voyant l'heure. Même si mon double avait épousé Pitch, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que ça ferait de se marier pour de vrai. L'avait-elle épousé avec amour malgré toutes les horreurs commises et son changement de personnalité? Sur l'instant, dans le miroir, j'avais réussi à m'imaginer avec la peau grise, le regard sombre et les cheveux noirs, Pitch a mes côtés. Mais mon reflet avait un sale sourire glacial sur les lèvres.

Je repoussais ces idées sombres et quittai la salle de bain pour revenir au grenier. J'entrais alors timidement. Les filles firent des tetes de circonstance émerveiller, cependant que Jamie me dévisagea avec un drôle de regard.

- Tu es belle maman !

- Trop belle ! fit la blondinette

- Merci... et elle me va très bien... rougissais-je

Je levais le regard vers lui. Les filles firent de même alors que j'entendais Sophie chuchoter à Sélène « t'a vu la tête qu'il fait ? » suivi d'un gloussement complice entre ces deux-là.

- Jamie ? comment tu me trouves ? demandais-je avec appréhension.

- Euh... tu est... hin... tu est... bafouilla-t-il

- J'espère que la fin sera flatteuse. Espérais-je avec un sourire

- ... magnifique... murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, et Jamie les regarda sévèrement.

- Quoi ? s'énerva-t-il

- Tu la regardes comme si tu'avais le coup de foudre ! haha ! s'exclama Sophie morte de rire

- Tu verrais ta tête ! riait Sélène

- N'importe quoi vous deux! S'emporta-t-il

- Alors pourquoi t'est tout rouge aux joues ? demanda malicieusement sa sœur

- Euh...

- Jamie ? je ... je te plais comme ça? m'étonnais-je avec des yeux ronds et un léger sourire amusé

Il me regarda avec une gêne que je n'avais jamais vue.

- Ben euh... désolé Blanche, c'est juste que... ben...techniquement, même que t'est une sorcière, tu es de mon âge ! si ce n'est que j'ai 1 an de plus que toi et... même que t'a été ma baby-sitter, je dois avouer que... habiller comme tu l'est... euh... ben c'est difficile de ne pas te regarder... autrement... tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Jamie. Souriais-je

- Je sais que t'est avec Jack, et je veux pas prendre sa place. Et puis... depuis que la ville a sombré dans l'ombre et la tristesse, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'aussi jolie alors... j'en était émerveillé. Voilà. Bafouilla-t-il en excuse tout gêné

Je riais sur le coup, et me dirigeai vers lui pour le serrer dans mes bras.

- Blanche ? s'étonna-t-il

- Jamie, peu importe ton âge, quand tu te mets à rougir et à bafouiller pour t'expliquer, tu es toujours aussi mignon et drôle !

- Hin... de rien... riait-il

On s'étreignis tout les deux, puis avant de le lâcher, je lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci bonhomme... murmurais-je avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- De rien Blanche. Murmura-t-il aussi.

On se souriait puis je me dirigeais vers les filles.

- Bon. J'ai la robe. On fait quoi ? je ne vais pas y aller comme ça ! ça fait trop pur, trop blanc, trop mariage !

- Faut la modifier ! l'accessoiriser !

- Vraiment ? vous êtes d'accord pour la ... mettre en piéce ?

- Tout à fait ! ça va être marrant !

- Ok. et est-ce qu'on a ce qui faut pour faire gentille sorcière noire qui va au bal de Venise ?

- On a du tissu rouge transparent, du ruban noir, un drap avec des arabesques noire et des finitions rouges...

- Un masque papillon rouge, des longues mitaines rayées, de la dentelle noire, du maquillage, un t-shirt noir en voilage transparent...

- Parfait. Je vais aller mettre le t-shirt en plus ça ira bien je pense. Pendant ce temps sortez tout ce qui pourrait aller en noire rouge et blanc ! et de quoi bien découpé et coudre ! je reviens ! souriais-je

- Ça marche ! firent-ils en coeur

Je me hâter donc d'enfiler ce t-shirt voilage puis remis la robe. Je retournais dans le grenier et tout ce petit monde avait déjà sorti pas mal de chose. Ça me dérangeait de devoir mettre en pièce cette robe, mais on n'avait pas le choix. Je montais donc sur la petite chaise, et comme dans le conte de cendrillon, j'avais trois petits souris qui s'occuper de la robe de bal.

- Jamie, met le grand miroir face à moi, je vais essayer de coiffer mes cheveux pendant que vous... massacrez cette merveille.

- Ok. Après je vais découper la robe, les filles feront le reste.

J'hochais la tête, et il plaça donc le miroir face à moi et je put me voir percher. Je soupirais pour me donner du courage. Mais avec ma tignasse raide je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose de... spécifique

- Pff... j'arrive à rien ! si seulement j'avais les cheveux plus épais ou ondulés de base, ce serait plus simple ! on va me reconnaître à coup sur !

Comme par enchantement, mes cheveux devinrent tout hirsutes, électriser ! comme au pôle ! j'en souriais tellement j'aimais le résultat !

- C'est ça ! c'est génial ! merci petit bébé ! garde cet effet-là pour toute la soirée et c'est parfait ! les filles, vous avez un ruban noir pour mes cheveux ?

- Oui, tiens ! et un long en plus ! fit Sélène

- Merci.

- Blanche, je découpe quoi exactement ?

- La première couche de tissu. Je vais garder le jupon. Il faudrait que tu le découpes en... pointe. Tout le long, que ça fasse vraiment un effet presque déchiré. En dents de scie irrégulière.

- Ok. ne bouge surtout pas d'accord ?

- Ok.

Il entreprit de faire la tache la plus dangereuse avec un très bon ciseau. Moi je m'occupais de m'attacher les cheveux avec le ruban en une queue relevée et qui partez dans tous les sens, avec seulement deux grosses mèches qui encadre mon visage jusqu'à ma poitrine. Ça faisait presque comme des anglaises ! ensuite, je mis une ceinture-ruban avec un gros nœud noir à ma taille donc les rubans tombés en long sur ma robe, puis un ruban large en guise de collier pour dire de cacher le mien en dessous et enfin la paire de mitaine noire et rouge à rayure qui aller jusqu'au-dessus des coudes. Jusque-là, ça allait très bien et ça me plaisait !

- Voilà c'est fait. T'en dit quoi ? me demanda Jamie

- Ça ira. Assurais je en regardant le résultat dans la glace.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Sophie

- On prend votre tissu à dentelle, avec en plus la dentelle noire, et vous aller les coudre entre la première couche de tissu et le jupon. Et solidement car si je dois danser, autant que ça tienne ! riais-je légèrement

- T'inquiète ça ira. Souriait Sophie.

- On va mesurer le tissu à prendre et on va le découper. Fit Sélène

- Ok allez-y. Souriais-je.

Les filles mesurèrent, puis découpèrent avec Jamie ce qui fallait. Pendant ce temps je préparais les fils et les aiguilles en quantité suffisante et solide pour pas perdre de temps. Elle revinrent avec les tissus et alors que je soulevais là-dessus de la robe pour qu'elles puissent coudre sur le haut du jupon. Je leur demandais par avance de ne pas trop me piquait. Elles me répondirent amuser. Bon évidemment, les premières couture furent accompagnées de quelques piqûres mais rien de méchant.

Jamie s'affaira aux chaussures, genre des bottes noires toutes simples qui me faciliterez la fuite, ou des combats, puis réarrangea un peu le masque rouge en forme de papillon arabesques noires sûre les pointes des ailes et sur le front, avec 4 jolie antenne courbé jaune-or sur le front également, disposer en 4 tailles différentes.

Durant cette séance de couture qui dura un bon moment, ont discuté tous les quatre de comment je devais me tenir là-bas, modifier ma voix pour faire plus méchante, froide. Ça nous avait plu car on avait chacun essayé de le faire. Et les fou rire furent de la partie. Des conseils sur mon sourire, mon regard, mes paroles, etc. La couture fini, je descendis de la chaise avec l'aide de Jamie pour admirer le travail. C'était vraiment pas mal ! ça rendait très bien en fait.

La séance de maquillage arriva ensuite. On me conseilla de faire mes yeux bien sombres, genre avec de l'eye-liner, du fard à paupière noire, mascara et crayon noir. Puis des lèvres bien rouge sang. Me maquiller me demanda une demi-heure si je voulais que ce soit parfait. Je le fis donc dans la salle de bain avec les filles qui me regardait tout amusée. Quand j'eus fini, je me tournais vers elles.

- Alors ?

- Trooop belle. Firent-elle en coeur.

- Vraiment ? ça fait pas trop moche ni exagéré? ça va ?

- Vous avez fini ? fit la voix de Jamie qui était dans le couloir

- Entre Jamie ! on a besoin d'un avis masculin !

- Sophie ! sifflais-je rougissante

Jamie entra dans la salle de bain, et ouvrit légèrement la bouche quand il me vit maquiller ainsi. Et avec la tenue et ma coiffure, j'étais méconnaissable. Je doute même que les gardiens m'auraient reconnu ainsi ! les filles pouffèrent encore une fois, mais Jamie ne se fâcha pas cette fois.

- Alors ? demandais-je de nouveau avec appréhension.

- Tu ferais fondre Jack s'il te voyait. Me dit-il avec un léger sourire

Je me mis à rougir, puis rire toute timide. Les filles rirent encore avant de me rappeler à l'ordre pour la séance vernis à ongle. Noir comme les ténèbres. Classe ! elles s'amusaient comme des folles ! j'avais l'impression d'être une poupée qu'on coiffe habille, maquille, etc. Elles me proposèrent du parfum mais je préférais pas en mettre. J'enfilais ensuite la paire de legging noire que j'avais demandé et qu'on avait trouvé, puis la paire de bottes. Et de retour dans le grenier, j'enfilais le masque devant le miroir et je restais là à me regarder, le coeur battant. Cependant que les autres complimenter et admirer le travail accompli. Il était tôt dans l'après-midi, mais ça m'était égal, j'étais enfin prête pour le bal.

* * *

_**La conception de la robe est un clin d'œil au dessin animé Cendrillon, quand les souris lui confectionne la robe de bal dans sa chambre! :p j'adore ce petit passage dans le film Disney qui est absolument trop chou! ^w^**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut par moment et que vous avez hâte de connaitre la suite du plan et de comment ça va se passer! :D**_

_**Et ben promis, vendredi, les choses sérieuse commence! ça va bien se passez d'après vous? hum? ;) ou alors ça va mal se passez comme dans la partie 1 de la fic? **_

_**Petite annonce! :D je posterais dans peu de temps une nouvelle chanson/réadaptation concernant ce chapitre, dans ma fic "Everybody sing now!" :D mais je vous dis pas sur quelle musique! haha! :D je vous laisserais le découvrir! ;)**_

_**A vendredi! bye! ^^**_


	18. Infiltration au bal

**_Salut à tous! :D et voila! le chapitre où notre héroïne arrive au bal et que les choses sérieuse commencent! :D j'espère que ce bal vous plaira autant que le premier ! ^^ bonne lecture à tous! :)_**

* * *

**_Musique : Tchaïkovski - Casse noisette - La valse des fleurs_**

**__****_Tchaïkovski - Le lac des Cygnes_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 – Infiltration au bal

- Je suis prête...murmurais-je

- Tu es très belle comme ça maman !

- Oui ! se sera toi la plus belle de la salle !

- Ce n'est pas le but... marmonnais-je contrarié

- Blanche, ça va ? demanda Jamie

- Oui, j'ai... je pourrais rester seule un instant... ? s'il vous plaît. ?

- Ok. venez les filles.

Malgré les quelques protestations des filles, Jamie réussi à les faire sortir. Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, j'avais cru être seule. Mais des pas retentirent encore dans la pièce et en me retournant, Jamie revenait vers moi.

- Jamie. J'ai demandé à être seule.

- Je sais. Et je vais te laisser seule. Mais avant... viens.

- Hein ?

Je le vis dans le reflet me tendre la main. ne comprenant pas et ne réagissant pas pour autant il me la prit avec un sourire et m'entraîna vers le milieu du grenier pour danser. Même que je protestais, il s'en fichait et me souriait. Il enleva mon masque, le posa et la danse commença. Je souriais légèrement alors que je dansais avec lui, tournait sur moi-même, testant au passage la qualité de ma robe.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui merci...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai peur... maintenant que ça y est, que je suis prête, j'ai peur... je n'avais jamais autant ressenti ça avant...

- Tu y arriveras Blanche. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Tu y arriveras.

- Oui mais... j'ai que la moitié du plan... et j'ai horreur de ça.

- Quand tu as vaincu Hécate dans ton monde, tu avais un plan ?

- Non. ça c'est fait comme ça au fur et à mesure...avouais-je

- Donc ce sera pareil. Tu va-y arriver. Je le sais... murmura-t-il sur la fin

- Hin ! Vous avez tous confiance en moi, mais moi je...

Je fus interrompu par quelque chose de surprenant ! Jamie venait de déposer ces lèvres sur les miennes ! je ne me débattais pas tellement j'étais étonné et le bébé ne le repoussa pas comme quand Pitch m'avait embrassé dans la salle d'entrainement. Ce baiser dura trois secondes puis il me regarda avec un sourire.

- Ja... Jamie ? bafouillais-je étonné

- C'était pour te porter chance. Souriait-il amusé

- Chance ? c'est comme ça que tu transmets de la chance aux autres ? m'étonnais-je tout aussi amuser

- Non, mais... cette manière-là, c'était exceptionnellement pour toi. Et puis je me suis rappelé à l'instant d'un vieux souhait de gosse. De quand j'étais plus petit que 10 ans.

- Lequel ?

- Celui de réussir à te voler un bisou. Juste une fois. Même que tu étais ma nounou, j'avais un faible pour toi. Donc voilà, je me suis rattrapé. Je m'en suis souvenu que maintenant. Et puis je sais pas... peut-être que le fait de te revoir comme je t'ai connue ma redonner confiance, espoir dans l'amour, je sais pas...

- Oh Jamie... soupirais-je amusée

- Et puis tu avais l'air trop triste, contrarié, donc il fallait que je trouve une solution pour t'extirper de tout ça. Et ça a marché non ?

- Euh, oui en effet.

- Tu vois ! donc désolé si c'était inconvenable. S'excusa-t-il

- Ce n'est rien. Mais merci pour la chance que tu m'as donnée. Lui dis-je amusée

Je le regardais également avec un sourire, enlevant au passage la légère trace de rouge à lèvre sur les siennes.

- Aller vient. Les filles nous attendent. Passons ces dernières heures dans la bonne humeur et les rires. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Et on va manger un morceau aussi.

Nous sortions tous deux du grenier, direction la cuisine, où les filles nous attendaient. On ferma les volets, puis nous nous installions à table pour manger. On avait complètement sauté le repas, mais on allait se rattraper. Malgré mes contrariétés cachées, je réussi a mangé sans problème. Sélène se régala et semblait heureuse de partager un repas en famille. Puis après, jusqu'à l'heure du bal, on rester tous ensemble à discuter, rire, revoir le plan, patienter, etc.

oO*Oo

Il était à présent 7 heures 30. Le bal était prévu pour 8 heures. Tout était près dans la salle. Tout. il ne restait plus que les inviter à accueillir. Blanche était dans ses quartiers, à se préparer. Pitch, quant à lui, était revenu de sa deuxième tournée de cauchemar et se préparer également.

Pitch rejoignit le hall, lui aussi déguisé pour accueillirent les premiers invités, notamment de nombreux sorciers et sorcière noires, des légendes ténébreux du monde de l'enfance comme le nain Tracassin, la fée Carabosse, le Père fouettard, etc. Tous étaient déguisés et masqués pour l'occasion, dans des costumes assez gais en couleurs, festifs. Ils saluèrent amicalement et chaleureusement le maître des lieux avec une joie mauvaise et très satisfaite, voire jouissif. Typique des méchants.

Les invités arrivèrent progressivement, alors que les musiques de bal se firent déjà entendre dans la salle, et que quelques couples déjà arrivés entrèrent en piste. D'autres burent et profitèrent du buffet colossal tout en riant et chantant. Pitch se joignit ensuite parmi les convives.

oO*Oo

Chez Jamie, le départ était proche. Et l'angoisse se faisait bien sentir ! Malgré les encouragements de la famille Bennett, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir le trac. Sur le départ, on répéta encore une fois le plan, du moins moi et Sélène, assise l'une face à l'autre sur les chaises de la cuisine

- Bon. On répète une dernière fois.

- D'accord.

- Tu nous téléportes discrètement au château, de façon à être déjà dedans sans passer par la porte d'entrée.

- Ok.

- Tu m'indiques la route jusqu'à la salle, et je me débrouille avec des potentiels interlocuteurs selon ce que vous m'avez conseillé. Et arrivée dans la salle de bal, je gère.

- Hum hum.

- Toi de ton coté, tu essayes discrètement de trouver les gardiens et Pitch, tu les libères et tu viens me chercher pour que je vous rejoigne. Et à partir de là, on verra si y'aura de la bagarre où des discussions parlementaires. Ça marche ?

- Ok.

- Mais si jamais il y a le moindre problème, ou danger, tu fuis le château. Même sans moi et même si tu n'est pas emballé de le faire. D'accord ?

- Ça marche maman.

- Ok. bon... ben on est parti alors...

Je me tournais vers le frère et la sœur, qui nous regardaient debout contre la porte de la cuisine. Tous deux étaient inquiets malgré les sourires qui se voulaient le plus encourageant possible. La tristesse pouvait facilement se lire sur leur visage, et sachant la suite du plan et l'éventuelle risque, je le comprenais tout à fait. Je me relevais donc de mon siège avec un sourire reconnaissant et le plus rassurant possible.

- Un grand merci à vous deux pour tout ce que vous avez fait...

- De rien Blanche... Souria Jamie, les bras croisés.

- Blanche... fit la petite avec timidité et tristesse combinée

- Oui ?

La petite ne me répondit pas, mais dans un début de sanglot, elle se jeta contre moi et me serra contre elle, entourant ma taille de ces bras.

- Bonne chance...

- Merci ma puce...

- Tu vas me manquer...

- Toi aussi ma chérie. répondis-je avec peine

- Tu es sure de vouloir y aller ?

- Sophie.

Je m'agenouillais pour être a la hauteur de son visage et de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Essuyant ses larmes de ma main, je lui souriais pour la rassurer au mieux. Et pour dire de me convaincre et me donner intérieurement du courage.

- Je dois le faire. Pour sauver ma famille et votre monde, je suis prête à tout. Même foncer vers le danger...

- Je sais. Fais attention d'accord ?

- Promis. Souriais-je

Elle me refit un nouveau câlin, que je rendis avec tristesse. Mes yeux se levèrent vers son frère qui nous regardait avec un demi-sourire et un regard triste. Je lâchais gentiment la petite pour le relevait et me dirigeais vers lui.

- Jamie...

- Blanche...

On s'étreignit alors tous les deux.

- Prends bien soin de toi. Et continue de veiller sur ta sœur.

- Promis.

- Et ne perd plus jamais espoir. Tout s'arrangera, je te le promets.

- Je sais. Et je te le promets aussi. Et toi promet d'être prudente. Aussi bien pour toi, que le bébé.

- Je te le promets...

Notre étreinte se resserra pour durer encore un court instant. je me retenais de pleurer, ne voulant pas déjà le faire, mais aussi pour ne pas perdre du temps à me remaquiller. On se sépara, le regard de l'un dans l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. Avec nostalgie et amusement, je fis une chose que Jack aimer faire.

- À la prochaine bonhomme ! lui dis-je en ébouriffant vigoureusement ses cheveux bruns

- Maiiiis ! fit-il

Sa réaction et ses protestations me firent rire, et encore plus quand je vis le résultat exagérément décoiffé de ses cheveux ! les filles participèrent aux rires, surtout Sophie ! Séléne semblait plus calme, comme contrarié. Je me rapprochais vers elle à nouveau, encore plus inquiète de son demi-mutisme.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

- Je sens que quelque chose va pas marcher.

- Quoi donc ?

- Toi.

- M...moi ?

- Oui. même que nous t'avons donné des conseils pour te faire passer pour un être des ténèbres, que ce soit ton regard, ta voix, tes paroles, y'a un truc qui manque.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Tes pouvoirs. ils sont trop... « gentils »

- Mes pouv... et tu suggères quoi là ? je te rappelle qu'on doit se rendre là-bas sans tarder, et qu'on a plus vraiment le temps pour refaire le plan ou je ne sais quoi. rappelais-je avec désolation

- Je sais. L'idée serait que je te passe les miens. Lâcha t-elle avec sérieux

- Quoi ?

Son offre m'avait bien surpris sur le coup. Jamie et Sophie aussi. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ? même pour une enfant de son âge ? si moi je la regardais étonné, elle, n'abandonna pas son regard téméraire.

- Tu veux lui passer tes pouvoirs? lui demanda Jamie

- Pas tous, mais une partie. Précisa-t-elle

- Mais comment ? insista-t-il

- Par mon sang.

- Ton sang ?! répéta Sophie avec une légère grimace

- Oui. J'ai lu dans un vieux livre qu'un sorcier peut transmettre ses pouvoirs par le sang. Même dans une petite goutte, genre une piqûre d'aiguille.

- Et ça marcherait ? je veux dire... tu es sure du résultat ?

- Non. mais si je peux passer une part de ténèbres pour faciliter son intégration dans la foule, ce serait un avantage pour elle, non ?

- Euh... oui.

- Maman ? t'en pense quoi ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'ai déjà été une méchante sorcière. J'avais un peu peur de le redevenir, même si les arguments énoncés semblaient convaincants

- Maman ? refit-elle

- Hum ? fils-je hors de mes pensées

- Alors ? t'en dit quoi ?

- Moi je veux bien, mais... ça aura quoi comme effet sur moi?

- Tes pouvoirs seront plus sombres, c'est tout. Pas de changement physique si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et puis je suis ta fille. tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension sur la fin

- Séléne, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur du résultat. De plus, du résultat et conséquences sur le bébé.

- Je vois. Fit-elle peinée mais compréhensive

- Mais si je veux réussir à mieux mon plan, il serait en effet préférable d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Et puis ce n'est qu'une goutte de sang pas vrai ?

- Oui. souriait-elle

- Alors allons-y. Souriais-je en retour

Elle prit alors une aiguille de sa poche, certainement garder lors de la couture des tissus sur ma robe. Elle se piqua le bout de l'index, le pressa et une petite goutte écarlate en sortit progressivement. Elle me tendit l'aiguille et je fis de même avec mon index. D'un regard confiant l'une envers l'autre, on joignit nos deux index, mélangeant entre eux nos deux gouttes de sang pendant 1 minute.

Si au début, après avoir soigné nos plaies, je m'attendais à sentir un quelconque changement, ben au même au bout de 5 minutes je ne sentais rien. Séléne, Jamie et Sophie me regardaient avec inquiétude, s'attendant aussi à me voir changer, ou voir une manifestation inconnue et nouvelle. Je regardais mes mains, ma peau avec étonnement du fait de ne rien voir.

- Blanche ? ça... va ? fit Jamie

- Ben je crois.

- Tu sens quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Non pas vraiment. Séléne, tu es sure que ça a marché ?

- Bah vérifie. Haussa-t-elle des épaules

Jugeant également bon de vérifier, je fis donc apparaître de la foudre et c'est que je vis que ça avait marché ! elle semblait plus... mauvaise, plus dangereuse dans le creux de ma main. Jamie et Sophie regardaient les éclairs crépiter avec fascination

- Whouaaa... fit-elle

- Fascinant, quand même. Murmura-t-il impressionner

- En effet jsuis d'accord... murmurais je épatais à mon tour

- Tu peux faire apparaître d'autre chose ? demanda Sophie avec émerveillement et curiosité

- Sans soucis.

De ma main jaillirent des flammes sombres, de la glace plus glaciale, de l'eau bouillonnante. Ma magie combinait aux ténèbres. Impressionnant.

- ça marche ! tu vois ? j'avais raison ! souriait-elle

- En effet...

- Et tu te sens bien Blanche ?

- Oui. oui tout à fait je me sens bien. Apparemment rien d'autre n'a changé. Ça devrait aller. Alors allons-y.

Je pris la main de Sélène. Nous faisions toutes deux faces à la petite famille avant de les quitter. Et préférant ne pas parler, je laissais un sourire sincère se dessiner sur mon visage, prouvant ma gratitude et montrant qu'ils allaient me manquer.

Séléne salua la famille, puis nous fit téléporter loin de la demeure familiale. J'avais fermé les yeux et retenu mon souffle bien avant car je connaissais les effets de la téléportation sur mon corps. Et je n'avais pas tort. Car quand je les ouvris de nouveau, j'étais avec Sélène dans un couloir sombre, bien décoré et un peu glacial. Et en bonus, j'avais une méchante envie de vomir. Je lâchais la main de ma fille pour m'appuyer contre le mur, l'autre main devant ma bouche.

- Oooooh... je me sens pas bien...

- Ça va passer t'en fais pas.

- Espérons... ooooh. je vais vomir la...

- Fait le dans le vase, vite ! dit-elle en me tendant l'objet

- Bwouais... gémissais-je

Je chopais alors le vase et déglutis dedans sans retenue. Pas très classe mais bon, au moins, j'allais mieux.

- Pfou... ça va mieux... eeeeuh. désolée pour le bruit, la scène et l'odeur mais... je crois que c'est l'ambiance atmosphérique de ce château qui arrange pas mon état. De plus... comme on c'est téléporter... me justifiais-je en remettant le vase à sa place.

- Je comprends maman. Souriait-elle avec compréhension

- Merci. Mais bonjour l'haleine... si quelqu'un me parle...

- Tant mieux ! personne ne viendra te chercher trop de noise ! et t'à qu'à faire croire que t'a mangé quelqu'un de pas frais et que tu l'as vomi ! dit-elle toute joyeuse

- Euh...

Je la dévisageais un instant, les mains sur les hanches. Drôle d'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir là !

- Tu peux me dire quel genre de bouquins tu lis toi ? hein ? depuis quand les sorcières mangent des... oh.

Je cessais de parler en voyant le sourire malicieux et progressif se dessiner sur son visage, ainsi que son envie de rire. En cet instant, je voyais Jack en train de dire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, et d'en rire deux secondes plus tard.

- Ah je vois. On se moque de moi hein ? souriais-je amusée

- Hihi !

- Tout le portrait de ton père ! Bon. On va devoir y aller. C'est par où la salle de bal ?

- C'est par là, vers le fond du couloir. Suis la musique.

- Ah... la musique... murmurais-je attentive

En tendant l'oreille, j'entendais légèrement la musique du « Prince casse noisette, la valse des fleurs » de Tchaikovsky. Splendide musique que j'adorais particulièrement... J'étais assez étonnée de l'entendre dans ce genre d'endroit ! mais ma nature personnelle prit le dessus, et je l'écoutais avec les yeux fermés et un léger sourire, légèrement appuyer contre le mur.

- C'est beau hein ? me demanda-t-elle

- Oui c'est beau... mais comment peut-on entendre une si jolie mélodie dans la demeure du mal... je comprends pas...

- Bah mine de rien, ma mère et Pitch aiment les jolies musiques classique quand ils dansent ensemble. Surtout les musiques de bal.

- Ah. je vois...

J'avais soudainement en tête le souvenir de ma première danse avec Pitch, sous l'apparence de Matt, le jour de Noël. Puis aussi à notre premier baiser. Inoubliable. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux souvenirs du passé.

- Bon. Faut que j'y aille. Bon courage à toi.

- Toi aussi.

- Et n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Promis !

Puis elle s'éloigna à contrecœur vers l'autre bout du couloir, m'accordant un dernier sourire encourageant, puis me laissa seule. C'était à présent à moi de jouer. Je m'adressais avant tout au bébé

- Bon. C'est l'heure donc reste bien sage, ok ? je m'occupe de tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

Travaillant mon regard, ma voix et ma démarche, j'avançais prudemment vers la salle, suivant ainsi l'air de la mélodie. Tout en marchant, je repensais aux paroles basées sur la même musique, dans un vieux dessin animé sur le prince casse noisette que j'avais vu enfant. En marchant, je chantais la chanson dans ma tête.

_Si tu pouvais m'entendre_

_Entre nous deux je pourrais_

_Te dire mes secrets, t'ouvrir mon cœur_

_Te confier mes rêves de bonheur._

_o*o_

_Si tu pouvais me voir_

_À la recherche d'un espoir_

_D'un fier compagnon fort comme un lion_

_Prêt à se battre contre les démons._

_o*o_

_Je danserai avec toi_

_Entre tes bras pour toujours._

_La chance nous sourira_

_Qui sait peut-être un beau jour _

_o*o_

_Les mots de ma chanson_

_Nous porterons sur leurs ailes_

_Nous nous envolerons_

_Pour notre coin de ciel..._

La musique se fit plus forte. Signe que j'arrivais à destination. Dans le couloir, certains invités s'y trouver aussi, bavardant entre eux, entre couples, amis. Quand l'un des couples me vit, je maintenais mon calme le plus possible. Ça passe ou ça casse. Mais je n'avais pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

- Bonsoir. me fit l'homme du couple avec une certaine gentillesse

- Bonsoir. Répondis-je poliment

Je m'apprêtais à passer devant eux, les ignorant, presque snober, droite et fière. D'un geste naturel, a la base pour moi, je passer ma main sur ma bouche pour vérifier si j'avais encore une présence de mon rejet. Et ça eut cet effet-là.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? me demanda la femme

- Oui. pourquoi ? répliquais-je froidement

- Vous avez l'air souffrante. De part déjà votre teint...

- Et alors ? même que c'est aimable à vous de vous en soucier, en quoi ça vous regarde ?

- En rien. C'est juste pour discuter avec une consœur que je ne connais pas apparemment

- Je me fais discrète dans ce monde. Si vous voulez aller par là, je vous connais pas non plus.

- Raison de plus pour faire connaissance !

- Je n'ai pas très envie là. Et puis c'est un bal masqué, ou est donc l'intérêt? et puis je n'ai pas forcément envie de déballer mon identité à la moindre personne qui voudrait m'adresser la parole.

- Ah. Bien. Comme vous voulez.

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, si vous avez terminé avec votre interrogatoire, je voudrais retrouver l'ambiance festive de la fête et profiter de cette soirée.

Le couple ne disait plus rien et je poursuivis ma route, un sale sourire sur mes lèvres. Je jubilais de l'intérieur face à leurs têtes ! j'avais réussi à envoyer balader un couple. Le reste ne devrait pas poser de problèmes maintenant. Même si quand j'eus franchi la double porte déjà ouverte en grand, et que la musique avait changé pour « le lac des cygnes », je me sentais seule face à l'immense assemblée de la salle qui danser, parler et s'amuser entre eux. Et de plus, je me remémorer mon rêve et les mises en garde de Pitch et ses allusions au lac des cygnes..

* * *

**_Petite info sur la chanson de ce chapitre. Elle est tiré du dessin animé de 1990 " Le prince Casse-noisette" dessin animé que ceux de ma génération ont du connaitre en VHS. oui c'est vieux et dépasser mais bon! ^^ donc quoi de plus logique et nostalgique que d'inclure dans ce chapitre la chanson de Clara. :) _**

**_Pour ceux qui veulent voir la vidéo et entendre la chanson, elle est dispo sur Youtube. vous taper "le prince casse noisette chanson Youtube" et c'est la deuxième vidéo de 1min18. :p voila! à mardi! :)_**


	19. La belle et le cauchemar

**_Salut à tous ! :D le voila le fameux chapitre du bal ! Le bal ! THE BAL ! Un de mes chapitres préféré ! :D aaaah ! que j'ai aimer l'écrire celui la ! j'y ai mis tout mon coeur ! ^w^ et même mon titre de chapitre je l'adore! hihi! XD Bonne lecture à tous ! :D_**

* * *

**_Musique : Tchaïkovsky – Le lac des cygnes_**

**_Muse – Exogenesis Symphony part 1_**

**_The Legend of Zelda- Ocarina of Time - Hyrule Symphony - Gerudo Valley_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 - La belle et le cauchemar

J'entrais naturellement dans la salle, décontractée. Comme je l'espérais tous les regards ne se tourner pas sur moi. Ils étaient trop préoccupés à s'amuser entre eux. Discrètement mon regard se balader partout pour admirez la décoration. Je me doutais que ce soit mon autre moi qui avait géré la décoration. Et j'admettais que c'était très réussit.

Ne passant pas trop prêt de la foule, je me diriger vers le buffet, histoire de trouver quelque chose à boire pour me rafraîchir la bouche. Et pour faire naturel déjà. Nombreuses coupes furent déjà servies sur un beau et grand plateau présentoir en argent, et j'en prit une. Mais quand je portais la coupe à mes lèvre et bu une toute petite gorgée, je me rendais compte que c'était une sorte de champagne ! et dans mon état, l'alcool est interdit !

_- Mince mince mince..._ pensais-je

Je cherchais du regard autre chose à boire, tout en gardant le liquide dans ma bouche, ne pouvant l'avaler. Mais n'y avais rien d'autre ! évidemment ! on ne propose pas de jus de fruit pour ce genre d'événement ! et zut !

- _Bon ben... j'avale, mais ce sera tout. Ce sera exceptionnel..._

Avantage, le gout désagréable dans ma bouche était parti. Je gardais ma coupe, faisant semblant de boire, tout en regardant les autres danser. J'affichais un sourire en coin tout en jouant avec une de mes mèches. Les autres convives qui passaient au buffet me saluèrent d'un signe de tête, que je rendis aimablement. J'eus des compliments sur la robe, et je les en remerciais.

Mes yeux se baladèrent sur le reste des mets visiblement délicieux et appétissant. J'aperçu des fruits, comme du raisin, des pommes, des quartiers d'orange, des fruits plus exotiques, etc. Je pris deux trois boules de raisin. Absolument délicieux, sucré et rafraîchissant.

- _C'est mieux que de l'alcool_ ! pensais-je agréablement

- Vous dansez ? fit une voix derrière moi

- Hum ?

Je me retournais pour voir un homme joliment costumé de rouge et d'or me proposer une danse, un quart du corps incliné et la main tendue vers moi. Vu la couleur de sa peau en dessous de son masque, ce n'était pas Pitch. Tout en restant méfiante, je repensais aux paroles de Pitch dans mon rêve. « Prend gardes au cygne, Blanche. Il peut être blanc et noir à la fois. » J'affichais cependant un sourire en coin face à la demande

- Vous tenez pas à vos pieds ?

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Assura-t-il gaiement.

- Et bien soit. Mais je vous aurai prévenu. Cédais-je avec amusement.

Autant se prêtait au jeu à fond. Je reposais ma coupe, posa ma main sur la sienne, puis il m'entraîna vers la piste de danse, pour une valse, toujours sur le lac des cygnes.

_- Tout va bien. Je danse, c'est tout. tout va bien._ Pensais-je à l'attention du bébé

Nous dansions dans le silence, emporter par la musique. Discrètement, je cherchais Pitch ou mon autre moi du regard. Mais je ne les voyais pas. Malgré que Pitch était de taille assez grande, nombreux invités l'était aussi ! donc il pouvait être partout...

- Vous dansez bien ma chère

- Merci. J'ai eu un bon professeur, même si parfois il m'arrive d'écraser un pied ou deux. Riais-je

On poursuivit notre danse en parfaite coordination. Je remerciais le fait que Jack et Pitch ont été mes partenaires pour danser et me faire progresser parce que sinon...

Au bout de 5 minutes, je repris la parole. La discussion allait pas me plaire, mais c'était de la comédie. Pour l'heure, j'étais pas la gentille Blanche. J'étais une méchante sorcière.

- À ce propos, quelle soirée inattendue ! je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'événement ! disais-je surprise

- À qui le dites-vous ! ça fait des années qu'ils traquent les légendes, et ce soir, la chasse s'achève ! ils les ont tous eus !

- C'est incroyable l'énergie qu'ils ont mis pour attraper tous ces pathétiques gardiens ! nous serons enfin débarrassés ! ce n'est pas trop tot !

- En effet ! je me demande même ce qui va se passer ce soir.

- Vous l'ignorez ?

- Hélas oui. et vous ? vous savez quelque chose ?

- Pas la moindre information. Mais ça ajoute du mystère et de l'excitation ! d'ailleurs, quand nous les verrons, je pense que ce sera le moment qu'on attend tous, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Exactement.

- D'ailleurs, les verrons-nous au bal ?

- Oui, Pitch est déjà présent. pourquoi ?

- Eh bien... hin, ne vous moquez pas, mais... je ne sais pas si c'est le champagne, mais j'ai du mal à le trouver. Faut dire qu'avec ce monde, la musique et ces magnifique costumes, ce n'est pas évident ! n'est ce pas ? répondis-je amuser

- Exact.

- De plus, j'essaie de corser le jeu. Je ne me fis pas à mes pouvoirs pour le trouver. sinon ce serait déjà fini !

- Vous essayer de deviner sous quel déguisement il se cache ?

- Tout à fait.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vous dirais rien car je le sais. Je vous laisse le loisir de poursuivre vos recherches

- Bien entendu, je voudrais le saluer en personne. donc même si vous le voyez, lui dites rien s'il vous plaît. Je suis sure que dans 10 minutes, je l'aurai trouvé !

La musique s'acheva, et chaque danseur fit une révérence à sa partenaire, qui le lui rendit en s'inclinant. Moi et mon cavalier firent de même, puis tout le monde se mit à applaudir de façon très calme pour se féliciter entre eux.

- Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance ma chère.

- Merci.

- Vous pouvez déjà éliminer toutes celles en robe. Ça vous facilitera la tâche. Souriait-il amusée

- Haha ! que vous êtes drôle ! riais-je sincèrement

Faut dire aussi que l'image que je venais d'avoir été assez comique ! Pitch en robe ! pfff ! ah lala... j'arrive encore à imaginer des trucs pareils dans des moments critiques et en plein territoire ennemi !

- Et pour mes pieds, ça va. je ne souffre aucunement.

- Haha ! Merci ! Ça me soulage de savoir que j'ai fait des progrès ! Répondis-je amuser

- M'accorderez-vous une prochaine danse ?

- Hum... dès que j'aurais trouvé notre hôte masqué, pourquoi pas. ce fut un plaisir !

- Pour moi aussi.

Il m'adressa un dernier sourire, et je fis de même avant de repartir pour le buffet alors que la musique changea pour quelque chose de plus moderne. Je reconnaissais encore une fois la musique !

- _Oh. Bah décidément, auprès du Tchaïkovski, voilà le groupe « Muse » ! avec la fameuse Exogenesis Symphony part 1. Franchement, le choix musical m'épate !_

Je repris un nouveau verre de champagne pour faire semblant, puis de nouveau un peu de ce délicieux raisin.

_- Néanmoins, j'espère avoir joué correctement mon rôle. Ce n'est pas évident. Et puis... où est tu... sous quel masque tu te caches ? tu peux être n'importe lequel ! sachant qu'en plus, pas mal de monde est déguisé de la tête aux pieds ! on ne voit même plus une seule parcelle de leur peau, ni même leurs yeux ! serais-tu l'un d'eux ? comment pourrais-je te..._

J'allais dire la même phrase que dans mon rêve. Si je voulais le trouver, une chose à faire. Me fiait à mes sentiments, à ce lien entre lui et moi, même si ce n'est pas mon croque mitaine. et puis après tout, il y a encore ce fameux lien entre eux. Différent, mais présent. Je fermais mes yeux, essayant de sentir sa présence, une direction dans laquelle chercher, tout en gardant en tête que je n'étais pas seule et que ce serait louche de restait immobile et les yeux fermés trop longtemps.

Puis comme un frisson parcourant mon épiderme, je ressentais quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'ordonnait mentalement de me retourner. Ce que je fis, lentement, pour voir que plus loin dans la salle, quelqu'un me regardait, ou semblait me regarder. Même que plusieurs personnes dansées ou passées entre cette personne et moi, je sentais cette prunelle invisible se poser sur moi. il se tenait droit, immobile, calme. Déguisé de la tête au pied, avec un costume noir et bleu foncé, ainsi qu'un masque recouvrant son visage et ses cheveux. Bizarrement, son costume me rappelait celui de la Bête dans le dessin animé « La Belle et la Bête » lors du bal. mais... en plus sombre, plus ténébreux, sans le côté trop festif. Je ne pouvais dire si c'était Pitch. Mais peut-être, sinon pourquoi je me serais retourné ?

Alors que mon regard tentait de percer le sien a travers son propre masque, une émotion m'envahit. Celui du désir qu'il se rapproche, de le voir, de me rassurer que c'est bien lui, mais aussi revoir un visage familier, même si c'est mon ennemi.

Mais fallait croire qu'il lisait dans mes pensées car il avança lentement vers ma direction sans être gêné par les invités. Je le regardais s'approcher encore et encore pour ensuite lui tourner le dos. Malgré la peur qui commence à grandir en moi, je la contrôlais. Il ne fallait pas faillir maintenant. Je reprenais alors mes occupations.

- _Et si c'est lui ? je fais quoi ? quelle idiote..._

Malgré la musique, les rires et le brouhaha, j'avais le sentiment de ne pouvoir entendre que deux sons. Le bruit de ses pas qui se rapprocher de plus en plus, et les battements de mon coeur.

- _Calme toi. Il ne faut pas tout..._

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. Mais mon coeur s'accélérer tout seul.

_- ... gâcher..._

Devais-je me retourner, ou ignorer la présence ? difficile, même si mon envie principale était la première idée.

- _Comment pourrais-je te reconnaître_ ? pensais-je alors à ma crainte dans mon rêve

Je me retournais alors avec lenteur.

- _Ne t'en fais pas... tu le sauras le moment venue._ Pensais-je à sa réponse.

Je ne voyais pas ses yeux. Il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. moi de même. Je le regardais calmement, tentant d'apercevoir un éclat ambré derrière ce masque noir.

La musique s'arrêta. Les applaudissements retentirent de nouveau. Mon interlocuteur muet et moi fîmes de même sans se lâcher du regard. Puis il me tendit la main sans parler, pour m'inviter à danser. Je la pris, tout aussi muette, puis il m'amena vers la piste de danse. Étrangement personne d'autre ne s'approcher pour danser. Tous reculèrent et s'écartèrent du centre de la salle. Bientôt, je fus au centre d'un immense cercle coloré, avec pour seule compagnie mon mystérieux cavalier.

Même que je semblais calme, mon coeur allait exploser. Je m'adressais de nouveau au bébé.

_- Peu importe qui c'est. Un inconnu ou Pitch, je t'en supplie, ne fait rien..._

Une musique avec des violons retentis. Ça sentait la valse à plein nez. Mon cavalier me fit une révérence que je rendis aussi. Il s'approcha de moi, posa sa main droite sur ma taille du coté gauche et me prit ma main droite de sa main gauche. Chacun de ses gestes me fit frissonner. Ma main libre se posa sur son bras sans hésitation, mon regard toujours fixé sur ses yeux invisibles. La danse débuta et chacun des invités nous regarder silencieusement, s'autorisant quelque commérage inaudible.

- _Si je me retrouve seule avec lui, c'est que c'est bien Pitch. Personne ne laisserait la piste de danse entière pour un simple sorcier ou légende de l'ombre! ce ne serait pas logique._

Ainsi donc, se serait lui ? Pitch ? oui, mais pas le mien. J'essayais de sentir une éventuelle différence entre les deux. Apparemment non. toujours la même façon de se tenir, de danser, de me tenir. Si je pouvais voir son visage, je saurais mieux le dire.

Comme j'étais assez près de lui, j'essayais de sentir son odeur, celle que je connaissais du mien. Mais ce fut peine perdu. Je ne sentais plus cette légère odeur si familière de son domaine.

Sans faux pas, il m'emporta dans cette valse, et je le suivais aveuglément. Je ne regarder pas un seul instant mes pieds, ou les autres, ou ailleurs. Non. j'étais absorbé par l'inconnu, voulant voir ce que je ne pouvais pas voir. Ses yeux...

Danser avec lui me rappeler ma première danse avec lui, dans la salle des fêtes de Burgess. Même sous une autre apparence, c'était lui. La même façon de me tenir, la même aura réconfortante et rassurante. Je ressentais presque les mêmes émotions que la première fois. de la confiance. La preuve je dansais aussi confiante que je l'ai jamais été. et pourtant pas mal de gens savent que la danse c'est moyennement mon truc. Mais avec lui, ou Jack, j'oubliais cette gêne.

Je tournais, encore, faisant voler ma robe, et sans avoir le tournis. La musique était belle, entraînante. Elle me faisait oublier tout le reste, tous les autres, comme si n'y avais vraiment que nous deux. Et je crois que j'aurais préféré.

- _Sais-tu que c'est moi_ ? m'interrogeais-je

Si on n'avait été que nous deux, je n'aurais pas hésité à lever ma main vers lui pour lui ôter son masque ainsi que le mien.

Et notre danse continua de plus belle, tandis que je m'interroger et que lui se taisais.

oO*Oo

Si le couple était l'attention de tous les regards, il fallait en ajouter un. Un regard bien discret mais satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

oO*Oo

De son coté, Sélène poursuivait discrètement ses recherches. Et heureusement que, malgré que le château est rempli de pièce, elle savait ou chercher. Usant de sa téléportation, elle se fraya un chemin vers la salle des trophées de sa mère. Seul endroit où elle aurait pu entreposer ces précieuses trouvailles. Quand elle arriva devant, et jugeant bon de ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes, elle se téléporta à l'intérieur.

- Héhé... un vrai jeu d'en...fant ?

Elle avait relevé la tête pour regarder la collection de sa mère, mais elle ne vit pas ce qu'elle recherche ! aucune légende vivante dans cette pièce ! personne ! juste des tas d'objets sous vitrine, objet fétiche ayant appartenu aux diverses personnalités du monde de la lumière et de l'enfance.

- Mais ils sont ou si ce n'est pas là ?! s'exclama-t-elle le plus discrètement possible

Elle refit un tour de pièce du regard. Non, y'avais vraiment personne à sauver !

- Oh zut... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? et maman qui est là-bas et qui croit que... oh non non... NON !

Elle shoota violemment dans un des meubles, faisant tomber l'un des objets qui était posée dessus, sur le sol. l'objet retenti métalliquement sur le sol, et le vacarme causer fit grimacer la fillette

- Woops...

- Qui va là ?! s'exclama un garde à travers la porte

- Oh oh...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sauver que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et les deux gardes qui étaient devant la porte entrèrent dans la pièce, mécontent. Quand ils virent la petite, l'un d'eux s'exclama

- Toi ! ne bouge pas !

- Hé ! tu sais à qui tu parles bouffon ?

- On sait ! mais tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment ! nous allons te conduire jusqu'à ta mère ! fit l'autre garde

- Comment ça à ma mère ? Ça veut dire quoi ?! demanda-t-elle assez fâchée

Elle avait en effet peur que sa mère se soit fait attraper en premier.

- Ta mère nous a dit de te conduire à elle dès que nous te voyons. Alors fait pas d'histoire et suit nous. Expliqua le premier plus calmement.

Les suivre. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Être retenu par sa mère pour éviter d'aider son autre mère. Et ça elle le refuser. Au point de la faire trembler de rage.

- Non. fit-elle

- Fait pas de caprice ! on t'emmènera de force s'il le faut !

- Faudrait déjà que vous arriviez à m'attraper bande de nazes !

- Ce sera pas un souci !

Le garde tandis sa main pour faire apparaître une prison sphérique, mais comme Séléne était beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux, elle leur fila entre les doigts, et la sphère se referma sur du vide. Séléne avait ré-atterrit sur le haut d'un meuble, l'air malicieuse

- Raté ! euh tu disais ? faudra être plus rapide pour m'avoir !

- Grr ! descend petite peste !

- Non. vous voulez m'avoir ? eh bien on va jouer à un jeu. À chat ! attrapez-moi si vous pouvez bande de vieux croûton !

Les gardes lancèrent une série de prisons sphérique, mais la petite allait trop vite. ils ne cesser de lancer leur sort, alors que les échos de rire de la petite retentissaient dans toute la pièce. Pour s'amuser encore plus, elle fit apparaître de la glace sous leurs pieds, et les deux hommes glissèrent. Séléne riait et en profita pour les statufier à moitié dans sa glace. De ce fait il ne pouvait plus vraiment lancer leur sort.

- Et voilà ! une jolie prison de glace ! ça va ? pas trop froid ? a l'aise .

- Tu... tu. v-va nous le p-payer !

- Articule ! je comprend rien ! se moqua-t-elle

- Grrrr... L-libère nous t-tout de s-suite !

- Na ! vous m'excusez mais j'ai des choses à faire. Bye bye ! salua-t-elle sournoisement.

Elle quitta la salle en fermant la porte tout en les saluant avec moquerie. La porte fermé il lui fallait réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ? s'ils ne sont pas ici, alors ils... aah ! La salle de bal ! maman ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux rond et horrifié

Puis elle se remit à courir et se téléporter vers la salle de bal, tout en restant aux aguets.

oO*Oo

J'avais l'impression que cette danse était éternelle. Qu'elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. pas que ça me déplaisait mais, disons que dans ses bras, je me sentais bien. Apaisée. J'avais même esquissé quelques sourires. Est-ce le fait que je les ai vus disparaître sous mes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire, que dès que je suis en présence de l'un d'eux, même ennemi, je me sente bien ?

L'orchestre joua les dernières notes, puis ce fut l'heure de la révérence. Elle fut plus majestueuse que celles que les autres danseurs ont faites. Pour dire, Pitch m'avait tenu la main, afin que nous nous inclinons ensemble. Les applaudissements retentirent de toute la foule. On devait le faire aussi, mais avec une main prise par la sienne, ça allait être dur. Surtout qu'en plus, je ne voulais pas la lâcher !

Et je ne sais pas si je délirais, mais je crois que lui non plus ne voulait pas me lâcher. Et pourtant il le fallait ! Ça devenait assez gênant.

- _Lâche moi... Je t'en prie... même que d'un côté je veux pas, lâche moi Pitch..._ demandais-je intérieurement.

Il la lâcha enfin avec lenteur, laissant ma main glisser sur la sienne. Il se mit à applaudir, et je fis de même. Puis la musique reprit de nouveau sur le lac des cygnes. Le cercle se dispersa, les convives reprirent leurs occupations, leurs danses, sans se soucier de nous. Si, a part quelque personne pour nous féliciter de notre prestation, mais sinon, c'est tout.

Bien. Et maintenant ? je reste près de lui ? je retourne à la fête ? j'attends un message ou un signal de ma fille ? d'ailleurs j'espérais que tout ce soit bien passer pour elle, et espérait aussi qu'elle arriverait bientôt, que je quitte ces festivités pour retrouver les miens.

J'allais donc partir, pour attendre plus patiemment. Mais à peine eut je fais un pas que Pitch m'attrapa doucement par le bras et me força presque à me retourner. Je frissonnais étrangement là...

Même immobile avec lui parmi tous les danseurs, le bruit, la musique, le bruit des tissus qui me frôler, qui voletait dans l'air, je m'en fichais d'eux. De tout. J'avais réussi à ressentir sa présence. Celle que j'ai appris à connaitre et aimer. Et ressentir tout ça, ça m'hypnotisait. J'avais une folle envie se retire son masque pour enfin voir son visage, mais mon envie fut coupée par une voix forte.

- Mesdames et messieurs... fit-elle

Tout s'arrêta. La musique. Les danses. Le bruit. Tout. Je remarquais que tous les regards étaient tournés vers une seule direction. Les trônes. Je les avais pas encore remarqué ceux-là. De très beau trône d'ébéne noir et de tissus bordeaux, le tout joliment décoré de quelques gravure légèrement doré. Devant eux se tenait un homme, apparemment un domestique, qui annonçait la venue de quelqu'un.

- ... La reine Blanche.

La foule se mit à l'applaudirent. Pitch aussi, et moi pareil du coup. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas être très surprise de me voir en double, sombre, mais belle dans une robe noire au corset noir a dentelé, au jupon rouge sang à dentelle aussi, les épaules dégagées avec un rubis sur le milieu de la poitrine, la robe relié au cou. Les cheveux à demi relever avec deux mèches fines pendantes le long des joues, une tiare de 3 Onyx et d'un rubis central, et des boucles d'oreilles d'Onyx pendantes.

Elle avançait sereinement, un léger sourire. Même si son visage était sombre et sévère. Je me revoyais quand moi-même était sous l'emprise du sortilège de la lune rouge. Elle fit face à la foule, détendu, assez dominante et élargit son sourire.

- Mes amis, confrères et consœurs. La vengeance... est notre.

La foule applaudit de nouveau. Je pouvais tout de même remarquer qu'elle avait plus d'assurances que moi pour discuter devant une foule. Pas moi. et pourtant, nous étions la même personne. la seule différence ? notre âme. Et en la regardant, enfin... plutôt en me regardant, je comprenais la souffrance de Sélène.

- Nous avons enfin mis la main sur les gardiens. Toutes ces années de patience furent récompenser ! et comme preuve, nous la fêtons dans la joie, la musique et la danse !

- _Sorcière...monstre..._ grognais-je malgré mon faux sourire et mes applaudissements.

- Juste avant l'aube, les gardiens seront éliminés pour toujours. Et ce de n'importe quel monde ! plus aucune trace ! l'ombre sera définitivement libre !

La foule et moi acclamions ses dires. Même si moi j'enrageais de savoir que c'est elle qui est responsable de tout ça et de devoir approuver et me réjouir de ces paroles.

- J'ai donc le plaisir et le privilège de pouvoir vous les montrer une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne disparaissent ! annonça-t-elle fièrement

_- QUOI ?!_ m'exclamais-je intérieurement

D'un geste gracieux du bras, elle désigna le mur du coté du buffet et tous se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée. Il y avait des draps décoratifs installés tout autour de la salle, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ce qui s'y cacher ! et j'en avais honte... très honte même. Les draps se relevèrent avec grâce, tiré par des cordes, pour nous révéler ceci.

Jack, Nord, Bunny, Sab et Fée. Enfermés chacun dans un cristal noir transparent, l'un à coté des autres, chacun profondément endormi.

_- Non... non... mais...qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?!_

En regardant de nouveau, je constatais que Pitch n'était pas avec eux. Pourquoi !? serait-il déjà... non... je le saurais !

La foule acclama une nouvelle fois, plus fortement. J'essayais de faire de même tout en ne montrant aucune peine. Fallait pas qu'on voit que ça me toucher de voir ça. Sinon, tout le monde saura qui je suis. et c'est pas le but. Surtout qu'en plus, s'ils sont là, ça veut dire que Sélène cherche pour rien !

_- Est-ce que tu le sais ? si tu viens me chercher, prends garde Sélène, elle est la... _m'inquiétais-je pour elle

Il me faudra discrètement quitter la salle de bal et la retrouver pour un nouveau plan. Mon autre moi reprit la parole après que les acclamations s'arrêtèrent.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ils...

- Pourquoi on ne s'en débarrasse pas maintenant ? autant ajouter de la distraction pour cette soirée ! et... s'emporta gaiement un invité

Tournant le regard vers lui, je reconnaissais cet homme. Mon premier cavalier à costume rouge !

- Silence ! s'exclama-t-elle

Son cri eut l'effet désiré. Plus un son et l'homme ferma son bec.

_- C'est bien. Taisez-vous, ça vaut mieux. Surtout avec elle..._

J'étais tout de même impressionner par la certaine prestance de mon double. Elle arrivait à elle seule à faire taire une assemblée entière de sorciers ! Mais ça me donnait l'image d'une dominatrice qui souhaite tout commander. Suis-je aussi comme ça dans mon monde? À tout vouloir diriger ? Jack n'a-t-il jamais son mot à dire et que je ne m'en rend pas compte ?

- _Désolée Jack... si je suis pareil qu'elle en étant avec toi, je suis désolée...si on s'en sort, je ferais en sorte que se soit différent... promis..._

Sortant de mes pensées, un détail me frappa. Pitch, qui n'était pas loin de moi, ne bougea pas non plus et ne prononça même pas un mot. Puisque le mien n'était pas avec les autres, je me demandais vraiment qui était sous ce masque ? le mien ? le sien ? ou les deux fusionnés ?

Mon autre moi fusillait du regard l'homme en rouge qui avait osé prendre la parole. Je la sentais bouillir de colère. Je déglutis silencieusement pour lui, et la foule observa la scène, attentive.

- Hors de question de les éliminer maintenant. Est-ce clair ?

Mais il s'emporta à nouveau. Grossière erreur...

- _Taisez-vous ! s'il vous plaît !_

- Pourquoi ? vous les gardez pour votre plaisir personnel du fait que vous étiez des leur auparavant, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moins joyeux

- Assez ! menaça-t-elle

- _Écoutez la bon sang !_

- Mais sachez que nous aussi, nous avons de la rancune envers eux ! nous avons autant le droit que vous de...

- J'ai dit... ASSEZ ! hurla-t-elle

D'un geste rapide, elle leva le bras vers lui et lui envoya un sort. Tous ceux qui se trouver prêt de cet homme reculèrent aussitôt, moi y compris. Ce qui je vis me glaça le sang ! le pauvre venait d'être changé en statue de glace noire ! quelques souffles de surprise, de plaintes navrées pour lui et de protestations s'élevèrent de la foule entière, eux-mêmes surpris du sort de leurs confrères.

- NOON ! hurlais-je instinctivement

La foule tourna son regard vers moi, alors que je me précipitais vers la statue pour voir le visage de cet homme. Et même qu'il avait dit une phrase horrible sur les gardiens, il avait été charmant et drôle avec moi. Et quand bien même, personne ne mérite de finir comme ça ! allié ou ennemi ! car oui, il était mort. La surprise et la souffrance ce voyant à jamais sur son visage de glace.

- Non...

Son expression faciale figée me fit vraiment de la peine. C'était horrible à voir ! j'en avais les yeux qui brûlait ! J'approchais alors ma main vers son visage, pour qu'elle se posa doucement sur sa joue. Ce qui surprit la foule avec de nouveaux murmures. Je savais que mon acte entraînerait la fin de mon plan.

- Je suis désolée... murmurais-je pour lui

J'aurais pu intervenir, utiliser mon bouclier pour dévier l'attaque. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Et je n'avais pas pu le faire. La voix de cette sorcière dans mon dos me rappela à la réalité cruelle.

- Inutile de pleurer. Vous le ferez pas revenir grâce à de futiles larmes.

- La ferme... grommelais-je furieuse à mon tour.

Face à mon insulte, la foule scanda légèrement sans rien tenter contre moi. Non mais sérieux ! pour qui je... enfin elle se prend ?! serais-je devenue comme ça dans mon monde si on m'avait laissé du coté de Pitch ?!

- Pardon ? tu as dit quoi ?! demanda-t-elle furieuse

- J'ai dit... la... FERME ! m'exclamais-je sans lui faire face

J'avais la respiration qui s'accélérer. Pas bon du tout. qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?! j'allais tout foutre encore plus en l'air !

_- Calme toi. Ne fait rien. petit bébé, reste calme aussi s'il te plaît..._

- Tu oses me dire de la fermer ?! s'exclama-t-elle

- Tout à fait ! fis-je de même tout aussi furieuse

Toute la foule n'osa intervenir. Et tant mieux ! pour eux comme pour moi ! même Pitch ! décidément, il attend quoi pour agir ou dire quelque chose !?

Elle allait attaquer. Je le savais. Je pouvais sentir l'aura magique de ses mains se lever. Puis le phénomène magique en sortir. Tout aussi rapide, je me retournais pour utiliser mon bouclier qui empêcha son sortilège de me frapper comme le malheureux.

La foule s'exclama. Le sortilège de la sorcière s'estompa. Je fis disparaître la glace avec les ricochets de mon bouclier qui eut pour effet de la briser et de la faire s'écrouler en plusieurs morceaux a mes pieds. Je foudroyais calmement du regard mon double. Elle faisait de même. Mais avec un sale sourire.

- Voyez chers amis. Nous avons capturé tous les gardiens. Tous ! Mais il manquait juste une seule personne à l'appel. Une seule !

- _Je sais que tu parles de moi sale hyène..._

Elle marcha calmement vers moi, ignorant les débris de glace et marchant dessus sans gêne.

- Et la voilà, ici, parmi nous ! je vous prie d'adresser un accueil chaleureux à la gentille petite sorcière...

Proche de moi à présent, elle leva rapidement sa main vers mon visage et m'ôta mon masque pour le balancer au loin, l'air très satisfait.

- ... Blanche. Conclut-elle d'un sourire victorieux

Je retenais mon souffle pour garder le contrôle de moi et du bébé. Le regard froncé, et fier, je ne la lâchais pas du regard. La foule était tendue et fascinée de voir deux personnes identiques se défiait du regard comme ça. Une de l'ombre, une de la lumière, se faire face,

- Alors comme ça, on s'invite à ma petite soirée ? et par ailleurs, j'adore la façon dont tu t'est... déguisé ! surprenant... c'est à peine si on te reconnait !

- Exact. Mais c'est dans le seul but de sauver ma famille ! râlais-je

Elle se mit à éclater de rire, suivie de la foule. Y'avais pas de quoi rire, mais pour eux ça se comprenait, mais je restais fière.

- Ma pauvre... tu crois pouvoir les sauver dans la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mise toute seule ? et puis tu feras quoi contre moi et toute une assemblée de fidèle de l'ombre ?

Ne donnant aucune réponse, les moqueries reprirent dans la salle. Elle n'avait pas tort. Là, j'étais coincée. Et bien coincée. Mais je ne perdais pas pour autant la face à elle. Oh ça non. je le lui donnerais pas ce plaisir.

* * *

**_Alors? ce chapitre ? :D_**

**_Encore une fois, je me suis inspiré de la pub Dior Homme et l'ai réutilisé quand Blanche se retourne et voit que Pitch la regarde et s'approche d'elle. :) _**

**_Bon. Et maintenant qu'elle c'est fait avoir, il va se passer quoi ? réponse vendredi ! bye ! :)_**


	20. Au tréfonds du cachot

**_Salut à tous et joyeux Halloween! :D voila la suite tant attendu! moins dark? avec une dose d'espoir pour l'héroïne? et un happy end en vu? nous allons voir ça. surtout que la fin approche à grand pas. Et pour répondre à une petite question qu'on m'a posé, c'est bien le regard de Séléne que j'ai mis en image de fic! ;) voila! bonne lecture à tous et laissez un avis au passage! merci! ^^_**

* * *

**_Musique : Hijo de la luna - Mecano_**

* * *

Chapitre 20 - Au tréfonds du cachot

- Tu es à moi, Blanche. J'ai réussi alors que toi tu as échoué. Déclara-t-elle victorieuse.

- Que tu crois. Jamais je ne te laisserais mettre à exécution ton plan diabolique !

- Hahaa ! Voyez-vous ça ! j'avais oublié mon ancienne témérité ! haha !

Elle ria encore un instant, suivie de son armée des ténèbres. Si y'avais qu'elle et moi, je lui aurais foutu une bonne baffe ! j'ai horreur qu'on se paie ma tête ! je ressentais à cet instant les mêmes sentiments que j'avais pour Hécate quand elle m'a déballé son plan au lac.

- Ah la la... ma chère, tu es courageuse, mais stupide de croire que tu pourras t'en sortir. Conclut-elle avec moquerie tout en secouant lentement sa tête.

oO*Oo

Séléne avait accouru le plus vite possible jusqu'à la salle de bal, pour arriver essoufflée et inquiète, et discrètement au couloir qui menait à l'étage supérieure. De là-haut elle avait une vue sur la salle, la foule, sa mère, et... sa mère !

- Oh non... non pas ça... murmura-t-elle angoissée

Quand elle vit ensuite tous les cristaux fixés sur le mur, son angoisse augmenta encore plus !

- Ils étaient la... elle avait toute prévue... murmura-t-elle encore

Se souvenant de sa promesse, elle ne pouvait cependant y obéir totalement. Elle fit alors autre chose.

- MAMAN ! s'exclama-t-elle paniqué

oO*Oo

- MAMAN ! fit une voix enfantine dans la salle

Cette voix ! celle de Sélène ! elle était là ?! oh non ! il fallait qu'elle s'en aille ! qu'elle ne se fasse pas avoir à son tour

Tous se retournèrent vers le son de sa voix. Mon double fit de même, furieuse comme jamais, ainsi que moi, mais avec peur et inquiétude. Elle était là, la haut, à nous regarder, les mains accrochées à la rambarde de pierre, le visage terrifié

- Maman ?! murmura mon autre moi

- Séléne... murmurais-je encore plus inquiète

- ATTRAPER LA ! hurla soudainement mon double à ses domestiques

Automatiquement, mon instinct protecteur et de mère firent surface

- SÉLÉNE ! SAUVE TOI VI...

- MAMAAAAN ! hurla Sélène

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis. Son cri de désespoir en plus des murmures des autres

- _Fuit... sauves-toi_... pensais-je avant de sombrer dans l'ombre.

oO*Oo

Blanche venait de se faire attaquer par la sorcière, qui lui avait lancé un sort paralysant. Elle s'effondra en arrière sous le regard de tous, figé comme une statue, les yeux grand ouvert, sous le regard horrifié de sa fille. Ne pouvant hélas rien faire, et profitant de l'inattention de la foule, elle obéit à la promesse de la pauvre jeune femme, le coeur serrer.

Sa mère, qui l'avait vu partir, s'adressa de nouveau aux domestiques.

- RATTRAPER LA ! où qu'elle aille, où qu'elle puisse se cacher, trouvez-la ! fouillez le château de fond en comble, explorer les alentours du château, traquer là sur le globe entier, mais retrouver là ! tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle

- Oui madame. Firent-ils en coeur avant de se lancer à la poursuite de l'enfant.

- ET RAMENER LA MOI VIVANTE !

Les domestiques traqueurs partis, son regard se posa sur le corps figé de Blanche. Sans la lâcher du regard, elle s'adressa froidement à ces invités.

- La fête est terminée. Rentrez chez vous. Demain tout sera terminé à jamais. nous pourrons de nouveau célébrer tout ça comme il convient.

Il y eut quelques protestations évidemment. Mais en voyant le regard de braise de la sorcière sur eux, puis du fait que Pitch vint rejoindre son épouse pour soutenir l'ordre, chacun parti a sa manière. Quand il n'eut plus personne dans la salle, a part eux deux, ou trois, Pitch lui posa une question.

- Alors ? heureuse de l'avoir ton colis manquant ?

- Oui très heureuse. Satisfaite même. C'était amusant.

- Parfait.

- Mais je serais encore plus heureuse quand cette petite peste me sera livrée. Là, je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne se sauve plus jamais.

- Bien.

Elle se tourna à présent vers lui, et le fixa, même s'il avait gardé son masque.

- Et toi ? heureux de l'avoir revue ?

- Pas autant que te voir satisfaite de l'avoir vue et eut. Rectifia-t-il

Il avait retiré son masque pour lui adresser un sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussi. Le regard d'ambre du croque mitaine se posa sur la nouvelle prisonnière, l'air hautain.

- Et on fait quoi d'elle ?

- On va la conduire dans sa chambre provisoire. Et puis la mettre au frais et à l'isolement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Bien. Alors allons-y.

Elle rait légèrement, puis d'un geste de la main, elle fit délicatement flotter Blanche dans les airs, de façon couchée, face à eux. Puis le roi et la reine l'emmenèrent dans tout le château, marchant côte à côte, jusqu'aux cachots froids et sombres du domaine. Une fois dedans, elle déposa son double sur la couchette au confort très moyen. Avec sa magie, elle attacha solidement Blanche avec des grosses chaines et fers anti-magie aux poignets. Le tout solidement attaché aux murs de la petite pièce.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de la prisonnière, et la regarda avec un demi-sourire.

- Tout sera fini avant l'aube. Je te laisse donc une suite personnelle pour tes dernières heures afin que tu fasses tes adieux à tout ce que tu connais et reverras jamais.

Pitch ne prononça aucune parole. Il laissa faire son épouse à sa guise. C'était sa victoire à elle après tout. il la regardait, le regard neutre, l'allure immobile, les mains dans le dos.

Blanche approcha sa main du visage de sa prisonnière pour écarter une mèche de cheveux. Mais à peine eut-elle touché légèrement la peau qu'elle eut un drôle de frisson. L'ignorant, elle toisa avec dédain son double, s'éloigna et brisa le sortilège juste avant de sortir avec son époux du cachot. Blanche retrouva la souplesse et le contrôle de ses membres, bien qu'étant KO, allongé sur la couchette.

oO*Oo

Où j'étais ? il c'était passer quoi depuis le... oh. Je me souvenais. Une attaque furtive, me faisant progressivement sombrer dans le noir complet, sans plus rien voir ni entendre. J'ai dû dormir durant un petit moment, vu comment je me sentais somnolente. Ouvrant les yeux, je regardais autour de moi. une prison. Non, un cachot, une cellule. Elle m'a enfermé la dedans ?! visiblement couché sur un... matelas plutôt qu'un lit, je me redressais pour lever une main vers mon visage, mais je constatais autre chose.

J'étais attaché ! ferrer !

- Quoi ?! mais... pourquoi elle... aie ! me plaignis-je en forçant dessus

De plus, c'était serrer, donc ça me faisait mal !

- Et si...

Mes mains et mes doigts étant encore capables de bouger, je voulais utiliser de la magie de glace pour fragiliser les chaines et m'en défaire, mais impossible de faire apparaître quoi que ce soit !

- C'est quoi ce délire ? je peux pas utiliser ma magie ou quoi ?!

Je ressayais. Encore et encore. À tous les coups, ces chaines devaient être la cause de ce blocage! Grognant comme pas possible face à mes tentatives désespérer, je cognais avec rage mon poing contre le mur prés de la couchette. Mais mon geste étant trop rapide, je m'éraflais la main, au point de la faire saigner.

- Aie ! ah mais quelle... aaah... me plaignis-je en secouant, soufflant et tenant ma main

Tentant une dernière fois l'usage de ma magie pour me soigner, ce fut de nouvelle peine perdue. Même me soigner, c'était impossible... soupirante vaincue et découragée, je levais les yeux vers l'extérieur de la petite fenêtre à barreaux de ma cellule. Dehors, je voyais ce qu'on pouvait voir de Manny. Mais à la vue de ce spectacle, je repris courage.

- T'en fais pas Manny. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. J'y arriverais !

Je tournais le regard vers la porte, décider à tambouriner dessus pour faire un boucan du diable, réclamant et exigeant une audience. Mais une fois relever et fait quelques pas en avant, je restais bloquer au milieu de la pièce ne pouvant atteindre la porte.

- Mais... que... ?

Je tirais fortement sur les chaines, les faisant se tendre et retentis en écho métallique, mais en vain. Aussi. J'étais coincée, je pouvais ni utiliser mes pouvoirs, ni atteindre la porte. Je pouvais juste rester ici à attendre. Seule. Non je n'étais pas seule. Mon bébé était là. Du moins je l'espérais ! qu'est-ce que mon double aurait pu me faire durant mon léger coma ?! pour elle, j'espérais que non, car je serais sans pitié !

De rage j'essayais encore, mais je ne réussis qu'à me faire arracher un cri de douleur face au tiraillement du métal sur mes poignets. Je m'effondrais donc à genoux sur le sol, vaincue.

- Non mais quelle idiote... Jamie avait raison... je n'aurais pas dû aller là-bas. mais je voyais pas quoi faire d'autre... et maintenant, nous sommes tous prisonniers et à sa merci ! et Sélène. Sélène... j'espère qu'elle m'a obéi et qu'elle est hors de danger...

Je m'inquiétais à moitié en fait. Car même si j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse avoir, elle tenait de son père pour être maline. Elle se laisserait pas facilement attraper. Si c'était le cas, je le saurais. Je le ressentirais. Je remarquais cependant que mes cheveux étaient redevenu raides. Signe que le bébé n'avait plus de contrôle dessus. Peut-être aussi à cause de mes liens ?

Je retirais donc le ruban de mes cheveux, les laissant ainsi retomber en cascade le long de mon visage. Et la seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était d'attendre que tout s'arrête, ou qu'on vienne me chercher. Je restais donc là, à genoux sur le sol, incapable de bouger vers la couchette, n'ayant plus de volonté...

oO*Oo

Blanche était retournée dans ses quartiers personnels, se reposer de cette journée épuisante, un air apaiser et satisfait sur son visage si souvent sévère. Pitch aurait voulu faire de même et la rejoindre, s'il n'était pas autant préoccupé par une chose. Ou quelqu'un. La prisonnière.

Déjà le fait ce l'avoir revu au bal, d'avoir de nouveau dansé avec elle comme lors de leur première danse, avait apparemment déclenché quelque chose en lui. Comme un vieux sentiment du passé. Il décida donc d'aller vers les cachots pour la revoir, une fois que sa propre femme fut endormie.

Il marcha avec calme jusqu'aux cachots, même que c'était toujours calme dans cette partie du domaine, et ce à toute heure. Il fit déguerpir le garde d'un simple regard et signe de tête. De cette façon, il était seul, sans personne aux alentours. Il entra donc dans la cellule après avoir ouvert lui-même la porte et aussitôt rentrer, aussitôt il la referma.

Son regard d'or chercha en premier la jeune femme. Il fut cependant étonné de la voir ainsi, à genoux au milieu de la pièce, immobile, les cheveux tombant devant son visage, et les mains sur ces genoux. Dormait-elle ? ou patienter t-elle calmement ?

Elle n'avait apparemment pas entendu son arrivé. Il marcha vers elle, s'agenouilla et tenta de voir son visage sous cette cascade brune. N'y arrivant pas, il approcha sa main de son menton et lui remonta lentement le visage.

oO*Oo

Depuis combien de temps j'étais à terre ? sur ce sol de pierre glaciale ? il devait être tard vu qu'il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Mais n'y avait-il pas eu du bruit ? quelqu'un n'était pas entré ? c'était déjà l'heure ? et voilà que maintenant je sentais un contact froid sur mon visage et qu'on le relevais. Qui ? pourquoi ? on ne peut pas me laisser en paix dans mon chagrin et ma rage?

Ouvrant puis levant les yeux, je croisais dans la demi-pénombre deux prunelles d'or. Bien familière. Unique. Ceux de Pitch. À cet instant, j'étais bien réveillée ! me redressant, je lui sauter au cou pour le serrer dans mes bras, le coeur battant.

- Pitch ! m'exclamais-je heureuse

- ...

Je ne l'entendais pas me répondre, ni rien faire. Il était droit et froid comme un bloc de glace. Le fait que je l'étreigne ne l'avais pas fait réagi, sursauter, reculer. Je ne comprenais pas. en baissant le regard, je remarquais la tenue qu'il portait. J'en fronçais le regard, me retirant lentement de ses bras pour lui faire face.

- Tu n'es pas Pitch.

- Si.

- Pas le mien. Rectifiais-je

- Le tien, le sien. Qu'importe. Nous sommes pareils. La même personne.

- Erreur. Lui et moi somme très différent de vous deux ! reprochais-je sévèrement.

- Tu souhaitais revoir un visage familier il me semble ? et c'est ainsi que tu l'accueilles ? se moqua-t-il

- Et toi alors ?! tu n'as rien fait, rien dit ! tu la laisse faire ce qui lui plaît ! tu la laisses commettre des monstruosités !

- Je la laisse surtout faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle est libre de ces actes. Et si ça l'amuse alors je suis heureux pour elle.

D'un geste automatique mais aussi de rage et de dégoût, je lui collais une bonne gifle. Qu'importe le geste en retour. Le claque résonna légèrement, il n'avait que très peu tourner la tête, une expression neutre et non choquée sur son visage.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! elle veut se débarrasser d'une enfant qui n'a rien fait ! et qui ne demande qu'à être aimé de sa propre mère !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-il sincèrement

- Mais ! que tu réagisses puisque tu le sais! que tu prennes sa défense enfin ! tu l'as bien élevé comme ta fille ! tu l'as sauvée, donner un nom, enseigner ce qu'il fallait, prit soin d'elle depuis 8 ans ! ce n'est pas rien tout ça ! m'emportais-je outrée

- C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?

- Oui. elle a bien fait et j'étais heureuse d'apprendre ça ! qu'elle n'a pas était totalement abandonnée et que tu lui offert de l'affection. Même que ce n'est pas ta fille à 100%.

- Pourquoi tu ressens de la satisfaction ? je suis loin d'être celui que tu connais. Je ne suis pas celui de ton monde.

- C'est vrai. Mais...

J'avais retrouvé mon calme, et j'en avais baisser les yeux pour pouvoir continuer de lui parler.

- Malgré ça, que tu sois notre ennemi, et même encore maintenant, je peux sentir que tu n'es pas totalement mauvais. Y a toujours eu du bon et... ce n'est pas ce monde-ci, où un autre plus sombre qui l'enlèvera. C'est une part de toi qui disparaîtra jamais. qu'importe la situation. Et...

- Blanche. Tais-toi. Me dit-il sèchement

- Hein ?

- T'a entendue. Tais-toi.

J'étais étonné de l'entendre me dire ça ! après tout, il était comme mon Pitch. buté quand on veut le convaincre qu'il a de bons sentiments sous son masque de cruauté !

- Mais je...

- Je ne suis pas comme cet être faible auquel tu t'es attaché et réussi à dompter! ici, je suis qui je veux ! qui j'ai toujours voulu être ! j'ai pu garder auprès de moi la femme que j'ai aimée et que j'aime encore. et ce malgré ce que tu penses d'elle. Je l'aime !

- Mais...

- Et si tu penses faire comme avec lui, me farcir la tête de douce parole pour me convaincre que je suis aussi du bon côté, tu as tort ! je savais depuis longtemps le destin de cet enfant ! et je m'en moque royalement ! alors dis-moi si tu peux encore croire et voir un bon côté en moi ?!

- Je... bafouillais-je le regard baissé, totalement abasourdie

Il s'empara brutalement de mon menton, me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Pitch ! tu me fais mal ! signalais-je avec une grimace

- Réponds !

- Oui je le vois ! et j'y crois ! au bal ! tu m'as regardé d'une façon qui ne trompe pas ! la preuve que tu as un bon côté !

- Ça faisait partie du plan. On t'a eu à ton tour, et c'est le principal. C'est ce qu'on voulait.

- Non... je te crois pas !

- Hélas pour toi, si. Si tu espérais me convaincre également par ta présence, ton regard, les souvenirs et le reste, tu te trompais encore une fois ! je ne t'aurais pas sauvée, car je ne le souhaitais pas.

- Non... non ! menteur !

- Alors pourquoi je n'ai rien fait si je mens ? hum ?

- Parce que tu... tu...

- Rien du tout Blanche. Je ne ressens rien pour toi ! Même que tu es son double, je préfère ma Blanche forte et ténébreuse ! pas une stupide petite pleurnicharde qui pense réussir à tout arranger et convaincre avec de belles paroles et des larmes !

- J'ai réussi avec Pitch ! je peux réussir avec toi !

- Hin ! avec moi ? jamais. tes paroles n'auront aucun effet. À part à te faire souffrir davantage.

Je devais réussir à la résonner. Je sais que mon amour pour Pitch à ressui à lui faire comprendre et voir son bon fond ! je peux y arriver avec lui. Adoptant une allure calme, je le fixais dans les yeux.

- Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas j'ai une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce qu'elle t'aime toujours autant que toi tu l'aimes ?

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait plutôt chercher une réponse dans mon regard. Signe que j'avais vu juste ! j'étais sur la bonne voie.

- Ce ne te regarde pas. belle tentative, mais inutile.

- Vraiment ? vos baisers sont-t-ils aussi vrai, sincère et passionné que les premiers ?

- Arrête...

- Quand elle te regarde, ces yeux exprime-t-il toujours le même éclat ?

- Arrête.

- Et quand elle te souris, est-ce le même sourire sincère ? ou bien est-ce un nouveau sourire qui se veut aussi vrai qu'avant, mais qui n'illumine plus son visage, ni le tien ?

- ARRÊTE !

Il m'empoigna les deux bras avec violence. Je grimaçais face à la douleur alors qu'il me secouait légèrement a chaque parole et me hurlait dessus !

- TAIS-TOI ! ARRÊTE DE TE CROIRE PLUS FORTE ! PLUS MALINE ! RIEN N'A CHANGER ! RIEN !

- Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ! elle a changé ! elle n'est plus celle que tu as connue et aimé!

- SI !

- NON !

Voilà que je me mettais à hurler plus fort que lui ! soutenant son regard sans faillir, je repris plus calmement dans ma voix, mais pas dans ma respiration.

- En sombrant dans les ténèbres, elle a perdu ce que tu aimais chez elle ! de moi... de nous... rhooo. JE SAIS PLUS ! m'énervais-je de nouveau en hurlant

J'avais fermé les yeux pour faire passer ma colère, mais en vain. Comme le mien, il avait le don de me rendre folle ! des vrais têtes de mules !

- Tu dis être différent. De ne pas lui ressembler... hin... la bonne blague ! vous êtes pareils ! aussi bornés l'un que l'autre ! vous me rendaient dingue à ne pas croire ce qu'on vous dit ! votre petite fierté de maître du mal m'agace par moments ! et que ce soit lui ou toi !

- Je...

Je plaquais rapidement ma main sur sa bouche, le regard furieux.

- Ferme-la ! je n'ai pas fini ! c'est ton droit de ne pas me croire. Lui aussi refusait de croire ce qu'on lui disait ! que je pouvais changer sa vie vis-à-vis des gardiens, et chasser cette solitude ! ça m'a rendu malade et furieuse! Mais si j'ai réussi à convaincre le croque mitaine de mon monde... je peux convaincre celui de ce monde si ! aussi borné soit-il !

Il me fixait en silence, le regard sévère. Péter un câble m'avait fait du bien. De toute façon il aurait encore ramené sa fraise, j'aurais crié plus fort ! j'étais alors plus calme, mais toujours furieuse. Je libérais sa bouche de ma main.

- Je réussirais à t'ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce que je t'ai dit, pour que tu me crois. Même si c'est la dernière fois que je dois le faire !

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? me demanda-t-il sévèrement

J'inspirais un bon coup, sans le lâcher du regard. Mon coeur battait vite face à l'idée que j'avais en tête. Et pour le convaincre, le résonner et avoir une chance de nous en sortir, je devais le faire. Et puis j'en avais envie.

- Grâce à ça... murmurais-je rougissante

J'approchais alors avec vitesse mon visage du sien, pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Celui qui pourrait réussir à convaincre cette tête de mule. Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il se mit à réagir ! mais pas pour me le rendre, mais pour m'extirper de ses lèvres.

- Tu fait quoi là ?!

Au lieu de m'énerver, valait mieux adopter un autre technique.

- Quoi ? tu ne vas pas me dire que tu refuserais ce baiser ? de plus, si je dois disparaître... autant que j'ai un dernier baiser de toi...

- Blanche.

- Tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser ? même une dernière fois ? revivre les émotions de nos premiers baisers ? comme dans la salle des fêtes ? ou dans la clairière ? argumentais-je en caressant tendrement sa joue

- Je... fit-il confus

- Moi si... murmurais-je sensuellement en me rapprochant de lui

Et comme je m'y attendais, à peine à 10 cm de ses lèvres, il m'attrapa la nuque et m'embrassa avec passion. Sa main glissa le long de mon cou, mon visage pour accentuer le baiser. J'y prenais du plaisir à tout ça... je désirais ce baiser ! au point de m'agripper à lui, a son armure noire, à ses cheveux, et de poser mes mains sur son visage ! Mais dans ma tête, c'était la foire ! qu'est-ce qui me prenait tout d'un coup ?!

Est-ce un nouveau plan ? une envie personnelle ? un caprice semblable à celui d'une adolescente ? la peur de la fin qui me fait faire n'importe quoi ? ou une vengeance du baiser de Pitch dans la salle d'entrainement ? je ne savais plus.

oO*Oo

Alors qu'il embrassait la jeune sorcière avec passion, Pitch ne pouvait s'empêchait de résonner de la situation.

- C'est fou... elle avait raison... quand mon épouse m'embrasse, je ne ressens plus la même flamme qu'au tout début de notre histoire ! il c'est comme... éteint... mais avec elle, c'est différent ! non... identique que dans le passé. Je ressens et retrouve les mêmes sentiments ! le même feu, la même passion, tout... et pourtant ce sont les deux mêmes personnes... a-t-elle raison sur nous ? pourquoi refusais-je de la croire ? Pourtant...

oO*Oo

Le baiser dura je ne sais combien de temps. Assez pour que le message rentre je pense. On se sépara pour se faire face. J'avais encore le coeur qui palpitait à fond, me donnant un affreux coup de chaud et probablement les joues rouges. Mes bras ne lâcher pas son cou, et mon regard ne quitta pas le sien. J'espérais avoir réussi à le convaincre. Mais lui, me fit séparer de lui par la force, le regard dépourvu d'émotion avant de se lever du sol.

- P-Pitch ? m'inquiétais-je

- Ce fut extrêmement plaisant. Mais inutile. Dit-il froidement

- Quoi ?! mais...

- Il n'y a qu'à espérer que quand vous fusionneraient, une petite part de toi survive en elle. Déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin en s'éloignant vers la porte

- PITCH ! hurlais-je

De rage je me relevais pour le rattraper et lui faire passer un sale moment avec un bon coup de poing ou de pied mais j'étais bloqué par mes chaines et lui était trop loin de moi. je tirais sur mes liens pour vouloir l'atteindre, sans résultat.

- Aaargh ! attend un peu ! grognais-je avec fureur

- Hin hin... pratique ces chaines. De plus comme elles sont anti-magie, tu ne peux rien faire. Fit-il satisfait

- Et tu as de la chance ! je t'aurais transformé en bloc de glace depuis longtemps!

- Garde tes forces pour tes recueillements Blanche. À l'aube, tout sera fini. Comme pour toi, moi, et Sélène.

- Tu... tu comptes quand même la laisser lui faire du mal ?!

- Exactement.

- Alors... pourquoi l'avoir sauvée dès la naissance ?!

- Car je pensais réussir à sauver l'âme tourmentée de ma femme, et qu'elle donne une chance à cette enfant. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, même au bout de 8 années. Et j'ai vite compris que ce n'est pas tout ça qui me la rendra. C'est toi. Donc elle peut disparaître, ça m'est égal. Blanche retrouvera son coeur et sa joie d'antan.

- SALE MONSTRE ! si la situation était inversée, jamais je n'aurais l'idée de me débarrasser de ta fille ! et Jack non plus ! IL COMPRENDRAIS LUI ! hurlais-je furieuse et désespéré

- Si tu le dis. Sauf que je ne suis pas Jack. Ni le croque mitaine de ton monde. Celui que tu croyais avoir vu dans ton rêve.

- C'est... c'était toi ?! mais...

- Eh oui. Ça faisait également partie du piège. Et face à tes émotions, tu t'ai laissé aveuglé par celles-ci. Un jeu d'enfant pour moi.

Me laissant muette face à ça, il s'éloigna encore vers la porte. Reprenant mes esprits, je me débattais furieusement contre mes liens au point de presque me démembrer moi-même tellement je tirais dessus. Tout en pleurant de rage, je hurlais son nom.

- PITCH ! FAIT PAS CA !

- A dans quelques heures Blanche. Souriait-il

La porte s'ouvrit, et il en sortit silencieusement.

- PITCH !

Inutile. La porte allait se refermer. À bout de forces, je m'effondrais à genoux sur le sol glacial, et fermai mes yeux. Je prononçais alors une dernière phrase plus calme, audible, mais plus douloureuse à son attention.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que par amour... tu sois aussi monstrueux... gémissais-je

La porte se referma et mes larmes coulèrent silencieusement. Ouvrant les yeux pour constater ma solitude, je me redressais pour aller m'asseoir sur la couchette et faire le point. Tout était fini. J'allais disparaître et Sélène aussi. L'ombre avait gagné cette fois. mon regard se tourna vers la lune qui éclairait faiblement ma prison de pierre à travers la petite fenêtre.

- Je suis navrée Manny... je ne suis pas à la hauteur de la chance et du titre que tu m'as donné.

En larmes, j'arrachais donc une bonne partie de ma robe pour m'en faire un oreiller. Et aussi d'être prête pour un combat. On ne sait jamais. À présent, c'est comme si j'avais une jupe. Puis quand j'eus fini, je rapprochais mes jambes vers moi, enfoui ma tête contre mes genoux, et soupirai tristement.

J'allais tout perdre. J'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse. Ni celle à Séléne, Jamie, Sophie, moi-même, Jack, aux gardiens, Pitch... Personne. Et personne n'était là pour moi. j'étais seule. Je pensais à Sélène, me demandant où elle était passée, si elle avait réussi. Je me souvenais alors de sa tristesse lors de notre discussion sur la colline et de la chanson que j'avais chanté pour la consoler. Je me mis donc à la rechanter pour moi, et le bébé...

_Et les soirs où l'enfant joue et sourit _

_de joie aussi la lune s'arrondit _

_et lorsque l'enfant pleure _

_elle décroît pour lui faire un berceau de lumière..._

Les larmes montèrent de nouveau et je continuais de chanter, la voix coupée par mes sanglots.

_et lorsque l'enfant pleure..._

_elle décroît pour lui faire un... _

_berceau de lumière..._

Je m'allongeais finalement sur la couchette, une main sur ventre. Pleurant en silence, j'attendais l'aube.

* * *

**_Sacré chapitre hein ? :D et avec un baiser en prime ! ^^ Les fans du couple Pitch/Blanche ont du être bien servi dans ce chapitre ! :D d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un à un nom combiné pour ces deux la, comme pour Jack et Pitch (Blackice, Jackitch, etc) je suis toute ouïe, car je n'en trouve pas ! XD_**

**_Blanche est vraiment mal barré ! :/ on verra mardi comment ça va se passer, et si elle va s'en sortir. A votre avis ? ça risque de finir comment cette histoire ? Surtout que... la semaine prochaine, tout sera fini ! oulala ! mais qu'ais-je dit ! XD encore merci à tous et à bientôt ! ^^_**


	21. Un geste d'amour sincère

_**Salut à tous! avant dernier chapitre de poster! et oui, la fin approche! en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, bonne lecture à tous! :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 21 - Un geste d'amour sincère

Les deux Blanche dormait dans leurs endroits respectifs. Une aux cachots, l'autre dans ses appartements. Sauf que pour l'une, celle de l'ombre, la nuit fut tourmentée par des pensées et des souvenirs apparemment douloureux. Des souvenirs qui la faisaient froncer le regard, même a travers son sommeil, qui la faisait transpirait, tournait dans tous les sens au milieu des draps.

Mais pour la gentille sorcière, l'état de son double ne lui échappa pas vraiment. Elle aussi ressentait tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Du coup, son sommeil fut troublé également.

La sorcière noire rêver sans le vouloir de sa vie d'avant, des gardiens, de Jack, de leurs souvenirs communs. De tout. mais aussi de sa grossesse qui l'avait rendue joyeuse bien après la mort de tous, croyant qu'elle était due à son union avec le croque mitaine. Mais elle repensa à sa déception quand elle vit que l'enfant avait les yeux bleus de Jack, et non le regard vert, ou ambrée.

Si elle en avait été déçue et montrer de la colère, elle avait ressenti une autre émotion. Une émotion qu'elle avait gardée pour elle et n'avait jamais confié à qui que ce soit. Pas même a Pitch. elle avait ressenti... de la souffrance. celle qu'on ressent quand on est triste, abattue.

Durant ses premiers temps de sorcière noirs, elle avait oublié ses sentiments pour Jack, sa famille, ses amis, le reste. Les ténèbres gagnant rapidement son coeur, elle avait lancé la chasse sans remord. Mais quand elle sut que son bébé était le sien et celui de Jack, pendant un instant, elle avait oublié qui elle était. Les ténèbres avaient partiellement disparu, laissant les remords la ronger.

Elle se souvenait alors de cette nuit-là, la seule et unique, des sentiments partager, le feu de leur amour, du bonheur commun... mais comprenant la position de sa nouvelle vie de reine des cauchemars, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas aimer pleinement cet enfant qui lui rappellerait trop le père qu'elle avait autrefois tant aimé. Et au sein de la communauté, cet enfant ne serait pas apprécié. Elle devait respecter son image de reine noire. Elle avait donc rejeté l'enfant, mais Pitch l'avait sauvée d'un sort funeste. Et devant son insistance, elle avait cédé.

Et un jour, pour ne plus souffrir à force de fuir le regard et l'entrain familier de sa fille, elle usa d'un sortilège sur son propre coeur pour effacer ses souvenirs qui l'hantée sans relâche, et pour aussi glacé ses propres émotions. C'était une sorte de bouclier contre la douleur qu'elle seule avait connaissance. Pitch n'en a jamais rien su. Et Sélène non plus. et au fil des années, son coeur est devenu naturellement froid. Le sort n'y était plus pour quelque chose.

Mais quand elle eut touché la peau de Blanche, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à se rappeler tout ça, au bout de 8 ans. Mais quand elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, la respiration forte, le coeur battant et la peau en sueur, ce n'est pas une bonne résolution qui anime son coeur. Mais de la rage. rage qui la fit se lever de son lit, direction les cachots.

Pitch n'étant pas revenu prés d'elle, elle appela ses domestiques, dans un but bien précis.

Accélérer le processus, pour en finir maintenant.

oO*Oo

Elle ne savait pas que la gardienne avait ressenti tout ça durant son propre sommeil. Et au moment où la sorcière avait ouvert les yeux avec colère, Blanche avait ouvert aussi les siens, mais avait une expression stupéfaite sur son visage. Elle se redressa, légèrement endormie, et fixa un point fixe devant elle.

oO*Oo

Je n'avais pas rêvé ? j'ai bien ressenti ce que mon double ressentait et vivait ses propres souvenirs ? toute cette peine, ces regrets, déguisé et caché derrière un sort afin de ne plus souffrir ?

- Je ... j'ai ressenti ses émotions ! elle... elle souffrait ? elle regrettait ? donc toute cette froideur... c'est une carapace ? un sort ? mais... pourquoi elle n'en a parler à personne ? pourquoi pas à Pitch ? et...

Je me raidis en la sentant mon double s'approcher de ma prison. C'est comme si je pouvais sentir sa colère a travers les murs, comme un détecteur de présence. Pourquoi elle venait ? pour me faire enrager comme Pitch ? pour discuter ? ou pour...

- ... en finir ? non... murmurais-je avec horreur.

Après tout. je suis elle, et elle est moi. on ressent et sait ce que l'autre pense. Nos destins sont liés. Sélène me l'avait dit.

Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas voulu attendre l'aube pour se débarrasser de nous ? et d'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? tôt ? tard ? depuis quand je dormais ? avait-elle réussi à récupérer Sélène ? est ce pour ça qu'elle venait me chercher maintenant ?

Je me posais trop de questions. J'étais épuisée de réfléchir. Même pour trouver une issue à tout ça. j'étais vaincue. Elle pouvait venir, j'allais pas me débattre.

La porte s'ouvrit, et deux domestiques entrèrent pour m'emmener avec eux en me tirant par mes chaines, eux-mêmes les tenant avec une lance reliée aux chaines. Sans doutes était-t-elle magique aussi. Aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot, ordre à mon attention. Ils obéissaient en silence. Jetant mon regard dans le couloir à la sortie, je vis que la sorcière n'était pas avec eux. C'est donc une escorte de 6 domestiques qui me conduisirent à travers de nombreux couloirs dont je n'avais pas souvenance, vers une salle familière. Celle du bal. et toujours dans le silence.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et je vis la sorcière nous attendre au beau milieu, dans sa robe noire, le visage dénué d'émotion. Les domestiques m'entraînèrent vers elle, avec calme. Mais mes yeux se posèrent sur les cristaux noirs dans lequel reposer chaque membre de ma famille. J'avais le coeur lourd, tout en gardant ma dignité face à elle.

Les gardes desserrèrent les rangs, tout en me gardant liés à leur lance. La reine s'approcha de moi, et me toisa avec silence.

- Laissez-nous. Fit-elle avec froideur.

Les gardes obéirent, et par magie, plantèrent les lances qui s'ancrèrent dans le sol. Puis ils partirent, tous, me laissant seule avec elle. Si elle me fixait avec dédain et froideur, ce n'était pas mon cas. selon ce que j'ai vu et ressenti, je n'arrivais plus à me mettre en colère. C'est comme si je comprenais sa peine, et les raisons de ses gestes, mais sans pour autant comprendre tout le reste. Elle perçut vite mon regard et répliqua froidement.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ? sans haine, ni colère, ni peur ?

- Parce que je sais tout maintenant. J'ai enfin compris.

- Non. tu n'as rien compris ! TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! s'emporta-t-elle

Malgré ces hurlements, je regardais discrètement autour de moi. Pitch n'était pas présent. Pourquoi ?

oO*Oo

Bah tiens ! en parlant du loup, ou plutôt du croque mitaine en question, ce dernier était parti rejoindre le cristal contenant son propre double. Ni comptant pas faire grand-chose, il se retrouvait à presque faire les cent pas, à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le cachot, le plan décidé avec son épouse, ses choix, ses doutes, sur Blanche, sa femme, lui, son double, Sélène, les gardiens, tout.

Le prisonnier dormait toujours. Le geôlier réfléchissait à en avoir le regard sévère et froncer comme pas possible, et crier dans le vide

- Bon sang ! cette idiote m'aura bien rendu fou avec ces belles paroles ! voila à quoi j'en suis réduit ! parler dans le vide, face à un inconscient comme seule présence ! rhh...

Il porta son regard sur le cristal, cherchant apparemment une réponse chez le principal locataire. Il s'en approcha, le regard toujours sévère, incertain.

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter tout ça ? dis-tu « amen » à tout ce qu'elle dit maintenant que tu es dès leurs ?

Et d'un coup, il se mit à s'énerver face à son interlocuteur muet.

- Comment tu supportes ça ?! cette... cette infériorité abjecte ?! ou est ta grandeur légendaire dans tout ça ?! comment a tu put laisser tomber ta soif de pouvoir, ton empire, ta gloire, ton honneur ?! tout ?! dis-le-moi ! RÉPOND !

Il écrasa son poing gauche contre la paroi, qui n'eut aucun impact sur la matière ni sur Pitch. reprenant calmement son souffle, il ferma fortement les yeux, et repris son monologue.

- Pff... elle a raison je ne suis pas toi. Je crois vraiment avoir saisi ce qu'elle a voulu dire sur le lien entre toi et elle...

Il rouvrit ses yeux, et fixa d'un air sombre et décider le prisonnier.

- Mais j'en ai assez de me torturer la tête pour tout ça. Je prendrais mes propres décisions, bonnes comme mauvaise. Je ferais ce qui me semble juste de faire.

oO*Oo

Séléne avait réussi à semer ces poursuivants. Chose aisé pour elle, malgré la supériorité numérique. Elle retrouva refuge dans la salle des trophées. Risquer, mais elle savait qu'ils ne penseraient pas à la rechercher là-bas à nouveau. De plus, elle avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'elle c'était diriger vers l'extérieure du château.

Se reposant, mais en restant sur ses gardes, elle réfléchissait tout en examinant la collection d'objets autour d'elle.

- Oh maman... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? elle t'a eu... et elle me pourchasse aussi, pour m'éliminer devant tes yeux... elle ne te fera rien tant que je suis pas là. J'aimerais venir te sauver, mais comment ? de plus j'ai pas d'arme puissante pour contrer ma mère... j'ai de la puissance magique mais... à part ça... rhooo. si seulement j'avais ou je pouvais...

Son regard se posa sur un objet mis en vitrine qui semblait dominer toute la pièce. Un objet posait dans une cage de verre, juste sur le mur en face de la porte. Un objet auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention la première fois. un objet long, en bois, avec un bout recourber.

- Le bâton de papa... souffla-t-elle en le reconnaissant tout de suite

Faux dire aussi, le bâton semblait l'appeler. Normal. Elle était la fille de Jack Frost. Elle grimpa alors sur un meuble pour dire de l'atteindre. L'ouvrit en brisant la vitre, et prit l'objet dans ses mains. Objet qui se mit à lui d'une jolie lueur bleu de glace. Phénomène qui émerveilla la petite.

- Whouaaa... c'est beau... murmura-t-elle les yeux ronds

En examinant ce phénomène magique entre ses petites mains, elle réfléchissait d'avantage sur la raison de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Mais si c'est à papa...comment est ce que moi j'arrive à le faire marcher ? parce que je suis sa fille ? ah peut-être. Mais attend ! ce qui veut dire que si je peux le faire, alors...

- LA VOILA ! ATTRAPER LA ! hurla une voie derrière elle

Elle savait qui c'était. les domestiques. Ils l'avait retrouvé. Mais d'un geste automatique, et pendant son demi-tour, elle pointa l'arme de Jack vers eux, et l'arme libéra un puissant jet de glace qui toucha plusieurs d'entre eux.

Stupéfaite, elle souffla avec un sourire malicieux

- Cool...

Amusée, elle reprit ses assauts, les mêlant à ses téléportations. Ses ennemis firent pas le poids et finirent vite prisonniers des glaces, inoffensif, sans plus représenter de menace pour elle. Tous sauf un, que Sélène gardait pour une petite interrogation.

- Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en s'appuyant sur le bâton.

- Sale peste !

- Décidément, vous m'agacez à me parler tous comme ça a chaque fois ! soupira-t-elle

Elle oublia son visage innocent, joueur, et enfantin, pour laisser place à un visage d'enfant en colère

- Mais je n'ai pas le temps de te faire la morale. Tu vas me dire ce qu'ils ont fait de ma mère ! PARLE !

- M-même pas en re...

- Je te conseille de me le dire sinon tu finiras comme tes amis, voire même pire qu'eux ! siffla-t-elle avec menace en lui pointant le bâton sous le nez

- Il... nous l'avons emmené sous les ordres de la reine dans la salle de bal.

Elle ne lui répondit pas . elle comprenait le but de sa mère. Elle savait aussi que c'était risqué, mais grâce à son arme, la donne était changée ! Elle se hâta de sortir de la pièce, sans oublier d'enfermer le sorcier dans la glace, un léger petit sourire sur les lèvres.

oO*Oo

Elle hurlait à chacune de mes phrases supposer la calmée ou lui faire entendre raison. Je gardais mon calme, mais vu la situation, enchaîné et sans défense, je n'étais pas trop en mesure de poursuivre mon raisonnement inutile et valait mieux cesser dès qu'elle a fini de me hurler dessus

- ARRÊTE ! C'EST COMPRIS ?! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! ALORS FERME LA !

J'obéissais, le regard en peine pour elle

- Et cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux-là !

- Je n'arrive pas à te regarder autrement c'est tout.

- Je te comprends pas ! tu vas disparaître, tout perdre, et tu n'es même pas la, à te débattre pour tenter de me sauter à la gorge ! s'emporta-t-elle

- Oh mais si c'est ça que tu veux, détache-moi et battons-nous à mains nues ! je te ferais pas de cadeau ! répliquais-je piqué au vif

- Très bien. C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Elle claqua des doigts et mes liens aux poignets se détachèrent d'eux-mêmes, les faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit métallique. Libre je me frottais les poignets avec grimace, car ces fers m'avaient bousillé la peau. Pour preuve, deux traces rouges bien visibles remplacer mes bracelets de fer.

Mon regard croisa le sien et au moment où j'allais lui coller une bonne claque, elle se mit à sourire dangereusement et claqua de nouveau des doigts. Je fus de nouveau attaché, mais pas par les chaines, mais par des lianes sombres. Je les reconnaissais tout de suite ! ce sont les mêmes lianes que j'avais utilisé contre les gardiens chez Pitch quand ils sont venu me chercher ! le souvenir aussi de mon sadisme envers Bunny et ses os me revint en force, et je grinçais des dents.

- Et merde... pas ça...

Voyant mon air embêter, elle se mit encore une fois à ricaner. Mais d'une façon qui énerverait vite n'importe qui. Un peu comme Hécate lors de notre affrontement et de son interminable monologue.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser m'attaquer ? hinhin...

- Pourquoi ? ta peur que je gagne ? rétorquais-je avec moquerie

- Hinhin... aucun risque. J'ai appris plus de chose que toi. Je t'aurais mis à terre en même pas 30 secondes.

- Tiens donc ? moi j'aurais mis moins de temps !

- Que tu dis.

- Oooh que si. Quand la haine et la colère te nourris, tu as plus de force qu'on ne peut l'imaginer ! et vu tout ce que tu as fait a ma famille et à Sélène, tu n'imagines pas la force et la fureur que je peux avoir !

- Humpf. Bah tiens en parlant d'elle, dès que Sélène sera là, je l'éliminerais devant tes yeux, sans que tu puisses rien faire ! ensuite je tuerais Jack, et toute ta famille et là, je pourrais enfin fusionner avec toi !

À ces mots je me débattais contre ces fichue liane pour l'atteindre et lui faire payer. Mais j'avais oublié que si tu te débattais contre elle, elles se resserrer sur toi. Exprimant de façon bien auditive ma douleur, j'abandonnais. Mais j'enrageais comme pas possible. Et elle, elle ricanait. Rhaaa ! que ça m'énerve...

Elle s'approcha davantage de moi, l'air victorieux, mais la main tendue vers mon coeur.

- Si seulement je n'avais pas besoin de l'éliminer en premier pour dire de fusionner tranquillement avec toi, ça ferait depuis longtemps que tout tes soucis serait fini. Et les miens aussi. J'aurais enfin réussi mon plan et obtenu ce que je veux ! et...

Soudainement, et par surprise, un jet de glace bleue vient s'abattre sur elle, et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle, la faisant heurter le mur, puis le sol. mes liens sombres disparurent, et j'hésitais à me retourner vers l'origine de cette attaque. Cette glace... ce jet... je le reconnaissais ! mais c'était impossible ! Jack était là, dans son cristal ! alors qui ? ou quoi ? mes interrogations cessèrent quand une voix d'enfant m'appela

- MAMAN !

- Séléne ?

Elle me souriait victorieuse et soulagée du haut de l'étage supérieur.

- SÉLÉNE ! criais-je avec soulagement et joie

La petite se téléporta devant moi, et je m'agenouillais pour la serrer dans mes bras, heureuse de la savoir saine et sauve. Elle aussi fit de même.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as attaqué pour me sauver... lui dis-je dans ses bras

- Je voulais te protéger... toi qui m'as tant donné depuis si peu...

Je m'écartais d'elle pour la regarder. Je lui caressais la joue avec un sourire avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur son arme. J'en fus surprise

- Le bâton de Jack ! mais... comment tu peux...

- je suis sa fille ! donc je peux m'en servir comme lui ! et toi aussi ! tiens prend le vite ça va t'aider !

- Moi ? mais je ne peux pas ! je...

- Toi non, mais le bébé oui. Hi hi. Précisa-t-elle d'un clin d'oeil.

Je souriais aussi, puis pris le bâton, qui se mit à luire d'une lueur bleuté. Preuve que je pouvais m'en servir aussi ! Étonnant !

- Voyait vous ça... fit une voix mauvaise au bout de la salle.

- Oh oh... fis-je sur mes gardes.

Je me relevais en vitesse, Sélène aussi.

- Séléne, va-t'en. Maintenant. Si elle t'attrape et te fait du mal, tu ne survivras pas.

- Non. je reste avec toi. Deux contre elle, ça ira !

- Tu te battrais contre ta propre mère ?! m'étonnais-je

- C'est toi ma mère. Précisa-t-elle avec un adorable sourire.

Sa réponse m'émut. Lui conseillant de rester prudente, on faisait face toute les deux au danger. on regarder la sorcière qui se remettait sur ces pieds, les cheveux légèrement en pagaille.

- La petite famille douce aimante et parfaite est réunie ? et avec un nouveau joujou ? haha haha !

Elle cessa de rire, pour nous fixer d'un oeil mauvais ; très mauvais.

- Peu importe. Rien ne changera pour vous !

Elle envoya une salve de glace noire vers Sélène, qui poussa un petit cri de peur, et je stoppais l'attaque de mon bouclier. Quand l'attaque fut finie, et que je reculais, j'avais l'impression que sa glace former comme une main noire gigantesque, avec des bouts de doigts et ongles lacérés. Effrayant.

Elle recommença une fois, puis deux puis trois. Séléne se contenter de détruire les précédentes attaque pour libérer de la place. La sorcière riait d'une voix moqueuse.

- Bien. Puisque vous avez décider de lutter toutes les deux contre moi, alors vous périrez ensemble. Fit elle avec froideur.

De ses deux mains, elle enchaînait les attaques de glace noire. Mais plus contre moi que sur Sélène ! et moi je parais ses attaques avec l'arme de Jack. Facile à utiliser pour info. Mais j'étais loin d'avoir sa dextérité.

J'arrivais à esquiver et parer ses coups, tout en l'attaquant aussi de mes nombreux sortilèges. Je voulais réussir à la stopper, l'immobiliser pour la résonner, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était plus forte et plus agile que moi.

Alliant injures mutuelles, attaques magiques élémentaires, attaques ténébreuses, parement avec bouclier, esquives, rage, le combat fut épique et acharné, chacune voulant dominer l'autre. Drôle d'effet de se battre contre soi-même.

Je laissais pas la peur m'envahir. Pour mon enfant, pour ma famille, pour Pitch, je chassais cette peur, pour pas qu'elle me contrôle. Peur que j'arrivais à maîtriser, grâce aux nombreux conseils que Pitch m'avait donné à mon entrainement, ainsi que les mises en pratique. Ses phrases résonnant dans ma tête sans relâche, comme pour me donner encore plus de courage !

_- « Sais-tu qui tu est ? » « Tu es la descendante d'une grande sorcière blanche. Tu es celle qui a éliminé Hécate, tu es celle qui a ramené la paix dans le monde des gardiens ! tu en es devenue la gardienne ! » « pense y ! tu n'es pas une simple personne » « Tout ce que je t'ai énuméré, c'est ta force intérieure ! sert toi de ça pour chasser tes peurs ! » « Pense à tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battue » « Tu est forte ! alors montre le. »_

C'est vrai. Ces paroles avaient un sens que je percevais encore mieux. Je me sentais forte. Et j'avais promis de ne pas laisser des gens faire du mal à ceux que j'aimais. Et j'étais bien décider à tenir cette promesse !

Mais plus elle attaquait, plus je réfléchissais et repensais aux conséquences de sa glace sur un être vivant. Notamment ce pauvre homme, mon cavalier. Et je refuse de voir mon enfant subir le même sort. De plus quelques phrases de Sélène me revenaient en tête.

_- Si deux personnes se retrouve dans le même monde, leur destin est lié. Si l'un meurs, l'autre meurs aussi. C'est pour ça que s'ils fusionnent, il reste en vie. Mais juste un des deux. Et c'est celui qui provoque la fusion qui reste en vie. _

Oui ça j'avais bien compris. J'ai enfin compris toutes les ficelles de leur plan.

_- Mais pour toi... ce sera encore pire... Parce que... ma mère veut se débarrasser de moi... via toi._

Jamais je tolérerais cet acte monstrueux !

- _Comme pour Pitch, je me retrouve lié à mon autre moi qui grandis en toi. Et elle veut d'abord m'éliminer, pour que je disparaisse aussi de ton ventre. Et c'est qu'ensuite qu'elle fusionnera avec toi. Plus de trace de toi, de moi, de Jack. Elle pourra alors tout reprendre à zéro. C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a fait venir à l'époque ou tu es enceinte, mais juste au début, à mon état embryonnaire._

Je te protégerais Sélène. Elle ne te fera aucun mal. Je te le promets.

En faisant aussi le point sur les paroles de ma fille, puis ceux de mon double à son sujet, une vérité m'éclata aux yeux.

Mais le couac dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle s'acharnait tellement sur moi, et je m'éloignais de Sélène. De loin elle continue de briser les sorts, mais y'en avait trop. Mais la sorcière avait calculé son coup ! m'éloigner d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'attaquer le temps qu'elle était préoccupée ! et j'avais raison !

Elle envoyait une fatale salve de glace en direction de Sélène qui ne la vit pas venir. Tout se passa en un éclair. Je lâchais le bâton de Jack, me téléporta juste devant ma fille, une main derrière moi pour créer un bouclier autour d'elle afin de la protéger, l'autre sur mon ventre, en guise de soutien pour le bébé. Je criais très fortement « NON ! » Mon double afficha alors une tête horrifiée, alors que Sélène protestait avec rage et chagrin

J'avais cependant le coeur empli d'amour et de pensées agréables pour chacun de ceux que j'aimais.

- Je vous aime. Tous... Dis-je une dernière fois avec un sourire

Et ensuite, plus rien.

oO*Oo

Le sort frappa Blanche de plein fouet. Elle se changea alors en statue de glace sombre, alors que le sort du bouclier se dissipa. Séléne regardait sa mère avec horreur et souffrance en se tenant le coeur, légèrement souffrante, alors que la sorcière hurla de rage face au résultat de son propre sortilège.

- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurlait-elle à plein poumon

La petite la regarda à son tour, les yeux horrifiés. Elle vit alors sa mère disparaître progressivement, la main agrippée sur l'emplacement de son coeur, la rendant de plus en plus transparente, désespérer et hystérique. Cette dernière enragée, regarder sa peau, son corps disparaissait, sans prêter la moindre attention à sa fille, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

L'enfant resta là, seule, à genoux par terre, les larmes aux yeux, la respiration forte et accélérée. Elle venait de perdre ses deux mères. L'une par sacrifice, l'autre par fatalité. Et pas un seul instant sa mère ne l'avait regardé. Ce qui l'attrista encore plus. mais moins que Blanche qui demeure devant ses yeux, figé à jamais dans la glace. Elle tilta enfin et se releva, en pleure, vers sa mère.

- MAMAN !

Elle fit face à la statue, et le destin de sa mère l'horrifia encore plus. Malgré le bloc de glace qui s'étendait vers l'arrière en pointe lacérée et plus grande que les autres attaques, Sélène voyait parfaitement le visage de Blanche, la glace épousant les contours de son visage, seule partie qui se détacher presque de l'immense bloc. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'entendre, la voir sourire, rire. Plus rien. elle était partie, se sacrifiant pour la protéger.

- Oh maman... non... non...

Elle encadra tristement de ces bras ce qui ressemblait à la taille de sa mère, et sanglota contre elle, sa joue coller contre la glace.

- Je suis désolée maman... revient s'il te plaît... je... je n'ai même pas pu te dire à quel point je t'aime... revient... sanglota-t-elle

Mais comme la sorcière n'était plus là aussi, son sortilège face aux gardiens se brisa. Les cristaux se brisèrent, et s'évaporèrent. Séléne ne le remarqua même pas, tellement elle pleurer sur le sort de Blanche. Les gardiens purent alors tous se réveiller et ouvrir leurs yeux, avant d'atterrir en douceur sur le sol, complètement endormis et paumé.

Et c'est avec des bâillements, des étirements et des émergements qu'ils se regardèrent et parlèrent entre eux

- On... est encore en vie ? demanda bunny en se frottant les yeux

- Faut croire. Lui répondit Fée en faisant de même

- Par la lune ! quelle sieste ! aaaaaaaaah ! s'étira fortement Nord en craquant son dos

- Un peu trop longue si tu veux mon avis... s'étira Jack avec un bâillement bien visible et sonore

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore envie de dormir ? feignasse ! répliqua gentiment Bunny

- Et toi ! commence pas à me...

- « Y'avais longtemps... » soupira gaiement Sab

- Mais il c'est passer quoi ? demanda le père Noël à l'assemblée

- Je sais pas. depuis notre capture, c'est le trou noir. je me souviens de rien. avoua Bunny

- Néant totale. on sait qui est responsable de tout ça au moins ? demanda Jack

- Non. je sais pas. répondit Fée

- Bah faudra trouver quelqu'un pour donner réponse. Allié comme ennemi. Fit Nord

- Pas faux.

- Et euh... où est Blanche ? et Pitch ? s'inquiéta la fée des dents

- Bonne question. Fit Bunny

- « J'espère qu'ils vont bien... » s'inquiéta Sab

- Cherchons les et on le saura. Proposa Nord

Ils approuvèrent tous, et sortant de leur bulle de discussion, leur regard se posèrent sur la salle. Ils purent constater les dégâts qui les étonnèrent quand même.

- Euh... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? s'étonna Nord

- C'est un vrai chant de bataille ! y'a de la glace noire et blanche partout ! s'exclama Bunny

- « Qui a fait ça ? qui s'est battu ici ? » demanda Sab avec curiosité en examinant le sol

- Je sais pas. apparemment y'a pas survivant, j'entends et vois personne. fit Nord

- Euh... si, je crois. Écouter ! y'a... y'a quelqu'un qui pleure ! remarqua Fée en tendant l'oreille

- Bah allons voir qui c'est. On aura peut-être nos réponses. Proposa le lapin de Pâques

- Hé ! regarder ce que j'ai retrouvé ! mon bâton ! s'exclama Jack avec joie

Au contact de sa peau, le bâton se mit à luire de sa belle lueur bleu, ce qui fit sourire davantage son propriétaire.

- Tu m'as manquée... lui murmura-t-il

- Évite de t'en servir. Il fait déjà assez froid comme ça dans cette pièce. Grommela le lapin

- Mais je me suis rouillé durant ma sieste! il me faudra bien une cible ! mouvante si c'est possible ! hé hé !

- Essaye un peu !

- Chuuuuuuut ! fit Fée avec un regard sévère et exaspéré

Se frayant un chemin parmi les nombreuses figures givrées, ils arrivèrent enfin à la source des sanglots. Ils purent voir une petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui pleurer contre une statue de glace.

- Une fillette ? s'étonna Jack

- C'est qui dans la statue ? demanda Nord

- Un des combattants je suppose. Qui a perdu. Répondit Bunny avec peine pour la victime

- Attendez un peu... on dirait que c'est... remarqua Fée

- BLANCHE ! s'exclama Jack avec horreur

Il en avait lâché son bâton, alors qu'il fixait la statue avec des yeux grands ouverts et horrifiés. Les autres firent de même en constatant qu'il avait raison...

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plut même que ça fini tragiquement... :/ et vu la fin de ce chapitre, il y en aura encore un pour vendredi. _**

**_Alors en effet, il y a quelques clin d'oeil à la reine des neiges, de part ce qui arrive à Blanche. :/_**

**_et voila qu'à la fin, les gardiens se réveille. Et il est partit faire quoi le croque mitaine ? le saura t-on la semaine prochaine ?_**

**_Allez, rendez vous vendredi pour le chapitre final! bye ! :)_**


	22. Retour chez nous

_**Salut à tous! :D et voila. nous y sommes, la fin de cette histoire. aurons nous droit à une fin tragique ou heureuse? je vous laisse le découvrir, hors de question que je vous spoil. bonne lecture à tous! :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 22 - Retour chez nous

La petite avait entendu la voix de Jack et avait tourné le regard vers eux, les joues recouverte de larmes. Jack fonça à pied vers la statue, alors que Sélène le regardait venir, espérant un geste envers elle. Même s'il ignorait qu'elle était sa fille. cependant il l'ignora, trop obnubilé par l'horreur devant ces yeux

Il posa alors ses mains sur le visage de glace de son amour, de chaque côté de son visage.

- BLANCHE! NON ! Non... pas ça... non...

Il caressait de son pouce sa joue, ses yeux bleus fixant celui à jamais éteint de la jeune gardienne qui le regardait avec peine et surprise. Il éclata alors en sanglots.

- NON ! NOOON ! non... revient mon amour... revient... me laisse pas, je t'en prie...

Les gardiens regardaient ce triste spectacle aussi abattu que lui et l'enfant. Fée alla trouver refuge dans les bras de Bunny pour pleurer, alors qu'avec tristesse, Nord et Sab fermaient les yeux et baissèrent la tête, comme pour un cérémonial funéraire.

Jack sanglota encore contre la glace, avant de refaire douloureusement face à celle qui aime.

- Je t'aime... murmura-t-il tristement.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres distinctes de Blanche, caressa sa joue, et baissa la tête, abattu, laissant encore quelques larmes s'écouler.

Séléne le regardait, et pleurait toujours autant, mais en silence. Elle n'avait pas osé dire ou intervenir, du fait que déjà, la présence de Jack l'intimider. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie alors c'est pour ça. mais elle tenta quand même une approche.

- Je suis désolée...

Mais quand le regard de l'esprit de l'hiver se posa sur elle, il fronça les sourcils, le visage sévère malgré ses propres larmes.

- Désolée ? tu es qui pour dire que tu es désolée ?!

- Je ...

- Les cheveux noirs. La peau grise. De la glace noire. Pourquoi tous ces traits de caractère me rappellent une seule personne qui manque à l'appel ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai vu ce phénomène de glace noire qu'une seule fois. et je sais par qui et comment.

- Je... je n'y suis pour rien ! fit-elle avec tristesse

- C'est étrange. Comme lui, j'arrive pas à te croire. Répliqua t-il froidement en se tournant vers elle.

- Je... je te jure ! je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver ! s'emporta-t-elle dans un flot de larmes en reculant

Pour la première fois, Jack faisait peur à un enfant.

Les gardiens l'avaient remarqué, et Fée et Bunny étaient intervenu. Bunny attrapé Jack par-derrière, l'empêchant d'avancer vers la fillette. Fée avait volé vers elle pour l'éloigner de Jack, et la consoler.

Jack se débattait férocement, alors que Nord et Sab s'approchèrent à leur tour.

- Rhaaa ! Bunny lâche-moi !

- Je te laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! tu vois pas qu'elle pleure ?!

- Je m'en fiche ! lâche- moi !

- C'est une enfant Jack ! toi qui les adores, je te comprends pas ! fit Fée assez choqué

- Tu es en colère Jack. C'est pour ça que tu rejettes la faute sur la première personne que tu vois. Ajouta Nord l'air grave mais compréhensif

- Je... je... bafouilla Jack en se détendant légèrement

- Ta peine est juste mon garçon. Mais inutile de t'en prendre à elle. Elle n'y est pour rien, ça se voit. Ajouta-t-il

Jack ne se débattait plus, et Bunny relâcha la prise. Devant un nouveau sanglot retenu de Jack, il posa sa main sur son épaule avant de jeter un regard à Blanche, le regard triste et les oreilles rabaissées.

- Tu me manques déjà beaucoup, gamine... pensa-t-il

Tous se joignirent au silence et au chagrin de Jack. Sélène était dans les bras de Fée qui lui caressait d'un geste naturel ces cheveux. Sab n'avait rien dit, et malgré la tristesse commune, son regard d'or était fixé sur l'enfant. Intrigué il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder, avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle. Ses amis virent son intrigue, et Sélène aussi.

Un peu réticente, elle laissa le marchand de sable approcher sa main de son visage et lui écarter une mèche de cheveux qui la cacher. Leur regard se croisa, et muettement, Sab ouvrit la bouche en un grand « o » de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a Sab ? demanda Fée

Le petit homme doré fit apparaître avec lenteur une petite série de symboles de sable d'or: Jack, Blanche, un coeur, un petit bébé.

Chacun essayait de suivre, mais Nord fut le premier à réagir. Et assez bruyamment pour faire réagir et sursauter Bunny!

- SAPERLIPOPOF !

Le père Noël se pencha à son tour pour voir le visage de la petite. Quand il le vit, il semblait calme mais assez choqué

- Est-ce possible...

- Quoi Nord ? qu'est ce que t'as encore découvert ? demanda Bunny

- Regarder là. Elle ne vous rappelle personne ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Fée et Bunny la regardèrent à leur tour, pour ensuite afficher un visage tout aussi surpris, avant d'afficher un léger sourire triste. Jack, voyant les expressions faciales de ses amis, s'approcha à son tour de l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla, le visage craintif et hésitant. Séléne osa faire face à son père, toujours dans les bras de Fée.

Elle et Jack se dévisagèrent. Il vit les traits de visage de la petite qui se mettait à lui sourire doucement. Elle avait des traits de visage familier, ainsi qu'un regard et sourire tout aussi familier.

- Tu... tu es... demanda-t-il avec appréhension

- Ta fille. à toi et maman.

- Et ta mère ... c'est...

Quand Sélène le regarda avec tristesse, puis la statue, puis lui à nouveau, il eut comme un électrochoc. Comme s'il avait compris.

- Non... Non, ne me dis pas que... non... bafouilla-t-il paniqué

- Si. Pa...papa... je... je suis désolée pour maman... fit-elle avec chagrin

Jack se releva, tenant à peine sur ces jambes face à la nouvelle. Les yeux écarquillés, les dents serrer, son visage joyeux laissant à présent place à de l'horreur. Il reporta son regard sur sa bien-aimée, et remarqua qu'elle avait une de ses mains portées sur son ventre. Jack posa également la sienne sur celle de Blanche.

- Non... non non non non... elle... elle était... non... bafouilla Jack avec horreur.

- Oh non... compris Fée, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et merde... murmura Bunny avec horreur

- Par la lune... souffla Nord avec chagrin

Sab baissa la tête, tout triste, comme les autres.

- NOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Jack

- Jack... désolée...

- MAIS POURQUOI ELLE NE ME L'A PAS DIT ?!

- Jack, elle le savait pas encore. avoua Nord.

- J'AI... J'AI PERDU CELLE QUE J'AIME ET... ET... MON ENFANT... NOTRE ENFANT... JE... je... quoi !? t'a dit quoi Nord ?! fit-il un peu plus calmement sur la fin.

- Elle ne le savait pas encore Jack.

- Ne... me dit pas que... c'est ça que tu avais découvert avant qu'on se fasse enlever ?!

- Ben... si. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis sincèrement navré Jack. Vraiment...

- Navré ? et moi ? je dois me sentir comment là ?! j'ai tout perdu ! sans le savoir ! sans rien pouvoir faire ! je n'ai pas été là pour elle ! je ne savais rien ! ET JE NE SAIS TOUJOURS RIEN DE CE QUI LUI EST ARRIVER !

Sanglotant de rage encore une fois, il prononça le prénom de son grand amour, avant d'aller s'asseoir par terre, et pleurer contre ses jambes. Tout le monde ne dit rien, respectant son chagrin, et pleurant avec lui. Triste nouvelle que celle-ci. Mais Sélène prit la parole.

- Moi je peux vous dire tout ce qui s'est passé. Depuis le début. Et en résumé si vous voulez. Proposa-t-elle

- Oui ce serait bonne idée ma petite. Approuva Nord avec un sourire rassurant.

- Vous me laisserez parler sans me couper ? même si ce que je vais vous dire vous choquera ? demanda-t-elle avec timidité

Chacun des gardiens approuva. Même Jack. Il fixait de ses yeux larmoyant celle qui se prétendait être leur fille. elle commença alors son récit.

- Bon. Sachez qu'ici, vous êtes dans un monde parallèle au vôtre. La version sombre si vous voulez. Et ceux qui le diriger, c'était maman et Pitch. en tant que reine et roi des cauchemars. Dans ce monde, vous, enfin les mêmes gardiens de l'enfance que vous, vos doubles, n'avait pas réussi à récupérer Blanche chez Pitch après qu'il l'ait emmené. Maman a gagné en puissance et vous a traqué. Partout. Au final, vous aviez tous disparut. Manny s'est affaibli, et maman et Pitch se sont marié. Maman était alors enceinte, mais pas de lui. De mon vrai père. Jack Frost. Voilà pourquoi je ressemble à Pitch. parce que maman était une sorcière noire, avec l'apparence que vous avez connue. Mais comme j'étais la fille de l'esprit de l'hiver, elle m'a rejeté, ignoré. Mais Pitch m'a sauvée et c'est occupé de moi durant ces 8 années.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre plus gravement.

- Ensuite, ma mère a eu une vision. Elle vous a enlevé depuis votre monde pour vous éliminer définitivement de nos deux mondes. Mais pour Pitch et maman, celle que vous connaissez, ils voulaient fusionner avec eux pour gagner en puissance. Mais pour ma mère, elle voulait se débarrasser de moi dans le corps de maman. Pour tout recommencer depuis le début avec Pitch. en apprenant son plan, j'ai fait en sorte d'enlever ma propre mère, pour la mettre à l'abri et la prévenir du danger. Nous avons fait connaissance, même si elle fut aussi surpris que papa, et nous avons élaboré un plan pour délivrer. Pas de chance, le plan a échoué, maman a était capturé, puis c'est mise à affronter son double pour me protéger. Elle sait interposer entre moi et le sort et...voilà ce qu'elle est devenue.

- Elle c'est donc sacrifié...

- Je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas...

- Et où est l'autre Blanche ?

- Di... disparut. Envolée. Comme maman...

- Mais comment ça ce fait ?

- Dans ce monde, si deux personnes similaires, comme des doubles, se battent et que l'un meurt, l'autre aussi, puisqu'ils sont liés. C'est pour ça que ma méchante mère voulait se débarrasser de moi. si le sort ma toucher, je serais plus là, et le bébé non plus. seulement, c'est maman qui s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver.

- Mais pourquoi tu es encore là ? je veux dire... si elle n'est plus parmi nous, le bébé aussi alors ? puisque tu es lié à lui ! demanda un peu brutalement Jack

- Parce que tu es vivant papa. J'existe encore grâce à ta présence, puisque je suis lié à toi et maman.

- Un truc de dingue tout ça... murmura-t-il avec horreur.

- Mais alors... ça veut dire... que le bébé vit toujours ? demanda Fée avec appréhension

- Peut-être... mais sans la vie de sa mère pour l'assurer, le bébé tiendra pas longtemps ! si ça se trouve...

- Il faut la soigner ! faire quelque chose ! vite !

- Tu connais des sorts de soin pour redonner vie aux statues de glace toi ?

- Moi je peux faire quelque chose. Fit Sélène, le regard plus que sérieux.

- Ah oui ? quoi donc ?

- Je vais sauver ma mère en fusionnant avec le bébé pour la sauver de l'intérieur.

- Quoi ?! tu... tu vas te sacrifier à ton tour ? mais c'est de la folie !

- Elle n'a pas hésité à le faire pour moi ! je veux la sauver ! elle le mérite ! plus que... mon autre mère.

Elle arracha son collier et le donna de force à son père.

- Tu lui diras, si je réussi, que je l'aime. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire avant qu'elle ne s'en aille...

- Quoi ?! non ! NON ! je refuse de te voir faire ça ! et si ça marche pas ?!

- Tu oublies de qui je suis la fille papa ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement derrière sa crainte

Certain ricanèrent légèrement, reconnaissant l'audace provocateur de la fillette. Jack eut un léger sourire en la regardant. Elle s'approcha de la statue, soupira tristement, mais se retourna vers les gardiens avec un sourire le plus assurant possible.

- Si ça marche, je vous dis à dans quelques mois ! et... papa...

- Oui ?

- Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée au moins une fois... avoua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Elle refit face à la statue. Ferma ses yeux et se concentra.

- Heureusement que je connais les sorts de fusion, au cas ou ça tournerait mal... je n'ai qu'à insuffler ma vie et mon pouvoir à mon autre moi, et tout ira bien pour maman...

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son coeur. Une lueur bleue très claire se fit légèrement voir, puis elle les posa sur la statue, au niveau du ventre de Blanche. Dans un sourire apaisé, une larme s'écoula de ses yeux, puis elle disparut progressivement à son tour, sa lumière se reflétant au niveau du ventre de la gardienne. Les gardiens avaient tout observé avec attention, et espérance, mais aussi peine pour le sacrifice touchant de l'enfant.

Même deux minutes après son sacrifice, rien ne se fit entendre, ou voir. Les gardiens commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Non... ne me dites pas qu'elle a fait ça pour rien ? elle... elle c'est...

- Un sacrifice inutile... pauvre enfant...

- Admirable. Mais pourtant...

- J'ai encore une fois perdu la seule trace qui rester de Blanche... et... je ne savais... JE NE SAVAIS MÊME PAS SON NOM ! ET J'AI MÊME PAS PU LA SERRER DANS MES BRAS ! s'emporta Jack en hurlant de chagrin, resserrant fortement le médaillon de la petite dans sa main.

- Jack... je... commença Fée

- Chut ! é... écouter ! fit Bunny les oreilles en alerte

Un craquement venait de se faire entendre. Comme de la glace qui se fendait !

- REGARDEZ ! sa... sa main ! fit Fée avec excitation

Les autres se rapprochèrent, pour voir que la main de Blanche qui avait servi à la création du bouclier pour Sélène, commencer à se libérer de sa prison de glace. La glace noire se fissura et tomba en morceaux, laissant ses doigts bouger légèrement, sous les sourires de joie et d'espoir des légendes.

Après la main, se fit le bras, puis la structure de la statue par elle-même. La glace se brisa et plusieurs morceaux par ci, par là, tombèrent au sol. dévoilant progressivement le corps de Blanche. En moins de 5 minutes, la jeune sorcière fit libérer de sa prison de glace, complètement sonné sur le coup, et dans un faible gémissement, elle s'évanouit à la renverse.

Jack eut le réflexe rapide d'aller la réceptionner dans ses bras, la laissant allongé à terre. Avec crainte et espoir, il lui caressa la joue et se mit à l'appeler.

- Blanche ?

La jeune femme mit du temps à répondre, malgré qu'il avait bien confirmé et rassurer les autres qu'elle était bien vivante et qu'elle respirait. Finalement, elle ouvrit ses yeux, avec difficulté pour faire face à Jack, qui lui, lui souriait avec bonheur.

oO*Oo

Ouah ma tête... il c'est passer quoi là ? je suis morte ? elle nous à tous tué ? je suis avec Jack au paradis ou je ne sais où ? apparemment on doit être bien, vu comment il me sourit...

- Jack ?

- Oui mon amour... je suis là. Souriait-il avec des larmes de joie

Ça me rassurait. Mais comme je sentais du froid tout autour de moi, je compris alors qu'on n'était pas mort, et à mon tour, je lui souriais, folle de joie de le revoir

- JACK ! m'exclamais-je en lui sautant au cou

Je le serrais très fort contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Lui fit de même. Les larmes venaient vite, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater un sanglot joyeux et soulager. On se fit face, et je caressais son visage pour voir si ce n'était pas un rêve. Il ne cessait de même sourire, puis on s'approcha pour s'échanger un baiser. Jusqu'à entendre un son plaintif bien sonore.

- Hum hum !

- Bunny ! laisse-les ! rouspéta une voix féminine

- Mais j'adore faire ça ! et puis aussi pour te voir dans cet état Fée. Héhé.

- Oh toi... fit-elle d'une voix plus douce

Fée ? Bunny ? mais alors ça veut dire qu'ils sont tous vivant ?! je me détachais de Jack pour voir ma famille, là, à nous regarder avec de grands sourires. Sourire que je leur rendis immédiatement tout en me levant du sol, soutenue par Jack.

- Vous êtes tous là ?! vous... vous allez bien ?!

- Oui. Apparemment toi aussi ! tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille ! les concours de statue de glace ce n'est pas vraiment pour maintenant ! et... commença Bunny avec moquerie

J'avais couru vers lui pour lui sauter au cou également, folle de joie. Mon regard se tourna vers les autres, mais mon regard croisa celui de Fée, qui me souriait tendrement. Je repensais alors à la tristesse de Bunny quand elle a disparu, puis à la révélation les concernant. Je me détachais de lui, tout sourire.

- Tu vois ? je t'avais dit qu'on trouverait des réponses... je te l'avais promis. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

- Hum ? ah... oui, c'est vrai. Se souvient-il

- Hihi. Bah t'attend quoi ? va-y, puisque tout est réglé. lui dis-je sans moquerie

Jack vient me rejoindre, tout souriant, son bras autour de ma taille. Au bout d'un moment d'hésitation, Bunny alla rejoindre Fée, qui comprenait pas trop ce qui se passer. Puis il l'embrassa devant nous tous. Si on était tous content de voir ça, elle, fut... assez choquée

- Bunny ! tu.. tu fait quoi la ?!

- J'exprime ma joie de t'avoir retrouvé vivante.

- Mais...

- T'en fais pas. Ils sont au courant.

- C'est... c'est vrai ?

- Mais oui Fée ! y'a plus besoin de vous cacher maintenant. Si vous êtes heureux faut pas hésiter à le montrer. Lui dit Jack avec un sourire sincère

Elle nous sourit, Bunny aussi, puis elle se laissa de nouveau embrasser. J'embrassais Jack sur la joue pour le remercier de ces gentilles paroles. mon regard se tourna vers Nord et Sab qui nous souriait de joie et amusement. J'allais leur donner une étreinte, quand un détail me frappa. Ou était ma fille ? pourquoi je ne la voyais pas ? et puis... comment j'ai fait pour revenir à la vie ?

- Euh... où est Sélène ? demandais-je

Un silence de mort se fit entendre, et les sourire de joie disparurent. Pas bon. Ça signifiait quelque chose de grave. Et j'aimais pas ça. Je me tournais alors vers Jack.

- Jack. Elle est où ? et comment je... je suis...

- Blanche. Elle... elle... a fusionné avec le bébé pour te ramener à la vie. Voilà pourquoi tu es là.

- QUOI ?! mais...non...non non non...Sélène... gémissais-je en me rendant compte de son geste.

- Mais avant de le faire, elle m'a donné ça.

Il mit un objet métallique dans mes mains. Son collier. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

- Puis elle m'a transmis un message.

- Lequel ? demandais-je la voix coupée

- Qu'elle t'aimait. Elle n'avait pas pu te le dire plus tôt et elle le regrette Je... je suis désolé.

- Sélène... sanglotais-je.

Je sanglotais de plus belle d'avoir perdu ma fille, et d'avoir reçu son dernier message. Je repensais à elle, ne voulant pas croire qu'elle n'était plus là. Mais si j'étais là, c'est qu'elle avait réussit ! je me mis à penser au bébé, à ses manifestations magiques. Je voulais vérifier qu'il soit toujours là, mais comme s'il le savait, il fit électriser mes cheveux, comme au pole. Surprise, je les toucher avec un sourire, toute joyeuse et soulager, avant de me mettre à éclater de rire devant tout le monde.

- Ça te fait rire de voir tes cheveux comme ça ? demanda Jack étonner.

- Non, de savoir que je n'ai pas perdu le bébé et qu'il est toujours là. Et puis...

Je touchais à présent Jack et se fut lui qui eut les cheveux électriques. Je perdis les miens qui me retombèrent sur les épaules, sous les rires bien auditifs de Bunny. Jack fronça les sourcils avant de prendre son bâton, mais avec un sourire je l'en empêchais, rappelant que ce n'était que justice. Jack comprit, souriait à son tour. et entreprit de remettre bien ses cheveux.

Je regardais tout le monde un par un. Ils était tout la sain et sauf. Sauf... Pitch. ou était-il d'ailleurs ? je m'attendais au pire. Mon double n'était pas la apparemment puisque le principe de ce monde avait œuvré sur elle. J'étais triste d'une part. Je n'avais pas réussi à la résonner.

Je vis alors Bunny aux aguets. Ce qui m'inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je

- Quelqu'un s'approche.

Le ton de sa voix n'avait rien de joyeux. Elle était grave et méfiante. Quand je vis tout le monde se tourner dans la même direction, le regard sévère, je me retournais aussi pour voir que Pitch nous regardait avec calme. Mais pas le nôtre. Celui de ce monde. Où était le nôtre d'ailleurs ? j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas...

Fallait vite que j'intervienne avant que ça tourne mal.

- Tiens donc ? vous êtes tous réveiller et réunis ? je dois admettre que... ça me fait tout drôle de vous revoir, ici tous ensemble. Les grandes légendes, ensemble au même endroit. de quoi être impressionner et intimidé. Dit-il d'une voix légendairement calme mais qui se voulait tout aussi agaçante.

Les gardiens grognèrent, près à attaquer. Surtout Jack. Je m'avancer alors pour leur faire face à tous. les bras écartés et le visage sévère.

- Non ! Ne faite rien !

- Hein ? comment ça Blanche ?!

- On ne sait pas ou se trouve notre croque mitaine. si vous tuez celui-là, alors que Pitch est encore dans ce monde, on les perdra tous les deux ! comme moi et l'autre Blanche ! argumentais-je

Tous comprirent puis perdirent leur position défensive. Même Jack. Mais moins, car il ne lâcha pas l'emprise rageuse sur son bâton. Je me tournais vers le maître du château, l'allure calme, mais le regard rempli d'appréhension.

- Où est-il ?

- Qui ça ?

- Tu le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui. Dis-le-moi ! suppliais-je

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire Blanche. Tout est fini comme ça.

- Non...ne me dit pas que tu a... que vous avez... non... dis-moi pas que tu as fait ça ?! m'exclamais-je avec horreur

- À ton avis ? l'ai-je fait ? demanda-t-il avec calme et sincérité

Pourquoi il me disait ça ? pour me torturer ? pour jouer ? Je m'approchais encore malgré les protestations des autres, que je rassurais d'un geste et d'une parole. Je fixais donc Pitch dans les yeux, cherchant la réponse. Son regard reflétait la sincérité et la vérité. Je me mis alors à sourire.

- Non tu l'as pas fait.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Hin. Je le lis dans ton regard.

- Ah. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu pouvais faire ça. dit-il avec ironie.

- Ou est-il alors ?

- Là où tu voudras le retrouver. Me dit-il avec un léger sourire

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demandais-je avec un sourire rassuré et reconnaissant.

- Je sais pas. Peut-être... que tu as finalement réussi à me convaincre de tout ce que tu m'as dit au cachot. Contrairement à Blanche...

- Je... je suis navrée Pitch. je ne voulais pas en arriver la... je voulais lui parler ! mais sa rage...

- Je sais. Je m'y ferais avec le temps... Et pour Sélène ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de peine.

- Elle... c'est sacrifié à son tour pour me sauver. Mais elle est toujours là. Dis-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre.

- Ce qui fait que je me retrouve seul. Encore une fois... grogna-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Je...

_- Non Pitch. tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne seras plus seul._

- Cette voix... c'est... Manny ? m'étonnais-je

Nombreux commentaires se firent entendre de nous tous. Ainsi que de nombreux regards en l'air, cherchant la provenance de la voix. En effet puisque le sortilège de la sorcière avait été rompu, Manny était libre ! À travers un rayon lunaire projeté dans la salle, il nous apparut sous forme spectral, mais bien distincte.

- L'homme de la lune. Pourquoi vous êtes là ? et pourquoi dites-vous ce genre de chose ? Fit Pitch en le regardant avec indifférence

- Pitch. dans leur monde, ils collaborent tous ensemble, grâce à cette jeune fille. cette collaboration est possible aussi ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Je retrouverais mes pouvoirs progressivement. Je désignerais de nouvelles personnes pour être les gardiens de l'enfance. Les domaines retrouveront leur beauté et renaîtront. Ce monde retrouvera sa lumière, et toi, tu pourras œuvrer comme ton semblable, comme tu l'as découvert grâce à elle et lui.

- C'est possible ? après tout ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il septique

- Si pour ton autre toi, c'est possible, pour toi, ça l'est également. Assura-t-il d'une voix rassurante

Comme chez nous, j'avais regardé Pitch avec un sourire qui approuver les paroles de notre supérieur. Et encore une fois, Manny tandis sa main, que Pitch serra de nouveau avec une plus longue hésitation que le nôtre. Ainsi donc, la paix allait exister dans les deux mondes ! Manny se tourna ensuite vers moi.

- Merci Blanche. Pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- Oh vous savez, j'ai juste fait mon devoir... avouais-je rougissante et intimidée

- Je sais. À présent vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Souriait-il en s'adressant à nous tous.

- Mais comment ? demanda Jack

- Je vous ouvrirai le passage. Informa Pitch.

- Tu ferais ça ? toi ? tu nous laisserais rentrer chez nous aussi facilement. demanda Bunny avec soupçon

- Bunny ! siffla Fée agacée

- considère ça comme une preuve de rédemption, lapin. Ricana t-il

- Mouais. Ok.

- Et pour le domaine de l'ombre ? les sorciers ? tu vas faire quoi ? lui demandais-je

- Je vais continuer de vivre dans ce château. Je transmettrai les ordres à mon assemblée et l'homme de la lune pourra procéder à son idée, et notre... hum... collaboration prendra effet... dès aujourd'hui. Voilà. Après on verra. Annonça-t-il neutrement.

- Parfait. Alors ne perdons pas de temps. Renvoie-les chez eux Pitch. demanda Manny avec bonheur

Pitch hocha la tête, leva la main et fit apparaître un grand portail noir. nous indiquant d'y aller à présent. Manny disparut dans un halo de lumière blanche, et chacun hocha la tête avec un sourire en guise de remerciement puis traversa le portail. Quand je m'avançais à mon tour, bien après qu'il soit tous passer, même Jack que j'avais assuré d'arriver dans un instant, je me retournais pour le regarder une dernière fois. je me rapprochais donc de lui, le regard triste.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui. Vas-y Blanche. Rentre chez toi maintenant.

- Oui je sais, mais... tiens. C'était à Blanche. Garde le pour ne pas l'oublié. Ainsi que Sélène. Et... pour ne pas m'oublier aussi. Enfin, si ton coeur me laisse le droit de... enfin voila quoi. Bafouillais-je gênée en posant le médaillon de Sélène dans sa main.

- Merci. Eh oui, je ne t'oublierais pas . tu m'as ouvert les yeux, rappeler les sentiments sincères que j'ai à ton égard ainsi que ceux que j'avais pour elle. Elle me manque déjà, et je n'ai rien fait pour elle. J'ignore pourquoi. Mais je pense que je n'aurais rien pu faire. Mais je m'y ferais... j'ai connu la solitude, je m'y ferais à nouveau. Assura-t-il sans joie.

- Encore une fois, désolée pour elle. Je voulais la convaincre d'accepter Sélène, de changer, de redevenir quelqu'un de bien, que tu retrouves celle que j'étais avant de... enfin... avant quoi...

- Je sais. je l'ai perdu parce que tu as protégé un être cher. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

- Pitch...

- Vas-y. Ils t'attendent tous. Ou alors, je referme le portail et tu restes avec moi. c'est comme tu veux. Mais je pense que tu préfère rentrer et retrouver tous ceux que tu aimes. Y compris ton croque mitaine.

- Oui... en effet...

- Alors va-y.

Avec un sourire triste quand même, j'approchais ma main de son visage pour lui donner une caresse chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il se laissa faire, baissant les yeux.

- Prend soins de toi... et ai confiance dans l'avenir. tout s'arrangera, tu verras. Assurais-je confiante

- Je sais. Toi aussi Blanche, prend soin de toi. Dit il en caressant à son tour ma joue.

Puis avec lenteur, il approcha ma tête de la sienne, et il s'approcha également du mien. Il me donna un simple baiser, empli d'amour. Je ne le repoussais pas. après tout, c'était une manière comme une autre de dire adieu à celle qu'il avait perdue aujourd'hui. À ma manière je savourais aussi cet échange sincère et pur, les larmes aux yeux. Puis sans un mot, juste des sourires, je m'éloignais de lui, pour traverser à mon tour le portail, me forçant à ne pas me retourner.

Le sort de ce monde ne dépendait que de lui à présent. Et j'espérais que ça allait marcher. En traversant le portail, je repensais aussi à Jamie et à Sophie avec un sourire.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse, bonhomme.

Revoyant la lumière de notre monde, on avait atterri au pôle Nord. Et par chance, il n'était pas dans un état délabré ! vu que ça faisait à peine quelques jours, le pôle n'avait pas subi d'énormes dégâts. Y'aurais juste quelques travaux à faire.

- Et mes yétis ? où ils sont ?

- Ne craint rien Nord. Grâce à mes pouvoirs, je peux faire revenir chacun de vos compagnons. Fée, lutin, yétis, ainsi que tous les autres. Comme avant. Résonna la voie de Manny, comme avant.

Manny ! il avait donc retrouvé sa puissance ! enfin ! bon même si c'était à la fin, et que tout était réglé, mais au moins, il pourrait faire revenir les habitants joyeux de chaque domaine ! ce qui veut dire Quenotte ! et Migou ! et Dingdong !

De ses rayons lunaires, il les dirigea sur le globe, dont les continents se mirent à briller d'une belle lueur lunaire, et comme par magie, chacun des yétis et des lutins réapparurent, tous aussi joyeux que le dirigeant du pôle.

Les autres gardiens se regardèrent et nous prévenez de leur départ, direction leurs domaines respectifs. Jack aussi. Ils se saluèrent tous, et partirent. Jack m'embrassa avant de partir vérifier son lac et se rassurer que Jamie se souvient de tout le monde. Moi, je devais retrouver une personne en priorité, n'ayant pas de domaine à moi. Je me téléportais donc au domaine de Pitch, là où je voudrais le trouver. Comme Pitch me l'avait dit.

Atterrissant prés de son trône de pierre, je regardais partout, et l'appelai d'une voix forte et puissante, résonnant en écho dans l'immensité de la salle. J'attendais avec espoir, encore et encore, l'appelant encore quelques fois, regardant partout, avant de m'asseoir sur son trône, le visage inquiet dans mes mains. Je réfléchissais à des endroits potentiels où je voudrais le revoir. À par ici, je ne savais pas où.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? fit une voix agréable dans mon dos

Surprise, je me relevais aussitôt, pour faire face à la voix. Je souriais d'emblée. Il était là, à me regardait avec un léger sourire, calme, se tenant droit, comme à son habitude.

- Non. Plutôt quelqu'un. Et je l'ai trouvé. Souriais-je

- Vraiment ? je dirais plutôt que je suis venu pour éviter que tu me casse les oreilles dans tout mon domaine à hurler comme tu le fais. Se moqua-t-il

- Eh bah tu as l'air content de me revoir ! ça fait plaisir ! dois-je te rappeler comment on s'est séparé la dernière fois ? tu as disparu sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire ! fis-je en me prêtant à son jeu

- Je sais. Mais ne crois pas que je ne suis pas content de te revoir.

- Ah bah tu pourrais au moins mieux me le montrer ! prend une initiative ! serre- moi dans tes bras, ou... console- moi ! je sais pas ! fait quelque chose !

- Je câline pas, et je console pas non plus. j'effraie. Tu devrais le savoir. Souriait-il

- Et alors ? tu pourrais juste pour une fois ! genre une étreinte ça coûte pas grand-chose ! et... protestais-je un peu exaspérer

Avec rapidité, il me prit dans ses bras, m'enlaça et me serra contre lui. Je fis de même, trop heureuse de le revoir, et je cessais de parler pendant un long moment.

- Tu vois ? ce n'est pas si compliqué. Riais-je

- Je sais. Mais c'était pour te voir faire ta tête de boudeuse. Se moqua-t-il

- Hin... Si tu le dis. Soupirais-je amusée

- Je suis content de te revoir Blanche. Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

- Moi aussi. J'ai eu peur pour toi, pour Jack, pour vous tous, je suis soulagé qu'il t'ait laissé repartir chez nous, en vie. Et puis tous tes conseils m'ont bien servi quand j'étais la bas. Oh. Et avant que j'oublie, et tant que tu es là, je te demande pardon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour notre dispute avant notre enlèvement

- Oh. C'était déjà oublier depuis le moment même.

- Ah ok. mais je tenais à m'excuser quand même. Durant ma solitude dans l'autre monde, je l'ai regretté. Et puis j'ai une nouvelle à te faire partager.

- Laquelle ?

- Je suis enceinte. Jack et moi on va avoir un bébé.

- Un bébé ? Félicitations. me dit-il avec sincérité.

- Merci.

- Mais je nous plains. Tous, car on va avoir une réincarnation miniature de l'immaturité en permanence ! se moqua-t-il à nouveau

- Hé ! c'est de mon bébé que tu parles ! et de celui de Jack ! alors fait gaffe que Jack te le fasse pas payer. Ou le bébé ! hé hé...

- Hin hin... je sais. C'était donc un bébé qui m'a expulsé dans la salle d'entrainement ? ainsi que la cause de tous tes malheurs magiques ?

- En gros oui. c'est une petite farceuse comme son père. Mais elle voulait me protéger. Elle te connaît pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Elle t'aimera, j'en suis sur. Assurais-je sincèrement

- Eh ben... ça va promettre. Néanmoins... félicite Frost de ma part. Maintenant, va le rejoindre, et profitez de cette nouvelle et de vos retrouvailles. J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Hin... décidément. Lui aussi m'a dit ça...

- Hum ? Qui ?

- Non rien. Merci Pitch. à plus tard. Et...travaille bien. Souriais-je

- Blanche ?

- Hum ?

Il m'embrassa sur le front, et disparut dans l'ombre, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

_- Tu feras une excellente mère._ Fit sa voix dans tout le domaine.

Je souriais en retour, et me téléportai aussi, mais dans un endroit spécifique pour parler à Jack de tout ça. La colline de Burgess.

* * *

**_Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais faire mourir mon OC ? hum... ça aurait était possible, mais comme j'avais encore plein d'idée avec elle, je ne pouvais pas. :)_**

**_pour répondre a une autre question, l'histoire des mondes parallèle m'ai venu en me posant cette question. Que ce serait-il passer si dans la première partie de ma fic, rien n'avait fonctionner et que le mal avait gagner? o.O puis j'avoue qu'en regardant Shrek 4, bah alors la, l'idée pour ma suite a vu le jour dans mon imagination, et... tadaaaa! ^w^_**

**_Encore une histoire qui fini bien. J'espère que ça vous a plut ? :D Mais ce n'est pas fini pour autant ! oh que non ! rendez vous page suivante pour découvrir l'épilogue ! :) mais avant de foncer pour aller le lire, laisser une petite review au passage bande de pressé! XD_**

**_Et à tous, un grand merci! ^^_**


	23. Epilogue – L'inconnue du miroir

**_Épilogue_**_**? Épilogue?! ce qui veut dire? qu'**__**une suite verra le jour ! et ouais ! :D**_ aller je vous laisse le lire cet épilogue, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qui va se préparer encore une fois! ^w^

* * *

Épilogue – L'inconnue du miroir.

J'attendais patiemment l'arrivée de Jack. Il saurait où je suis dès qu'il aurait fini de son coté. Alors en l'attendant, je regardais le paysage ensoleiller de Burgess et de ses alentours. J'avais réussi. Tout était sauvé, chacun était rentrée dans son domaine. La vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cour. Enfin... avec quelques changements. Notamment le petit bébé que je portais au fond de moi.

Je repensais à Sélène, à notre rencontre ici même, ses aveux, ses confidences, ses révélations, tout. elle me manquait beaucoup. Mais d'ici quelques mois, je la reverrais. Et au moins, elle aura l'amour qu'elle mérite depuis qu'elle verra le jour. je ne savais pas comment avait réagi Jack, mais j'espère qu'il sera content quand il l'entendra de ma propre bouche. Pour me donner du courage, je fredonnais la chanson que j'avais chantée a ma fille pour la calmer, les mains posées tranquillement sur mon ventre.

Après je ne sais combien de temps, Jack arriva, très calmement. Je me retournais lentement vers lui, mon coeur accélérant le rythme au fur et à mesure.

- Salut. Fis-je avec une soudaine timidité

- Salut. Fit-il en retour avec un léger sourire en posant son bâton contre la roche.

Aie. Malaise. Comment je m'y prends pour lui dire ? surtout que là, ça n'avait plus rien d'une surprise ! je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'il le sache déjà. Mais autant se donner du courage et se jeter à l'eau.

- Euh... Jack... je voulais te dire...que... même si tu le sais déjà. j'ai appris que... je... on aller avoir un bébé. Je sais que tu l'as pas appris dans de bonnes conditions, mais sache que moi non plus. Alors... je... moi j'en suis surprise de découvrir ça, mais j'en suis heureuse. Et j'espère que toi aussi que... que l'arrivée de ce bébé te fait plaisir...

- Blanche. fit-il avec sérieux

- Je ... je sais que c'est soudain, que c'est un grand changement pour nous deux, surtout qu'on est à peine au début de notre relation, et que tout va peut-être trop vite ! et je sais aussi que le fait d'être père va changer beaucoup de choses dans ta vie, dans ta liberté et pour beaucoup de choses, mais... continuais-je avec un début de larme d'angoisse.

- Blanche. refit-il sur le même ton

Je le regardais, sans dire un mot de plus, m'attendant à un discours négatif de sa part. Craignant ça, une larme s'écoula le long de ma joue. Il s'approcha de moi et l'essuya, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi je n'aimerais pas cet enfant ? mon propre enfant ? un enfant qui te ressemblait beaucoup en plus.

- Jack...

- Je suis d'accord que c'est rapide et soudain. Mais il est là. Enfin... elle est là. Et puisque tu es sa mère, et que je t'aime de tout mon coeur, je ne peux que l'adorer. Non ?

- Oh Jack... si tu l'avais fréquentée comme moi quand je me suis retrouvé dans leur monde, tu aurais vite découvert a quel point elle était adorable et attachante ! tu te serais très bien entendu avec elle ! elle te ressemble tellement !

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

- Oh oui ! aussi bien au niveau des farces, que de ton sourire ! et ses yeux... elle avait la même teinte de bleu que toi... continuais-je émue

- Ah bah il me tarde qu'elle vienne pour que je puisse jouer avec elle alors !

Je le serrais dans mes bras, émue et soulagée. Il me serra contre lui et je me sentais rire.

- Tu croyais que j'allais pas être content et pas l'aimer ?

- Je ne sais pas... j'avais peur en effet...

- Blanche. je suis le gardien de l'amusement qui adore jouer avec les enfants. J'aime les gosses. Donc forcément, je ne peux qu'aimer très fort mon propre enfant ! l'éternité me donne cette chance, je ne peux que m'en réjouir !

- Oh Jack...

- Soulagée ?

- Plus que jamais !

- Regarde- moi.

J'exécutais son ordre, toujours les larmes aux yeux

- Je t'aime. De tout mon coeur. Et ça tombe bien, mon coeur et mon amour sont assez grands pour être partager pour toi et pour elle !

- Merci Jack... moi aussi je t'aime... souriais-je dans mon sanglot

- Donc on aura une fille. Euh... Sélène c'est ça ? c'est joli. Qui lui a choisi ce prénom ?

- Pitch.

- Ah ? bah il a du gout. Il lui a bien choisi son prénom. Il me plaît beaucoup.

- Tu... tu es d'accord pour le garder ? même que c'est lui qui l'a choisi ?

- Tout à fait. Une manière de ne pas oublier cet enfant qui t'a sauvée. Et le geste de Pitch pour elle.

- Oh merci Jack ! merci... de plus son prénom a un rapport avec la lune !

- Sérieux ? ah bah je suis deux fois plus convaincu alors. aller on le garde ! déclara-t-il avec joie

- Je t'aime ! m'exclamais-je heureuse

- Je t'aime aussi... non. Rectification il posa sa main sur mon ventre et souriait tendrement.

- Je vous aime... et malgré toutes les misères que tu fait a ta mère, je t'aime petite chipie ! riait-il

Je riais légèrement, soulagé de ces paroles, et de ses réactions.

- Hihi... et elle tient de toi ! même à ce stade la, et pas que seulement pour les blagues ! tu veux voir ? m'enthousiasmais-je

- Pour sur ! fit-il de même

- Alors donne moi ton bâton, Jack. Demandais-je avec le sourire

- Quoi ? mais...

- Donne le moi. redemandais-je avec le même sourire

Il me regarda un peu septique, puis me donna son bâton, qui à sa grande surprise ne perdit pas son bel éclat bleuté. Au contraire, il était tout aussi lumineux ! Ce qui le surpris assez vu ses yeux rond.

- Mais... mais comment tu... comment t'arrive à... ? c'est elle qui... ? ou...

- C'est elle à travers moi. Quand elle sera la, elle pourra aussi s'en servir, enfin.. si tu lui passe ton bâton, ou qu'elle l'attrape ! hihi ! Elle possède ton pouvoir Jack...c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu la protéger de la mort. Expliquais-je

- Incroyable... elle n'est pour l'instant que dans ton ventre et elle m'épate déjà ! Séléne... bien sur que je voudrais te passez mon bâton ! si on peut congeler Bunny en équipe, moi, ça me vas totalement !

Je riais encore, lui aussi. Il me regarda de nouveau mais de la tête aux pieds.

- Oh fait, je te l'ai pas dit mais... tu es magnifique dans cette tenue.

- Hin... et encore tu m'as pas vu avec la robe intacte ! hihihi !

- Ah ça c'est vraiment dommage... et zut ! fit-il avec une moue d'enfant déçu

- Hi hi... et au fait, pour Jamie ? tout va bien ?

- Impeccable. Il nous a pas oublié ! il se souvient de tout le monde !

- Ouf... bonne nouvelle alors. soupirais-je soulagée

- Oui et heureusement ! je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il se souvient pas de moi ! ou de toi ! et de nous tous... ça m'aurais vraiment fait de la peine. Mais bon, tout c'est arranger. Et grâce à toi Blanche. je suis fière de toi, de ton courage et de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

- Normal. Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime.

On se regardait une nouvelle fois, se rendant nos sourires joyeux et aimant, pour ensuite rapprochaient nos visages l'un vers l'autre.

oO*Oo

Les deux amoureux et futurs parents s'échangèrent un tendre baiser sur la colline. Mais une autre personne assistait à cet échange si touchant. Mais pas a leur côté. Non. loin. Bien loin.

À travers un miroir, une jeune fille à la chevelure d'argent les regardait, tout en peignant ses longs cheveux, avec grâce et lenteur. Un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres, elle continua de les regarder.

- C'est adorable. Parfait. Vraiment parfait. Il me tarde que le grand jour arrive. Et c'est dans peu de temps ! J'ai vraiment hâte de te rencontrer Jack Frost. Ce jour sera mémorable...

Puis la vision de Blanche et Jack s'évapora, et la jeune fille put de nouveau observer son propre reflet, et poursuivre le brossage de sa belle chevelure, toujours avec son petit sourire mauvais.

* * *

_**Intriguant? :D**_

_**La suite sera poster avant noel, ça je peux vous l'assurer ! et oui c'est rapide je sais mais au moins, vous n'aurez pas à attendre très longtemps pour suivre les aventures de la petite troupe légendaire! :D surtout que là, y'aura un petit bébé qui fera partie de leur vie ! :D **_

_**Mais quand est ce que le chapitre 1 sera poster, ça je sais pas vu qu'il me reste encore pas mal de travail à faire sur la partie 3. :)**_

_**Mais ce que vous vous demandez surtout c'est... qui est l'inconnue du miroir ? o.O je parie que c'est ça que vous voulez savoir le plus ? et aussi qu'est ce qu'elle veut à Jack ? et qu'est-ce qui est dans peu de temps ?! oh lalala ! tant de questions qui devront rester sans réponse jusqu'à la publication du chapitre I. Et ouais. Hélas. 0:)**_

_**Encore un grand merci et... rendez vous encore page suivante pour les remerciements! ^^**_


	24. Remerciements de l'auteur

**Remerciements de l'auteur**

Et voilà ! une nouvelle histoire qui se termine ! ^w^déjà... ?! ça passe trop vite ! ça va pas ça ! XD j'espère que cette seconde partie vous a autant plut que la première ! :D si c'est le cas, hop ! un petit commentaire pour l'auteur ! ^^ ne m'obliger pas à faire les yeux du Chat Potté combiné à ceux de Krokmou et de Pikachu en pleurent et... autres bestioles adorables aux regards hypnotisant ! XDD

Un grand merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, un grand merci aussi pour les coms, les favs, les follows, ainsi que pour votre présence et de votre fidélité qui me touche énormément! :D. Merci à Chabrolle, Eldeya, MiniPrincesse, ArianaGryff's, Layton4ever44, Guest, ainsi qu'à tous les autres ! :D

Encore mille mercis à vous tous qui me donner envie d'écrire plus et de me surpasser ! :D

À la prochaine ! bisous ! :D

Little Sayuri.


End file.
